Un couple inattendu
by fantasia-49
Summary: Ils étaient un couple inattendu. Il le savait, elle aussi. Tout le monde le savait. Cela n'avait aucune importance, ils étaient à peine amis, même peu probable. Il n'y avait pas d'affection, ni romance. Aucun des deux ne le voulait. Bon peut être que si.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde. Me voici avec une histoire traduite que je suis allée chercher chez une auteur (**anne M. Oliver**) plus que talentueuse . J'adore ses histoires qui sont vraiment excellentes. D'ailleurs une de mes amies LoufocaGranger (j'espère que ca la dérange pas que la considère comme une amie) en traduit une sous le titre « une élection très spéciale ».

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Je tiens donc à remercier anne M. Oliver de m'avoir donné son accord pour traduire son histoire et vous la faire connaitre.

Harry potter ne m'appartient pas mais à son illustre auteur.

Chapter 1

Prenant une grande respiration, expirant et inspirant, elle ferma les yeux temporairement. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle pouvait y arriver. Cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'il allait se marier. Elle ne l'aimait plus du tout de toute façon. Cela n'avait vraiment aucune importance.

A l'exception qu'en fait ça en avait.

Elle regardait le marié et la mariée échanger leurs vœux, et son cœur se mit presque à s'arrêter. C'était supposé être elle, là bas, avec lui. C'était supposé être son mariage, sa robe de mariée, ses amis et sa famille. Qu'est ce qui a fait que non justement ? Quand est ce qu'il a arrêté de l'aimer ? Et l'a-t-elle réellement aimé ?

La cérémonie de mariage était terminée maintenant. Tout le monde était debout. C'était la seule chose à faire, être debout pendant que les mariés passaient, pour leur montrer le respect qui leur été dû. Pourtant elle resta assise. Elle ne voulait pas se lever et pour personne. Elle voulait pleurer. Elle suivit la foule à l'extérieur, pour voir le couple heureux se diriger vers la réception. Elle jeta même quelques grains de riz. Elle visa juste vers le visage du marié et cela la fit sourire pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Elle secoua sa tête, pour enlever le riz qui avait atterrit sur elle et retourna dans la chapelle pour s'asseoir.

Bientôt la chapelle se vida et elle resta toute seule. Tout le monde était probablement allé au terrier pour la réception. Est-ce que quelqu'un allait se rendre compte qu'elle n'y était pas ? Sûrement pas. Harry ne s'en apercevrait même pas. Il serait trop occupé avec ses devoirs de témoins. Ginny non plus ne le verrait pas du fait qu'elle était la maitresse d'honneur. Ron lui ne s'en rendrai surement pas compte vu qu'il en a épousé une autre.

Hermione Granger était une femme forte. Elle survivrait à cette petite peine de cœur et irait de l'avant. En apparence cela ne l'ennuyait pas. Quand elle avait reçu l'invitation, elle voulait le jeter au loin, mais elle devait tenir le coup. Alors elle était venue. Elle avait vu. Elle avait vaincu. Maintenant elle avait besoin d'une bouteille de vodka et le bon vieil apitoiement sur soi même qui va avec et ainsi dès lundi matin elle irait bien.

Elle se leva, marcha devant le banc de l'église et remonta l'allée. Elle aurait dû tourner à gauche, vers la porte. Elle tourna à droite, vers l'autel. Elle resta debout là, avec les multiples colorations du rayon de lumière qui provenait du vitrail et dansait tout autour d'elle sur le sol en pin.

Elle leva les yeux et imagina que c'était son mariage. Elle voyait son père la conduisant tout le long de l'allée, sa mère se taponnant avec un mouchoir pour sécher ses yeux. Son mari l'attendant avec un sourire sur son visage, mais le seul problème était qu'elle ne se représentait pas son mari. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'imaginait certainement pas avec Ron debout là avec elle. Donc qu'elle était son problème alors ?

Elle se retourna pour marcher vers la porte mais opta pour s'asseoir à la seconde rangé du banc vers le fond à la place. Elle s'assit là, baissa la tête et commença à pleurer.

La porte s'ouvrit, légèrement. Elle se redressa sur son siège. Elle tourna la tête rapidement pour voir qui entrait. La vue de la personne devant elle la choqua. C'était Drago Malfoy. Il l'a vit également et retourna à l'extérieur. Il avait dû la voir pleurer. Zut. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois ans. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était au mariage d'Harry et de Ginny. Ca l'avait choqué qu'il ait été invite, mais pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à lui à l'époque. Elle était occupée ce jour là à célébrer le fait que son meilleur ami se marie avec la fille de ses rêves.

Elle détourna la tête et essuya ses yeux. Elle ne devait pas le laisser voir qu'elle pleurait. Elle marcha vers les portes et elle le vit assis sur les marches, sa cravate desserrée autour de son cou. Il leva les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle sortait par la porte. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

-Bonjour, Malfoy. Je ne t'avais pas vu au mariage.

-Vraiment ? Je t'ai vu moi. Dit-il. J'étais dans la rangée juste derrière toi. Tu ne semblais pas beaucoup apprécier la cérémonie. Ajouta-t-il avec légèreté.

-Je suppose que oui. Convint-elle.

-Est-ce que tu veux être seule pour te complaire dans ton apitoiement un peu plus ou est ce que tu vas à la réception ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne me complaisais pas dans ma tristesse. Signala-t-elle.

-Oh que si. Rit-il.

-Non, vraiment je ne le faisais pas. Redit-elle.

Il lança un regard furieux vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

-D'accord je m'apitoyais sur moi-même… Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas à la réception ? Dit-elle

-Dieu du ciel. Rit-il. Ca m'a demandé beaucoup juste pour venir à la cérémonie. Je ne trouve certainement pas moi-même amusant l'idée d'aller à une réception avec tout un tas de Weasley. Je serais probablement aveuglé par cette masse de rouquin.

Elle rit.

-Alors pourquoi es tu encore là ?

-Je t'attendais, bien sûr. Répliqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Répondit-il honnêtement. Tu semblais juste triste et je ne sais pas, mais j'ai pensé que je t'attendrais. Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ?

Le voulait-elle ? Voulait elle que Drago Malfoy la laisse seule ? Elle ne savait quoi répondre à cela. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

-As-tu été invité par Ron ou par Pansy ?

-Pansy, bien sûr. Répondit il en se levant et traversant pour aller s'asseoir sur un petit banc vers le chemin pavé.

Elle resta là où elle était.

-Alors es tu en train de pleurer le fait que Weasley ait épousé quelqu'un d'autre que toi ou le fait que tu n'étais pas celle qui se mariait. Dit-il.

-N'est ce pas la même chose. Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, tu aurais pu juste te sentir jalouse de ne pas être là bas, à la place de la mariée dans une robe blanche, les gants et le voile. Weasley n'a pas besoin d'être de la partie. Signala-t-il.

-Et bien alors. Elle marmonna, essayant d'être honnête. J'imagine que je suis jalouse. Je veux le mariage, la maison et les enfants. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je veux Ron.

-Hourrah pour toi alors. Dit-il en se relevant. Il semblait agité.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire avec ce hourrah ? Demanda t'elle confuse.

-Je suis juste content que tu puisses admettre la vérité. J'aurais détesté l'idée que tu puisses verser une larme pour cette vermine de rouquin. Rit-il.

-Oh. Dit-elle doucement.

Il vint et s'assit de nouveau à côté d'elle sur la marche en bois. Elle regarda ses chaussures noires.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose d'intéressant à propos de mes chaussures ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle regarda de nouveau son visage et il lui posa une nouvelle question.

-Qu'est ce tu fais maintenant dans la vie Granger ?

-Je suis guérisseuse à sainte mangouste. Et toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle tout en regardant dans ses yeux bleus acier.

-Je travaille pour le ministère, top secret, cela dit. Si je te le dis je devrais te tuer. Il sourit.

-Je pensais que tu travaillais avec Harry et Ron dans le département des aurors. Dit-elle.

-Si tu savais, pourquoi demander alors ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Juste histoire de discuter j'imagine. Dit-elle nonchalant. Elle se leva et rajouta. Je devrais y aller.

-Ah oui, voir tous ces cheveux roux ou comme le commun des mortels disent, la réception. Dit Drago plus pour lui même. Il se leva également.

-Non, je vais rentrer chez moi. Admit-elle. Je ne pense pas que je vais leur manquer et je sais que j'ai juste une bouteille de vodka au magasin avec mon nom dessus, m'attendant pour que je l'emmène à la maison.

Il rit d'un vrai rire et répliqua :

-Est tu devenu une alcoolique ces derniers jours ?

-Non, juste une consommatrice occasionnelle. Mentit-elle. Puis elle rit également. C'était sympa de te voir à nouveau, Drago. Peut être que je te verrais une autre fois lorsqu'un ex serpentard épousera un ex gryffonfor.

Il sourit et dis :

-Sérieusement, Granger, quand est ce que ca va se reproduire ?

-C'est vrai.

-Au revoir Granger.

-Au revoir.

Elle commençait à transplanner mais il marcha vers elle et dit :

-Mais au fait, tu as du riz dans tes cheveux.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il atteignit ses cheveux et enleva plusieurs grains de riz blanc puis il dit :

-Tes cheveux sont plus doux que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire à cela. Merci ? Ou alors tu as imaginé mes cheveux ? Quoi ? Au lieu de cela elle mit ses propres mains sur ses cheveux et les secoua encore. Puis elle dit.

-Est-ce que tout est partit ?

Il s'approcha encore plus près. Il sentait comme un morceau de paradis se trouvant là sur terre. Elle prit en fait une grande bouffée de son odeur. Elle espérait qu'il ne pouvait le voir.

Il regarda attentivement ses cheveux et répondit :

-Je pense que oui.

Il regarda ailleurs rapidement, vers la chapelle. Elle se demanda bien pourquoi. Quand il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, elle se trouvait toujours très près de lui.

-A bientôt pour un prochain mariage. Rétorqua-t-il de nouveau.

-Jusqu'à ce jour alors. Répondit-elle en levant la main pour le saluer.

Encore une fois avant qu'elle ne puisse partir il dit :

Est-ce que tu aimerais avoir de la compagnie ce soir ou est ce que ce sera juste toi et ta bouteille de vodka à ton nom ?

Elle sourit et répliqua :

-Qu'est ce que tu as à l'esprit ?

Il fit un sourire en coin et répondit :

-Prend mon bras et tu sauras.

Elle hocha la tête 'non' mais indépendamment elle se présenta à lui et posa sa main sur son bras tendu.

-Après toi Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Il avait pratiquement rit à gorge déployée quand Granger avait jeté sa poignée de riz vers le visage de Weasley. Drago était certain que c'était intentionnel, car elle s'était cachée derrière un invité pour que personne ne sache que c'était elle, mais Drago avait tout vu lui. Et bien, tant mieux pour elle, il pensait.

Il était assis juste derrière elle pendant le mariage. Elle avait gardé sa tête penchée pendant la majeure partie de la cérémonie. Elle avait même dit un « ah » assez fort quand Weasley avait proclamé d'aimer, honorer et chérir Pansy. Il l'avait regardé retourner dans la chapelle après la cérémonie de mariage et que les autres invités partaient. Peut être avait elle oublié quelque chose. Il s'assiérait donc et l'attendrait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait l'attendre mais il le fit. Elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'un ami. Et comme il n'y avait aucun de ses amis présent, il aurait donc à le faire.

Il parlait relativement bien avec Potter et Weasley, mais ils n'étaient pas amis, juste aimable. Cependant il n'avait pas vu Granger depuis trois ans. Il savait qu'ils étaient toujours amis, du moins Potter et elle, parce que Potter avait une photo d'elle sur son bureau. Drago s'arrêtait et la regardait occasionnellement. Elle avait vraiment changé niveau look. Elle était presque jolie maintenant. En fait elle était même plus belle en chair et en os. Pourquoi Weasley avait choisi Pansy au lieu d'Hermione, Drago ne saurait jamais, mais là encore il s'était toujours posé des questions sur la santé mentale de l'homme.

Il savait qu'elle était guérisseuse maintenant. Il devrait peut être se blesser pour pouvoir aller la voir. Cette idée le fit sourire.

Elle avait certainement été dans la chapelle pendant un long moment maintenant. Peut-être elle avait transplanné de l'intérieur. Il était probablement dehors à l'attendre pour rien si ça se trouve. Il était en train de perdre son temps. Il décida donc d'ouvrir la porte et de voir si elle était encore là.

Et elle était là.

Elle était là à pleurer.

Zut

Elle n'était tout de même pas en train de pleurer la perte de la belette. Elle était plus intelligente que ça quand même. Peut être quelques grains de riz l'avait heurté à l'œil. Ca devait être pour ça qu'elle pleurait.

Elle pleurait pour l'amour de dieu. Que faire ? Que faire ? Devait-il l'attendre maintenant ? Elle l'avait vu ouvrir la porte. Elle s'était tournée et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. S'il partait maintenant, elle penserait qu'il était un être insensible. Il aurait donc à l'attendre.

Après avoir échangé des plaisanteries avec elle, elle avait annoncé son intention de rentrer chez elle et de se saouler. En tout cas pas tant qu'elle serait avec lui. Il suggéra qu'ils pourraient aller quelque part ensemble et à sa grande surprise elle avait accepté.

Il les avait transplannés tous les deux directement aux terriers.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Demanda-t-elle. Je pensais que tu n'allais pas à la réception. Une invasion de rouquin tu te rappelles ?

-J'ai pensé que ce serait marrant de venir là et de se moquer des gens présents. Je sais que me moquer des gens m'a toujours fais sentir mieux après. Ca me rappelle que je suis supérieur. Remarqua Drago. Puis il ajouta. Et en plus je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de vodka ici.

-Mais je n'avais pas prévu de venir ici. Répliqua-t-elle doucement.

-Ca va être drôle. Encouragea Drago. Nous pouvons avoir plein d'alcool, quelque chose de bon à manger et comme je l'ai dit avant, s'asseoir et rire des gens.

Elle rit et dit :

-Mais ce n'est pas gentil ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? Demanda-t-il.

-Et bien que ce n'est vraiment pas gentil de faire ça

-Mais encore ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois puis ajouta. De plus qui a dit que j'étais gentil ? Tu n'es pas si gentil que ça si je me souviens bien.

-Je suis gentille. Répliqua-t-elle.

-Bla Bla Bla. Singea-t-il. C'est tout ce que j'entends quand tu dis des choses comme ça. Drago la dirigea vers une table vide et ils s'assirent.

Harry Potter pris ce moment pour marcher vers le couple. Il pensa que c'était étrange de les voir assis à côté l'un de l'autre. De ce qu'il savait, ils n'étaient même pas amis. Harry se pencha et embrassa la joue d'Hermione et lui dit :

-J'étais inquiet. Je pensais que peut-être tu ne te montrerais pas à la réception.

Drago s'excusa et alla leur chercher à boire.

-Je suis surprise que tu ais noté que je n'étais pas là Harry. Dit-elle.

-Bien sûr que je l'ai vu. J'étais inquiet pour toi toute la journée. Tu semblais triste à la chapelle. Dit-il.

-Non, tout va bien. Mentit-elle.

Drago revint et entendit ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il savait qu'elle mentait à Harry. Drago dit donc :

-Potter.

-Malfoy. Rétorqua Harry.

Harry serra la main d'Hermione et lui dit :

-Viens t'asseoir avec nous.

-A la table des mariés ? Demanda-t-elle choquée. Je ne pense pas. Vas-y Harry, amuse-toi.

Il se pencha et lui dit :

-Je veux être sure que tu vas bien.

-Elle va bien. Répliqua Drago.

-Je n'étais pas en train de te parler. Rétorqua Harry.

A ce moment, Ginny appela Harry pour lui dire qu'il était temps de prendre les photos. Il serra une dernière fois la main d'Hermione et la laissa là, ne souriant pas et un peu triste à nouveau.

Drago devrait de nouveau changer son humeur.

-Voici ta boisson. Dit il lui tendant un verre à pied.

Elle prit une grande gorgée et ensuite toussa et hoqueta.

-C'est sec. Se plaignit-elle.

-Tu voulais de la vodka. Dit-il. Donc je t'ai donné de la vodka comme tu l'as requis.

-Pas sec, Malfoy. Sourit-elle.

-Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais un poids léger côté boisson, donne le moi. Dit-il. Il retourna un moment plus tard et dit :

-Une vodka collins pour la demoiselle.

-Merci. Dit-elle en prenant le verre. Il se rassit à côté d'elle.

Elle fit encore une drôle d'expression en buvant sa boisson. Il dit donc :

-Pour l'amour de dieu, Granger, n'as tu jamais bu d'alcool ?

-Ne gâche pas ton temps à te rire de moi, trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Répliqua Hermione en posant son verre sur la table. Je vais commencer. Choisis une personne et je me moquerais d'eux.

-Parfait que le jeu commence. Sourit Drago. Qu'est ce que tu dis de cette dame. Il pointa vers une femme.

-D'abord ses cheveux ont l'air d'avoir été pris dans un ouragan et on dirait qu'un troll à vomi sur sa robe. Elle a même une figure écrasée comme Pansy.

Drago rit et dit :

-C'est la mère de la mariée.

-NON ! Répliqua-t-elle en tapant sa main.

-SI. Se moqua-t-il en frappant sa main en retour.

Elle rit pendant trente secondes et rajouta. La pomme n'est certainement pas tombée loin de l'arbre. A ton tour, cet homme là, va y.

-Il a du laisser un singe aveugle choisir sa tenue car tout le monde sait que le noir et le jaune semble épouvantable réunis ensemble. Il ressemble à un énorme bourdon.

-Buzz, Buzz. C'est le père de Luna Lovegood et c'est probablement un lutin époustouflant aveugle et non un singe. Dit Hermione.

-Un quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et dit :

-Rien, choisit pour moi maintenant. L'incita t'elle.

Il pensa 'elle s'est prise au jeu' et lui dit :

-La femme avec le drôle de chapeau.

-Elle a dû transformer un paon et le mettre sur sa tête, sans réaliser que le sort n'a pas marché. Dit-elle.

-C'est la tante de Pansy. Il rit.

-Tu mens ! Elle dit d'une voix aigue.

-Jamais. Répliqua-t-il.

-Jamais ? Elle était d'un avis différent.

-D'accord, tout le temps, mais là c'est réellement sa tante. Rectifia-t-il.

- Dis-moi à propos de la dame là-bas. Dit Hermione en pointant la tante de Ron, Muriel.

-Cette vieille femme on dirait qu'elle a eut son visage maudit pour que ça ressemble au derrière d'un Oran outan. Répondit Drago.

Hermione rigola tellement fort qu'un peu de sa boisson ressortit de sa bouche. Elle dit :

-C'est la grande tante de Ron. Elle s'essuya le menton.

-C'est drôle comme tous les gens réellement moches ici présent sont de la famille du marié et de la mariée. Dit-il.

-Bon dieux, peux tu imaginer à quoi leurs enfants vont ressembler ? Hermione statua.

-Apparemment ils vont ressembler à des Oran outans avec des pans sur la tête.

Cela fit sourire et rire Hermione. Elle dit :

-Je m'amuse, Malfoy, Merci.

-Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, mais je peux y aller. Dit-elle.

-On pourrait se lever et prendre quelque chose ensemble. Suggéra-t-il.

-C'est une idée. Décida-t-elle. L'alcool la faisait se sentir toute drôle à l'intérieur. Elle se leva juste au moment où il le fit. Il retira sa chaise pour elle. Elle se tourna et marcha vers la table du buffet et il avait sa main dans le creux de ses rein. Il le ressentait comme ci c'était un geste intime mais surement qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose.

Il y avait une longue file à la table, il se pencha vers elle et lui dit !

- Tout cette famille de Weasley je vous jure. On va être dans la file d'attente pour un moment.

Elle se retourna et lui sourit. Puis elle dit :

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on retourne à notre place s'asseoir et attendre que la file s'amenuise. Je suis sure qu'il restera assez de nourriture, connaissant Mme Weasley.

-Oui, revenons dans un moment. Te joindras-tu à moi pour une marche autour du jardin. Demanda-t-il.

-Certainement. Dit-elle. Il présenta son bras, elle plaça sa main dessus et il pensa qu'il ressentait une douce chaleur se répandre à travers tout son corps. Bien sur, c'était un temps plutôt chaud et le soleil était très brillant puisqu'il était midi passé. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ressentait cette chaleur dans tout son corps et aussi la raison que son cou fut chaud et qu'il lui piquait. Ca devait être la raison.

-Est-ce que tu te sens bien Malfoy ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Jamais aussi bien. Dit-il en l'emmenant assez loin de la foule.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Hermione Granger s'amusait. Elle s'amusait bien avec Drago Malfoy. Ce miracle continuerait-il ? Ils étaient là, à la réception de Ron et de Pansy, et elle s'amusait. Elle pensait que ce serait une pure torture d'être ici, mais au lieu de ça c'était agréable.

Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient vers le grand jardin du fond, elle jetait des regards vers lui. Il marchait avec ses mains derrières son dos. Ses mains à elle étaient devant son corps. Ils étaient certainement un mélange de contraste à eux deux.

Elle le regarda une fois de plus et il demanda tout d'un coup :

-Ai-je quelque chose sur mon nez ?

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et regarda son nez attentivement.

-Je ne vois rien, pourquoi ?

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder. Dit-il.

-Désolé. Répondit-elle. Reprenant une bouffée d'air elle reprit sa marche.

Il la rattrapa et lui demanda :

- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses.

-Nous sommes si différents et je trouve cela étrange le fait que je passe un bon moment ici avec toi. Admit-elle.

-Nous ne sommes pas si différent. Répliqua-t-il en faisant remarquer. Nous sommes tous les deux des personnes. Nous avons tous les deux une tête. Nous avons besoins d'air pour respirer.

Elle fronça ses sourcils ensemble et dit :

-Nous avons tous les deux une tête ? Est-ce réellement quelque chose que tu dirais que nous avons en commun ? Une tête.

-Nous avons tous les deux une tête. Dit-il en riant.

-Bien, je te concède celle la. Rétorqua-t-elle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un grand arbre et elle s'appuya contre le tronc.

-J'étais plus en train de penser au fait que je suis une née moldue, tu es un sang pur et combien nous nous sommes haïs à l'école. Tu sais, un truc dans le genre.

-Oh. Dit il se posant devant elle. Je comprends. C'est un peu comme « tu es le bien, je suis le diable, tu es intelligente, je suis bête, tu es pauvre, je suis riche ». Ce genre de chose.

Elle le regarda pendant un moment avec un étrange sourire sur son visage.

-Je ne suis pas pauvre. C'était tout ce qu'elle dit, incapable de réfuter les autres déclarations. Hermione rit et il la joignit dans son rire. Il amena l'un de ses bras sur le large tronc, juste à côté de sa tête.

-Mais les autres choses sont vraies, n'est ce pas. Dit-il dangereusement proche.

-Tu n'es peut être pas si méchant. Je ne te connais pas assez pour juger. Dit-elle.

Il se pencha encore plus près, lui fit un clin d'œil et rajouta :

-Je suis méchant depuis la nuit des temps (as the day is long). Il se poussa de l'arbre et commença à marcher de nouveau. Elle resta près de l'arbre pendant un moment et ensuite elle courut pour le rattraper.

-Pourquoi n'es tu pas marié, Malfoy ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

Il se retourna pour regarder son visage curieux et lui dit :

-C'est une proposition ?

-Pas aujourd'hui, non. Sourit-elle. Après avoir attendu sa réponse et réalisé qu'aucune ne viendrait elle en posa une autre.

-N'étais tu pas sorti avec Pansy pendant un moment ?

-Juste à l'école. Confirma-t-il. Ils se dirigeaient doucement vers la foule de nouveau. Il rajouta :

-La queue pour la nourriture a l'air d'être plus courte maintenant, on peut peut-être s'aventurer par là.

-Je meure de faim. Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin parce que j'avais la nausée. Dit-elle.

-La pensée d'un couple heureux à leur nuit de noce te donnes envie de vomir, Granger ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ca devait être ça. Plaisanta-t-elle. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et se pencha pour cueillir une fleur des champs. Il se retourna pour la regarder.

-C'est joli. C'était une simple déclaration. Elle marcha vers lui et mis la fleur dans sa poche de devant pour en faire une boutonnière.

Il regarda en bas la petite fleur violette et dit :

-Est-ce joli sur moi ?

-Presque. Dit-elle en souriant. Elle allait pour enlever la fleur mais il attrapa son poignée. Elle l'enleva de sa main si vite que cela le choqua.

-Laisse-la, j'aime bien. Dit-il. Il était soudainement embarrassé et il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Il regarda parterre pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la table du buffet. Elle prit une assiette et lui en tendit une.

Après avoir remplit leur assiette, ils trouvèrent une différente table vers laquelle ils s'assirent. C'était une petite et calme table près du fond. Il dit :

-Dois je aller chercher un peu de vin ou peut être du champagne ?

-Non, ça me suffit pour moi maintenant, merci. Dit-elle.

Il se sentit gêné autour d'elle pour la première fois de l'après midi et il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Il pensait que c'était quelque chose qui avait à voir avec la façon dont elle avait retiré son poignée de sa main. Il n'avait pas eut l'intention de l'offenser. Avait-il été trop dur ? Pourquoi agissait-elle comme si elle était fâchée du fait qu'il l'ait touché ?

Il n'avait plus vraiment faim. Il repoussa son assiette et dit :

-Je ne comprends pas.

Elle leva la tête de son assiette et lui dit :

-Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

-Toi et la belette. Répliqua-t-il.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Il n'y a plus de moi et de la belette. Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Mais il y eut. Pourquoi Granger ? Dieu du ciel, pourquoi ? Il secoua la tête incrédule. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de nouveau.

-Une folie passagère ? demanda t'elle.

-Je l'espère oui. Dit-il. Puis il demanda. Quand avez-vous arrêté de sortir ensemble ?

-Quand j'ai découvert qu'il sortait avec Pansy. Dit-elle.

-Quoi ? Quelle croustillante nouvelle et Malfoy ne s'en priva pas :

-Explique s'il te plait. Dit-il.

-Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant cinq ans, il ne m'a jamais donné une seule fois une bague et juste quand j'étais prête à abandonner l'idée de cette relation, tu sais, rester ensemble ou se quitter, il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé une autre femme. Il a dit qu'il était amoureux d'une autre et qu'il était désolé. C'était il y a neuf mois. Ce n'est rien du tout, réellement. Dit-elle bien qu'il pensait que pour elle ce n'était pas rien.

-Viviez vous tous les deux ? demanda t'il.

-Non. Répondit-elle.

-Alors tu aurais dû savoir qu'après la deuxième ou troisième année cela n'allait pas marché. Cinq ans ? Vraiment Granger et je pensais que tu étais intelligente. Plaisanta-t-il. Il avait faim de nouveau. Il commença à manger. Maintenant c'était elle qui n'avait plus faim. Elle poussa son assiette et posa sa tête sur sa main.

-Malfoy, tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-Probablement. Dit-il lui volant un morceau de son rôti de bœuf.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dit-elle. Elle s'excusa et se dirigea vers la maison.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit. Elle avait posé une question et il avait essayé d'être honnête. Il finit de manger, certain qu'elle allait revenir à l'extérieur d'ici un moment. Après dix minutes il alla à l'intérieur pour la chercher.

Il n'avait jamais été dans la maison des Weasley avant. Il avait peur de toucher à quelque chose. Il la chercha au rez-de-chaussée. Il vit quelque personne, mais pas Granger. Il alla en haut et frappa à une porte qu'il supposa être la salle de bain.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

-Puis je me joindre à toi ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Elle le poussa à l'intérieur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je regardais juste quelque chose. Dit-elle. Elle se retourna vers le miroir. Elle regardait sa propre réflexion. Il la rejoignit et se tint derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps juste à côté d'elle. Son souffle touchait son cou.

-Et qu'est-ce que nous regardons ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'essayais de voir ce qui clochait en moi. Répondit-elle.

Était ce ça son problème ?

-Je n'ai jamais dis qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez toi physiquement quand je t'ai répondu. Tu es en fait assez belle pour une née moldue.

Son image lui lança un regard menaçant jusqu'à ce qu'il sourit pour montrer qu'il plaisantait.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais dire au juste. Demanda-t-elle.

-Juste que tu pleurais sur quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais marché de toute façon et que tu es restée avec lui toutes ces années, même si tu devais savoir que ça allait vous conduire nulle part. C'est ce qui cloche chez toi. Tu es effrayé. Peur d'être toute seule, de l'échec et de ce que les gens pensent. Argua-t-il.

Elle tourna sa tête et regarda son visage. Il baissa son regard vers elle. Il était assez grand, réalisa t'elle soudainement.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Lui répondit-il.

Hermione se retourna complètement. Il était seulement à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ils se touchaient même. En fait, sa main alla vers la manche de sa robe, tira dessus légèrement, roula le tissu entre son pouce et son index, avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur son épaule. Il posa son autre main sur l'autre épaule et pour un petit moment, elle pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser et cela ne serait pas si mal. Au lieu de ça il la tourna devant le miroir.

-Veux-tu savoir ce que je vois vraiment, Granger ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle regarda ses yeux dans le miroir.

-Je vois une femme brillante qui a finalement mûri. Tu ne feras plus jamais la même faute.

-Je l'espère, Malfoy. Dit-elle. Elle plongea son regard dans l'évier.

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui dit :

-Bon maintenant si tu pouvais sortir car j'aimerais utiliser les toilette pendant que j'y suis.

- Vas-y, ça ne me dérange pas. Dit-elle avec un sourire de travers. Il s'approcha des cabinets et ouvrit sa fermeture éclair. Elle poussa un petit cri aigu.

-Je plaisantais. Elle courut en sortant de la pièce et l'attendit près de la porte. Elle pouvait l'entendre rire de l'intérieur.

Quand il sortit elle dit :

-Est-ce que tu t'es lavé les mains ? Je n'ai pas entendu l'eau coulé.

-Es-tu ma mère ? Plaisanta-t-il, puis ajoutant. Et oui je me suis lavé les mains.

Elle sourit de nouveau pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois aujourd'hui. Il s'assit sur le sol dans le couloir. Elle le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui. Il poussa son épaule vers la sienne et lui dit :

-Alors ! A quoi allons-nous jouer maintenant ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Drago pensait que Granger avait de beaux yeux marron chocolat si profonds. Quand elle était en train de s'examiner dans le miroir, il était pris soudain par le désir de la retourner et de les regarder plus près encore. Elle lui aurait probablement jeté un sort.

Penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec elle. Etrange fille.

Il s'assit sur le sol dans le couloir dans haut et pour son plaisir, elle s'assit juste à côté de lui. Il dit :

-Alors à quel jeu nous allons jouer maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu es doué pour choisir les activités, tu décides. Répondit-elle.

-On pourrait fouiner partout dans la maison. Suggéra-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas gentil. Répéta-t'elle comme auparavant.

-Granger, Granger, Granger. Dit il secouant sa tête en désapprobation. Je déteste devoir te rappeler ça, mais je n'ai jamais dit une seule fois que j'étais gentil. Personne n'a jamais dit que je l'étais. Qui veut être gentil ? C'est si ennuyant, ordinaire et quelconque.

-Je veux être gentille. Est ce que ça veut dire que je suis ennuyeuse, ordinaire et quelconque ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il eut une forte envie de la toucher pour une raison ou une autre. Là maintenant. Dans ce couloir alors qu'ils étaient assit sur le sol côte à côte. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, pour se défaire de cette tentation.

-Tu es gentille, mais sur toi ça va. Ca fait partie de ton charme. Drago dit.

-Mon charme ? Merci et tu sais que tu as été très gentil avec moi aujourd'hui. Dit-elle.

-C'est juste une comédie. Il sourit nonchalamment.

Elle sourit aussi et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Peut être qu'elle voulait le toucher aussi, pensa-t'il.

-Il fait chaud ici. Retournons dehors où il y au moins une brise. Dit-elle.

-Pas de furetage alors ? Demanda-t-il, la regardant se lever.

-Pas de furetage. Répéta-t-elle.

Il se mit sur ses genoux en premier et elle proposa sa main. Etait-ce pour lui ? Il la prit et la laissa l'aider à se lever.

-Comme c'est chevaleresque venant de toi. Tu es un peu le gentleman ici. Dit-il.

-Je suis une femme. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-J'ai besoin d'une preuve définitive avant que je fasse mon jugement final. Dit-il. Il appuya son épaule droite contre le mur.

-Quel genre de preuve. Demanda-t-elle, se redressant, un peu embêter.

- Laisse-moi voir certaine partie féminine de ton corps et là je pourrais déterminer si tu es une femme. Dit-il.

-Tu es un pervers. Dit-elle en riant. Elle commença à descendre le couloir.

-Juste un regard. Dit-il.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder et commença à descendre les escaliers.

-NON !

Il courut juste devant elle et dit :

-Peut-être tâter alors ? L'un ou l'autre de tes seins ferait l'affaire.

Elle le regarda choquée, mais elle avait un large sourire sur son visage. Elle tapa son bras et lui dit :

-Jamais !

-Jamais ? Il demanda.

-Drago Malfoy, tu es un gros pervers. Dit-elle, essayant de le dépasser. Elle trébucha sur la dernière marche et tomba sur ses genoux. Elle s'aida de ses mains pour se rattraper pendant qu'elle tombait en bas du palier. Plusieurs invités du mariage étaient dans la cuisine, comme Harry. Tout le monde se précipita vers elle, y compris Malfoy qui était sur le palier.

-Est-ce que Malfoy t'as poussé ? Plaisanta Harry.

Drago baissa sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle accepta sa main. Il garda sa main dans la sienne et l'escorta pour l'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

-Ton autre main est en train de saigner. Dit Drago, pendant qu'il s'agenouillait à côté de sa chaise. Il laissa sa main et pris celle qui été blessé dans ses deux main.

-Je peux te soigner. Dit-il.

-Ca va, et je suis guérisseuse, je vais le faire moi-même. Dit-elle.

Pendant ce temps, un petit groupe s'était rassemblé autour. Hermione sentit les regards curieux venant de tous les coins sur elle et Drago. Il avait encore sa main blessée dans les siennes. Elle se pencha près de lui et lui dit :

-Ca va. Je vais retourner là haut dans la salle de bain et je serais de retour en bas rapidement. Elle se leva et retourna en haut.

Drago se leva. Potter était en train de le fixer droit dans les yeux avec un air menaçant. Harry dit :

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches à obtenir ?

- Excuse-moi ? Drago demanda.

-Toi et Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda plus précisément Harry.

-Rien. Nous passons juste un bon moment au mariage, quel mal y a t'il avec ça ? Aurais-tu préféré qu'elle soit restée à la chapelle, à pleurer et ensuite oublier la réception pour une bouteille de vodka et un peu de crème glacée toute seule chez elle ? S'énerva Drago.

Avant qu'Harry puisse enregistrer ce que Drago avait dit, Hermione revint et tendit sa main.

-C'est mieux maintenant. Dit-elle. Il y avait toujours une petite égratignure, mais le sang s'était arrêté.

-Ca risque de laisser une cicatrice. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Les cicatrices te donneront du caractère. Dit Harry avec un sourire.

-Les cicatrices feront de toi une personnalité. Dit Drago. Viens Granger, nous avons un jeu à continuer. Dit il présentant sa main pour elle. Il lui avait présenté son bras plus tôt, et elle l'avait pris. Allait-elle maintenant prendre sa main ? Elle l'avait prise quand elle s'était blessée, donc quel mal y aurait-il à ce qu'elle la prenne maintenant ?

Elle regarda la main tendue, puis Harry. Elle prit la main de Drago et dit :

-Je te vois dans un moment Harry. Nous partons pour faire un jeu, j'imagine.

Ils allèrent vers le devant du porche. Il y avait une vieille balancelle blanche en bois se balançant du porche et suspendu par une chaine rouillée. La peinture était écaillée et certains fusains du fond manquaient. Drago les dirigea vers la balancelle et ils s'assirent au même moment.

-Est-ce que tu crois que ça va supporter nos poids. Demanda-t-elle.

-Pour moi oui, maintenant pour toi c'est autre chose. Dit-il.

-Tu n'es pas gentil, tu sais ? Dit-elle, réellement amusée par ce qu'il avait dit.

Ignorant ce dénigrement sur son caractère, il dit : A quoi allons nous jouer, à quoi allons nous jouer…. Laisse-moi réfléchir pendant un moment.

-Oh ciel. Dit Hermione. Si tu dois réfléchir, nous allons être là toute la journée.

-Tu n'es pas si gentil, non plus, et je viens juste de le décider. Lui dit-il.

-Je connais un jeu. Dit elle excitée. Elle se tourna dans la balancelle pour lui faire face. Nous devons choisir un personnage fictif ou quelqu'un d'historique, et l'autre personne doit poser dix questions et nous devons rester dans la peau du personnage quand nous répondrons. L'autre essaiera de deviner qui nous sommes.

Il la regarda comme s'il avait goûté à quelque chose de mauvais. Etait-elle devenue complètement folle ? Ca avait l'air ennuyant.

-Je ne pense pas, comme tu as déjà conclut sur moi, je n'aime pas trop réfléchir, et ce jeu à l'air d'exiger beaucoup de neurones. Je pense que nous allons jouer au jeu d'action et vérité.

-Non, je n'ai plus onze ans. Dit-elle.

-Jouons à action et vérité.

-Non.

-Jouons à action et vérité.

-Pas question.

-Jouons à la bouteille tournante.

-Avec seulement deux personnes ? Non, je n'ai plus treize ans non plus.

-Jouons à épingler la queue de la belette. Dit-il finalement.

-Tu vas chercher la belette et nous pourrons jouer. Dit-elle.

Pendant ce temps, il était en train de les balancer un peu haut. Elle avait ses pieds pliés sous son corps depuis qu'ils n'étaient d'aucune utilité. Il était le pilote et le navigateur. Hermione dit finalement :

-Ne nous balance pas si haut, je doute sérieusement que cette balancelle puisse nous supporter.

-Est-ce que Granger serait effrayée ? Se moqua-t-il, balançant encore plus haut. Les chaines rouillées grincèrent et crissèrent. Hermione leva son regard du plafond du porche pour être sur que les chaines étaient sures à ses yeux.

-S'il te plait ralentis. Dit-elle.

-Non. Dit-il. Avec ça de dit il sauta en avant, atterri sur le sol du porche et la balancelle fit un bond. Il posa sa main sur l'une des chaines pour arrêter les mouvements.

Après qu'elle se soit arrêtée, elle se leva et dit :

-Toi, Malfoy tu es un con !

Elle retourna dans la maison.

De très mauvaise humeur.

Zut alors !

Drago ouvrit la porte munie d'une moustiquaire. Elle était assise sur le canapé. Il y avait l'un des rouquins Weasley dans un confortable fauteuil dans le coin du salon, endormi profondément. Drago s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

-Es-tu en colère contre moi ? Demanda t'il, pas vraiment inquiet, parce ce que si elle l'était, il était sur que ça ne durerait pas. Il pourrait juste utiliser un peu plus de son charme et tout serait oublié.

-Non, je ne suis pas vraiment en colère. Dit-elle. Cela le surprit. Il pourrait juste utiliser son charme, juste pour être sur. Juste parce qu'il le voulait et juste parce que peut-être elle voulait qu'il le fasse.

-Bien. Dit-il. Il se leva et quitta la pièce.

Elle allait l'appeler en disant 'Je ne suis pas fâchée' mais il était déjà allé vers la cuisine et au-delà de la porte de derrière.

Comme c'est étrange.

Il refit le chemin inverse et dit :

-Viens Granger. Il lui proposa sa main encore.

-Où est-ce que nous allons ? Demanda-t-elle, prenant sa main pendant qu'elle se levait. Dans son autre main, il tenait une bouteille de vin, non ouverte et deux verres de vin.

- Allons-nous prendre une cuite ? Questionna-t'elle.

-Si je suis chanceux. Sourit-il.

-Où ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Le toit, bien sur. Lui dit-il.

Elle secoua la tête légèrement et dit :

-Je ne pense pas, je déteste les hauteurs.

-Trop dommage. Dit-il. Il avait toujours sa main. Il transplanna avec elle vers le toit. Elle n'avait pas le choix que de suivre. Peut-être qu'elle sera effrayée et qu'elle s'accrochera à lui de peur pour sa vie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

A quoi avait elle pensé ?

Elle était là, sur le toit du terrier, avec Drago Malfoy, c'était un toit très haut perché. Il y avait en fait juste un toit sur le porche de devant. Mais c'était toujours haut pour elle.

- Pourquoi est-on là ? Demanda Hermione.

-Aventure. Il répondit.

-Quoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas. A quelle hauteur ils étaient ?

-Tu as besoin d'un peu d'aventure dans ta vie, Granger. Dit-il.

-J'ai eu assez d'aventure dans ma vie pour toute la vie, merci. Lui dit-elle. Est-ce qu'une personne se casserait une jambe depuis cette hauteur ?

-Mais ta vie s'est enlisée dans la routine dernièrement, j'ai raison. La poussa t'il pour voir s'il pouvait la faire enrager.

-Non. Dit-elle. Sérieusement, une chute de cette hauteur blesserait un peu, au moins, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, agrippant son bras pendant tout ce temps. Ca commençait à lui faire mal.

-Tu as vraiment peur des hauteurs, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne lui prêtait même pas attention. Au lieu de ça, elle était en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on espionne maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle. C'est la vieille chambre des jumeaux, là. Je parie que ça serait une bonne place pour commencer.

-En d'autres mots, tu veux quitter le toit, alors ? Dit Drago.

-Oui, mais pas en d'autres mots, mais en terme simple, je veux quitter le toit. Dit-elle.

Il enleva sa main de son bras et s'assit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle, tandis que maintenant elle s'accrocha à son épaule.

-Je m'assois. Tu devrais essayer parfois. Si tu restes debout, tu pourrais tomber et te casser une jambe. Répondit-il.

-AH AH ! Cria-t-elle. C'était juste ce que j'étais en train de penser. Elle regarda autour encore une fois. Viens à l'intérieur avec moi. Supplia-t-elle. Sa main alla de son épaule au haut de sa tête et elle s'agrippait à ses cheveux. C'était en fait un peu douloureux.

- Non, assieds-toi là avec moi. Il tapota sur le toit.

Elle regarda en bas et au lieu de s'asseoir, elle transplanna ailleurs. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il transplanna également. Il retourna dans la maison, pour la rechercher. Il ne pouvait la trouver. Il marcha de nouveau à l'extérieur. Quel enfer, l'heureux couple était en train de couper leur gâteau. Il retourna vers le jardin qui se trouvait devant. Il la trouva assise sous un arbre. Il marcha pour la rejoindre et s'assit à l'opposé d'elle sur l'herbe.

-Tu as gâché mon plan. Dit-il.

-Quel plan, je te demande !. Se renseigna-t-elle.

-Mon plan était que tu sois saoule en haut sur le toit et après te pousser, causant des blessures physiques. Dit-il.

-Quelle sorte de plan affreux est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle perturbée.

-N'est-ce-pas ce que tu as pensé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, j'ai juste pensé que j'avais peur des hauteurs. Zut, Malfoy, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi. Dit-elle, avec un léger sourire. Elle croisa ses jambes et regarda vers un champ, à gauche de la maison. Il regarda vers le même champ. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander à quoi elle pensait, elle dit :

-C'est le champ où les Weasley jouent toujours au Quidditch.

-As-tu déjà joué ? Demanda-t-il.

-Etais-tu sur le toit juste avec moi, tout à l'heure ? Bien sûr que je ne jouais pas, j'ai peur de la hauteur, rappelles-toi. Lui rappela-t-elle.

Il remplit un verre de vin et elle l'accepta avec plaisir. Il se servit un verre de vin et posa la bouteille contre ses jambes à elle. Il dit :

-A la tienne, Granger. Et il tinta son verre avec le sien.

-Jouons à un jeu, Malfoy. Dit-elle, soudainement plus à l'aise.

Il pensa que peut-être le toit était une mauvaise idée après tout. Elle était plus agréable sur le sol.

-D'accord, dans ce jeu, tu dois répondre l'opposée de la vérité, en un seul mot. Chaque personne pourra poser cinq questions et je vais commencer. Dit-il.

-Et en quoi c'est un jeu ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est un meilleur jeu que celui que tu as suggéré avant. Protesta-t-il.

-D'accord, mais pas de question personnelle. Dit-elle.

-Alors en quoi c'est marrant ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pas de question sur le sexe alors. Révisa-t-elle.

-Pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes amis maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu ne parles pas de sexe avec tes amis ? Demanda Drago.

-Pas vraiment. Mes meilleurs amis sont Harry et Ron, enfin, Ron l'était à un moment, donc nous ne parlons pas de sexe tant que ça. Dit-elle.

-Tu as au moins eu des relations sexuelles, vrai ? Demanda-t-il souriant.

Elle lui fit une drôle de grimace et dit :

-Tu veux dire avec Harry et Ron ?

-Non, je veux dire en général. Amenda-t-il, puis ajoutant : Je sais que tu as probablement couché avec Ron, et je peux le refouler de mon esprit, mais j'espère oh mon dieu que tu n'as jamais couché avec Potter. Ca me rendrait complètement malade.

-Tu vois, c'est pourquoi je ne veux pas de questions sur le sexe. Dit-elle. Car ta santé est importante pour moi. Elle leva son verre pour avoir plus de vin et il obligea.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu t'es fait Potter ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

-Je ne parlerais pas de sexe avec toi, nouvel ami ou pas. Se promit-elle en riant.

Drago haussa les épaules et répliqua :

-Veux tu jouer oui ou on ?

Elle lui indiqua de continuer pendant qu'elle prenait une nouvelle gorgée. Il demanda :

-Est-ce que tu aimes toujours Weasley et rappelle toi, répond le contraire.

-Oui. Dit-elle, sans se déconcerter.

-N'as-tu jamais couché avec Potter ?

-C'est une question sexuelle. Lui rappela t'elle, mais elle dit Oui. Et elle rigola.

-Est ce que tu veux te marier dans les cinq prochaines années ?

-Non. Dit-elle solennellement.

-As-tu une culotte sur toi aujourd'hui ?

Elle frappa son bras, comme elle l'a fait plus tôt et dit :

-Drago !

-Est-ce le contraire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Très bien. Dit-elle. Non

-Zut. As-tu déjà eu le béguin pour moi ?

Elle fut silencieuse pendant un moment et pris une autre gorgée, pour retarder sa réponse. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu le béguin pour Drago. Elle trouvait qu'il était beau, bien sûr, mais sérieusement elle le détestait tellement à l'école. Après l'école, elle n'avait jamais de pensée à propos de lui. Cependant, à y réfléchir, elle pouvait avoir un petit béguin pour lui maintenant, bien qu'apparemment il a juste pensé qu'ils étaient amis. Cependant il n'a pas demandé 'Est-ce que tu as le béguin pour moi ? Il a demandé, 'As-tu déjà eu le béguin pour moi', mais là encore, c'est juste une question de sémantique.

-Granger, es-tu tombée dans le coma. Demanda-t-il. Répond s'il te plait.

Elle décida de répondre.

-Non. Dit elle finalement. Il peut faire ses propres conclusions. Il allait probablement penser que c'était quand elle était plus jeune ou maintenant. Il était à court de question donc il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'élaborer, de toute façon.

Il lui versa encore un peu plus de vin et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle au lieu d'être à l'opposé. Il posa son dos à côté du tronc d'arbre, juste près d'elle également.

-Ton tour.

Elle pensa pendant un moment et dit :

-As-tu déjà été amoureux ?

-Oui. Dit-il.

-As-tu une petite amie maintenant ?

-Oui.

-As-tu teint tes cheveux ? Plaisanta t'elle.

-OUI. Dit-il avec un ton cassant.

Elle pensa que celle-là avait pu l'insulter.

-Est-ce que tu sais combien ça m'a blessée à l'école quand tu étais cruel avec moi et que tu m'appelais par des noms comme sang de bourbes, castor aux dents de lapin ? Demanda-t-elle, regardant le sol.

Il ne voulait pas répondre à celle-là. Cependant c'était donnant-donnant. Elle avait répondu aux siennes. Il dit :

-Non. Bien sûr qu'il savait que cela l'avait blessé. Il était cruel à l'époque. Il le faisait par méchanceté.

Elle bu le reste de son vin. Il commença à lui en verser un peu plus, mais elle secoua la tête pour dire non. Elle dit :

-Ma dernière question, est-ce que tu penses que je suis jolie ?

Il était en train de la regarder de face. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et il perçait à travers les branches de l'arbre, faisant danser la lumière et l'ombre sur ses traits. Sa peau était claire et elle avait un rouge naturelle sur ses joues. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et rouges, charnues et humides. Sa figure était parfaite et elle avait les plus belles tâches de rousseur sur son nez. Ses yeux étaient chaleureux et engageant. Il prit une autre gorgée, lança le verre dans le jardin et dit :

-Oui.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait pourquoi elle fronçait les sourcils.

-Je vois. Dit-elle. Elle se leva. Je vais voir Harry pour lui dire au revoir. C'était une agréable après-midi, Drago. Merci beaucoup pour avoir été gentil avec moi, j'avais besoin d'un ami aujourd'hui. Elle parlait avec le même ton.

Elle commença à s'éloigner. Il se leva et attrapa son bras.

-Je pensais que nous nous amusions bien cette après-midi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ? Honnêtement il n'avait même pas pensé à ce qu'il avait dit. Il était supposé dire le contraire, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait penser c'était qu'elle était en fait vraiment jolie, donc il avait répondu oui.

-C'était marrant et je t'en remercie, mais je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant. Elle regarda la main de Drago entourant son avant bras. Il regarda aussi et ensuite il la laissa partir.

-Au revoir, Granger. Dit-il confus.

-Au revoir, Malfoy. Répondit-elle, lui faisant un signe de la main. Elle se rendit à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il la regarda entrer par la porte d'entrée, quand la réalisation de ce qu'il avait dit sous l'arbre le frappa. Il était supposé dire le contraire de ce qu'il pensait et au lieu de ça il avait répondu sans mentir. Elle pensait qu'il ne la trouvait pas jolie. Il courut à travers la maison, sortit par la porte de derrière. Juste à ce moment, la mariée était prête pour lancer son bouquet. Il vit Granger se cacher derrière la maison, regardant. Il marcha jusqu'à elle, prit son bras et l'accompagna loin de là.

-J'ai besoin de clarifier quelque chose. Dit-il.

Soudainement la voix de Ginny pouvait se faire entendre. Elle dit :

-Attendez ! Ne le jetez pas encore, nous devons trouver Hermione!

-Zut, Drago, je ne veux pas qu'ils me trouvent. Je ne veux pas être avec les autres célibataires désespérées, essayant d'attraper le bouquet, pendant que tout le monde sera désolé pour moi parce que je n'étais pas assez bien pour le marié. Se plaignit-elle.

-Tu as vingt cinq ans. En quoi c'est être une vieille fille ? Demanda-t-il. Et tu es trop bien pour le marié. Avant qu'elle ne puisse commenter sur ce qu'il avait dit, elle lui prit la main et courut vers une petite remise en bois. Elle ouvrit la porte et le poussa dedans et ensuite elle rabattit la porte fermement.

-Où sommes-nous ? Est-ce leur dépendance ? dit-il plus pour lui. C'était sombre là dedans.

-Une remise à balai. Dit-elle calmement.

-Je pense qu'elle est passée par le côté de la maison. Dit Ginny, sa voix semblant proche. Drago commença à dire quelque chose à Hermione, mais elle mit sa main sur sa bouche. Il aimait plutôt ça. Sa main sur sa bouche et son corps près de lui, il sentit une montée de quelque chose en lui qui était définitivement plus fort que de l'amitié.

-Peut-être est-elle allée à la maison après tout. Cria Ginny. Drago enleva la main d'Hermione de sa bouche, mais la garda dans la sienne pendant qu'il se pencha et jeta un coup d'œil par la porte.

-Elle est retournée vers l'arrière. Dit-il fermant la porte de nouveau.

-Bon. Répondit Hermione. Je vais juste rester là pendant un moment et après j'irais trouver Harry et lui dire au revoir, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre avec moi.

-Je voulais clarifier quelque chose par rapport à tout à l'heure. Dit-il, serrant sa main légèrement.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois joli. Dit-il rapidement. Même dans le noir, il pouvait la voir froncer les sourcils. Il se frappa mentalement et dit :

-Merde, c'était mauvais ça aussi. Ce que je veux dire, et bien, pose moi juste cette foutue question encore une fois.

-Quelle question ? Demanda-t-elle. Elle savait 'quelle' question, mais elle n'était plus dans l'esprit pour jouer. Ecoute Malfoy, ça ne fait rien. Nous sommes amis maintenant, au moins j'aimerais penser que nous le sommes, donc ce n'est pas si grave. Tu peux être honnête avec moi.

Pendant qu'elle discourait, il lâcha sa main et posa la sienne sur sa bouche, juste comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt.

-Demande moi de nouveau, zut. Dit il.

Il enleva sa main et elle dit :

-Est-ce que tu me trouves jolie ?

-Maintenant rappelle toi cette fois, que je vais vraiment dire le contraire. Tu le sais ça, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et il dit :

-Non. La réponse est non. Le contraire rappelle toi.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et elle pencha la tête vers ses pieds, embarrassée. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, juste au moment où Harry ouvrit la porte de la remise. Il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire tous les deux là dedans.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Drago Malfoy pensait qu'Hermione Granger était jolie. Maintenant n'était-ce pas se prendre une gifle ? Quand est-ce que ça c'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée dire ou faire maintenant ? Elle décida de ne rien dire. Au lieu de ça, elle sourit et regarda ses pieds. Quand elle releva les yeux et regarda les siens, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il souriait. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à un Malfoy souriant joyeusement. C'était tout nouveau pour elle.

Elle était en train de lui dire qu'elle le trouvait mignon également, aussi stupide que cela pouvait être, quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la remise.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire là dedans tous les deux ? Demanda Harry Potter.

Harry arrivait toujours au mauvais moment :

-Je me cachais ainsi je n'aurais pas à prétendre que je voulais attraper le bouquet. Je ne suis pas sûr par contre pourquoi Malfoy est là dedans. Mentit Hermione. Pourquoi es-tu là, Malfoy ?

Oh, elle était une véritable petite diablesse, n'est-ce-pas ? Drago décida de la dénoncer donc il déclara :

-Je m'occupais de mes propres affaires, à propos de joindre les autres gars pour attraper la jarretière, quand tu m'as poussé la dedans avec toi. Sourit-il. Il se tourna vers Harry et ajouta :

-Je ne peux qu'assumer que la petite poule voulait qu'on se roule une pelle.

Hermione parut indigné, mais Harry connaissait la vérité. Il dit donc :

-Bien, Malfoy, tu es chanceux car les gars n'ont pas encore étaient rassemblés pour attraper la jarretière. Viens donc dehors avec moi et peut-être que tu auras de la chance. Il empoigna la manche de Malfoy et le tira à l'extérieur de la remise.

Hermione ria et il se retourna pour la regarder et dit :

-Aide-moi.

-Tu ne voudrais pas que je t'aide, je suis rien d'autre qu'une cloche, une traînée, une femme de mauvaise vie qui pousse les hommes à l'intérieur des remises pour s'envoyer en l'air. Dit-elle.

-Granger. Supplia-t-il. J'ai seulement dit que tu étais une poule. Lui rappela-t-il avec une voix étranglée.

Elle suivit les hommes à l'arrière cour. Harry cria :

-Voilà Malfoy, messieurs, finissons en avec ça.

Ron se ridiculisa lui même, enlevant la jarretière de Pansy avec ses dents. Hermione blanchit. S'il avait fait ça à elle, elle aurait été si embarrassée qu'elle lui aurait jeté un sort. Pansy ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper du tout. Stupide salope.

Drago resta près du fond et se tourna pour regarder Hermione une fois de plus. Elle haussa les épaules. Puis elle eut une merveilleuse idée. Aussitôt que Ron laissa s'envoler la jarretière par dessus ses épaules, elle prit sa baguette, prononça un petit sort silencieux, et l'objet atterrit directement dans la main de Malfoy. Il fut plus surpris que le reste des hommes. Il regarda rapidement Hermione et articula silencieusement les mots 'tu as fais 9a !' Elle ria de nouveau et se plia en deux avec hilarité.

Tout le monde commença à crier à Malfoy de mettre la jarretière sur la sorcière qui avait attrapé le bouquet. Si Hermione avait su que cela allait arriver, elle n'aurait pas visé la jarretière vers Malfoy. Car une belle cousine de Pansy aux cheveux noirs, apparemment la seule femelle de la famille qui n'avait pas une face écrasée, était la destinataire du bouquet et devrait donc avoir les mains de Malfoy qui se baladeraient sur sa jambe pour placer la jarretière sous sa jupe.

Drago semblait apprécier pendant qu'il exécutait la tâche. Hermione retourna vers le même côté de la maison d'où elle venait. Il n'y avait pas de mal. Il était libre. Ce n'était pas comme si il était son compagnon ou autre chose, même si par certain côté elle ressentait comme si il l'était. Ils n'étaient même pas amis avant aujourd'hui, et ils ne seraient probablement pas amis après. Il pouvait poser ses pattes sur toutes celles qu'il voulait. Elle se sentait morose à nouveau.

Elle fila vers un pré ne sachant pas où il conduisait. Elle en avait assez des mariées, des mariés, des jarretières et bouquets, pour toute sa vie.

Elle trouva un champ de fleurs sauvages, et s'assit sur le sol. Les fleurs étaient plus hautes qu'elle, donc personne ne pourrait la trouver. Elle s'allongea sur son dos, avec un bras sous sa tête. Elle leva la tête et regarda les nuages blancs qui passaient dans le ciel. C'était le jour parfait pour un mariage. Le genre de jour qu'elle rêvait pour le sien. On était en juin, le mois idéal pour cet évènement. Le ciel était d'un bleu brillant. Les nuages étaient blancs et gonflés et il y en avait peu. La température parfaite, le vent au minimum. Merlin. Comment Ron et Pansy pouvaient être aussi chanceux ? Il allait probablement pleuvoir, neiger, grêler et avoir le déluge pendant le jour du mariage d'Hermione.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle entendit une voix qui criait son nom. Elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter, parce que selon qui c'était, elle pouvait l'appeler en retour ou peut-être que non.

-GRANGER ?

C'était Drago. Elle se rassit. Il l'appela de nouveau. Elle dit finalement :

-Là-bas ! Elle agita sa main en l'air pour qu'il puisse voir.

Il s'avachit dans l'herbe à côté d'elle. Hermione avait une pâquerette blanche dans sa main. Il la prit et joua avec pendant un moment. Puis il se pencha et la mit dans ses cheveux, derrière son oreille. C'était l'une des choses les plus romantiques que personne n'avait jamais fait pour elle, et son cœur rata un battement.

Elle le regarda et dit :

-As-tu toi et la traînée eu un bon moment avec la jarretière.

-Oui, c'était assez plaisant. Dit-il, s'allongeant de nouveau sur le sol.

Elle resta assise. Elle prit une autre petite fleur et la fit tournoyer dans sa main. Elle sentit des doigts se promener légèrement en bas de son dos, et ensuite les enlever. Elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

-Viens-là. Dit-il.

Était-il dingue ? Elle dit :

-Je suis là, qu'est-ce que tu veux de toute façon ?

-Viens là près de moi, et voyons quels animaux nous pouvons distinguer avec ces nuages. Dit-il.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Quand il l'atteignit pour toucher son dos, la sensation de sa robe soyeuse effleura ses doigts, et il voulut lui dire de venir à lui comma ça il aurait pu l'embrasser. Cependant, comme c'était une nouvelle relation, plus basée sur l'amitié qu'autre chose, cela n'aurait pas été prudent.

Elle s'allongea à côté de lui. Leurs épaules étaient la seule chose qui se touchait. Il pointa vers un nuage et dit :

-Je jure, que ce nuage là-haut ressemble au profil du professeur Rogue.

Hermione ricana tellement que ses genoux se pressa sur son estomac. Elle toucha avec espièglerie son poignet gauche avec sa main droite et dit :

-Tu ne le croiras pas, mais j'allais honnêtement dire la même chose juste avant que tu le fasses.

-Je suis un médium, j'imagine. Ria t'il.

Elle se tourna sur le côté.

- Si tu es médium, dis-moi à quoi je pense maintenant.

Il se tourna sur le côté et la regarda profondément dans ses yeux. Il l'atteignit et pris la fleur de son oreille, et la garda dans sa main. Il voulait vraiment juste une excuse pour la toucher et c'était la meilleure des choses à faire. Il dit :

-Tu étais en train de penser que c'était un jour parfait pour un mariage, et quel honte que ça soit gâché pour ces deux idiots pathétiques.

Hermione s'assit brusquement et dit :

-J'étais vraiment en train de penser ça, étrange, hein ?

Il s'assit également et dit :

-Pas étrange, j'étais en train de penser la même chose.

Elle ramena ses genoux vers sa poitrine et pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle dit :

-Donc, est ce que tu veux te marier un jour ? Je pense que je te l'ai demandé plutôt aujourd'hui, mais je ne me rappelle pas de ce que tu as dis.

-Ouais, je peux me voir marier un jour. D'ici un long moment à partir d'aujourd'hui. Dit-il Honnêtement. Pourquoi veux-tu tellement te marier, Granger ? Est ce juste parce que tout ceux autour de toi sont mariés ? Ou as-tu un besoin d'avoir une famille, quoi ?

Elle baissa la tête vers le sol et se balança d'avant en arrière légèrement :

-Je ne sais pas, Malfoy. J'espère que je suis une assez grande personne qui n'est pas jalouse. Je veux dire, je veux des enfants, plus qu'un, et un homme qui m'aime et m'adore. Ca n'a pas besoin d'être demain, mais j'aimerais bien penser que j'ai un espoir que ça arrive avant que je ne meure.

-Je suis sûr que ça arrivera. Tu es encore jeune. Tu as le temps. Dit il essayant de la rassurer.

-Bien sure, Malfoy. Dit elle pas convaincu. Elle se rallongea et lui aussi. Elle pointa un nouveau nuage et dit :

-Celui là ressemble aux partis génitaux de Ron.

Il fit une grimace terrible quand elle le regarda et ria de lui :

-Ce n'est pas vraiment aux bonnes dimensions, n'est ce pas ? demanda t'il.

Hermione ria tellement à ce commentaire qu'elle grogna comme un cochon. Drago se pencha vers elle, supportant sa tête avec sa main et dit :

-J'ai toujours aimé les femmes qui riaient vraiment.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, voyons si je peux te faire grogner encore. Dit-il. Ses mains se posèrent sur son estomac, et il chatouilla ses côtes. Elle essaya de frapper ses mains, riant (et grognant).

Elle réussit à se tortiller plus loin de lui et dit :

-Ce n'est pas juste, je n'étais pas préparée. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle s'assit.

Il se mit sur ses genoux, alla vers elle (toujours sur ses genoux) et dit :

-Tu as tout plein de mauvaises herbes dans tes cheveux. Maintenant Potter va vraiment penser que nous étions là à se bécoter.

-Oh, Potter n'a qu'à se faire foutre. Dit Hermione. Drago se mit à rire.

-C'est ce que je pense. Dit-il.

-Nous devrions y aller. Proposa-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas. Confessa-t-elle. En fait, elle pourrait passer toute la journée avec lui, et jamais n'être fatiguée. Cette journée a été comme le meilleur rendez-vous qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Elle se leva et il suivit. Elle commença à coiffer ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Elle dit :

-J'ai effectivement des mauvaises herbes dans les cheveux. En les montrant à Drago comme preuve.

-D'abord du riz, maintenant les mauvaises herbes. Dit-il. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Sa main gauche alla vers ses cheveux, et il passa ses doigts à travers eux. C'était doux. Il y avait pensé plus tôt, et maintenant, il le savait. Hermione le regarda intensivement. Ses yeux étaient sur ses cheveux. Quand il eut finit il laissa retomber sa main et la regarda. Il vit comment elle le regardait intensivement. Il sentit une force le poussant vers elle, alors il fit un pas pour se rapprocher. Sa bouche était entrouverte légèrement. Ses yeux, larges et clairs. Les yeux de Drago vacillèrent avec quelque chose. Elle n'était pas sure de ce que c'était. Elle commença à dire quelque chose d'idiot comme 'nous devrions y retourner', mais là elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait déjà dit plutôt.

Au lieu de ça, elle fit un autre pas vers lui. Ils étaient assez proches pour s'embrasser, pensa-t-elle. Peut-être ils allaient s'embrasser. S'il ne l'embrassait pas d'ici cinq secondes, elle prendrait son courage à deux mains et l'embrasserait. Ils restèrent immobiles, sans mots, simplement à se regarder. Elle commença à compter, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… Rien ne se produisit.

Il ne l'embrassa pas. Leur proche proximité était une frontière bizarre entre eux maintenant. Pourquoi n'allait-elle pas de l'avant et l'embrasser. Elle mit sa main sur sa joue. Sa peau était chaude. C'était une journée chaude, après tout. Elle laissa sa main se promener vers son cou. Il l'atteignit et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il lui donna une douce pression, avant de la poser sur sa poitrine. Il garda sa main sur la sienne, pendant que son autre main dessinait une ligne douce sur sa joue. Puis sa main encadra son visage.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Dit-il. Sa main était maintenant sur son cou. Il pouvait sentir son pouls. PUMP, PUMP, PUMP. Son pouls était rapide. Il était sûr que le sien l'était aussi.

- A quoi penses-tu, Malfoy ? Demanda-t-elle en retour. Sa gorge était si sèche, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi à parler.

-Je suis en train de penser que j'aime être ami avec toi. Dit-il.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle dit :

-Amis ?

-Ne veux-tu pas être mon ami, Hermione ? Demanda-t-il sans détourner le regard.

Elle pensa que son nom paressait étrange sortant de sa bouche.

Leur posture n'avait pas changé. Sa main était toujours dans la même position, une sur sa main, restant sur son cœur, son autre main maintenue à l'arrière de sa tête, jouant avec ses cheveux. Sa main à elle alla sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, et traça une ligne vers son menton. Elle prit son courage à deux mains qu'elle souhaitait avoir eu avant, et traça le contour de sa bouche avec son doigt. Elle prit une grande inspiration et avala difficilement avant de répondre.

-Oui. Dit-elle pour répondre à sa question juste avant que sa bouche vienne s'écraser sur la sienne. Cela se fit si vite, mais anticipé depuis si longtemps, qu'elle était presque sidérée. Ses genoux se plièrent, incapable de supporter son corps. Il l'embrassa, recula, la regarda, grogna, (grogner ?), et recommença à l'embrasser à nouveau. Il pressa sa bouche fortement contre la sienne, et elle eu à peine le temps de répondre.

Sa tête bougea légèrement sur le côté, pendant que son baiser devint plus doux. C'était toujours un baiser à bouche fermé, mais l'un des meilleurs baisers qu'elle n'ait jamais eut dans sa vie. Il retira finalement ses lèvres des siennes. Ses deux bras étaient maintenant autour de sa taille. Elle sentait son cœur battre si fort comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle se serait évanouit s'il ne l'avait pas soutenu.

-Alors, amis ? Granger. Demanda-t-il.


	7. Chapter 7

Juste un petit coucou pour vous remercier toutes de vos review meme si je vous ai déjà remercié, mais il y a certain anonyme que je n'ai pas pu remercier alors je voulais leur dire ici!

Je vous souhaite également une bonne fête de fin d'année et que l'année 2011 vous apporte tous ce que vous souhaitez!

Merci encore une fois à l'auteur génialissime **Anne M. Oliver **pour m'avoir permi de traduire son histoire et de la partager avec vous!

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 7

Les mains de Drago la maintenaient très proche de lui. Ils se tenaient toujours debout ensemble. Il voulait l'embrasser, mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. A un point donné, il avait pensé qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Elle l'avait touché et tracé ses lèvres avec son index. Puis elle avait dit le mot 'oui'.

Avait-il posé une question ?

Il avait écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle trébucha légèrement, donc il l'avait serrée encore plus fort, une main sur l'arrière de sa tête, l'autre maintenant sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle bougea sa tête sur le côté, et reprit des forces dans ses jambes qu'elle avait temporairement perdues. Il commença à l'embrasser délicatement. Il n'allait pas explorer cette fois ci, mais au lieu de ça, il allait garder leur premier baiser simple, chaste. Il posa ses deux mains autour de sa taille. Drago se décida à demander :

-Alors, amis Granger ?

La maintenant serrer, les deux mains d'Hermione allèrent sur sa poitrine.

-Est-ce ce que tu veux que nous soyons ? Demanda t-elle également.

'NON, NON, NON' Pensa t'il. Qu'est ce qu'il devrait dire ? Il répondit finalement :

-J'aimerais commencer comme ça.

Son prochain mouvement le prit par surprise. Elle s'appuya de tout son long contre son corps et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ses mains vinrent autour de sa taille. Avec son visage pressé contre sa poitrine, elle dit :

-Bien sur, nous pouvons être amis.

Il posa sa main sous son menton et la força à le regarder. Avant qu'il puisse déterminer ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, elle sourit et elle recula un peu de lui. Il n'aurait pas dû enlever ses bras d'elle. Il aurait dû la garder captive un peu plus longtemps.

-Retournons là bas et prenons un peu de gâteau. Je me sens assez fatiguée. Peut être un peu de sucre me réveillera. Dit-elle.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux. Dit-il légèrement confus.

Il pensa qu'il l'avait entendu dire 'Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ce que je veux', pendant qu'elle marchait devant lui, vers le terrier.

-Excuse-moi ? Demanda t-il alors.

-Rien. Dit-elle, le regardant avec un autre sourire falsifié.

Il courut pour la rattraper et dit :

-T'ai-je offensé ?

-Non, pas du tout. Dit-elle.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas vers le jardin situé derrière. La réception battait toujours son plein. La plupart des tables avaient été poussées pour faire de la place pour une piste de danse improvisée. Hermione avança pour avoir un morceau de gâteau. Elle prit deux assiettes et dit :

-Je prends un morceau pour toi aussi, Malfoy, donc voudrais tu avoir la gentillesse d'aller chercher du café, et j'apporterai nos gâteaux à la table.

Il était encore un peu confus. Elle agissait étrangement, comme distante, mais elle voulait encore passer le reste de l'après midi avec lui, mais apparemment seulement comme 'amis'. Il avait dû mal lire en elle. Bien sûr, il lui avait demandé si elle voulait être amie avec lui, mais il était juste resté évasif. Joueur. Peut être qu'elle l'avait pris sérieusement ? Il trouverait la réponse.

Il apporta deux cafés là où elle était assise. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, se pencha et dit :

-Regarde le couple heureux là bas.

Il fit comme demandé. Ils étaient sur la piste de danse. Ils n'étaient pas en train de danser cependant. Ils étaient plus ou moins en train de se dévorer. C'était presque indécent. Drago fit une drôle de grimace, involontairement, et Hermione rit. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda. Elle était déjà en train de manger son gâteau. Il décida de manger le sien également. Il était choqué quand elle jeta sa fourchette et dit :

-Sérieusement ! Il est en train de dévorer son visage là sur la piste de danse. Comme c'est embarrassant.

-Arrête juste de regarder ! Dit Drago.

Elle pointa vers les nouveaux mariés et dit :

-Comment tu peux éviter ça ?

Il prit son index dans sa main et baissa son bras.

-Prend une grande aspiration, Granger. Rappelles toi, tu as dit que tu ne l'aimais plus. Les voir comme ça, pendant que c'est dégoutant, je te l'accorde, ne devrait vraiment pas t'ennuyer. Conclua Drago. Il prit un autre morceau de son gâteau.

Elle plaça ses mains sur ses genoux, et malgré ce qu'avait dit Drago, elle continua à observer Pansy et Ron. Occasionnellement, elle laissa échapper des petites phrases comme, 'Berk', et, 'Prenez une chambre'

Finalement pour la faire taire, Drago fit la seule chose qui'il pouvait faire, ici, là dans l'arrière cour du terrier, entouré par tout ces Weasley et ses amis. Oui, Drago Malfloy prit Le visage D'Hermione Granger dans sa main, la tourna pour qu'elle le regarde, et là il le fit ! Il écrasa le reste de son gâteau, droit sur son visage.

Dire qu'elle fut choquée serait un euphémisme. Elle était choquée, livide, enragée et furibonde. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, et un petit morceau de glaçage, qui pendait sur son nez, tomba sur la table. Il était légèrement effrayé, car elle avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui lui disait qu'elle était prête à le tuer.

Elle prit sa serviette et commença à nettoyer son visage, et dit :

-Pourquoi as-tu fais une chose pareille ?

-Soit reconnaissant que c'est tout ce que j'ai fait. Dit-il en retour. J'avais à te faire taire d'une façon ou d'une autre, et c'était ça ou t'embrasser.

Pendant qu'elle continuait d'enlever le gâteau de sa joue, elle dit :

-J'aurais préféré le baiser.

Il sourit et dit :

-Dûment noté, et je n'hésiterais pas à mettre ce plan à exécution la prochaine fois que tu seras hors de contrôle.

Elle rata un peu de glaçage sur sa mâchoire. Il prit son doigt et le glissa tout le long de son visage, et après il mit son doigt avec le glaçage dessus dans sa bouche.

-Hum, le glaçage est encore plus meilleur sur toi qu'il l'était sur le gâteau.

-Je me demande quel goût ça aurait sur toi ? Dit-elle. Elle prit un morceau de son gâteau, le plaça dans sa main droite et le maintint en l'air.

-Pose le gâteau sur la table, Granger, nous savons tous les deux que tu n'auras pas le cran. Dit-il paresseusement, tournant son regard d'elle et prenant une gorgée de son café. Il sentit le morceau de gâteau le heurter sur le côté de son visage.

Il se tourna et la regarda, stupéfait, pendant qu'elle était assise à côté de lui riant ! De lui ! Il prit sa serviette, essuya son visage et dit :

-Tu paieras pour ça, Granger.

Harry Potter et Ginny décidèrent à ce moment de les rejoindre. Harry posa leurs gâteaux sur la table et dit :

-Hermione, j'ai deux morceaux de plus là si tu en as besoin pour tartiner l'autre côté.

Elle se tourna vers lui et dit :

-Je pourrais te prendre aux mots.

Pendant qu'Harry était en train d'installer le gâteau sur la table, Drago le prit et attrapa le morceau, droit dans sa main. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent, et elle dit :

-Sois Raisonnable Malfoy. Tu me l'as fait en premier. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, et c'est un mariage. Nous devons être dignes.

-Je vais le mettre sur ton visage avec le plus de bienséance et de respectabilité possible, je te le promets, Granger. Dit-il, avec de fausses manières.

Hermione se leva et mis ses mains devant elle en mode défensive.

-Et Bien, par l'enfer, maintenant je dois aller me chercher un autre morceau. Dit Harry pendant qu'il se levait.

-Prends en deux. Dit Ginny. Elle se leva et donna à Hermione son gâteau. Elle regarda Drago et dit :

-Maintenant, c'est un combat équitable, car vous êtes tous les deux armés et dangereux.

-Vas-tu réellement mettre ce gâteau sur moi, Granger ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois assez rapide pour m'attraper. Dit Drago. Il jeta son morceau et il attérit droit sur sa poitrine, le côté glacé en plein sur sa peau. Il regarda légèrement surpris qu'il est atteint sa cible. Il cria :

-Au revoir ! Et il courut à travers le jardin, vers un champ ouvert.

-Va et attrape le, Hermione !Cria Ginny. Bientôt, beaucoup de personnes regardèrent, encouragèrent Hermione, la pressant d'avoir Malfoy bien entendu.

Elle enleva ses chaussures, et le vis de loin se retourner et lui tirer la langue. Elle dit très fort:

-Devons nous vraiment faire ça ? Nous sommes des adultes matures, et nous sommes en train de faire la plus mauvaise exhibition qui existe, agissant avec un comportement pire que le couple dont nous étions en train de nous référer.

Ginny se pencha vers un Harry qui était de retour et dit :

-Je pense qu'elle fait référence à nos jeunes mariés, dehors sur la piste de danse faisant un show.

Harry se leva et lui donna un autre morceau de pièce, le déposant dans son autre main, pendant que Malfoy était toujours en train de regarder non loin de là.

-Deux morceaux de gâteau, Hermione, au cas où tu raterais avec le premier. Maintenant va l'attraper, Granger ! Montre lui de quoi tu es capable et entartre ce serpent ! Aiguillonna Harry.

-Je sais de quoi elle est capable Potter. Elle était une Gryffondor, après tout. Rien que des discours, aucune action. Cria Drago. Il s'amusait à la provoquer. Bientôt George Weasley était derrière elle et il lui remit un troisième gâteau avec une confection gluante dans sa main. Seamus se tint à côté d'elle et dit :

-Dois-je te donner un verre de punch à jeter à sa figure aussi ?

-Non, ça devrais le faire maintenant. Dit elle. Elle commença à marcher vers Drago, l'approchant lentement. Il rit ouvertement d'elle.

-Tu es tellement une griffondor efféminée, Granger. Continua t-il de remarquer sournoisement. Bien sûr tous les griffondors sont efféminés. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'il plaisantait, mais il était conscient aussi qu'il était dans la cour arrière avec tout un tas d'anciens griffondors, et juste quelques anciens Serpentards, donc il garderait son discours provocateurs au minimum.

Elle le surveilla attentivement, l'approchant toujours lentement. Il arrêta de bouger, et planta son renommé sourire fièrement sur son visage. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et il dit :

-Viens donc, petite fille, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Avec le gâteau toujours étalé sur sa poitrine, elle commença à sprinter. Il fut surpris à première vue qu'elle puisse bouger si vite, d'où la raison qu'il ne s'éloigna pas tout de suite, et donc il fut heurté avec le premier morceau de gâteau pendant qu'il partait de la main droite d'Hermione. Elle le manqua à peine, avec juste un petit morceau de glaçage frôlant sa manche.

Il se tourna pour courir et elle le suivit. La foule criait pour elle, et elle courut plus vite que ce qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie. Il slaloma entre les arbres, les buissons, la provoquant encore.

-Tu ne pourrais viser la façade d'une écurie encore debout, Granger. Dit il, derrière un arbre. Elle lança le second morceau. Il vola près de sa tête, un peu trop près pour son soulagement.

Il courut vers un autre arbre, et se mit à couvert. Elle suivit. Il commença à cercler l'arbre, et elle était juste derrière lui. Il dit :

-Plus qu'un seul morceau, Granger. Vise bien.

Elle semblait si déterminée. Il aimait ce regard sur elle. La foule était à présent debout, comme si elle formait une ligne de touche, et ils continuaient de crier des mots d'encouragements pour elle. Elle dit, dans un murmure :

-Laisse moi t'atteindre avec ce dernier morceau, comme ça tout sera fini, sinon, ils vont continuer à me fournir d'autre morceau de gâteau, et je devrais continuer à te courir après.

-Tu veux que je te laisse me viser ? Je ne pense pas, ma chère. Dit-il d'une voix trainante. J'ai une réputation à soutenir.

-Donne moi ton prix. Sourit-elle.

-Tu n'as pas assez. Dit-il.

-Il n'y a rien que tu veuilles de moi? Demanda t'elle, ne réalisant même pas les implications de ses mots.

Il eut presque un air démoniaque sur son visage et dit :

-Oh, il y a une chose, Hermione, mais tu ne seras jamais d'accord.

Ils étaient en train de bouger d'avant en arrière, le morceau de gâteau haut au dessus de sa tête, prête à être lancé. Elle dit :

-Tu ne sais pas, Malfoy. Je pourrais aimer ce que tu as à proposer. Dis-moi.

Il avait un air prédateur sur son visage soudainement, et il fit trois pas en avant d'elle, mais avant qu'il puisse lui dire sa proposition, elle lança son morceau de gâteau de sa main, avec plus de force qu'il pensait qu'elle possédait. Il se dirigea tout droit vers lui, et atterrît sur son épaule droite. La foule applaudit.

-Oh, tu vas payer pour ça. Il courut vers elle et elle couina. Elle s'éloigna de lui et il la chassa, pas aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, vers le champ ouvert. Il voulait la chasser aussi loin des yeux indiscrets, ainsi il pourrait lui faire réellement payer.

Elle grimpa par-dessus une clôture en bois, qu'il parvint facilement à sauter. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin de la réception du mariage, il pressa ses jambes d'aller plus vite, et il l'attrapa sans perdre une seconde. Il prit son bras, et la fit tournoyer. Il posa ses deux bras autour de son corps et l'amena au sol, faisant attention de mettre le poids de leur chute sur lui. L'autre bénéfice de prendre le poids de cette chute c'est qu'elle atterrît sur lui.

Il la maintint au dessus de son corps. Ils étaient tous les deux à cours de souffle. Elle le repoussa avec ses bras. Il la retourna, ainsi il était maintenant au dessus d'elle et lui dit :

-Dit pousse.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle en respirant difficilement.

Son visage était proche du sien et le poids de son corps au dessus d'elle envoyait des petits frissons et de feu à travers son système nerveux.

-J'ai dit, dit pousse, abandonne, tu sais quoi ? Dit il.

-Jamais ! Répliqua t'elle, le provoquant, et souriant ouvertement, bougeant légèrement en dessous de lui, dans une faible tentative de s'enfuir.

Sa bouche était à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

-Dit pousse, ou alors fais face aux conséquences.

-Non. Dit-elle doucement.

Il ne put s'en empêcher, il se pencha vers elle, son visage près du sien, et il prit un morceau du gâteau posé sur le devant de sa poitrine. Cela l'a surpris. C'était si intime, et si incroyablement sensuel et sexuel. Elle dit :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Dit pousse. Dit-il à nouveau, dans un murmure rauque. Cette fois il lécha sa clavicule, revenant pour lui faire face avec du glaçage sur sa bouche. Il lécha ses lèvres.

-Drago, laisse-moi me relever, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir. Dit-elle dans un murmure.

-Ils sont tous trop loin, maintenant. Dit pousse. Répéta-t-il. Cette fois il prit son doigt, et le bougea du creux de sa gorge, à l'ouverture du col de sa robe. Il tint le doigt recouvert de glaçage vers sa figure et le posa sur sa bouche. Il barbouilla le glaçage sur ses lèvres, et ensuite pencha sa tête et lécha le glaçage de sa bouche. Il répéta cette action une fois de plus. Il dit :

-Dit pousse ou je continue.

Le regard qu'elle lui donna il ne put l'identifier. Elle dit :

-Lève toi de moi, Malfoy. Je ne veux plus jouer.

-Qui a dit que je jouais encore. Dit-il d'une voix haletante.

-Les amis n'agissent pas ainsi entre eux. Lui rappela t-elle.

-Peut être que j'ai décidé que je ne voulais plus être ton ami. Dit-il, avec un sourcil levé.

-Tu ne veux plus ? Demanda-t-elle. Elle paraissait presque déçue.

Il plaça son doigt recouvert de glaçage de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Il était sur le point de barbouiller encore plus de glaçage sur les lèvres d'Hermione, quand à son grand étonnement, elle mit son doigt à lui dans sa bouche, et lécha le glaçage. Il était encore plus excité qu'il ne l'avait encore était dans sa vie.

Il sourit.

-Des amis ne font pas ça non plus, Granger.

-Nous avons juste décidé que nous n'étions plus amis, je pense. Dit elle et ensuite elle sourit.

Il sourit en retour. Elle pensa soudainement 'Oh non, et maintenant ?'


	8. Chapter 8

Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2011!

Chapitre 8

Tout ce qu'Hermione pouvait penser était, qu'est ce qu'il se passait nom de nom ? Drago Malfoy et elle avait commencé cette journée comme simple connaissance, qui il y a longtemps étaient allés à l'école ensemble, puis devenant doucement des amis, presque comme des potes, et ensuite des confidents, pour finir carrément comme des amis. Et maintenant quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient maintenant.

Sans prévenir, elle se poussa de son torse et dit :

-Lâche-moi.

-Non. Dit il. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle?

-S'il te plait Drago, lâche moi. Dit-elle, le poussant d'elle finalement. Il roula sur le dos, avec ses bras à côté de lui. Elle se roula aussi et se leva. Il s'appuya sur son coude, et pendant qu'elle essayait de s'éloigner, il attrapa son pied.

-Laisse moi. Plaida t'elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda t'il.

-Lâche mon pied. Dit elle une nouvelle fois, bougeant son pied d'avant en arrière dans sa main. Il garda sa main sur son pied, se redressa, et posa son autre main sur son mollet.

- Sérieusement, lâche-moi ! Elle commençait à être en colère.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tout d'un coup tu as l'air d'avoir un balai coincée dans les fesses. Rétorqua Drago. Il la laissa et se leva.

Elle commença à remettre en place ses vêtements. Elle dit :

-C'est sans espoir.

-De quoi ? Il pensa qu'elle parlait d'eux.

-Ma robe. Elle est sale, a du glaçage dessus, et des tâches d'herbes. Je ne sais même pas si la magie pourra enlever les tâches. Dit elle.

-C'est de ça qu'il était question. Je n'aurais pas deviné que tu étais aussi superficielle. Qui se préoccupe si ta robe à des tâches dessus ? Qui essayes-tu d'impressionner ? Demanda-t'il, avec un air d'arrogance.

Elle voulait dire 'toi', mais au lieu elle répondit :

-Personne, je n'y peux rien si ne suis pas imbu de moi-même comme toi.

-Sommes-nous déjà au stade de la bagarre dans notre relation ? Demanda Drago.

Hermione commença à marcher vers la réception. Elle dit :

-Nous n'avons pas de relation, n'est ce pas ?

-Je suppose que non. Répondit-il sincèrement. Il marcha à côté d'elle.

-Je vais voir si Ginny a quelque chose ici que je peux emprunter, car je ne veux pas porter cette robe plus longtemps. Dit elle.

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chez toi alors. Demanda t'il, perturbé.

Est ce qu'il voulait qu'elle aille chez elle?

-J'imagine que je peux faire ça. Elle s'arrêta de marcher. Il sauta de nouveau par-dessus la clôture. Il continua de marcher vers la maison. Elle s'était arrêtée de marcher et s'appuyait contre la traverse de la clôture. Il se retourna et elle avait son dos face à lui, appuyé contre la clôture. Il retourna vers elle. Il s'appuya contre la clôture également, à côté d'elle, et faisant face à l'autre direction. Il se tourna pour la regarder.

-Pourquoi es tu si déprimée tout à coup ? Est-ce la vision de la nuit de noce? Demanda t'il.

Elle souriait en fait. Elle se tourna pour le regarda également. Elle rétorqua :

-Nous nous sommes embrassés aujourd'hui.

-Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas. Dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Espèce d'idiot. Sourit elle.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes le baiser. Demanda t'il.

-Pas du tout, et toi? Demanda t'elle.

-Bien sur. Répondit-il sarcastiquement. Il sourit et cogna son épaule contre la sienne.

-Tu es si crédule, Granger. Je ne le regrette pas.

-Est-ce que nous nous serions embrassés encore, tout à l'heure dans le pré ? Demanda t-elle.

-J'avais espéré. Dit-il honnêtement.

-Alors, est ce que tu m'aimes ou quelque chose comme ça ? Questionna t'elle.

-Sommes-nous à la maternelle ? Sourit-il. Est ce que nous nous aimons?

-Bien, ok, laisse moi reformuler ça autrement. Réitéra-t'elle, pour l'apaiser pendant qu'elle grimpait la clôture, ainsi elle était face à la même direction que lui. Elle s'assit sur la plus haute traverse, sa jambe touchant son bras, où il était appuyé contre la clôture. Elle répliqua :

-Est-ce que tu t'images nous revoyant tout les deux après cette après midi ?

-Peut être. Dit il réservé, se penchant et ramassant une longue brindille d'herbe.

-Est-ce que tu nous vois sortant ensemble, ou autre plus encore ? Demanda t-elle timidement.

Il se poussa de la clôture, et vint se mettre devant elle. Il prit la brindille d'herbe et la glissa lentement vers sa joue. Il frôla contre son cou, vers sa clavicule, finissant vers sa poitrine, qui était toujours recouvert de gâteau. Il répliqua :

-Je nous vois sortir ensemble, et je vois définitivement le 'plus encore'. Il jeta l'herbe par terre et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et quand il fut presque nez à nez, il demanda :

-Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle regarda vers le ciel et rit d'un vrai rire. Elle répliqua :

-Personne ne voudra croire à ça. Nous sommes tellement un couple inattendu, tu ne penses pas?

-Je pense que nous allons bien ensemble comme la confiture et le pain. Dit-il banalement.

-Je suis la confiture, parce que je suis douce. Dit-elle.

Il se rapprocha et posa son nez dans son cou. Il renifla. Il regarda de nouveau dans ses yeux et dit :

-Le gâteau sur toi te donne une odeur sucrée, mais aussi doux comme l'idée que je me fais de toi.

-Et tu es le pain. Continua t-elle, ignorant ce qu'il avait dit. Parce que tu es blanc et ordinaire(plain).

-Blanc et ordinaire? Demanda t'il, resserrant sa prise sur ses genoux. Il chatouilla l'arrière de ses genoux et ses mains allèrent sur ses épaules, pour l'empêcher de tomber pendant qu'elle riait.

-Arrête ! Dit-elle, se tortillant sur la fine traverse de la clôture. Elle faillit tomber en arrière et il mit un bras derrière son dos pour la stabiliser. Il ramena ses mains au niveau de sa taille, et la leva de la clôture.

-Retournons à la petite réception, avant qu'ils envoient un groupe de recherche. Dit-il, pendant qu'il la soulevait et la posait sur le sol devant lui. Elle prit sa main et il retourna le geste avec plaisir en posant sa main dans la sienne. Pendant qu'ils retournaient vers la maison il dit :

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, il est temps d'arrêter de se tenir la main.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle, sincèrement.

-Oh, aucune raison, je faisait juste un commentaire. Dit-il, gardant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. La vérité était, pendant qu'ils s'approchaient de la fête, qui était en plein boom, très peu de gens remarquèrent leurs mains jointes. La pluparts des invités étaient sur la piste de danse.

-Aimerais-tu danser ? Demanda t-il.

-Je ne suis pas très bonne danseuse, mais surement, si ça ne te dérange pas que je marche sur tes pieds. Et puis, j'espère que l'état de ma robe ne te dérange pas. Dit-elle.

-Tu pourrais l'enlever, si ça te dérange tant que ça. Dit-il souriant.

-Tu aimerais ça, n'est pas ? Demanda t-elle.

-Enormément. Rayonna t-il.

Elle s'excusa et se dirigea vers la table où elle avait laissé son sac à main. Elle prit sa baguette et nettoya sa robe en enlevant le reste du gâteau. Il marcha juste derrière elle et dit :

-Nettoierais tu ma chemise aussi, les Malfoys habituellement ne se promène pas avec du gâteau sur eux.

-Vraiment ? Il me semble me rappeler ton père avec du gâteau sur ses robes quelques fois. Plaisanta t-elle.

Elle prit sa baguette et le nettoya également. Elle remit sa baguette dans son sac et proposa :

-Danse avec moi, Malfoy ?

-Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. Répliqua t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le milieu de la piste de danse et commencèrent à danser, et elle remarqua :

-Qui aurait su que tu pouvais être si charmant ?

-Qui aurait su que tu pouvais être si amusante Répliqua t'il.

-Tu t'es amusé aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-elle, emmenant ses bras vers son cou. Elle entrelaça ses doigts derrière son cou. Il emprisonna ses mains derrière son dos, les laissant sur le creux au dessus de ses fesses.

-J'ai eu un bon moment, aussi loin que je me souvienne. J'espère que toi aussi, bien sur. Admit-il.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as fais m'attendre à la chapelle ? Demanda t-elle.

-Je ne t'attendais pas. Tu as une très haute opinion de toi-même. Dit-il légèrement.

-Oh désolé. Bien, pourquoi es tu encore là ? Demanda t-elle.

-Est-ce important ? Demanda t-il.

-Non, je suis juste reconnaissante. Dit-elle, une rougeur se manifestant sur ses joues.

Il l'attira plus près. Elle enleva ses mains de son cou et les laça sous les siens, les laissant autour de sa taille. Son visage était posé sur son épaule.

-Granger ? Demanda t-il.

Elle leva sa tête vers lui.

-Oui. Demanda t-elle.

-J'étais en train de t'attendre à la chapelle, honnêtement, et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, mais je suis reconnaissant également. Admit-il.

Il la regarda dans ses yeux en profondeur. Elle lui sourit et plaça son visage de nouveau contre son épaule, heureuse du moment, dans ses bras, du changement de leur relation, toujours indéterminée.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Il avait admit qu'il l'avait attendu à la chapelle. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui dire ça. Il n'avait pas prévu tout ça. Peut-être était ce pour ça que c'était si bien, si bon, parce que c'était spontané. Ici, il n'avait voulut rien d'autre aujourd'hui, que de voir son visage, la faire sourire, et s'en aller de là avec une nouvelle amie, avec l'espoir d'une future rencontre, peut être un déjeuner ou un dîner la semaine prochaine. Maintenant, il sentait qu'ils avaient dépassé toutes ces étranges étapes dans le commencement d'une relation. D'abord, ils se connaissaient. Cela rendait les choses plus faciles. Deuxièmement, ils trouvaient déjà l'autre attirant, apparemment. Troisièmement, la partie « d'avancer prudemment » lors d'un premier rendez vous, dire la bonne chose, les petits mensonges sans conséquences, la fausse modestie, étaient un point contesté avec eux. Quatrièmement, et le plus important, la partie de la drague d'un premier rendez vous était déjà bien entamé. Bon dieu, ils s'étaient déjà embrassés. Dans l'estimation des Malfoy, ils étaient déjà rendu à l'équivalent d'un cinquième ou sixième rendez vous.

Le mariage était à onze heures, fini à midi, ils étaient arrivés à la réception à treize heures, et maintenant il était presque seize heures. Cinq heures égalaient à cinq rendez vous. S'ils restaient jusqu'à la nuit tombée, ils seraient pratiquement fiancés. Il sourit à lui-même. Il tenait sa main, et se mouvait en un lent va et vient, pensant encore à sa théorie. Il fut ramené à la raison quand elle dit :

-La chanson est terminée, Malfoy.

-Oh c'est vrai. Répondit-il. Il prit sa main et la reconduisit à leur table.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ? Lui demanda t-elle.

Devait-il lui dit ? Il décida qu'il devait. Il attrapa deux flutes de champagnes qui étaient sur la table du buffet et lui en donna une. Il la guida vers une table. Ils s'assirent, et il sourit une nouvelle fois et lui raconta sa théorie. Cinq heures valaient cinq rendez vous. Il alla au bout de sa liste avec elle, une- la familiarisation, deux- attraction mutuelle, trois- l'étiquette convenable, quatre-flirt et signe d'affection, ou dans leur cas s'embrasser.

Elle fut émerveillée par la prémisse de leur relation, et dit :

-Si c'est notre cinquième rendez vous, alors qu'est ce qui se passe habituellement au cinquième rendez vous ?

-Sexe, et en grande quantité. Dit il sans se décontenancé.

-Là toute suite sur la table, ou devons nous retourner là bas dans le pré ? Dit-elle.

-La table devrait convenir. Dit-il, mordant à l'hameçon.

-Je trouve ça difficile de croire que tu attends jusqu'au cinquième rendez vous pour le sexe. Commenta t-elle.

-C'est différent pour chaque femme avec qui je sors. Dit-il honnêtement.

-Donc, laisse moi récapituler, si tu payes, par exemple, une prostituée, tu couches avec elle au premier rendez vous, n'est ce pas ? Plaisanta t-elle.

-Mais bien sur. Dit-il. Mais elle n'a pas besoin d'être une prostituée. Je dépense beaucoup d'argent pour les femmes qui ne sont pas des prostituées, aussi. Et je peux attendre le deuxième rendez vous pour avoir du sexe.

-Donc si tu dépenses beaucoup d'argent pour les femmes, mangeant dans des bons restaurant, l'emmenant voir un spectacle, et lui achetant un cadeau, tu t'attends à du sexe au deuxième rendez vous, est ce bien ça ? Plaisanta t-elle.

-Tu peux lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Dit-il.

-Le troisième rendez vous avec du sexe viendrait probablement aussi puisque tu l'auras emmené diner dans de bons restaurant, plus tu l'auras emmené voir un spectacle ou autre chose, mais tu ne lui auras pas acheté de présent encore. Dit-elle en train de réfléchir réellement à ça.

-Hummm. Fredonna t'il.

-Le quatrième rendez vous avec du sexe constituerait à l'échange d'argent, de bons restaurant, un spectacle, mais peut être un peut de respect et d'admiration. Tu attendrais le quatrième rendez vous pour quelqu'un que tu aimes et respectes, n'est ce pas ? Chipota t-elle.

-Quel respect ? Demanda t-il, prenant deux autres flutes de champagne d'un serveur qui passait. Il lui en tendit une.

-Donc, si c'est notre cinquième rendez vous, alors qu'est ce qui faudrait pour que tu couches avec moi. Tu ne m'as payé, tu ne m'as pas vraiment emmenée diner, vu que tu n'as pas –a) payé pour la nourriture, ou b) payé pour le vin. Le seul spectacle que nous avons vu était la monstruosité de Ron et Pansy sur la piste de danse plus tôt et je ne voulais pas voir ça, donc nous avons seulement la partie 'respect', que tu clames ne pas connaître la définition… je pense que ça englobe tout. Finit-elle.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire pas de sexe sur la table ? Demanda t-il.

-Ou dans le pré. Ajouta t-elle.

-Quand est ce que tu couches avec un mec habituellement. Demanda t-il sérieusement.

-Ca diffère. J'ai eu d'autres rendez vous avant Ron, tout le temps que nous cassions, et un ou deux après lui, et je dois dire, qu'il n'y a pas de modèle pré établi. Je dois m'intéresser à eux énormément, et je dois croire qu'eux aussi. Dit-elle. Elle sembla soudainement triste. Elle posa sa tête sur la table.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Granger? Demanda t-il frottant son dos.

-Personne ne s'intéresse à moi. Dit-elle morose.

Il prit son champagne d'elle et vida le liquide pétillant sur le sol. Il dit :

-Plus d'alcool. Tu n'as pas l'alcool joyeux, Granger.

Tout d'un coup, Harry se leva à la longue table des mariés et se racla la gorge. Il leva son verre de champagne et dit :

-C'est l'heure du toast pour l'heureux couple.

Hermione soupira et se leva. Elle dit :

-Je vais au toilette. Elle se dirigea vers la maison. Il la suivit juste après. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce foutu toast également. Il grimpa les marches et frappa sur la porte de la salle de bain. Il entendit une voix d'homme dire « Juste un moment »

Il fut choqué d'entendre cette voix d'homme. Il se dirigea dans le hall vers les escaliers, quand il la vit assit sur le côté d'un lit dans l'une des nombreuses chambres. Il frappa sur la porte ouverte et dit :

-Ce ne sont pas les toilettes.

-C'est occupé. Dit-elle.

-Je sais. Répliqua t-il.

-Je ne devais pas vraiment y aller. Confessa t-elle.

-Je sais. Dit-il à nouveau.

-Comment le sais-tu? Rit-elle.

-Tu es une affreuse menteuse. Je suis un merveilleux menteur. C'est comme ça que j'ai su. Dit-il.

-C'est probablement vrai. Accorda t-elle. Mais testons ta théorie. Je vais te raconter soit un mensonge ou une vérité et tu dois découvrir si c'est l'un ou l'autre.

-Ok, mais pour que ça marche, nous devons nous regarder dans les yeux, et je dois tenir tes mains. Décida t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle.

-Tes yeux sont le reflet de ton âme, Granger, et les mains d'une personne peuvent raconter beaucoup de choses. Lui raconta t-il, bien qu'en fait il voulait juste tenir ses mains. Maintenant, assis toi sur le lit là, et mets toi en face de moi.

Elle enleva ses chaussures, ainsi que lui également. Ils s'assirent tous les deux avec leurs jambes croisés devant eux, se faisant face, sur le lit. Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes. Les mains de Drago étaient légèrement moites.

-Désolé. Dit-il et il essuya ses mains sur son pantalon.

-Ca ne me dérange pas. Dit-elle et repris ses mains.

-Tu y vas en premier, Mlle Granger. L'encouragea t-il.

Elle réfléchit pendant un long moment puis elle dit :

-Je n'ai couché qu'avec cinq hommes dans ma vie entière.

Il regarda profondément dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait aucun mensonge dedans aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir. Sa respiration était toujours constante, son regard ne l'avait pas quitté, et ses mains étaient relaxées dans les siennes. Se pourrait-il que se soit la vérité ?

-Vrai. Dit il.

-Un bon point pour toi, Malfoy. Dit-elle.

-Mon tour. Dit-il. Il regarda intensément dans ses yeux et ajouta :

-J'ai eu secrètement le béguin pour toi depuis que j'ai 14 ans.

Elle examina son visage. Il ne souriait pas, ses yeux retinrent son regard, et ses mains n'étaient plus moites. Pourtant, il avait dit qu'il était bon pour mentir. Elle répondit :

-C'est un mensonge.

-Tu as raison, ça alors, Granger, tu n'es pas si mauvaise à ce jeu. Dit-il.

Elle n'était pas sur d'être ravie que se soit un mensonge. Il pouvait le voir, alors il dit :

-Oui, la vérité c'est que j'ai eu le béguin pour toi depuis que j'ai treize ans, le jour où tu m'as cogné.

-Bien sur. Dit-elle n'y croyant pas. Maintenant tu mens aussi.

-Crois ce que tu veux. A ton tour. Continua t-il.

Elle réfléchit longtemps et très fort une fois encore, et après mûr réflexion elle dit :

-Je suis toujours amoureuse de Ron.

Il voulait croire que c'était un mensonge, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était un peu la vérité. Son visage était passé soudainement de joyeux à triste. Il lâcha ses mains et au lieu de dire un mot, il attrapa le haut de son bras et l'emmena à côté de lui, et entoura ses bras serrés autour d'elle. Elle commença à pleurer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, donc il ne dit rien du tout.

Après quelques secondes, elle leva sa tête et elle av ait le plus grand sourire sur son visage. Elle dit :

-Je suis une bonne menteuse aussi !

-Ca ne va pas bien dans ta tête ! Dit-il fâché, la poussant. Il la poussa si fort qu'elle atterrît sur le sol.

Elle était en train de rire tout ce qu'elle pouvait et répliqua :

-Tu as même cru aux larmes.

-Je ne veux plus jouer avec toi du tout. Répondit-il, et il se leva, parti furibond de la pièce, et claqua la porte pour la fermer.

Elle resta sur le sol, riant toujours. Une seconde plus tard, il ouvrit la porte et dit :

-Tu n'as même pas cru à mon indignation ?

-Un petit peu trop forcé, vraiment. Dit-elle, s'assoyant sur le sol. Exagération, mélodramatique et tout.

-Je te déteste, Granger. Dit-il avec aucune expression. Elle leva le regard vers lui de sa place sur le sol. Elle se leva avec difficulté, se sentant un peu pompette à cause du champagne et d'un étourdissement dû à la bonne rigolade. Elle se tint à côté de lui et le regarda profondément dans les yeux.

-Je pense que c'est un mensonge, Malfoy. Dit-elle.

-C'est la vérité. Répliqua t-il.

-Veux tu que je simule mes pleurs encore une fois? Demanda t-elle. BOUHHHHHH, Malfoy me déteste. J'ai passé la plupart de ma vie à m'accommoder avec ce fait, donc si c'était la vérité, je suppose que je pourrais survivre.

L'ambiance dans la pièce devint soudainement sérieuse. Il se tourna, elle assuma pour partir encore, mais ce fut pour fermer la porte une fois encore, cette fois plus calmement. Il retourna vers elle, et positionna une main sur son visage, et l'autre sur son dos. Il se pencha lentement, embrassa ses lèvres doucement, et demanda :

-Est-ce un mensonge ? Il la regarda. Elle planta ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Je ne saurais dire, refais-le. Le taquina t-elle.

Il sourit et se pencha et lui donna un autre baiser, celui là un peu plus long, et avec plus de pression. Il dit :

-Vérité ou mensonge ?

-Je n'ai toujours pas assez de donnée pour faire une déduction logique. J'ai besoin de plus de preuves. Proclama t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, il mit ses deux mains sur son dos et pressa son corps enflammé contre le sien. Il l'embrassa avec un long baiser bouche ouverte, taquinant ses lèvres, d'abord celle du dessus, puis celle du bas, et ensuite les deux en même temps, pas de langue, juste glorieusement doux, léger et long. Il releva la tête et dit :

-Assez de preuves ?

Elle prit une grande et irrégulière respiration et répliqua :

-Oui, pour maintenant.

-Quel est ton verdict ? Demanda t-il d'une voix basse, pleine de la tenait toujours près de lui.

-Ce n'était certainement pas un mensonge. Ni ta proclamation de haine de tout à l'heure. Dit-elle. Oh, tu m'as peut être haï une fois dans ta vie, quand nous étions enfants, mais plus maintenant, et certainement pas ici et pas maintenant.

Elle mit une main sur son visage et posa son pousse sur sa lèvre. Il prit cette main de son visage et l'embrassa, sur la paume. Il regarda sa main dans la sienne, et eu soudainement un flash de son future. Wow.

Il embrassa sa paume une seconde fois, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder sur sa peau exposée.

-Ce fut un joli cinquième rendez. Dit-elle.

Il la lâcha, mais seulement légèrement. Il garda la main qu'il avait juste embrassée. Il dit :

-Mais toujours pas de sexe, j'imagine, malheur pour moi.

-Tu es drôle. Dit-elle, sans hésitation.

Il la regarda étrangement, pendant qu'il les guidait vers la porte. Il dit :

-Marrant, AH AH, ou marrant étrange ?

-Les deux, j'imagine, mais on peut dire la même chose de moi aussi. Lui dit-elle.

-Oh, je l'ai dit si souvent pour toi. Remarqua t-il.

-Maintenant ça à plutôt intérêt à être un mensonge. Dit-elle, pendant qu'ils retournaient dans le couloir. Il sourit juste pour lui-même.

Non ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas important. Rien de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était un mensonge, et pour Drago Malfoy, être fasse finalement à la vérité c'était une grande chose.


	10. Chapter 10

Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews auquqel je prends le temps de lire et de répondre à chacune d'entre vous. Je m'adresse également aux revieweurs anonymes qui comptent beaucoup et à qui je tenais à dire également merci.

Merci également à l'auteur **AnneM . Oliver **qui m'a permis de traduire son incroyable histoire.

J'ai fais vite pour mettre la suite et j'espère que vous apprécierez!

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 10

Drago prit la main d'Hermione et ils quittèrent la maison. Ils sortirent par la porte de devant une fois encore et se dirigèrent vers un chemin, vers l'inconnu. Aucun des deux savaient où ils allaient, que ce soit pour leur promenade, ou dans leur relation. Hermione jeta un regard à leurs mains, et vers la route. Elle dit :

-Dis-moi quelque chose de toi que je ne sais pas, Malfoy.

-Je dors nu. Proféra t-il.

Elle rit pendant quinze secondes.

-Oh mon dieu. Dit-elle entre les rires.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Lui sourit-il.

-Juste imaginer la scène. Déclara t'elle.

-Si c'était vrai, tu ne rirais pas. Dit-il fièrement.

Elle rit pendant dix secondes cette fois ci. Puis elle ajouta :

-Qu'est ce que je ferais ? M'enfuir au loin apeurée et choquée ?

-Très bien, assez de rire à mes dépends. Dit-il. Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi que je ne sais pas.

-Voyons. Elle réfléchit pendant un moment. J'aime lire.

-Sans blague. Dit il contrarié.

-Non, ce n'est pas ma réponse. Sourit-elle. Je joue du piano.

-Tu joues ? Il était surpris. Es-tu douée ?

-Je ne sais pas, je pense. Dit-elle modestement. J'ai pris des leçons dès quatre ans jusqu'à dix ans. Bien sur j'ai pris des leçons de danse toutes ces années aussi, et tu as vu là bas sur la piste de danse.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer près d'un petit pont couvert. Ils s'assirent sur le rebord de pierre, qui maintenait le seul côté de l'entrée de l'arche en bois du pont. C'était juste assez large pour s'asseoir pour une seule personne.

-Tu n'étais pas si mauvaise. Rétorqua t'il, tenant toujours sa main. Il la serra un petit peu, puis il l'a lâcha. Il se leva. Il avait de l'énergie à revendre. Il voulait désespérément la prendre, la jeter sur le sol et l'embrasser jusqu'à en mourir.

Il tourna son visage et lui dit :

-Mon tour, quelque chose d'autre que tu ne sais pas sur moi, est que je joue du piano moi aussi.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu doutes de moi ? Demanda t-il.

-N'avons pas clarifié dans la chambre plus tôt que tu étais un menteur astucieux ? Demanda t-elle.

-Astucieux? Sommes nous en train d'inventer des mots maintenant, et non, je ne mens pas, je joue du piano. Dit il.

-Tu es probablement meilleur que je le suis, et je sais que 'astucieux' est un mot. Ajouta t-elle.

-Dis-moi sa définition dans le dictionnaire. Interrogea t-il, baissant la tête pour la regarder.

-Cela veut dire rusé et sournois, fourbes. Statua t-elle.

-Tu es en train de l'inventer. Dit-il.

-Tu es bête. Répondit-elle. Tu sais que c'est un mot.

-Je suis bête ? Rit-il. Je ne suis pas sur que j'ai été appelé 'bête ' depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Dis-moi quelque chose d'autre sur toi, Granger. Comme, est ce que tu inventes des mots généralement ? Demanda t-'il.

Elle se leva et dit :

-Je suis sur qu'ils ont un dictionnaire au terrier, nous pouvons y aller et rechercher la définition.

Il s'appuya contre le rebord de pierre, qu'elle venait d'abandonner. Il dit :

-Non, je te crois, je te crois. Dis-moi tes autres talents cachés. De si loin que je te connais tu aimes lire, tu joues du piano, et tu inventes des mots.

Elle le regarda furieusement avec un demi-sourire. Elle dit :

-Je fais une très mauvaise omelette aux œufs.

-Vraiment ? Il se redressa. Il l'approcha et dit :

-C'est mon habitude du matin après le « sport ».

Elle le regarda confuse et répliqua :

-Ton repas du matin après le « sport » ? Qu'est ce ça signifie ?

-Regarde dans le dictionnaire, Granger. Dit-il avec espièglerie.

Cela lui prit seulement un moment pour comprendre, et ensuite elle dit :

-OH.

Elle regarda partout, embarrassée. Il dit :

-Qu'elle est ton repas du matin après le « sport » ? Oh c'est vrai que tu n'as couché que cinq fois, donc tu n'as probablement pas de rituel comme le repas du matin.

Elle le fixa du regard avec une expression qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier et dit :

-J'ai dis que j'avais couché avec seulement cinq hommes, pas que j'avais seulement couché cinq fois, et maintenant je regrette vraiment de te l'avoir dit, si tu vas l'utiliser pour te moquer de moi. Elle se tourna du pont, et commença à s'éloigner du chemin vers le terrier.

Il fronça ses sourcils. Il courut après elle et dit :

-Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je sais qu'astucieux est un mot.

Elle tourna la tête brusquement et dit :

-Est-ce que tout est une plaisanterie pour toi ?

-Non. Dit-il irité. Et pardonne-moi pour essayer d'alléger l'ambiance. Maintenant il s'éloigna d'elle.

Elle se tint debout et le regarda marcher sur le chemin. Si sa théorie des rendez vous de tout à l'heure était correcte, cela voudrait dire qu'ils en étaient à leur sixième rendez vous. Est-ce que les gens généralement ont leur première dispute pendant leur sixième rendez vous ?

Hermione ne le pensa pas. Elle soupira, effrayée qu'elle ait ruiné tout, parce qu'elle ne pouvait accepter une plaisanterie. Elle s'arrêta vers une brouette cassée et renversée. Elle nettoya le métal rouillé de la main, pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir et réfléchir. Qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire pour remédier à la situation présente ? Peut être Drago ne serait plus à la réception quand elle reviendrait. S'il n'y était plus, devait elle l'appeler ? Lui rendre visite? Lui envoyer un piano? Elle sourit à cette pensée. Elle se pencha et retira ses chaussures. Elle massa ses pieds fatigués. Elle avait fait plus de marche aujourd'hui que ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Ses chaussures n'étaient pas faites pour autant de marche, ou pour courir, ou même danser. Elle les lança par-dessus son épaule.

-AÏE !

Elle se retourna. Drago avait une de ses chaussures dans sa main. Ensuite il se pencha pour prendre l'autre. Il dit :

-Tu m'as frappé avec tes chaussures.

Elle se leva et dit :

-Je ne savais même pas que tu étais de retour là.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu lancé tes chaussures, si tu ne les jetais pas vers moi ? Demanda t-il, lui tendant ses chaussures.

-Elles étaient tellement inconfortables que je l'ai jeté par-dessus mon épaule. D'où tu viens de toute façon ? Demanda t-elle.

-Quand un homme aime une femme, ils couchent ensemble, et quelque fois l'un des petits nageurs de l'homme vont atteindre l'œuf de la femme, et le résultat est quelqu'un comme moi, et c'est de là que je viens, mon petit cœur. Dit-il, avec aucune trace d'humour.

-Je ne l'ai jamais su, ça. Dit-elle avec un visage parfaitement sérieux. Cependant, ce que je voulais dire, j'ai pensé que tu étais retourné à la réception. Attend une minute, donc un homme doit aimer une femme pour que ses nageurs atteignent l'œuf ?

-J'ai décidé de revenir quand je t'ai vu assise là, donc j'ai décidé de me faufiler vers toi. Admit-il, puis ajoutant. Et non, l'amour n'a pas besoin d'être toujours nécessaire, et je me sens inconfortable de parler de ça avec toi. Tu devrais demander à ta maman ces questions, Granger, pas moi.

Elle gloussa et dit :

-Ma maman m'a déjà raconté tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Maintenant assez pour ce sujet. Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais réussi à te faufiler vers moi ? Disons que ma chaussure était restée sur mon pied, et que je ne me rendais pas compte de ta présence. Qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé ? Qu'est ce que tu aurais fais ? Demanda t-elle, le regardant avec ses deux mains sur ses hanches et sa tête penchée sur le côté.

-Tu ne le sauras jamais maintenant. Répondit t-il.

-Mais je veux savoir. Supplia t-elle.

-Alors tu seras déçue. Conclut il, se rapprochant.

-Allez, recréeons ce qui aurais pu arriver. Pressa t-elle, s'asseyant sur la vieille brouette rouillée. Je vais même remettre mes chaussures aux pieds. Et elle le fit. Elle s'assit avec son dos face à lui et dit :

-Ok, maintenant tu te faufiles derrière moi. Je vais prétendre être insouciante.

Elle commença à fredonner. Il dit :

-Tu n'étais pas en train de fredonner comme une idiote.

-Faufile-toi juste derrière moi. Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Puis elle se retourna et fredonna de nouveau. Il put difficilement supprimer son sourire.

Il s'éloigna d'elle de quelque pas, et il retourna vers elle. Elle était si jolie assise là, même avec son dos tourné face à lui. Avec honnêteté, il n'avait eut aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait voulu lui faire une fois près d'elle. Maintenant, il pensa à improviser. Il réduit l'espace entre eux et l'a prit si rapidement qu'elle vacilla de son perchoir, et ils atterrirent tous les deux affalés sur le sol, lui sur son derrière, et elle sur lui, dos à lui. Ils commencèrent à rire.

Il la tourna pour qu'elle soit allongée à côté de lui. Elle dit :

-C'est ce que tu avais planifié ? Me tacler ?

-Et ça! Répliqua t-il, baissant ses lèvres vers elle. Ses lèvres avaient presque atteint les siennes, quand il ramena sa tête et la regarda une fois de plus. Il dit :

-Je pourrais facilement tomber amoureux de toi.

-Bien jouer sur le jeu de mots, depuis que tu es littéralement tombé sur moi. Dit-elle.

-Je suis très astucieux comme tu l'as dit. Dit-il, pendant qu'il reprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire plus tôt, et pencha sa tête pour embrasser ses lèvres avec langueur. Cette fois, c'était un baiser passionné et bouche ouverte. Plus de retenu. Il taquina ses lèvres en les léchant, en prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, les suça et ensuite malicieusement les mordilla. Il ouvrit la bouche d'Hermione sous la sienne, et toucha du bout de sa langue la sienne, avant de la plonger plus intensément. Après plusieurs secondes passées, il releva sa tête.

Les joues d'Hermione étaient rouges, et ses cheveux étaient en bataille autour de sa tête, comme une auréole. Il mit ses mains sur son front et brossa une mèche de cheveux de celui-ci. Il dit :

-Et c'est ce que j'aurais fais si je t'avais prise par surprise. Malheureusement, tu m'as attaqué avec tes chaussures avant que je puisse exécuter mon acte ignoble.

-Oui, comme c'est malheureux. Convint-elle.

Il commença à se lever, lui offrant sa main. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et elle dit :

-Quelque part je me suis retrouvée souvent sur le sol aujourd'hui.

-Et la journée n'est pas encore finie. Médita-t-il.

-Et ça, mon cher, c'est une bonne chose. Dit-elle, prenant l'initiative, et prenant sa main dans la sienne. Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner vers la maison, coupant à travers le pré cette fois, et oubliant le petit chemin, d'où ils venaient juste.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Ils étaient près de la maison, traversant le champ verdoyant, se tenant la main. Elle avait prit l'initiative cette fois, en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Il se demandait si elle avait l'intention de tenir sa main une fois qu'ils seraient à vue des invités de la réception. Drago le découvrirait bien assez tôt, car ils arrivaient à la maison maintenant. Hermione avait toujours une forte prise sur sa main. Le couple le plus inattendu de toute la fête, se tenant la main. Surement, il y avait eu une modification dans la force gravitationnelle de la terre, car c'était une explication plus probable pour ces deux personnes qui se tenaient la main, que pour la possible raison que peut être ils étaient tombés amoureux tout les deux.

Sans un mot prononcé entre eux, ils marchèrent vers l'arrière du terrier. Il était presque dix huit heures, et d'une certaine façon la fête battait son plein. La plupart des hommes Weasley étaient en train de raconter chacun à leur tour des histoires sur Ron, pendant que les autres invités hurlaient de rire. La plupart des fêtards n'avaient pas remarqué le retour des deux fugitives.

Harry Potter n'était pas l'un d'eux. Il observa leurs mains jointes et ensuite le visage d'Hermione Granger. Elle souriait. Elle était belle et heureuse. Il était heureux pour elle. Il regarda Malfoy. Il était en train de regarder Hermione aussi. Ainsi soit-il.

Drago tira Hermione vers une table, et il s'assit sur une chaise. Elle commençait à s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais il la tira sur ses genoux, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Il fit signe au serveur de leur apporter un peu de vin.

Son bras vint légèrement se mettre autour de sa taille. Elle regarda son visage, et sa main caressa son visage légèrement. Le serveur revint avec le vin. Elle prit la boisson, et posa le verre sur la table. Il prit la boisson et garda son verre dans sa main libre.

Bientôt, le plus âgé des frères de Ron, Bill était en train de régaler les gens avec la première fois que Ron montrait de l'intérêt aux filles. Il rit quand il se rappela que Ron voulait donner à son premier béguin un cadeau pour noël, et qu'il avait écrit à Bill pour des conseils. Hermione savait que cette histoire était à propos d'elle. Elle rougit, et espérait que personne ne le remarquerait. Elle n'osa pas regarder vers Drago. Bill était juste à la partie où il avait conseiller Ron de ne pas donner à la fille une boîte de bonbon à la saveur boogie (je sais pas comment traduire ça car c'est spécifique au roman et a l'auteur, donc je laisse), et la foule entière éclata de rire. Il dit qu'il avait raconté à son frère que peut être des chocolats serait une meilleur alternative. Il dit ensuite : « Pas étonnant que ça a prit Six ans à Ron pour avoir les nerfs de finalement demander à la fille de sortir avec lui ! Peut être que s'il avait fait comme il avait voulu, et lui donner la boîte de bonbon, elle lui aurait probablement jeté un sort au début, et nous aurais épargné à tous le cœur brisé d'un amoureux fou pendant toute ces années »

Encore une fois, tout le monde rit. Tout le monde sauf Hermione. Certaine que son visage était encore rouge, elle baissa son regard vers le sol. Drago la regarda en face. Et Harry aussi.

Ron dit :

-Eh bien, ça a marché à la fin. Ma Pansy aime les bonbons de cette saveur, et elle ne me jetterait pas de sort !

Hermione sentit des frissons sur ses bras. Elle sentit une sensation de chaleur et de frisson derrière son cou. Elle voulait pleurer. Tais-toi, Ron ! Tais-toi!

Il ne le fit pas. Il dit :

-A ma nouvelle charmante épouse, qui m'acceptes pour qui je suis, et tu n'as jamais essayé de me changer! Tu as besoin de moi, et tu me laisses être le plus fort. Tu ne m'as jamais fais sentir faible et stupide, et tu m'aimes avec tous mes défauts !

Hermione voulait ramper sous la table, se rouler en boule, et mourir là à cet endroit.

Etait-ce ce que Ron ressentait ? Avait-il pensé qu'elle ne l'accepterait jamais ? L'avait-elle rabaissé, et le faire sentir comme un moins que rien ?

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle essaya de se lever des genoux de Drago, mais il maintint son emprise. Il murmura :

-Hermione ?

Elle ne pouvait le regarder. Bientôt George Weasley était en train de raconter une autre histoire. Oh seigneur, celle là était à propos d'elle aussi. Il était en train de parler à propos du bal du tournoi, et comment Ron n'avait pas eu le courage d'inviter la fille au bal, alors Harry avait dû le faire pour lui. S'il vous plait, Hermione pensa, ne me mentionne pas !

Harry se précipita vers Drago et Hermione. Il pouvait voir sa détresse. Il se pencha et dit :

-Drgao voudrais-tu, toi et Hermione avoir la gentillesse d'aller à l'intérieur pour moi et voir s'il y a encore du champagne ?

Drago hocha la tête, se leva et prit la main d'Hermione, et la mena à l'extérieur de la foule. Il ouvrit la porte arrière, et la guida à l'intérieur, sa main dans le creux de ses reins.

Elle se tenait debout vers l'évier, regardant à travers la fenêtre vers la réception. Elle entendit un autre éclat de rire. Elle dit :

-Ils doivent être rendus à la chute de l'histoire. Celle où Ron et moi avons eu une grosse dispute après le bal.

Drago posa sa main sur son dos, et le frotta en petits cercles. Il la retourna et dit :

-Tu étais la plus belle créature que j'ai jamais vu cette nuit. Ta robe était pervenche, si je me rappelle. Ca ressemblait à de la soie filée par les anges, car seul les anges pouvaient t'avoir fais aussi belle qu'eux. Ca t'allait comme un gant. Tes cheveux étaient relevés sur le haut de ta tête en petites boucles, et tu étais si magnifique que tu étincelais. Tous les garçons sans cavalières et les hommes t'avais remarqué. Pas Fleur, ni Cho Chang, mais toi, Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley ne t'as jamais mérité. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui soit ton égal, non en dessous de toi. Aucunes des personnes ici présentes ne sont en train de rire de toi. Ils sont en train de rire de lui. Même sa famille.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle se pencha vers lui pour un calin, qu'elle reçu. Il mit ses deux mains sur son dos, sa main droite près de son cou, sur sa peau exposée. Il embrassa sur le côté de son cou. Hermione leva le regard vers lui, et son pousse essuya la simple larme qui avait parcouru son visage. Il embrassa sa joue.

Harry vint dans la cuisine et dit :

-Il y a encore du champagne dehors. J'avais oublié. Merci d'être venu voir, Drago.

Drago se tourna vers Harry, acquiesça en connaissance, et dit :

-Merci Potter.

-Ils sont tous en train de parler d'autre chose maintenant, si tu veux revenir à l'extérieur. Leur dit Harry.

Hermione semblait si triste, Pensa Drago. Il dit :

-Peut être dans un moment.

Il la dirigea vers la table de la cuisine. Il s'assit sur la table et l'approcha plus près de lui, entre ses jambes.

-Mme Weasley deviendrait folle de rage si elle savait que quelqu'un était assit sur sa table. Dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Il la garda fermement en place, son bras autour de son corps, et dit :

-Cette femme est folle de toute façon, d'avoir eu autant d'enfants.

Hermione s'appuya contre son torse et sans le regarder, elle dit :

-A quel rendez vous sommes nous rendus, maintenant ?

-Et bien, nous en sommes rendus au stade de notre relation où les sentiments de l'autre sont d'une importances capitales par rapport aux nôtres. Nous sommes tout à fait contents et relaxés avec l'autre, et l'humeur de l'autre est la symbiose de la notre. Je dirais que nous avons sauté de l'étape six à la dixième.

Elle rit et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle demanda :

-As-tu déjà attendu le dixième rendez vous pour coucher avec quelqu'un ?

Il fronça les sourcils, la figure guindée, et répondit :

-Non, pas du tout, et je commence à me sentir un peu hors service, Granger. Combien de temps dois-je sortir avec toi pour que finalement tu couches avec moi ?

Elle plaça sa main sur sa joue et ses yeux brillaient avec délice, elle dit :

-Gardons cette partie de notre relation une surprise.

-Une surprise ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, m'attraper, me pousser dans le proche placard à balai, et faire des choses pas très nettes avec moi ? Demanda t-il.

-Et bien, zut, maintenant que tu connais mon plan, je ne peux apparemment plus faire ça. Je suis désolée pour toi, Drago. Dit-elle amusée.

-Oh, attend. Modifia t-il. C'était mon plan à moi, non le tien. Mes excuses. Ton plan était différent.

Elle prit ses deux mains dans les siens, et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle demanda :

-Quel était mon plan ?

-Ton plan était de me faire tomber follement amoureux de toi, et ensuite de t'emmener quelque part pour une soirée romantique que tu ne pourrais jamais oublier. Régala t-il, laissant ses mains, et la rapprochant plus près de lui encore. Ses cuisses étaient contre la table, ainsi elle était presque collée contre son corps. Les jambes de Drago étaient toujours écartées, donc elle pouvait se tenir proche de lui.

-Est-ce que mon plan marche ? Demanda t-elle prudemment.

-Exceptionnellement bien. Dit-il, tout aussi réservé. Il embrassa sa bouche encore, cette fois, en une douce invitation au baiser. A quoi l'invitait il, elle n'était pas complètement sure.

Drago l'éloigna et sauta de la table. A première vue, elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Ses requêtes furent répondues, car il attrapa sa main et l'emmena vers la plus proche chose qui ressemblait un placard à balai. C'était le garde-manger. Il y avait juste de la place pour une seule personne, alors encore moins pour deux.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle demanda :

-Qu'est ce que nous faisons là ?

-J'ai décidé de suivre mon plan, tu sais, le placard à balai, faire des choses pas nettes avec toi, c'est ma tasse de thé. Dit-il en embrassant sa paume, et ensuite son poignée.

-Et à propos de mon plan ? N'y aura-t-il pas de chose comme tomber amoureux, pas de sortie romantique ? Demanda t-elle.

Il prit une grande inspiration et dit :

-Mais ? Granger c'est trop tard pour ça.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda t'elle inquiète.

-Parce que, ma stupide petite chose, je suis déjà tombé amoureux de toi. Dit-il simplement.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait rire, pleurer, crier ou s'enfuir, apeurée. Il venait juste de dire qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Comme c'était ridicule. Ils n'étaient même pas sortis ensemble dans un vrai rendez vous, et il dit quelque chose d'aussi absurde que ça.

Ils étaient serrés tous les deux, dans le sombre et étroit garde-manger et il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait et elle ne savait à peine quoi lui dire en retour.

-As-tu entendus ce que j'ai dit, Granger ? Demanda t-il.

Avait-elle entendu ce qu'il avait dit ? Non seulement elle avait entendu, mais ça lui causait aussi d'avoir une légère crise cardiaque. Quand elle ne répondit pas, il demanda encore une fois :

-Granger, m'as-tu entendu ?

-Non. Mentit elle.

Il sourit. Il amena son poignet vers sa bouche, et il embrassa où sont pouls battait. Il sentit combien son cœur battait rapidement par les battements frénétiques de son pouls. Il amena son visage vers le sien, qui dans l'enceinte du garde-manger, n'était que de quelques centimètres. Il répéta :

-Je pense que je t'aime. Et cette fois il amena son bras à sa bouche et embrassa le creux de de son bras, où son avant bras rejoignait le haut de son bras, derrière son coude. Après le baiser, il drapa le bras d'Hermione sur son épaule. Il attendit sa réponse, soit du baiser ou des mots qu'il avait prononcés.

Ses yeux, agrandit par la peur, devait encore clignés. Il sourit encore, et dit :

-Allo ici la terre, Granger, peux tu m'entendre ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Tu ne peux pas m'entendre ? Demanda t-il amusé.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête. Il sourit grandement et rajouta :

-Alors, je dois utiliser le langage des signes.

Il effleura du bout des doigts de son visage, puis vers son cou, et plus bas vers son épaule, jusqu'aux extrémités de ses doigts. Il descendit plus bas encore avec sa main, et la plaça sur sa cuisse extérieure, en dessous de sa hanche, sur sa robe. Il releva la matière avec ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la peau nue. Sa main resta sur sa jambe, il pencha sa tête et embrassa son cou. Il effleura sa langue contre la longue colonne de son cou. Il la regarda encore et dit :

-Est-ce que ça aide à expliquer les simples mots que tu refuses d'entendre ?

Encore une fois, elle ne fit que secouer la tête. Malfoy décida qu'elle n'était pas bête, et elle n'était ni réservée, mais elle était tout simplement dans le dénie de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Sa main, toujours sur sa cuisse, descendit vers son genou, et il accrocha sa jambe sur sa hanche. Il s'appuya contre elle, et pressa le dos d'Hermione contre les étagères dans le petit placard. Il murmura dans son oreille :

-Je t'aime. Et il mordilla son oreille, et ensuite il lécha le bord extérieur. Sa main droite gardait sa jambe sur sa hanche.

Quand il fut sûr qu'elle la laisserait là d'elle-même, sa main alla vers ses fesses, et pressa fermement, ensuite il remonta pour la laissa sur ses reins. Il embrassa sa bouche longtemps et fortement.

Elle se poussa contre lui avec ses mains, les laissant sur son torse, brûlant sa peau, pendant qu'elle amena sa jambe en bas. Elle dit :

-Je ne peux pas respirer ici. Peux-tu respirer ?

Juste à ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit. George Weasley passa entre les deux, malgré qu'ils se tenaient étroitement tout les deux, attrapa une bouteille de rhum qui était sur l'étagère, et ferma la porte à nouveau, comme si il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient là. Il ferma la porte les laissant à leur truc. Hermione atteignit le loquet, mais Drago se mit directement devant, pour lui bloquer l'accès.

-Hermione, Est-ce que tu m'as entendu ? Demanda t-il anxieusement.

-Non. Dit-elle, pour la troisième fois.

-Tu ne m'as entendu ? Demanda t-il, perturbé.

-J'ai entendu, j'ai juste dit « non », tu ne m'aimes pas. Dit-elle anxieusement.

-Mais si.

-Mais non.

-Je pense que si.

-Je sais que non.

-Je sais que si.

-Tu es fou.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Arrête ça, Malfoy. Insista t-elle, poussant contre son torse.

Il n'avait nulle part où aller.

-Qu'est ce que nous faisons dans un garde-manger, Malfoy ? Demanda t-elle finalement.

-J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim. Dit-il en riant.

-S'il te plait, sortons d'ici. Qu'est ce que les gens vont penser? Demanda Hermione frénétiquement.

-Que nous nous embrassons dans le placard. Dit-il comme un fait véridique.

Qu'est ce qu'il n'allait pas chez elle ? Peut être ne l'avait-elle vraiment pas entendu, ou si elle l'avait fait, elle ne le croyait pas. Elle essaya d'ouvrir le loquet une nouvelle fois, mais son corps était devant la porte, et elle devait passer entre son corps et son bras. Il serra son bras vers le bas de son corps, emprisonnant son bras à elle entre son bras et son corps. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, plaidant.

-Granger, nous ne partirons pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que tu me dises qu'est-ce que tu ressens à propos de ma déclaration. Statua t-il, attrapant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle était toujours légèrement sous le choc, et la réaction normale pour elle aurait été de crier, courir et se cacher, jeter un sort sur ses fesses, ou pleurer. Peut être même toutes ces choses combinées. Cela aurait été des réactions normales. Pourquoi n'était elle pas en train de faire toutes ces choses? Au lieu de ça, elle sentit un large sourire se profiler à travers son visage. Elle essaya de le cacher, mais ça craqua de toute façon. Ensuite, elle laissa sortir deux petits rires.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois et haussa ses sourcils. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, rit encore, et dit :

-Que le diable l'emporte, Je t'aime peut être bien aussi, Mafloy.

Il relâcha sa main, ce qui fut une erreur, parce qu'elle mit ses deux mains sur son visage, et se cacha derrière elles.

Il essaya de forcer pour les enlever de son visage, mais elle était plus forte qu'elle paraissait. Il dit :

-Regarde-moi, Granger.

-Non ! Criant pratiquement d'excitation.

Il pensa que le mot 'Non' devenait lassant à force. Il ouvrit la porte du garde-manger et sortit de la cuisine. Elle enleva ses mains de son visage, toute la joie enivrante qu'elle avait sentit il y a juste un moment s'était dissipée. Elle resta toute seule dans le garde-manger, confuse, et déconcerté. Elle était aussi hautement embarrassée. Seigneur, avait-elle dit à Malfoy qu'elle l'aimait ? En outre, est ce que la réponse de Malfoy à sa réponse envers sa déclaration d'affection, était de s'en aller et de la laisser seule ? Maudit soit-il.

Maintenant elle se sentait mal à l'aise, se tenant seule dans le placard. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle s'assit sur le sol, dans le petit espace exigu, et ramena ses genoux à son visage. Elle posa sa tête au dessus et soupira. Si elle avait son sac à main, et sa baguette, elle transplanerait et irait à la maison.

Avec son visage caché sur ses genoux, elle ne leva même pas la tête pour regarder quand la porte du petit cagibi s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Elle sentit quelqu'un écarter ses jambes, poussant l'une à côté du mur, pendant que la personne se glissa entre eux, avec l'autre jambe d'Hermione à côté de la porte. Elle leva le regard, et il était en quelque sorte assit sur le sol, luis faisant face. Il avait une bouteille de champagne et deux flutes.

Il lui tendit un verre et dit :

-Nous avons besoin de célébrer.

-Est-ce pourquoi tu étais parti ? Demanda t-elle.

Il pouvait dire qu'elle était bouleversée. Il ne comprenait pas. Il dit :

-Bien sur. As-tu pensé que je te ferais dire que tu m'aimes et ensuite juste de quitter ? Demanda t-il.

C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait pensé. Elle sourit, mentit et dit son nouveau mot favori :

-Non, je n'ai pas pensé ca.

-Bien sur tu que non. Dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Il lui versa un peu de champagne, et ensuite un peu pour lui. Il cogna son verre contre le sien et dit :

-A Granger, la seule fille avec qui je voudrais toujours être dans un placard à provision.

Elle sourit et prit une gorgée. Les bulles lui chatouillèrent le nez. Elle plissa son nez et dit :

-Je n'aime vraiment pas le champagne.

-Plus une fille à bière, Granger ? Demanda t'il.

-Non, plus une fille à thé ? Modifia t-elle.

Il prit son verre, et le posa sur une étagère au dessus de leurs têtes, à côté du sien. Il prit le haut de son bras et la poussa plus près de lui, qu'elle le chevaucha littéralement. Sa robe, retroussée comme elle l'était, en était presque indécente. Ses mains l'entoura et pris ses fesses entre ses mains, et la leva sur ses genoux. Avec ses jambes plier sous elle, et elle assise sur lui, lui faisant face, elle était sur qu'elle était trop lourde, et qu'elle lui causait de la gêne.

Elle lui causait effectivement de la gêne, mais d'une différente sorte.

Hermione plaça ses bras autour de son cou, et cette fois elle l'embrassa. Elle commença doucement, hésitante, tirant et jouant avec ses lèvres. Ils trouvèrent bientôt une aisance mutuelle dans leur baiser. C'était comme si ils s'étaient toujours embrassés, mais c'était loin d'être banal. C'était nouveau, excitant, et plein d'anticipation. Elle écarta ses lèvres des siennes et prit une grande inspiration.

-Non, Dit-il, et il mit sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête et la poussa vers lui une fois encore. Il attaqua ses lèvres avec fureur. Une passion débridée. Elle était ravie et jubilait.

Elle repoussa son visage une fois de plus et dit :

-Nous devons sortir de là.

-Veux-tu aller chez moi ? Demanda t-il.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle en retour, reculant le plus loin possible qu'elle pouvait, qui n'était pas si loin, pendant qu'elle ramena ses jambes au dessus des siennes, ainsi ses jambes étaient réunis. Elle essaya de se mettre sur ses genoux, ainsi elle pourrait se lever.

-Veux-tu aller chez moi ? Répéta t-il. Ou alors on peut aller chez toi. Ca n'a pas d'importance, du moment qu'il y a un lit. Il se poussa lui-même du sol, pour se lever. Elle était toujours sur ses genoux, le regardant de haut. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ?

-A quoi penses-tu, Malfoy ?

-Je pense que je veux coucher avec toi. N'était ce pas ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as que nous devions sortir d'ici ? Demanda t-il, lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à se lever.

Elle prit sa main, et se tint à côté de lui.

-Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est que nous ne devrions pas nous laisser emporter, et nous devrions retourner à la réception. Expliqua t-elle, offensée qu'il pensait qu'elle coucherait juste avec lui sans être sorti avec lui. Est-ce que tu penses que je vais coucher avec toi, juste parce que tu as dis que tu m'aimais. Dit-elle.

-Juste parce j'ai dit que je t'aimais ? Demanda t-il avec indignation, avec ses sourcils froncés. Combien de fois dans ma vie tu penses que j'ai dis à une femme que je l'aimais ?

-Oh, laisse moi réfléchir. Dit-elle sacarstique. Peut être chaque fois que tu voulais te les faire ?

-Peu importe ce que tu penses de moi, Granger, mais qu'est ce que tu peux penser de toi-même ? Dit-il, pointant un doigt droit sur sa poitrine.

Cette fois il quitta le garde-manger, et elle. Il claqua la porte pour la fermer, et elle resta là, seule et confuse.

Et bien, qu'est ce qu'une personne normale penserait ?

Elle mordit sa lèvre, si fort que ça faisait mal. Elle se tourna vers les étagères, et s'assit une fois encore, avec son dos contre le mur, à côté de la porte. Elle baissa la tête. Elle était stupide. C'était en passe pour devenir une mauvaise journée de nouveau. Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur le mur, et ferma ses yeux. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. C'était probablement un autre Weasley, voulant une autre bouteille d'alcool. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir ses yeux. Elle baissa la tête en avant. Elle sentit une main toucher le haut de sa tête. Elle garda ses yeux fermés. La main descendit à son menton, forçant sa tête à se relever. La personne dit :

-Regarde moi, Granger.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Je m'excuse. Dit Drago. Je sais que tu n'es pas une de ses filles qui couchent avec un mec après seulement un rendez vous. Enfer, ce n'était même pas réellement un rendez vous, mais s'il te plait sais ceci, je n'ai jamais, et je veux dire jamais, dit « je t'aime » à une femme avant. Même pas pour qu'elle couche avec moi. Je suis sérieux avec ce que j'ai dit, et je suis désolé si tu penses que c'était un stratagème pour coucher avec toi. Je suis désolé si je t'ai offensé de quelques manières que se soit. S'il te plait dis-moi que je suis pardonné.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et elle voulait en dire beaucoup, mais aucuns mots ne s'échappaient de sa bouche. Elle n'était même pas sur qu'elle respirait. Il se souciait vraiment, n'est ce pas ? Il baissa le bras et pris le haut du bras d'Hermione, et la tira pour la lever à côté de lui. Il entoura ses bras étroitement autour de son corps. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai douté de ton caractère, Malfoy, et de tes intentions. Dit-elle doucement.

-Est-ce que tu sais, je pense, que nous avons sauté au rendez vous numéro quatorze. Dit-il dans son oreille. Il embrassa sa joue, et après sa bouche une nouvelle fois.

Juste à ce moment là, Harry ouvrit la porte et dit :

-Venez et sortez vous deux, l'heureux couple vous recherche.

Hermione regarda Drago choquée, et il semblait tout à fait consterné. Ils regardèrent tous les deux Harry, et Hermione dit :

-Par tous les diables, pourquoi veulent-ils nous voir ?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

-Par tous les diables, pourquoi veulent-ils nous voir ? Dermanda Hermione. Drago hocha de la tête acquiesçant.

-Je sais juste qu'ils sont prêts à partir pour leur lune de miel, et Ron m'a demandé d'aller trouver Hermione, et Pansy m'a demandé d'aller trouver Drago, et depuis que George Weasley a raconté à tout le monde que vous étiez en train de vous embrasser dans le garde-manger, je savais que je vous trouverais ensemble. Expliqua Harry.

-Premièrement Harry, quand George a ouvert le garde-manger, nous étions seulement en train de parler. Expliqua t-elle.

-Tu n'as rien à expliquer au balafré. Dit Drago.

-Tire-toi Blondie. Répliqua Harry, et ensuite il prit le bras d'Hermione et dit :

-Et George n'a vraiment rien dit à personne. Je l'ai juste vu ouvrir la porte et prendre l'alcool, et j'ai su que vous étiez là tout les deux. C'était une plaisanterie. Maintenant viens. Harry garda sa main sur son bras, l'entraînant pratiquement à l'extérieur. Elle se retourna une fois, et tendit sa main, et Drago su que cette main tendue était pour lui, et il attrapa son autre main, et tira.

-On s'en fiche d'aller dehors Potter. Dit Drago, tirant Hermione.

-Venez juste voir ce qu'ils veulent dire. Dit Harry, tirant sur l'autre bras.

-Non, on s'en fiche de ce qu'ils ont à dire. Dit Drago, tirant plus fort.

-Depuis quand toi et Hermione êtes un « nous » ? Demanda Harry. Il tira plus fort également.

-Je ne suis pas une douceur que tout le monde pourrait s'arracher. Miaula Hermione.

Aucun des deux hommes ne la laissa partir. Ron vint dans la cuisine, disant :

-Harry, est ce que tu as trouvé Hermione ? Oh Hermione, j'ai besoin de te parler avant de partir. Au moment où il dit cela, Pansy arriva également. Tous les deux, Harry et Drago lâchèrent les bras d'Hermione.

Elle prit une grande respiration, expirant et inspirant, doucement, comme elle avait fait plus tôt à la chapelle.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire, Ron ?

Il prit ses bras, qui venaient d'être tirer par Harry et Drago, et descendit ses mains pour prendre celles d'Hermione. Il dit :

-Je veux te remercier.

Elle le regarda avec lassitude et répliqua :

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour m'avoir permis de partir. Tu savais que nous n'étions pas bien ensemble avant que je le sache, et si tu ne m'avais donné un coup de pouce, je n'aurais pas trouvé Pansy. Et la chose est, nous n'étions vraiment pas bien ensemble, toi et moi, mais je sais que ton âme sœur est là dehors, Hermione. Soit juste attentive et tu le trouveras. Dit Ron.

Sous d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu penser que c'était une gentille attention. Comme c'était là, elle fut légèrement contrariée, donc elle dit :

-Je ne t'ai pas laissé partir, Ronald. Toi et moi étions encore ensemble, du moins aussi loin que je le savais, quand tu as commencé à voir Pansy.

Drago ricana et Pansy se vexa

-Deuxièment, quel coup de pouce t'ai-je donné ? Etait-ce un coup de pouce de t'aimer ? Est-ce que supporter tes rêves pour ton futur était un coup de pouce ? Tu sais quoi, je m'en fiche, parce que tu as raison, nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble, et il y a quelqu'un pour moi dehors. En fait, il y a quelqu'un dans cette pièce pour moi et je suis attentive, et je l'ai déjà trouvé.

Ron sembla confus et répondit par un « 'Hein ? »

-Peu importe, Ronald. Ai une vie agréable. Conjectura t-elle, se comportant de façon honorable. Elle se rapprocha de Ron et embrassa sa joue. Elle baissa le regard vers le sol, triste. Harry tenditt sa main pour prendre celle d'Hermione, mais Drago la lui prit en premier.

Drago se mit entre Hermione et Ron. Il regarda Pansy,et dit :

-Et qu'avais tu besoin de me dire, Pans ?

-Je voulais juste que tu saches que je te pardonne. Dit-elle.

Il sembla confus.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il.

-Tu as brisé mon cœur pendant toute ses années, mais je te pardonne, car j'ai trouvé Ron, et il est mon mari maintenant, et nous sommes heureux, donc je te pardonne. Dit-elle encore.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me pardonnes, mais je m'en fiche. J'accepte ton pardon, pour n'importe quelle folle raison tu me donnes. Dit Drago. Soudainement, Pansy baissa son regard et vu que Drago et Hermione se tenaient la main.

-Est-ce que tous les deux vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda t-elle brusquement.

-Oui, nous en sommes à notre, quel est le nombre Granger, notre quatorzième rendez vous ? Interrogea Drago.

-Je pense que c'est notre quinzième rendez vous. Dit Hermione,souriant.

-QUOI? Demandèrent Ron et Pansy en même temps.

-Est-ce que tu savais ça, camarade ? Demanda Ron, se tournant vers Harry.

-Oui, en fait je le savais depuis le début. Harry entra dans le jeu. Il voulait dire 'depuis cette après midi' mais il mit sa langue dans sa poche.

-Et bien c'est bizarre. Conclut Ron.

-Pourquoi est-ce, bizarre, Ron ? Défia Hermione.

-Et bien, vous êtes définitivement un couple des plus inattendus ! Rit Ron en fait.

Quel culot!

-Je peux penser à un couple plus improbable. Dit Hermione, et elle pointa vers 'l'heureux couple'.

-Nous ? Demanda Pansy. Nous avons plus en commun que toi et Draki. Premièrement, nous sommes tous les deux des sang-purs. Je ne peux imaginer Draki sortant avec une sang de bourde.

-Comment oses-tu ? Dit Hermione. Même Ron regarda sa nouvelle femme choqué.

-Pansy, ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Elle est encore une de mes meilleures amies, et je l'apprécie encore beaucoup. Dit Ron.

-Je l'appellerais comme je veux, Ron. Dit Pansy doucement. Elle prit sa main et commença à l'entraîner hors de la cuisine. Elle se retourna et dit :

-Je vous donne à tous les deux, deux ou trois rendez vous de plus, et ensuite vous allez probablement vous entre tuer, ou peut être Drakie sera plus avisé et verra qu'il y mieux ailleurs, comme Ron a finalement découvert. Elle se tourna pour partir une nouvelle fois, mais Hermione tira la baguette de Drago de sa poche.

-Par meilleur choix, tu veux dire quelqu'un comme toi, face de chien au nez écrasé ? Demanda Hermione, pointant la baguette de Drago droit sur Pansy. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle lui avait retiré de sa poche.

Harry avança vers Hermione et baissa son bras. Il dit :

-Ron, toi et Pansy vous feriez mieux de partir. Vous avez des réservations, rappelle-toi. Ils sortirent de la cuisine, et Harry ne lâcha pas la main d'Hermione, tenant la baguette jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur qu'ils avaient disparu.

-Merci, de m'avoir arrêté, Harry. Dit Hermione.

-Je ne voulais pas avoir à t'arrêter ce soir. Trop de papiers. La prochaine fois tu veux lui jeter un sort, s'il te plait sois sure de ne pas le faire en présence d'un auror, et en utilisant la baguette d'un autre auror. Dis-le moi juste en avance, et je quitterais la pièce, ok ? Demanda Harry, avec un sourire penaud. Hermione sourit et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Harry ajouta :

-Votre quatorzième ou quinzième rendez vous?

-Nous comptons chaque étape de la journée comme un rendez vous. Rit Hermione.

-Je pense que l'acceptation de ton meilleur ami, le vieux balafré en forme d'éclair, nous amenerait au nombre du vingtième ou vingt et unième rendez vous, ce qui veut dire que tu peux emménager demain. Rit Drago également, rejoint par Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas en train d'approuver, donc vous êtes de retour au quinzième rendez vous. Il se tourna pour partir et rajouta. La fête bat toujours son plein, alors pourquoi vous deux ne revenez vous pas à l'extérieur. Harry se tourna et sortit par la porte.

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et prit sa main. Il dit :

-J'aurais payé un million de galion pour te voir lui jeter un sort.

-Vraiment, et bien si l'offre tient toujours, je pourrais trouver leur hôtel, et lui jeter un sort là. Ils auraient une lune de miel marrante. Je pourrais juste mettre quelques furoncles sur ses fesses, ou sur son visage n'importe lequel, puisqu'ils sont pareils. Rayonna t-elle.

Drago rit et dit :

-Mon influence est en train de te conduire vers le côté obscur, n'est ce pas ?

-Oh, Malfoy, je suis déjà allé au côté obscur et suis revenue. Dit-elle avec un sourire et une étincelle dans les yeux.

Il vint vers elle s'approchant d'elle une fois encore et dit :

-Tu as été plutôt rapide, je ne t'ai même pas sentit prendre ma baguette de ma poche.

-Et bien la mienne était dans mon sac, et elle est là-bàs sur la table. Dit-elle. Elle fronça les sourcils pour de faux. Presque faisant la moue. Il pensa qu'elle était adorable.

-Puis-je avoir ma baguette ? Dit-il.

-Certainement. Dit-elle, et la remit dans sa poche. Maintenant là il le sentit.

-Attention, Granger. Tu pourrais jeter un sort sur mes bijoux de famille, là. Dit-il.

-Sont ils si précieuses, Malfoy? Demanda t-elle avec fausse modestie, sa main toujours dans sa poche. C'était assez innocent. Elle n'était pas en train de toucher quelque chose. Pourtant, il était incroyablement excité.

-Oui, Granger, on m'a déjà dit qu'elles avaient beaucoup de valeur. Elles sont très précieuses, car elles donnent du plaisir à beaucoup de personne. Dit-il doucement, traçant une ligne avec son doigt vers son cou, vers son décolleté, and le laissant là entre sa généreuse poitrine.

-Je devrais te rappeler tes paroles, Malfoy. Dit elle, posant sa tête contre son cou.

Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et le lécha doucement, commençant par son menton, et descendant vers sa clavicule. Elle embrassa son cou doucement, ouvrant son col avec ses mains, ainsi elle avait plus de place pour l'embrasser.

-Tu me rends fou au point de me distraire, Granger. Murmura t-il. Sa voix était rauque dans son oreille. Il retourna la faveur, et embrassa son cou une nouvelle fois, suçant doucement avant de se retirer.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire, Malfoy. Demanda t-elle, le poussant.

-Woah. Exclama t-il. Quelle question piège.

-Je voulais dire, est-ce que tu veux retourner dehors et rejoindre les fêtards, ou est-ce que tu veux que nous allions nous asseoir dans le salon, ou retourner sur le toit, ou alors il y a un autre placard autour où nous n'avons pas été. Songea t-elle.

-Le toit ? Demanda t-il, surprise qu'elle le mentionne.

-Est-ce la chose que tu as retenue. Demanda t-elle, souriante.

-Non, je me souviens du mot « placard » aussi. Sourit-il.

Il prit sa main et alla à l'extérieur avec elle. Il y avait une chanson lente jouée par un groupe de musicien. Elle demanda :

-Allons nous danser ?

-Je ne veux pas danser. Dit-il.

-Oh? Demanda t-elle.

-Non, je veux juste te tenir, donc c'est une ruse. Tout le monde là va penser que nous dansons, mais nous connaissons la vérité. Dit-il de façon séduisante.

Il l'a poussa plus près de lui, et ses mains se balada doucement en bas de chaque bras. Quand ses mains atteignirent les mains d'Hermione, il les amena vers son cou, et drapa ses bras autour de ses épaules, il amena ses mains autour de son dos, et serra son corps très fort contre lui. Il bougeait à peine, juste se balançant légèrement, d'avant en arrière. Il menait la danse, elle suivait. Les mains d'Hermione restèrent sur ses épaules. Une des mains de Drago resta sur son dos, voyageant légèrement du haut de son dos, vers le balancement de son dos. Son autre main alla à son épaule, et ensuite à son visage. Il toucha sa joue avec le dos de ses doigts. Il prit la même main et la plaça sur le cœur d'Hermione, sur ses seins. Il dit :

-Ton rythme cardiaque est encore rapide, et tu es toute rouge.

-Je me demande pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle, respirant difficilement.

-Qu'est ce que ton cœur ferait si je t'embrassais là sur la piste de danse, juste là devant tout tes amis, et la famille Weasmoche. Demanda t-il avec un regard voilé.

-Pourquoi tu ne trouverais pas, Malfoy ? Dit-elle honnêtement.

Il pensa que c'était un merveilleux plan. Il baissa sa bouche vers la sienne. Sa bouche taquina ses lèvres, embrassant, tirant, embrassant, suçant et retirant. Il suça ses lèvres, et ensuite toucha légèrement ses lèvres avec sa langue. C'était la seule invitation qu'elle avait besoin pour s'ouvrir à lui. Sa langue dansa sauvagement contre la sienne, pendant que ses mains empoignèrent ses cheveux, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses mèches soyeuses.

Les mains de Drago attira Hermione aussi près de son corps qu'il pouvait. Il n'était plus du tout lucide de l'endroit et de l'heure. Pour prouver ce fait, sa main droite alla à son épaule, et l'effleura jusqu'à sa poitrine, en le prenant en coupe légèrement. De cette action, elle en était consciente. Elle se poussa de lui, et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu. Ils le virent. Tout le monde les regardaient. Elle regarda Drago une nouvelle fois e dit :

-Je suis désolée ! Et elle courut vers la maison.

La chose était que, personne ne regardait à cause de la main qui la tripotait. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Ce qu'ils avaient remarqué, était le fait qu'Hermione Granger était finalement heureuse une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient tous heureux pour elle.

Pourquoi s'était-elle enfuit ?

Il allait savoir pourquoi, bon sang !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour a toutes! COmme ca fais longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté en cadeau de votre fidélité je vais mettre deux chapitres en même temps.

Encore un merci pour ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et je remercie les quelques anonymes qui prennent le temps de laisser une review!

Et aussi merci à AnneM. Oliver pour cette merveilleuse histoire!

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 14

C'était comme être au paradis, danser dans les bras de Drago. Il la maintenait si serré, qu'ils se fondaient presque en une seule personne. Il prit sa propre main et la posa au dessus du cœur d'Hermione, et lui dit qu'elle était rouge. Elle fit un commentaire plein d'esprit, mais pendant tout ce temps elle était consciente de rien d'autre que du fait que sa main était au dessus de ses seins, sur sa poitrine. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle pensait que tout le monde allait penser si il l'embrassait là sur la piste de danse, et elle lui répondit d'essayer pour voir, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il taquina ses lèvres pendant un long moment, avant d'ouvrir la bouche d'Hermione sous la sienne, pendant qu'il introduisit sa langue. C'était un merveilleux baiser. L'un des meilleurs de toute sa vie. Ils étaient inconscient des gens autour d'eux, tellement, que Drago mit sa main droite légèrement sur son sein gauche, le coupant sans en tenir compte dument. Ce simple acte la ramena sur terre. Mon dieu, et si quelqu'un avait vu.

Elle se recula, et c'était comme si il y avait un spot de lumière pointé droit sur Drago et Hermione, car il sembla que tout le monde dans le jardin avait leurs yeux tournés sur eux. Donc cela voulait dire qu'ils l'avait vu la tripoter comme une putain sur la piste de danse. Elle reccula et dit :

-Je suis désolé. Et elle courut vers l'intérieur de la maison par la porte de derrière, et se dirigea tout droit vers le troisième étage, vers la vieille chambre de Ron.

Elle ferma la porte silencieusement, et s'assit sur le lit de Ron. Il avait toujours la même couverture horrible des cannons de Chudley sur son lit. Elle se leva pendant une minute et baissa son regard vers le lit. Beurk, elle se demanda si Ron et Pansy avait fait quelque chose dans ce lit. Elle se dirigea vers une chaise. Elle entendit la poignée de la porte bouger avant qu'elle n'entendit autre chose d'autre. Hermione regarda vers la porte et, entra Drago.

La première chose qu'il demanda fut :

-Est-ce la vieille chambre de la belette ?

Elle approuva docilement. La seconde chose qu'il demanda fut :

-Qu'est qu'il y a ?

Elle était gênée, alors elle baissa le regard vers le sol. Elle répondit doucement :

-Qu'est ce que tu étais en train de faire là bas ?

-La bas où ? Demanda t-il confus.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-Dehors, sur la piste de danse.

Il vint vers elle, s'agenouilla près de la chaise et il lui prit une de ses mains. Elle le lui arracha.

-S'il te plait dis-moi ce que j'ai fait. Dil-il sincèrement. Je pensais que tu voulais que je t'embrasse.

Il appuya son coude sur ses genoux. Elle ne le retira pas.

Elle soupira et dit :

-Je ne suis pas fâchée pour le baiser.

-Alors quoi ? Demanda t-il.

-Tu as touché ma poitrine, juste sur la piste de danse, juste devant tout le monde, comme si j'étais une de ses prostituées, ou autre. Cela m'a embarrassée. Tout le monde a vu. Dit-elle, se levant rapidement, et le renversant sur son postérieur.

Il se mit sur les genoux, et se leva pour lui faire face. Elle était maintenant assise sur le lit. Il observa le lit, et se demanda quelle chose dégoutante, Ron la belette et Pansy le chien avait fait dans ce lit, alors au lieu de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, il la tira par les épaules et se mit devant elle.

-Je ne réalisais même pas ce que j'étais en train de faire, parce que je m'étais laissé entrainer par l'instant, mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait vu. Ce n'était pas comme si nous étions en train d'exhiber quelque chose là bas. Expliqua t-il.

-Tout le monde a vu.

-Non, ils n'ont pas vu.

-Qu'est ce que nous faisons-là, Malfoy ? Demanda t-elle.

-Tu veux dire dans la vieille chambre de la belette ? Demanda t-il souriant.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et fit attention aux invités dans l'arrière cour.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

-Veux-tu connaître mes intentions, ou autre chose ? Plaisanta t-il.

-Et si je le veux ? Serais-ce mauvais ? Elle se tourna et le regarda.

-Ouah, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Dit-il honnêtement. Il vint auprès d'elle et dit :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il ressorte de ça ? Qu'est ce que tu aimerais qu'il arrive demain, et le lendemain, et le jour d'après ?

-Pourquoi dois-je répondre en premier. Se demanda t-elle tout haut.

-Parce que tu es celle qui a commencé à poser des questions, de toute façon, tu es supposée être la brave, alors sois courageuse, Granger, et dis moi ce que tu veux, et ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas, ou que tu n'es pas sure, ou autre foutaise. Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux. Implora t-il.

-Et si ce que je veux n'était pas ce que tu veux ? Soutint-elle.

-Alors, je me rirais de toi et te ferais regretter le jour de ta naissance. Dit-il, avec un demi sourire. Il mit ses bras autour de sa taille, et elle ne put rien faire d'autre, elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle trouvait le cercle de ses bras réconfortant. Sans le regarder, elle dit :

-Tu as dis que tu m'aimais après un jour, comment est-ce possible ?

-Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Dit-il.

Elle leva son regard vers lui et dit :

-Si je ne peux pas répondre avec un 'je ne sais pas', tu ne le peux pas également.

-Très bien, Mlle se rappelle de tout ce que j'ai dit, quand j'ai dit que je t'aimais, j'étais juste en train de dire ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. J'ai réellement ressenti à ce moment là que je t'aimais. Dit-il.

-A ce moment là ? Est ce que ça veut dire que tu n'es pas sure maintenant? Demanda t-elle.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et dit :

-Pour l'amour de dieu, Granger, je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais dis ça si je ne le pensais pas, et j'imagine que je le pense encore. Maintenant, répond à ma question, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il ressorte de tout ça ?

Elle baissa le regard. Elle trouva les motifs sur le plancher extrêmement intéressant, car elle ne voulait pas lever son regard. Quand elle le fit finalement, il était toujours en train de la regarder, attendant sa réponse. Elle dit donc :

-Et si je te disais que je veux ce qu'Harry et Ginny ont ? Je me contenterais même de ce qu'ont Ron et Pansy. Et si je te disais que je ne veux pas de ça avec juste n'importe qui, mais je le veux avec toi ? T'enfuirais-tu et te cacherais tu ?

-J'imagine que non, puisque je suis toujours là. Répondit-il en retour. Soudainement, il dit :

-Rendez vous numéro 25.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle.

-Nous avons franchement sauté au numéro 25. Nous demandons à l'autre ses intentions, et pensons à un futur possible avec l'autre. Rendez-vous numéro 25. Expliqua t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle dit :

-Veux-tu aller sur la colline, et regarder le coucher du soleil?

-Est-ce que ça sera romantique et à l'eau de rose ? Demanda t-il.

-Probablement. Répondit-elle.

-Essaieras-tu de m'embrasser? Demanda t-il, souriant.

-Définitivement. Répondit-elle en retour.

-Essaieras-tu de toucher mes seins ? Demanda t-il. Il rit avant qu'elle puisse le faire. Elle devint rouge écarlate et il dit :

-Ahhh, comme c'est touchant, Granger rougit.

-Non, je ne rougis pas. Répliqua t-elle.

-Je reconnais un blush quand il apparait sur tes joues, Mlle Granger. Il la rejoignit et toucha son nez rapidement avec son index. Hermione mit ses main sur ses joues, pour cacher la rougeur. Il s'approcha d'elle intimement, enleva ses mains de son visage, et les garda dans les siennes.

-Je sais que je pense trop, et analyse trop les choses, et ai tendance à aller au fond des choses, mais c'est moi, et c'est ce que tu auras, ok ? Dit-elle.

Il l'attira si près de lui, que le corps d'Hermione fut collé au sien. Il garda ses mains autours des poignets d'Hermione et l'attira pour un baiser. Il l'embrassa sa bouche avec acharnement. Il garda les mains d'Hermione près d'elle.

-Montre-moi ce charmant coucher de soleil, Hermione, mais si ce n'est pas à la hauteur de mes attentes, j'imagine que tu devras me combler toi même, en quelque sorte. Dit-il.

Il lâcha une des ses mains, et continua de serrer l'autre. Il la traîna en bas, pendant qu'elle dit :

-Nous pouvons juste nous faufiler par la porte de devant.

-Non, on ne se faufile pas. Dit-il, l'emmenant en bas. Il ajouta :

-Tu n'as pas honte d'être vu avec moi, n'est ce pas ? Il l'entendait comme une plaisanterie, car il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Elle le tira pour un arrêt.

-Je n'ai pas honte. Dit-elle catégorique.

Il le savait, mais il voulait jouer sur sa compassion. Il dit :

-Je sais que nous sommes, qu'est ce que la belette a dit, un couple inattendu, et je sais que tu es trop bien pour moi, mais si tu es par n'importe quel moyen embarrassée d'être vu avec moi, et bien, je comprends.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et répliqua :

-Je te jure ! Je n'ai pas honte, ni ne suis embarrassée, intimidée, ou manque de confiance en moi, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. S'il y avait quelque chose, je penserais que tu ressentirais ça à propos de moi.

Qu'est ce qu'elle disait.

-Je faisais l'idiot, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu pouvais ressentir ça. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il ne le pensait vraiment pas, alors il posa ses mains sur son visage, et approcha son visage près du sien, ainsi il put sentir sa douce respiration sur sa peau.

-Je le pense. Je sais que tu es une bonne personne, et sincère, et loyal. Je pense que ces termes sont tes meilleurs traits de caractère. Et quelle nunuche tu fais si tu penses que je suis trop bien pour toi.

-Nunuche ? Elle sourit. Quoi, es tu en train d'inventer des mots maintenant?

-Tu as entendu parler de nunuche. Gronda t-il.

-Tu as raison, je connais, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un de ce siècle utiliserait encore ce mot. Dit-elle, souriant toujours.

-Je devrais ignorer tes mots cruels. Dit-il. Il prit sa main une nouvelle fois, et se dirigea vers la porte de devant et rajouta :

-Quel chemin pour ce coucher de soleil ?

Elle pointa vers une colline, à droite de la maison, après le pré où elle lui avait dit plus tôt que la famille Weasley l'utilisait pour jouer au quidditch. Ils marchèrent main dans la main, en montant la colline. Aussitôt qu'ils atteignirent la colline, il dit :

-Où est le coucher du soleil ?

-C'est trop tôt. Dit-elle franchement. C'est l'été, tu sais, alors le coucher du soleil est probablement d'ici une heure ou plus.

-Tu m'as amené en haut de cette colline sous un faux prétexte. Bouda t-il.

Elle s'assit sur les hautes herbes, et retira ses chaussures. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Il mit une main sur son genou. Elle le frappa pour la retirer et dit :

-Culotté.

Il lui sourit et répliqua :

-Je peux toucher tes seins sur une piste de danse, devant toute la foule, mais là-haut sur une colline, quand nous sommes seuls, je ne peux pas toucher ton genou ? Où est la logique là dedans ?

-Très bien, touche mon genou. Elle fit semblant d'être exaspérée, et prit sa main et la reposa sur son genou. Il sourit, d'un sourire malicieux, et remonta sa main plus haut, remontant le bas de sa robe avec. Quand sa main fut sur le haut de sa cuisse nu, elle baissa les yeux sur sa main, releva les yeux sur son visage, leva un sourcil et répliqua :

-Tu es vraiment en train d'abuser de la chance.

-Mais, nous sortons ensemble depuis un mois maintenant, et je ne t'ai pas vu nu encore. Dit-il légèrement. Le moins que tu puisses faire et de me laisser toucher ta cuisse nue.

Sa main resta sur sa cuisse, et elle n'en tint pas compte pendant un moment, puis dit :

-Si nous en sommes à notre vingt cinquième rendez vous, est-ce que ça ne voudrait pas dire que nous sommes ensemble depuis plus d'un mois ? Demanda t-elle.

-Non, car avec toi et moi, j'ai pensé que nous voudrions probablement nous voir chaque jour, donc vingt cinq rendez vous constituerait à sortir ensemble pendant presque un mois. Dit-il parfaitement content avec son raisonnement. Nous aurions probablement plus qu'un rendez vous par jour, donc ça équivaudrait à trois semaines.

-Ne deviendrions-nous pas malade de l'un et de l'autre ? Demanda t-elle, n'ignorant plus sa main, voyant que son pouce allait et venait contre sa peau, causant quelques frissons qui apparaissait sur sa jambe.

-En as-tu eu marre de moi aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-il, se penchant plus près. Il pensa qu'elle était douce, comme du miel.

-Non, je n'en ai pas marre de toi, pas encore, bien sur. Dit-elle. Elle pensa qu'il sentait merveilleusement bon, comme de la crème glacée à la vanille.

Il posa sa main libre sur son cœur et dit :

-Tu me blesses, Granger. Penser que tu serais malade de moi me blesse au plus profond de mon âme.

-Tu as une âme ? Plaisanta t-elle.

Il enleva sa main de sa cuisse et sans prévenir, la poussa sur son dos, penchant son corps entier sur elle. Elle utilisa ses bras narquoisement pour le retenir, pendant qu'il utilisait ses bras pour maintenir son corps sur elle, ne la touchant pas, à ce jour.

- J'ai une âme, Granger, et dans cette âme il y a une passion qui brûle, en profondeur, telle que tu n'as jamais vu avant. Dois-je te le prouver ?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Drago était penché sur Hermione, presque allongé au dessus d'elle, mais ses bras maintenaient le poids de son corps. Elle fit une faible, et en même temps une fausse tentative, de le tenir hors de portée avec ses mains, les plaçant sur son torse. Il dit :

-J'ai une âme, Granger, et dans cette âme il y a une passion qui brûle, en profondeur, telle que tu n'as jamais vu avant. Dois-je te le prouver ?

Hermione pensa en elle… « Oh non, oh non, oh non, qu'est ce qu'il a prévu de faire ? » Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour le voir.

Il tomba sur elle, de tout son poids, trappant ses bras entre leur deux corps. Sa cuisse stratégiquement placée entre les jambes d'Hermione, ses mains autour de son visage, et ses coudes maintenant le haut de son corps uniquement. Dans un mouvement rapide, les lèvres de Drago s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, et il l'embrassa avec une passion et une faim, qui prouva ce qu'il avait dit, et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant.

Il l'embrassa longtemps, et son baiser fut dur, tendre et doux. Ses lèvres bougeait avec espièglerie sur les siennes, pendant qu'il traîna ses lèvres à travers sa joue, jusqu'à la zone sensible en dessous de sa mâchoire. Il suça sur la peau sensible, dessinant des cercles avec sa langue. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, pour lui accorder l'accès qu'il recherchait.

Il bougea sur son corps, pour qu'il soit seulement sur le côté droit d'Hermione. Il posa sa main droite sur sa gorge, pendant qu'il continuait d'embrasser son oreille, et ensuite sa joue, et ensuite sa bouche de nouveau. Pendant qu'il lui ouvrit la bouche sous la sienne, elle eut une idée folle. C'était sans un doute le meilleur baiser qu'elle ait jamais eut. Ce n'était pas la partie la plus folle. Ce qui était fou c'était que c'était meilleur que les fois où elle avait fait l'amour dans toute sa vie, et c'était juste un baiser.

Sa main, toujours sur sa gorge, se déplaça vers sa clavicule, et ensuite vers sa poitrine. Il joua avec le col de sa robe. Il l'embrassa pleinement sur la bouche de nouveau, et il décida d'expérimenter, et de donner à l'action « toucher sa poitrine' » un autre essai. Il plaça sa main légèrement sur son sein gauche, sans qu'il y ait mort d'homme, considérant le fait qu'elle était toute habillée.

Même à travers le tissu de sa robe, et son soutien gorge sans doute de bon marché, il pouvait sentit le bout se durcir. Il n'avait pas encore déplacé sa main du tout. Elle était le plus doux nectar qu'il est jamais gouté, et s'il ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt, il ne serait pas capable de le faire du tout. Il déplaça sa main vers sa taille, et bougea pour s'allonger sur son côté, ensuite sur son dos. Il l'amena sur lui, donc elle était partiellement sur lui. Il s'arrêta de l'embrasser, mais il la maintint serrée dans ses bras, une main sur son dos, restant sur ses fesses, et l'autre main sur son visage. Elle était maintenant celle qui était forcée de se maintenir au dessus de lui.

-Woah, Hermione. Dit-il, haletant.

-C'est un euphémisme. Dit-elle, haletante aussi.

-T'ai-je prouvé que j'avais une âme ? Demanda t-il, lui souriant.

Elle lui sourit en retour et répondit :

-Je crois que tu as non seulement une âme, mais un cœur, un esprit, et une réserve de passion qui est aussi profond que l'océan, et aussi large que le ciel.

Il pencha la tête d'Hermione avec sa main à l'arrière de son cou, et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Elle leva la tête et lui dit :

-Malfoy, c'est fou ! Elle rit très fort, et elle dit une nouvelle fois, d'un air incrédule :

-C'est de la folie.

Elle tenta de se lever, mais il la maintint sur lui.

-Pourquoi est ce de la folie ?

-Parce que, Malfoy, même si nous nous connaissons depuis plus de la moitié de notre vie, nous ne nous CONNAISSONS pas vraiment, n'est ce pas ?

Il plaça sa main sur le côté de ses cheveux, et remit une mèche derrière son oreille. Il inclina la tête ainsi il put embrasser sa mâchoire. Elle leva sa tête. Elle gémit légèrement. Il lécha son cou et dit :

-Je sais une chose, quand tu gémis comme ça, je perds toutes mes facultés.

Il la lâcha, prenant plusieurs profondes respirations, et pendant qu'elle s'assit, il se leva, et marcha loin d'elle pendant un moment. Il devait se reprendre. Cela avait prit toute sa volonté pour ne pas courir là-bas et de la dévorer à mort.

Avec son dos face à elle, il dit :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir sur moi, Granger ?

Il retourna vers elle, recoiffant ses cheveux avec ses mains, et s'assit près d'elle. Elle remit sa robe en place pendant qu'il lui avait posé cette question. Après qu'il fut assis, il leva le bras et passa la main dans les cheveux d'Hermione plusieurs fois, les peignant pour les remettre en place.

-Et bien, pourquoi ne pas simplement raconter à l'autre certaines choses à propos de nous même ? Pas de choses abstraites, comme je joue du piano, mais des choses comme nos deuxièmes prénoms, notre date de naissance, des choses comme ça. Tu commences. Dit Hermione.

Drago, qui était assis juste à côté d'elle sur le sol, tendit sa main et dit :

-Bonjour, mon nom est Drago Abraxas Malfoy.

Hermione prit sa main et la serra. Cependant après avoir serré sa main, il ne la lâcha pas. Il la garda serrée tout le temps qu'il parla.

-Je suis né le cinq juin 1980 au Wiltshire, Angleterre. Je suis enfant unique, mes parents sont d'anciens mangemorts, et j'ai les yeux gris et les cheveux blonds pâles. J'étais dans la maison des serpentards à l'école, et en cinquième année, j'étais préfet. J'étais l'attrapeur dans notre équipe de Quidditch. Mon premier prénom veut dire dragon ou serpent en latin, bien que j'aie été nommé après une constellation. Mon nom de famille est français, et veux dire mauvaise foi. Je travaille pour le ministère, comme auror. Je suis célibataire et je n'ai jamais été marié, même pas fiancé. Est-ce assez d'information pour toi, ma chère ?

Hermione sourit tout au long de son discours. Elle dit :

-C'est assez, pour l'instant. Au moins, assez au niveau des faits. Puis-je faire quelques commentaires, avant que je commence ?

Il tenait toujours sa main. Son pouce était maintenant en train de masser le haut de sa main en un long va et vient. Il la regarda et dit :

-Demande-moi n'importe quoi.

-Est-ce que ton deuxième prénom est vraiment Abraxas ?

-Oui, j'ai été nommé après mon grand père, et je sais ce que donne mes initiales, bien que le gros mot a un N dedans (fais référence au mot damn en anglais). Quoi d'autre ? Demanda t-il.

-Où sont tes parents maintenant ? Demanda t-elle.

-A ce moment précis, probablement au manoir Malfoy. Mon père a été seulement cinq ans en prison. Ma mère quinze mois. Il répondit, ne la regardant plus. Il regardait sa main maintenant, étudiant les lignes de sa paume. Il dit :

-Vas-y Granger, à ton tour.

-Mon nom est Hermione Jean Granger. J'ai toujours pensé que mon deuxième prénom était Jane, mais une chose marrante s'est produite quand j'avais dix sept ans, mes parents étaient en train de regarder mon certificat de naissance, et on vu que l'officier d'état civil avait mis Jean au lieu de Jane, donc j'imagine que mon deuxième prénom est passé de Jane à Jean. Dit-elle en premier lieu. Puis elle continua sur sa lancée :

-Je suis née le dix neuf septembre 1979, à Londres, et mes parents sont tous les deux dentistes. Je suis, aussi, une enfant unique. J'ai un animal, un très vieux chat hybride nommé pattenrond. J'ai les cheveux marrons bouclés et des yeux marrons. J'ai été prénommé d'après un personnage d'une pièce de Shakespeare 'A winter's tale' et ma couleur favorite est le jaune.

-Je suis guérisseuse à St mangouste, et j'aime mon travail. Je suis célibataire, et je n'ai jamais été mariée ni fiancée, mais pas par mon propre choix. Sa voix devint soudainement basse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne dit plus rien du tout. Elle était en train de regarder les motifs de sa robe. Il avait toujours sa main et il la leva vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Mon tour pour les questions. Dit-il. Ton chat est toujours vivant ?

Hermione le regarda indignée, en premier lieu, et ensuite vit qu'il plaisantait, alors elle se contenta de dire :

-Oui, il est toujours vivant. Est-ce ton seul commentaire sur mon autobiographie ?

-Non, j'allais faire un commentaire sur le fait que tu es plus âgée que moi de neuf mois, mais cela m'importe peu pour moi. J'aime sortir avec des femmes plus âgées. Dit-il.

-Je ne suis pas si vieille. Se plaignit-elle.

-Tu es assez vieille pour être ma grande sœur, ou ma grande cousine, ou autre. Remarqua t-il.

-Tu es barjo. Dit-elle, avec un petit rire.

Il relâcha sa main et pointa vers l'horizon.

-Voilà ce magnifique coucher de soleil que tu m'as promis, Granger.

Elle prit une inspiration à travers ses lèvres, et après avoir expirer, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. La combinaison des couleurs du ciel, rose, rouge, dorée, et orange, et la volute de nuage, autour du grand cercle du soleil, la stupéfia littéralement.

-C'est magnifique, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-elle. Elle se tourna vers lui.

Il regardait, les yeux agrandis, la bouche grande ouverte, examinant la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue. Il regardait Hermione Granger.

-Magnifique. Lui dit-il en retour.

Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge, et elle baissa le regard une nouvelle fois. Elle dit :

-Tu ne devrais pas faire un faux éloge, c'est cruel.

Etait-elle sérieuse ? Il mit sa main sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

-Je ne dis jamais rien que je ne pense pas venant des profondeurs de mon âme mentionné avant, Hermione. Je pense sérieusement que tu es la plus magnifique femme que j'ai vue depuis très, très longtemps. Peut être jamais.

Elle était silencieuse. Elle continua à le regarder, et sa main n'avait pas quitté son visage. Elle parla finalement :

-S'il te plait, ne joue pas avec moi. Je ne supporterais pas si mon coeur était de nouveau brisé.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je briserais ton cœur ? Demanda t-il sérieusement.

Elle enleva la main de Drago de son visage, et la porta à sa bouche, avec sa main. Elle baisa sa main, et ensuite la posa sur le sol, entre leur deux corps assis, toujours étroitement emprisonné dans sa main. Elle dit :

-Tu pourrais si facilement briser mon cœur, si tout ce que tu as dit ou toute action que tu as faites aujourd'hui était fausse en aucune façon. S'il te plait soit honnête avec moi. Est-ce que tu veux réellement me voir après aujourd'hui ? Veux-tu vraiment construire une relation?

La discussion était devenue si sérieuse, mais il pouvait dire juste en regardant dans ses yeux, que c'était un important sujet pour elle. Il dit :

-Ma très chère, douce et magnifique femme. Si jamais j'avais fais ou dis quoi que ce soit à toi, à partir de ce point là, qui te désole, ou te cause de la peine, de l'embarras, ou te blesse physiquement ou moralement, de n'importe quelle façon, alors sais une chose, je me blesserais moi-même aussi. Parce que je pense vraiment que te blesser de n'importe quelle façon me blesserait moi-même, et me blesser est la dernière chose que je voudrais jamais faire. Il ajouta la dernière partie pour la faire sourire.

Ca marcha. Elle rayonnait. Elle se jeta soudainement sur lui, le faisant tomber. Elle l'embrassa chaleureusement sur les lèvres.

-C'était la meilleur chose à dire. Dit-elle. Elle bougea pour s'allonger sur lui, et l'embrassa passionnément, une nouvelle fois. Il était inconfortable, doublement. Un, parce qu'elle était à l'origine d'une certaine réaction, qui, il savait était incapable de s'en occuper en ce moment, et deux, parce qu'une énorme pierre, un bout de bois, ou des broussailles, était pressé dans ses fesses. Il POUVAIT s'occuper de ce problème. Il remua légèrement, avec elle toujours sur lui, ainsi il s'éloignait de l'objet incriminé.

Pendant qu'il remuait sous elle, elle interpréta mal les signes, et pensa qu'il s'occupait d'un autre problème. Si embarrassée par ce geste spontané, se jetant elle-même dans ses bras, elle se tortilla pour se lever de ses bras. Il interpréta mal cette action aussi, et la maintint plus serrée, l'attirant sous lui ainsi il fut au dessus, et elle atterrit au sol.

Il en résultat que le couple commença inexplicablement à dévaler la colline. Ils se tinrent serrés l'un et l'autre tout le long du chemin. Il laissa échapper à l'occasion un « aïe », pendant qu'elle laissa échapper un « oh »

Quand ils arrêtèrent finalement de rouler, ils étaient tout en bas de la colline. Tout les deux étaient choqués, et négligés, tout autant que légèrement blessés. Elle s'assit, avec une autre coupure dans sa main, juste en dessous d'où elle s'était coupée plus tôt dans la journée. Il resta sur son dos, et dis :

-Oh mes fesses !

Elle se traîna vers lui, riant.

-Tes fesses Est-ce que tu t'es fais mal aux fesses, Malfoy ? Dit-elle.

-Non, tu m'as fait mal. Modifia t-il, essayant de se lever. Il se rallongea et dit :

-Je me suis réellement fais mal.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, et le retourna sur le côté. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il alarmé.

-C'est tes fesses qui te font mal ? Demanda t-elle, avec lui toujours sur le côté.

-Et Bien, pas tellement mes fesses, que… bon, très bien, mes fesses, pourquoi ? Demanda t-il en retour.

Elle commença à rire, et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il dit :

-Bon sang quoi, Granger ?

-Malfoy, tu as dû rouler dans des broussailles. Tu as à peu près quatre à cinq épines plantées droit dans tes fesses ! Continua t-elle de rire.

-Enlève les moi ! Dit-il, toujours sur le côté.

-Enlève ton pantalon. Incita t-elle.

Il se retourna pour la regarder et dit :

-Si tu veux me noir nu, ça ne sera pas avant le rendez vous numéro trente.

-Sérieusement. Dit-elle, tapant son bras. Je dois être sûr qu'aucune des épines ne soient plantées dans tes fesses. Elles pourraient percer ta peau, et causer toutes sortes de trouble. Je suis une professionnelle, j'apporterais le plus grand soin. Juste les enlever de ton pantalon ne veux pas dire qu'il n'y a pas d'échardes dans ta peau.

Il était tellement embarrassé. Il dit :

-Je vais enlever ce foutu truc, retourne toi.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant. Dit-elle.

Il était déjà debout. Il commença à détacher son pantalon.

-Aïe, oh, aïe. S'exclama t-il. Il dit :

-Retourne-toi, Granger.

-Laisse-moi t'aider. Répliqua t-elle.

-Tourne-toi juste. Dit-il. Je suis assez mortifié comme ça.

Elle se retourna et il descendit son pantalon. Il dit :

-Granger, je pense que nous avons un problème.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Drago était humilié. Il n'avait rien qui pourrait le rendre honteux, de ça il était certain, et sous de normal circonstance, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé si Hermione avait vu ses fesses nues, mais le scénario qui se jouait devant lui, une intense session de baiser, descendre une colline en roulant, des épines dans son derrière, et bien, c'était inacceptable. De plus, elle voulait l'aider à enlever les épines de ses fesses !

-Retourne toi juste. Dit-il. Je suis assez mortifié comme ça.

Elle tourna son visage de l'autre côté, toujours assise sur le sol. Il tourna son visage vers la colline de laquelle ils venaient juste de rouler. Il abaissa son pantalon. Ciel aidez le ! Il dit :

-Granger, je pense que nous avons un problème.

Toujours assise sur le sol, avec sa robe bien en forme, elle garda son dos face à lui et demanda :

-Quel est le problème ?

Il se tint debout derrière elle, avec son pantalon autour de ses chevilles, et ses pousses accrochés sur le haut de son boxer, prêt à le descendre, quand il vit Harry « le branleur » Potter descendre la colline, tout droit vers eux.

Harry vit le couple dans une position compromettante. Drago devait bien lui reconnaître celle là, et ça devait être pour ça que Potter commença soudainement à courir.

-C'est Potter ! Il se dirige ici, et il semble plus en colère qu'une poule mouillée. Dit Drago, essayant de remettre son pantalon, et grimaçant de douleur. Zut. Il décida de poursuivre, enlever son pantalon et au moins d'enlever les échardes de son pantalon.

-Hermione ! Cria Harry pendant qu'il se rapprochait. Elle se retourna, et se leva.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Elle baissa son regard. Sa robe était déchirée devant, droit devant le col, exposant son soutien gorge. Maintenant elle était mortifiée.

-Harry, Dit-elle. Qu'est ce qu'il devait penser?

-Je vais te tuer, Malfoy ? Cracha Harry, enlevant sa baguette de sa poche. Il courut vers Drago, pendant qu'il enleva juste ses chaussures et son pantalon, et était debout là dans rien d'autre que son boxer, ses chaussettes et sa cravate.

Drago releva la tête et dit :

-Va en enfer, Potter.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé ? Demanda Harry, la tirant pour la placer derrière lui. Il mit sa baguette sous le menton de Drago.

Drago lâcha son pantalon de ses mains et dit :

-Ok, maintenant tu as toute mon attention.

-Harry, arrête ça. Il ne m'a pas blessé. Pourquoi voudrais-tu penser qu'il l'a fait? Demanda Hermione.

Drago pensa qu'elle était incroyablement naïve. Même lui savait à quoi cela ressemblait.

-Je suis venu pour te chercher, te trouves sur le sol dans un état lamentable, de l'herbe et des brindilles dans tes cheveux, ta robe déchirée devant, et Malfoy mettant son pantalon, debout au dessus de toi ! Je suis désolé si j'arrive à la mauvaise conclusion, Hermione, mais il apparaît qu'il t'a agressée ou autre chose ! Dit Harry.

Hermione se mit à rire en fait. Elle se pencha à la taille et dit :

-Oh non, c'est si drôle, Harry. Et, il n'était pas en train de mettre son pantalon, il était en train de l'enlever, pour l'amour de dieu.

-Granger. Dit Drago, avec la baguette d'Harry toujours pointée à sa poitrine, et en effet, maintenant pressée très fort contre sa peau.

-Tu n'aides pas réellement ici. Arrête de rire et dit lui ce qui s'est passé.

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras d'Harry, et doucement enleva sa baguette du torse de Drago.

-Harry, nous sommes tombés de la colline. C'est pourquoi j'ai l'air comme de ressembler à un épouvantail toute froissée, et Drago enlevait son pantalon parce qu'il a atterrit sur un fourré d'épines.

-En fait, Granger, le buisson d'épine a été en contact avec mes fesses avant que nous roulions de la colline. Quand tu as décidé de te jeter sur moi et de m'embrasser de manière insensée, tu m'as poussé dans le fourré.

Hermione le regarda furieuse, et lâcha le bras d'Harry, qui se repositionna vers la poitrine de Drago.

-Maintenant tu n'aides pas, Malfoy. Restitua Hermione.

-Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il se passe, arrêter juste ça, tout les deux. Dit Harry, abaissant sa baguette.

-Arrêter quoi ? Demanda Hermione, confuse.

Drago décida que pendant qu'ils parlaient, il s'occuperait de son problème d'épines. Il utilisa un sort pour enlever les débris de ses propres fesses.

-Arrête ce jeu de malade ! Ce jeu de drague, et ça, ça, et bien, cette répugnante, répugnante chose que vous faites tout les deux. Ca me rend absolument malade à l'estomac! Blanchit Harry.

-Harry James Potter, tu es tellement hypocrite ! D'abord, tu dis que tu veux que je sois heureuse, et ensuite tu me dis que je te rends malade! Pour ton information, Malfoy a été un réel ami pour moi aujourd'hui. Il m'a permis d'oublier le fait que mon ancien petit ami m'a trompé, et ensuite qu'il a épousé la pétasse avec qui il me trompait, et aussi que mon meilleur ami le savait depuis tout ce temps et ne m'a jamais dit une chose. Cria Hermione.

Drago qui était dégagé de ses épines, remit son pantalon et dit :

-Qu'est ce que répugante, répugnane veut dire ?

-Va te faire foutre, Malfoy. Cracha Harry, et ensuite se tournant vers Hermione, il dit :

-Ecoute, je suis désolé que je ne t'ais jamais rien dit pour Ron et Pansy. Je ne pouvais pas trahir sa confiance, et au plus profond, je savais que tu serais mieux sans lui.

-Dis-lui la vérité, Potter. Dit Malfoy, se tenant près d'eux.

-La vérité c'est que Pansy avait l'habitude de venir au bureau pour voir La belette, et plusieurs fois Potter les a même laisser utiliser sa maison pour se voir. Il t'a plus que rien dit, Granger. Il a encouragé cette relation.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago pendant qu'il regardait Potter d'un air suffisant. Il attendait qu'elle crie sur Harry, donc il fut choqué quand elle dit :

-Tu savais pour Pansy et Ron aussi, Drago ?

Il la regarda et dit :

-Quoi ?

-Aujourd'hui, quand je t'ai dit que Ron avait commencé à voir Pansy pendant que nous étions toujours ensemble, tu as agis comme choqué, comme si tu ne n'en avais aucune idée, mais c'était un mensonge, tu savais tout ce temps. Est-ce que tout le monde savait ? Suis-je la cible des blagues de tout le monde ? Est-ce que tout le monde pense que je suis juste une idiote pitoyable à qui tout le monde ment ? Elle commença à pleurer.

Drago ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure. Il voulait qu'elle crie sur Harry.

-Bien joué, Malfoy. Dit Potter, plaçant une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

Elle la poussa et dit :

-Tu es pire que lui, Harry.

-Ouais, Potter, tu es pire que moi. Accorda Drago. Laisse-moi te dire pourquoi. Continua Drago, prenant la suite de la colère d'Hermione. Tu es sensé être son meilleur ami, et tu lui as menti, et laissé tout le monde pensé du mal d'elle. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas son ami, donc tant pis si je ne lui ai rien dis. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse un jour te pardonner. Du moins c'était son plus cher espoir.

Hermione se rassit sur l'herbe, son dos tourné vers eux. Harry s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et dit :

-Je suis si, si désolé Hermione. Je jure que je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser. Je savais que tu n'étais pas heureuse avec Ron, et j'ai gardé l'espoir que tu romprais avec lui, avant qu'il ait la chance de rompre avec toi. Je t'aime beaucoup, s'il te plait, pardonne moi.

Elle inclina la tête plus bas, et pris plusieurs profondes respirations, pour se calmer. Elle se tourna pour regarder Harry et dit :

-Je suis toujours en colère, mais je te pardonne. Je suis plus en colère avec le fait que tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose de mal avec mon amitié avec Malfoy.

Il bougea pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle et répliqua :

-Mais c'est Malfoy.

-Harry, il a été si gentil aujourd'hui, si doux et compatissant, et incroyablement amusant. J'ai eu plus d'amusement avec lui ces dernières huit heures que j'en ai eut ces dernières huit années avec Ron. Ne soit pas si négatif. Si tu as pu accepter le fait que Ron me trompait, et toujours être ami avec lui, alors ne devrais-tu pas être toujours mon ami, juste parce que je suis attachée au seigneur des ténèbres ?

-Hey, je suis toujours là, et j'ai des oreilles tu sais, et c'est le prince des ténèbres, merci. Dit Malfoy.

Harry sourit et dit :

-Très bien, peut être un peu de ta bonté et douceur déteindra sur le vieux prince là bas, et il pourra se révéler être un être humain à moitié décent.

Harry l'aida à se lever. Il utilisa sa baguette pour réparer sa robe. Il dit :

-La raison pour laquelle je te cherchais est que dès qu'il fera complètement nuit, les Weasley ont prévu des feux d'artifice. George ne voulait pas que tu les a dit qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu juste pour toi.

-Nous serons là. Dit Hermione à Harry. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, et ensuite il commença à grimper la colline.

Il se retourna et dit :

-Hey là, Malfoy, si tu la blesses, ma baguette ne sera pas la seule chose que tu devras craindre. Il grimpa la colline.

-Stupide, balafré. Dit Drago, plus pour lui-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il se retourna vers Hermione et dit :

-tu m'as défendu. Merci. A propos, je me suis plus amusé ces dernières huit heures que j'ai eu dans ma vie entière, tout ça grâce à toi.

Elle baissa le regard vers le sol et dit :

-Et bien, n'est ce pas une chose gentille que tu viens de dire.

Il saisit sa main, et répliqua :

-J'ai mes moments.

-Tu les as certainement. Accorda t-elle.

-Allons voir les feux d'artifice. Suggéra t-il. Il commença à l'entraîner en haut de la colline.

-Après les feux d'artifice, la fête sera probablement presque terminée, parce qu'elle se terminera bientôt après ça. Dit-elle, au hasard, ou ce qu'il pensait.

-Je supposes. Prononça t-il.

-Ensuite le jour sera bientôt fini. Dit-elle tristement.

-Sure. Dit-il. Il commençait à comprendre le sens de son badinage. Elle ne voulait pas que la journée se termine. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il arrêta de marcher quand ils arrivèrent en haut de la colline. Il se tourna vers elle. Le ciel était d'un pourpre sombre, et l'étoile du nord était visible dans le ciel nocturne éclairé. C'était le crépuscule ce qui signifiait que la journée était bientôt terminée. Il tint ses deux mains et sans mots, l'attira à lui, relâchant ses mains pour les mettre autour de sa taille. Elle ramena ses bras sous les siens, et les remonta sur son dos.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et murmura :

-J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse des contes de fée, et que l'horloge est sur le point de sonner minuit, et que mon conte va bientôt se terminer.

-Nous avons encore trois heures devant nous avant minuit. Dit-il légèrement. Mais je comprends. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine, aussi.

Ils entendirent soudainement une lourde détonation, comme un canon explosant. Ils regardèrent vers le terrier, et directement vers la maison, le feu d'artifice commençait. Un large soleil rouge explosa, éclatant en blanc et bleu pendant qu'il éclatait à plusieurs reprises. Un second feu d'artifice, plus large que le premier, et plus lumineux, éclata devant eux. Hermione enfouit son visage dans son torse.

-N'aimes tu pas les feux d'artifices ? Demanda t-il, concerné.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça.

-Qu'est ce que s'est? Demanda t-il.

Elle leva la tête de son torse, plaça une main sur sa joue, et dit :

-C'est comme si ces feux d'artifice, explosaient de mon cœur, et étaient expressément pour toi ? Est-ce que ça un sens ?

Drôle de petite chose, pensa Drago.

-Ca a du sens. Dit-il, embrassant son front. Il la retourna dans ses bras, ainsi elle avait son dos face à lui, et ils restèrent debout sur la colline, et regardaient les feux d'artifices exploser autour d'eux.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Les feux d'artifice étaient magnifiques ! Des fusées rouges, jaunes, vertes et bleues, des soleils, et des roues de feu, tirées vers le ciel, et explosaient dans l'air avec une explosion de couleur, de sons et de joie pure.

Hermione se tenait debout son dos contre le torse de son « nouvel ami », ses bras serrés autour de sa taille. Cette journée avait commencé plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter, et se terminait bien mieux qu'elle pouvait espérer.

Le concert de lumière continuait, et l'apogée du show commençait, un message, en feux d'artifices blancs, commençait à apparaître dans le ciel. Sans mots prononcés, Drago pointa simplement avec sa main, et le regard d'Hermione suivit la ligne imaginaire vers le ciel. Là, en lettres brillantes explosant, .devait être le message de George pour elle. Ca disait : « H.G. nous avons tous souhaité que c'était toi »

Hermione se retrouva à sourire, même plus quand elle sentit le nez de Drago se frotter contre son oreille, et murmurer :

-Je suis ravi que ça ne soit pas toi.

Elle devint soudainement pensive, pendant qu'elle se retourna dans ses bras :

-Je suis ravie que ça ne soit pas moi, aussi. Répliqua t-elle.

Il traça une ligne avec son index en bas de son visage, de sa tempe vers sa mâchoire. Il se pencha et pris ses lèvres rapidement, les embrassant avec une légère douceur. Après le baiser chaste, si différent de ceux qu'ils avaient partagés plus tôt aujourd'hui, mais juste aussi merveilleux, ils se tinrent debout et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Aucun ne voulait briser le sort sous lequel ils étaient placés, chacun effrayé que si l'autre parlait, les mots sembleraient inadéquate.

-Je t'aime, tu sais. Déclara Drago.

-Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-elle simplement.

Aussi fou que ça l'était, aussi contre nature leur union était, comme leur couple inattendu, elle l'aimait. Elle le savait dans son cœur, au plus profond de son âme, que l'homme devant elle était l'homme qu'elle aimait, et l'homme qu'elle allait épouser un jour. Ca n'avait pas de sens, et soudainement, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda t-il.

-Là maintenant, ou pour le reste de ma vie ? Demanda t-elle, plus du tout sur ses gardes, et s'en fichant de qui le savait.

-Et bien, je sais déjà ce que tu feras le reste de ta vie, donc je voulais dire en fait, là maintenant. Sourit-il.

Sa main alla vers le visage de Drago et prit en coupe sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais le reste de ma vie, Mr Malfoy ? Demanda t-elle.

-Je pense que tu connais la réponse à ça, mais si tu ne le sais pas, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Dit-il, presque à bout de souffle.

Là, en haut de la colline, juste à une courte distance du terrier, Drago Malfoy embrassa Hermione Granger, pendant que les feux d'artifice diminuaient, mais leur feu d'artifice à l'intérieur de leur cerveau s'enflamma. Il l'embrassa avec fureur, passion et amour. Il embrasserait ses lèvres pour le reste de sa vie, si c'était permis. Quand il s'arrêta, il sourit et pensa en lui-même, « je suis autorisé »

Il prit sa main et descendit la colline. La nuit enveloppait le jour, le tournant dans le type de nuit d'été qui inspirait les gens à écrire des poèmes. Drago souhaita qu'il était là maintenant un poète, et ensuite peut être il pourrait transmettre ses sentiments à Hermione, sans apparaître ridicule.

Quand ils atteignirent le devant du jardin, il se retourna, la prit dans ses bras encore, et dit :

-Dis moi qu'est ce qu'il y dans ton cœur ?

-Du sang. Dit-elle, n'essayant pas d'être drôle, et ne le prenant pas littéralement.

-Le sang qui coule chaud et rouge et qui bat et coule, m'apportant la vie. Ainsi dans cette vie, je peux aimer, et montrer l'amour, et être aimé, par un homme, tel que toi.

-Poétique. Rit-il

-Ton tour. Dit-elle. Dis-moi un poème, Drago.

-Je pense que je ne verrais jamais, un poème aussi charmant qu'un arbre… Commença t-il.

Elle frappa son bras et dit :

-Non, abruti, dis moi un poème sur moi. Et ensuite elle rit.

-Si tu me frappes et m'appelles abruti, je suis susceptible de perdre mon inspiration. Dit-il, haussant ses sourcils. Bien, voilà mon poème…. Je t'aime, avec tout ce que je suis, et tout ce que je ressens, je sens, et j'existe juste pour toi.

-Plutôt court. Commenta t-elle.

-Aussi long que le tiens. Riposta t-il, tapotant ses fesses, et ensuite s'enfuyant d'elle.

-Il est trop tard, et je suis trop fatiguée pour te courir après, Malfoy. Je suis trop vieille, aussi. Dit-elle.

Il commença à revenir vers elle, et elle décolla vers lui dans un sprint, rapprochant l'écart en un rien de temps. Elle le jeta par terre littéralement. Allongée sur lui, elle retomba sur son corps, pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Après le baiser, elle se leva toute seule sur ses bras et dit :

-Je ne peux me rappeler un jour où j'ai passé autant de temps par terre. Elle roula pour s'enlever de lui et s'assit à côté de son corps toujours couché. Il leva sa main vers son dos, la glissant doucement vers sa colonne vertébrale, lui causant un frisson au niveau de ses terminaisons nerveuses, même dans la chaleur de la nuit d'été. Il finit sa course à son cou, pour le masser légèrement. Elle tourna la tête et baissa son regard vers lui.

-Qu'est qui va se passer après ce soir ? Demanda t-elle. Elle se pencha sur lui, prenant sa main dans l'une des siennes, l'autre main de Drago tenant son cou. Il refléta ses mouvements.

-Nous poursuivons, nous n'oublions pas, et nous continuons. Nous sortons ensemble comme les gens normaux, nous aurons des jours tranquilles à la maison, nous aurons nos nuits remplis de passion, et des après midis paresseux. Nous passerons tous nos moments de libre ensemble, et même quand nous serons séparés, nous ne ferons rien d'autre que de penser à l'autre. Répondit-il.

-Wouah, je pensais que tu dirais que tu ne savais pas. Haleta t-elle légèrement.

-Pourquoi je mentirais ? Je sais ce qu'il va se passer après ce soir, et tu devrais aussi. Dit-il, amenant sa main à sa bouche, embrassant chaque doigt plié légèrement.

Elle retomba sur son dos, et dit :

-N'est ce pas une belle nuit.

-Oui, c'est une belle nuit. Accorda t-il, s'allongeant à côté d'elle. Avec ses genoux pliés, sa robe roula légèrement au dessus de ses cuisses. Il prit un doigt et traça des cercles de bas en haut sur sa jambe nue. Il monta de plus en plus haut. Il regarda rapidement le visage d'Hermione, et elle regardait droit dans ses yeux, avec un drôle de petit sourire sur ses gracieuses, lèvres rouges.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il sa main montant plus haut.

-Que penses-tu faire exactement ? Lui lançant un regard furieux.

-Je t'accostes. Déclara t-il. Il se pencha par dessus elle et embrassa sa joue, et ensuite son cou. sa main alla aussi loin qu'il osa le faire. Sa robe s'était redressée plus haut, c'était presque indécent. Il bougea sa main vers l'extérieur du tissu, et la plaça légèrement sur son estomac. Il approfondi le baiser, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne. Elle fredonna, suivit par un faible gémissement provenant de Drago, pendant qu'il mena le baiser aussi loin qu'un baiser pouvait être, et être JUSTE un baiser. Il était pratiquement au dessus d'elle, et il plaça sa jambe sur son corps.

Elle le repoussa d'elle, et il soupira profondément.

-Hermione, c'est notre trente deuxième rendez vous, je pense que je devrais pouvoir faire plus de chose que juste te peloter.

Elle rit et s'assit.

-Comment est ce possible de sauter du numéro 25 à 32 ? En l'espace de trente minutes ?

Il s'assit également et dit :

-OK, le rendez vous numéro un à dix, je pense que nous somme d'accord de dire qu'il s'agissait des deux premières heures de cette journée. Nous nous sommes amusés, nous avons ris, et nous avons fait connaissance avec l'autre, nous avons flirté, et voler quelques innocents bisous. De quinze heures à seize heures, nous avons commencé à parler sérieusement sur ce que chacun voulait. C'était les rendez vous onze à quatorze. Les numéros quinze à vingt ont passé très rapidement, car nous avons dansé, plaisanté, nous relaxant avec l'autre. Nous nous sommes taquinés sans peur des reproches. Nous étions assez confortable avec l'autre que si nous avions pété, tout ce que nous aurions fait aurait été de rire, au lieu de s'enfuir et de se cacher.

- Aucun de nous n'a pété. L'interrompit-elle.

-A ce que nous sachons. Dit-il, pointant un doigt.

-Allez, arrête ça. Le réprimanda t-elle.

-Bien, nous ne l'avons pas fais, mais nous aurions pu et ne pas être embarrassé. Où en étais-je ? Il se demanda.

-Rendez vous vingt à vingt cinq.

-Oh, bien sur, ces rendez vous ont eut lieu au moment où je t'ai touché sur la piste de danse jusqu'au moment de la chute sur la colline, aux feux d'artifice. Corrigea t-il.

-Vingt six je t'ai déclaré mon amour, vingt sept-tu as déclaré ton amour pour moi, et honte à toi de m'avoir fait attendre un rendez vous pour me dire que tu m'aimais, vingt huit-nous avons rêvé de notre futur ensemble, vingt neuf-nous avons parlé de notre futur ensemble, trente à trente un, nous nous sommes tripotés en public, donc maintenant c'est le trente deuxième rendez vous. Finit-il.

-Tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin, mais encore, trente deux ? Vraiment ? Demanda t-elle.

-J'ai jamais dans ma vie eu trente deux rendez vous avec une personne, sans sexe de quelques sorte que se soit.

-De quelque sorte que se soit ? Chipota t-elle.

-Oui, tu sais qu'il existe différentes façon dans le sexe. Dit-il légèrement, l'un des coins de sa bouche relevé.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une éducation sexuelle provenant de toi, Malfoy. Dit-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, si et quand, nous coucherons ensemble, il n'y aura qu'une façon.

Il fronça les sourcils et dit :

-Vraiment ? Il semblait déçu.

-Oui. Répondit-elle en retour.

-Quel genre ? Il semblait ennuyé.

-Le seul genre qui soit acceptable entre nous. Faire l'amour. C'est le seul type de sexe que je partagerai avec toi. Pas de baise, pas de sexe, pas d'après midi de plaisir, pas d'avantage en nature, non monsieur. Aucun de ces termes s'appliqueront. Nous devrions jamais avoir du sexe. Elle se leva. Nous ferons seulement l'amour, est-ce acceptable pour toi?

-Si je dis oui, est-ce un contrat verbal. Demanda t-il, se levant également.

-Cela pourrait l'être. Dit-elle.

-Pas de changement d'avis ? Demanda t-il.

-Jamais. Elle secoua sa tête. Il prit sa main et l'attira à lui.

-Alors, Hermione, laisse moi agréer à tes termes. Quand, pas de si, mais quand, nous commencerons avec la partie concernant la copulation de cette relation, rien d'autre que faire l'amour pour nous. Accepta t-il.

Il voulut tester cette théorie là juste ici dans le jardin de devant, mais il eut peur que cela puisse briser leur contrat verbal, et pourrait être interprété comme baiser au lieu de faire l'amour. Il marcha à côté d'elle vers la maison. Ils entrèrent par la porte du jardin, où la plupart des invités partaient.

Elle fronça les sourcils et dit :

-Est-ce que la fête est finie, tu penses ?

-Pas pour nous. Dit-il légèrement.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, et George aidait sa mère à nettoyer la cuisine. Il s'approcha du couple et dit :

-As-tu vu mon message, Granger ?

-Oui, George. Merci, mais tu sais, juste parce que Ron et moi n'avons pas fonctionné, ça ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Lui rappela t-elle.

-Oui, et bien, quand tu épouseras ce con. Dit George, pointant son doigt vers Malfoy. Ca sera une autre chanson.

Elle gloussa et dit :

-Personne n'épouse personne, George. Elle frappa légèrement son bras. Elle se tourna en souriant vers Drago, et il fronçait les sourcils.

-Excusez-moi, vais utiliser les toilettes. Dit-il et se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ? Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, et l'attendit à l'extérieur de la porte de la salle de bain, comme il avait fait plutôt. Elle lui expliquerait que c'était juste pour plaisanter. Ca ne signifiait rien. Néanmoins, même lui devait admettre, qu'il était un peu tôt pour parler mariage. Toute cette histoire était en mode rapide, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que le mariage serait considérait aussi tôt. Pas même après trente deux vrai rendez vous.

Elle attendait toujours qu'il sorte de la salle de bain. Finalement elle frappa à la porte. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Elle essaya la poignée. La porte n'était pas fermée. Elle entra et il n'y avait pas de Drago en vue. Elle poussa même le rideau de douche et regarda dans la baignoire. Elle se sentit triste et seule, tout d'un coup. Elle se massa les tempes, et s'aspergea d'eau sur le visage. Bien, s'il voulait partir comme ça, et ne pas lui dire au revoir, juste parce que ses sentiments avait été blessés, et bien, qu'il parte, parce que c'était mieux qu'elle sache qu'il soit comme ça maintenant, au lieu que se soit après être sorti avec lui pour de vrai pendant un moment.

Elle finit de se nettoyer dans la salle de bain, et examina son visage dans le miroir.

-Tu es une idiote, Hermione Granger. Dit-elle fort pour elle-même. Tu étais une imbécile de laisser Drago s'en aller, mais encore plus que de l'avoir laissé entrer dans ton cœur.

Elle sentait qu'elle allait pleurer, encore une fois, alors elle le fit. Elle commença à pleurer et elle ne put s'arrêter. Bientôt, des sanglots secouèrent son corps tout entier, et elle se laissa tomber sur le sol de la salle de bain.

De l'extérieur dans un arbre, droit devant la fenêtre ouverte de la salle de bain, où Drago avait transplané quand il avait entendu Hermione entrer dans la salle de bain, il l'entendit pleurer. Il entendit même sa déclaration. Sure ses sentiments avait été blessé un petit peu, par le commentaire sur le mariage de George, mais il n'était pas réellement en colère. Il pensait que se serait marrant de se cacher d'elle, parce qu'il savait qu'elle viendrait pour essayer de le trouver. Cependant, il ne comptait pas sur le fait qu'Hermione penserai qu'il était réellement parti.

Chaque larme qui s'échappait de ses yeux, et chaque sanglot qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, brisa sa résolution, aussi bien que son cœur. Il transplana directement dans la salle de bain, la releva du sol, et avec elle dans ses bras, il transplana de nouveau à l'extérieur, sur le toit


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Ca lui brisa le cœur de l'entendre pleurer. Pour être honnête, c'était pour cette raison là qu'il était allé la chercher aujourd'hui. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer durant l'entière cérémonie, et quelque chose sur ses émotions si vives l'avait touché profondément. Ensuite, quand il était entré dans la chapelle pour voir si elle était encore là, et qu'il avait vu ses larmes roulées sur son visage, cette même émotion qu'elle avait réveillé en lui, éclata et déborda. Aussi étrange que ça paraissait, c'était à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il l'aimait. Etrange. Même lui le pensait.

Il transplana dans la salle de bain, la releva du sol. Petite chose idiote qu'elle était, elle ne regarda même pas pour voir qui la retenait dans ses bras. Il transplana avec elle dans le seul endroit où il savait qu'ils pourraient vraiment être seuls, sans quitter le terrier complétement… sur le toit.

Il la maintint serrer dans ses bras, et s'assit sur les tuiles de schistes, la pente raide sous leur corps allongé. Il la maintint sur ses jambes, à travers son genou, et caressa sa joue. Sa main était bientôt mouillé de ses larmes.

-Pourquoi des larmes, Hermione ? As tu finalement réalisé que ta robe était ruinée, et que tu pleurait sa perte. Plaisanta t-il.

-Non. Répondit-elle humblement.

-Pleures-tu parce que tu as réalisé que j'avais eu un plus gros morceau de gâteau que toi, plus tôt ?

Elle leva son regard sur lui et dit :

-Es-tu fou ?

-Pleures-tu parce que tu t'es écrasée l'orteil. Il était à court de chose idiote à dire.

-Oui, Malfoy, je pleure parce que je me suis fais mal à l'orteil. Dit-elle sarcastiquement. Elle renifla deux fois et ensuite elle leva les yeux de l'endroit où sa tête était auparavant cachée dans sa poitrine.

-Où sommes nous ? Demanda t-elle.

-Le toit. Répondit-il calmement.

Elle trembla de peur, et attrapa ses bras très fort, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses avant bras.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous sur le toit ? Demanda t-elle, fermant les yeux.

-J'avais besoin d'être seul avec toi. Dit-il, pensant que c'était évident.

-Et de toutes les places vastes où nous sommes allés seuls aujourd'hui, la seule place que tu as pensée était le toit ? Demanda t-elle, sa voix remplit de terreur.

-Dis-moi, pourquoi tu as peur en hauteur ? Demanda t-il.

-Pourquoi es tu fou ? Demanda t-elle.

-La mienne est une vraie question. Dit-il, amusé par ses bouffonneries.

-S'il te plait, emmène moi ailleurs. Elle ferma les yeux et s'accrocha au plus près de lui.

-Je ne pense pas que je le veux. Répondit-il. Je t'aime plutôt bien ainsi, près de moi et terrifiée. Ca me fais sentir homme.

-Tu ne te sentiras pas si homme quand je t'aurais castré! Le prévint-elle, avec ses yeux toujours fermés.

Il rit et dit :

-Ta menace pourrait être encore plus menaçante, si tu n'avais pas tes yeux fermés de peur. Maintenant, nous nous éloignons du sujet. Pourquoi pleurais-tu dans la salle de bain ?

-Oh, Drago, je ne sais pas, je m'en contrefiche royalement maintenant ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, je te supplie, descend moi de ce toit. Gémissait-elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Si je le fais, est ce que tu promets de nommer ton premier enfant après moi ? Demanda t-il.

-Es tu saoul, et dérangé? Demanda t-elle.

-J'aime ce côté de toi plutôt idiot. Dit-il souriant.

-S'IL TE PLAIT !Cria t-elle presque.

-Est-ce de cette façon que tu ressembles quand tu es dans les affres de la passion ? Demanda t-il.

-Si tu continue de jouer à ces jeux, et ne me laisse pas descendre d'ici, tu ne le sauras jamais ! Cria t-elle.

-Drôle de petite gryffondor. Dit-il, la serrant fort. Tu es une sorcière, descend de toi-même d'ici.

Elle se sentit bête.

-Ah oui.

Il rit encore et dit :

-Avant que tu me quittes, dis-moi pourquoi tu pleurais dans la salle de bain.

-Comment tu sais que je pleurais ? Demanda t-elle.

-J'étais caché à l'extérieur de la fenêtre, dans un arbre. Dit-il.

-Maintenant je sais que tu es saoul, ou souffrant de démence. Déclara t-elle. Pourquoi étais-tu dans un arbre ?

-Pour être honnête, tu as blessé mes sentiments juste un peu, avec ton petit commentaire « je n'épouserais pas Malfoy s'il était le dernier homme sur la terre », donc je me suis caché de toi, pour t'effrayer un peu, parce que je savais que tu viendrais pour me chercher. Je voulais te faire suer pendant un moment. Je jouais juste un peu. Je m'excuse. Déclara t-il.

-Je m'excuse aussi, bien que je ne pense pas que j'ai dit quelque chose à propos de ne pas t'épouser même si tu étais le dernier homme sur la terre. Si tu étais le dernier homme sur terre, je t'épouserais probablement. Dit-elle malicieusement.

-Comme c'est gentil. Dit-il, avec faux dédain. Je t'ai dit ma vérité, maintenant à toi de me dire la tienne. Pourquoi tu pleurais ? Il la maintint encore plus serré, et frotta son nez contre son cou.

-Je me sentais stupide, parce que je pensais que je m'étais exposée à toi aujourd'hui, et que ça t'avais effrayé, et que tu m'avais quitté. Stupide, je sais, mais je manque d'assurance, après tout ce qui s'est passé avec Ron et moi. Statua t-elle.

-Très stupide. Acquiesça t-il, embrassant son cou exposé.

Elle se relaxa dans ses bras. Elle soupira de contentement. Il dit :

-Tu réalise que nous sommes encore sur le toit, n'est ce pas?

-Nous le sommes ? Je me sens tellement en sécurité dans tes bras, que j'ai oubliée. Réalisa t-elle, puis ajoutant. Ne dit rien de profond pendant un moment. Je sais que ça sera difficile pour toi.

-Ah !Granger pense qu'elle est drôle !Rit Drago. Il s'en fichait. Elle était intelligente, drôle, belle, et tout le reste. Elle pouvait se moquer de lui tout ce qu'elle voulait.

-Puis-je te poser une question, maintenant ? Demanda t-elle, se dégageant de son genou, et se posant entre ses jambes.

Il garda ses bras autour de son corps, pendant qu'elle se relaxait son dos contre son torse. Elle pencha sa tête contre son épaule, et regarda attentivement son visage.

-Je suis un livre ouvert, prêt à être lut par toi. Demande-moi n'importe quoi. Déclara t-il.

-Comment tu sais ce que tu ressens pour moi est vrai ? Comment tu sais que tu ne te réveilleras pas demain, et que tu ne questionneras pas ta santé mentale ?

-Bon dieu, Granger, je me lève tout les matins, m'interrogeant sur ma santé mentale, mais la vérité est que, demain matin, quand je me réveillerais, et que je regarderai ton beau visage, pendant que tu seras allongées à côté de moi, je ressentirai la même chose que ce que je ressens en ce moment. Dit-il.

-Maintenant, c'est toi qui est drôle. Dit-elle.

-Comment ça?

-Tu es drôle, parce que tu penses en fait que tu vas te réveiller à côté de moi. Dit-elle.

-Où donc serais-je demain matin ? Demanda t-il, sérieusement.

-Nous ne dormirons pas ensemble ce soir. Dit-elle, se raidissant dans ses bras.

Il savait qu'il devait choisir ses prochains mots à bon escient.

-Si, nous le ferons. Dit-il. Ok, il n'avait jamais été malin.

Elle se retourna légèrement pour le regarder et dit :

-Non, nous ne le ferons pas.

-Permets moi d'être d'un avis différent.

-Je te prie d'accepter.

-Et bien, tu as tout faux. Dit-il.

-Non, tu te fais des illusions. Contre attaqua t-elle. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était sur le toit, et essaya de se lever, mais il attrapa sa main et la fit se rasseoir.

-Pourquoi nous ne dormirions pas ensemble ce soir ? Il voulait sérieusement savoir.

-Je sais que tu as cette grosse théorie des rendez vous, et tu penses que tu es amoureux de moi, et je sais que je le suis aussi, mais je ne peux pas juste aller au lit avec toi. Je ne suis pas programmée ainsi. Je ne dors pas avec les hommes après un rendez vous, si cette journée passée ensemble compte même pour un rendez vous. Elle détourna le regard de lui.

Il la ramena vers son torse, et mis ses bras autour d'elle aussi fort qu'avant.

-Premièrement, tu as raison, car nous nous connaissons vraiment pas aussi bien que je le pensais, parce que tu viens juste de m'insulter, et en ce moment, je ne joues plus, ou m'amuses plus à tes dépends. Je suis vraiment blessé, et la seule raison que je te tienne aussi serré, c'est pour combattre l'envie de te jeter par-dessus le toit. Dit-il sérieusement. Il n'avait pas prononcé une déclaration aussi sérieuse de toute la journée.

-Quoi ? Qu'ai-je fais ? Qu'ai je dis? Demanda t-elle, ne le regardant pas. Ses mains vinrent vers celles de Drago, qui étaient enserrés autour de sa taille.

-Comment oses tu dire que je 'pense ' simplement être amoureux de toi, et juste après, dire que tu sais que tu es amoureuse de moi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu questionnes mes sentiments, mais que tu te sentes si sur de toi pour débiter les tiens ? Demanda til.

Elle se sentit quelque peu honteuse, car il avait raison. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder une nouvelle fois et dit :

-Tu as raison. Zut,Malfoy. Tu as raison. Elle baissa la tête, la secouant, et dit :

-Pourquoi as-tu raison ?

-C'est un don. Dit-il. Il sentit l'ambiance s'alléger immédiatement. Devrions-nous descendre de ce toit, maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, en fait j'aime bien être là haut. Dit-elle.

-Maintenant c'est toi qui est folle. Remarqua t-il, embrassant sa joue, et faisant courir de petit baiser vers sa mâchoire, et ensuite derrière son oreille.

Elle ferma les yeux, et se relaxa contre lui.

-Puis-je faire un dernier commentaire, avant que nous descendions?

-Sure. Dit-elle, ouvrant les yeux.

-Si tu ne veux pas sérieusement coucher avec moi ce soir, c'est bien, mais je n'attendrais pas longtemps. Dit-il.

-C'est un ultimatum ? Demanda t-elle.

-Non, un fait. Remarqua t-il, levant une de ses mains provenant de la taille d'Hermione, la mettant en dessous de son menton, relevant son visage vers le sien, et l'embrassant complètement.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle dit :

-Et si je n'étais pas d'accord ? Est-ce que tu me quitterais ?

-Je ne te quitterai jamais. Statua t-il. Non, je te ferais devenir saoule et je prendrais avantage de toi.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il dit :

-Tellement crédule. Je jure que j'adorerais me moquer de toi pour le reste de me vie. Il embrassa sa joue et rajouta :

-Il est tard. Devrions nous partir?

-Le toit ou la réception? Demanda t-elle.

-L'une ou l'autre. Dit-il. Ou les deux.

-Sure, descendons de ce foutu toit. Nous devrions dire au revoir à nos hôtes, et je veux trouver Harry. Je dois le remercier pour quelque chose. Dit-elle.

Il se leva, et la releva pour qu'elle se tienne debout à côté de lui. Elle ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois. Etre debout était plus effrayant que d'être assise.

-Pourquoi tu dois à Potty un merci ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et entoura son cou de ses mains.

-Il m'a convaincu de venir au mariage aujourd'hui. Il a dit que j'avais besoin d'une rupture. Il avait raison à propos d'une chose, et tord à propos d'une autre. Il avait raison de me faire venir, car si je n'étais pas venue, je ne t'aurais pas trouvé. Il avait tord pour autre chose. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une rupture. Je l'avais déjà eu avec Ron. Ce que j'avais besoin c'était d'un nouveau commencement, et avec toi, je l'ai juste trouvé.

Il sourit pendant qu'il la serra dans ses bras très fermement, et à cet instant, il prit une décision qui changerait sa vie. Il avait juste décidé qu'il allait épouser cette petite sorcière, même s'il devait attendre un an, ou plus. Il ne la laisserait jamais partir. Elle se pencha en arrière de l'étreinte et dit :

-Qu'est ce que tu penses de ça ?

-Je pense que je vais t'épouser un de ces jours, Granger.


	19. Chapter 19

COucou, je sais ca fais longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté mais j'ai eu des soucis avec internet j'en ai été privé pendant un peu plus d'une semaine. Donc pour me rattraper je vais mettre trois chapitre d'un coup!

J'espère qu'ils vous plairont!

Merci a tous pour vos review et aussi aux anonymes que je n'ai pas pu remercier individuellement!

Un grand merci aussi a l'auteur original de cette histoire AnneM. Oliver de m'avoir permise de la traduire!

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 19

La tête d'Hermione tournait, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose, considérant qu'elle était en haut sur le toit. Il venait juste de dire qu'il allait l'épouser un jour. Merlin, aidez-là.

-Granger ? Demanda t-il. Elle était debout dans ses bras, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche également, et apparemment non réceptive.

-Granger ! Dit-il, plus fermement. Elle semblait être en transe en quelque sorte. Il était presque prêt à l'emmener à St Mangouste, quand elle secoua la tête, le regarda, et sourit.

-Tout va bien là, fillette ? Demanda t-il, lui souriant.

-Tu as dis que tu allais m'épouser un jour. Clarifia t-elle.

-L'ai-je fais ? Je ne me rappelle pas. Sourit-il.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et un air désapprobateur remplaça son sourire.

-Oh, Granger, tu es la plus délicieuse des petites choses. Bien sur que j'ai dit ça. C'est ce qu'il va se passer, et puisque ça te concernes, j'ai pensé que tu devais le savoir.

Sans plus tarder, il les transplana tous les deux dans la cuisine. C'était vide cette fois ci. Hermione se détacha de ses bras et regarda autour d'elle.

-Je me demande où est passé tout le monde ? Demanda t-elle. Drago, quelle heure est-il ?

-Donne-moi un baiser, et je te le dirais. Dit-il.

-C'est le prix pour savoir l'heure ? Demanda t-elle.

-Rien n'est gratuit, soit juste reconnaissante que tu n'as pas demandé la date également, ou je t'aurais demandé beaucoup plus. Dit-il, plaisantant.

Elle secoua la tête et dit :

-Sérieusement. Elle se dirigea vers lui, saisit son poignet et regarda sa était dix heures trente. Elle garda son poignet dans sa main, et l'amena vers la porte arrière. A l'extérieur, autour d'une large table, était assis, Harry et la famille Weasley entière, sans Ron et sa petite femme. Elle s'arrêta à la porte moustiquaire, et Drago se tint derrière elle, regardant la scène derrière elle. Tout le monde riait et se mémorait la journée. Hermione sentit une pointe de jalousie, car c'était la famille qu'elle avait toujours voulu, et maintenant elle ne l'aurait plus jamais. Drago posa sa tête sur son épaule, et lui dit dans son oreille :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

-Regarde-les.

-Ok, qu'est ce que je dois voir ? Dis-moi juste, s'il te plait. Il mit ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu vois ce à quoi je ne ferais plus jamais partie, et ça me rends triste. Dit-elle doucement.

-Je pensais que tu avais dis que tu étais au dessus de Ron. Demanda t-il d'un ton hésitant.

-Je le suis. Confirma t-elle, pendant qu'elle posa ses mains sur le treillis métallique de la porte. Mais je ne le serais jamais de eux. Elle se sentit très triste et soudainement insignifiante.

Charlie Weasley s'approcha de la porte, et l'ouvrit si soudainement, qu'Hermione et Drago sautèrent tout les deux en arrière.

-Désolé vous deux, mais maman m'envoie juste pour vous chercher. Elle était sure que tu ne partirais pas sans dire au revoir. Viens, nous sommes en train de bien rire, assis autour de la table.

Il prit la main d'Hermione, elle prit la main de Drago, et ils se dirigèrent vers la table. Il y avait seulement deux chaises de libres. Charlie en prit une, et Hermione allait pour saisir une autre chaise d'une autre tablée, quand Drago prit sa main brusquement, et s'assit, l'attirant sur ses genoux. Cette fois, même si sa pseudo famille était là autour d'elle, elle n'était pas gênée du geste de Drago. C'était bien même.

-Tu as l'air maussade, ma chèrie. Dit Mme Weasley à travers la table. Es-tu fatiguée ? Peut être as tu eu trop de soleil aujourd'hui?

Bill rit et dit :

-Je pense qu'elle a eu trop d'exercice aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde rit, et elle rougit et baissa la tête.

-Elle a courut après ce con la plupart de la journée. Dit George, riant encore, et pointant Drago avec son pouce.

-Viens-tu Dimanche pour le dîner de demain soir, Hermione ? Dit Mr Weasley.

-Suis-je toujours invitée pour les dîners de dimanche ? Demanda t-elle, assez sérieusement.

Tout le monde à table se regarda, en état de choc et de confusion.

-Bien sur que tu es invitée, ma chèrie, pourquoi ne le serais tu pas ? Demanda Mme Weasley.

-Maintenant vous aurez Pansy. Dit-elle.

Tout le monde à la table blanchit, faisant soit des sons de suffocation ou toussant.

-Pansy ! Dit Ginny, attérée. Pour l'amour de dieu, Hermione, juste parce que mon frère a été un parfait imbécile et a abandonné une merveilleuse personne comme toi pour cette face aplatie, et sang pure, ne veut pas dire que tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille. Tu as été une part de cette famille aussi longtemps que je l'ai été.

Elle sentit les bras de Drago se serrer autour d'elle, et il pencha sa tête et embrassa son bras.

-Tu vois. Dit-il.

-Tu peux inviter Drago à dîner, si tu le souhaites, ma chérie. Dit Mme Weasley. Ceci étant dit, ils continuèrent sur un autre sujet. Elle s'assit là, n'écoutant pas, mais en admiration devant cette famille, qu'elle avait aimée depuis qu'elle avait douze ans.

-Ca va ici, Granger ? Demanda Drago, juste comme il lui avait demandé plus tôt. Elle se tourna légèrement sur ses jambes pour le regarder.

-Tout ceci devient encore bien mieux que ce que j'avais souhaité. J'ai les Weasley et je t'ai toi. Dit-elle.

Elle ne l'avait pas dit pour être drôle. C'était ce qu'elle pensait réellement, et cela fit sourire Drago pour la millionième fois ce jour là.

Il mit sa main sur sa joue et dit :

-NON, tu m'as moi et les Weasley. Je devrais être nommé en premier et eux en second.

Ignorant tout de la conversation animée, et les rires provenant de la tablée, et non préoccupé que George ai mis un verre de vin dans sa main, elle dit :

-Tu sais, je sais que mes parents vont t'adorer, et apparemment les Weasleys sont bien avec toi, ce qui fais me demander, qu'est ce que tes parents vont penser de moi ?

Il prit son verre de vin de sa main, et but une grande gorgée. Il lui redonna et se racla la gorge. Il essayait de gagner du temps. Bien sur que ses parents n'apprécieraient pas Granger. Bien sur qu'ils n'approuveront pas. Elle était une née moldue et il était un sang pur. Même dans un monde où il n'y avait plus la malveillance de Voldemort, les choses comme ça importaient pour les gens comme Mr et Mme Malfoy. Son silence la fit se retourner vers la table. Elle prit son verre, celui qu'il venait de toucher avec ses lèvres, et pris une grande gorgée. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Drago décida de ne pas répondre. Il savait qu'elle connaissait la réponse à sa question avant qu'elle ne demande.

Il prit son propre verre de vin, et l'avala en un seul trait. Il plaça le verre vide sur la table, et posa une main sur son dos, pendant qu'elle se penchait en avant, tête sur ses bras posé sur la table.

-Es tu fatiguée ? Demanda Harry à côté d'elle.

Il vit Drago faire courir sa main de bas en haut dans son dos et il réalisa à ce moment là qu'il devait tenir vraiment à son amie. Harry tendit le bras et poussa ses cheveux de son visage.

-Oui je suis fatiguée. Ce fut une longue journée aujourd'hui, et j'ai trop bu aujourd'hui, et couru au alentour un peu trop aujourd'hui. Dit-elle franchement.

Il se pencha plus près et embrassa sa joue. Il se leva et fit un mouvement avec sa baguette, et la musique commença. Bien que la bande était parti, ainsi que les autres invités, Harry n'était pas prêt à laisser la fête se terminer, pas encore.

-Danse avec ton vieil ami, Hermione. Il prit sa main et la guida hors des genoux de Drago.

-Je suis trop fatiguée. Lui dit-elle.

Il l'ignora et l'emmena sur la piste de danse vide.

-Je te maintiendrais debout, si tu tombes. Dit-il, gracieusement.

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur eux. Cependant, personne ne pouvait les entendre, puisqu'ils parlaient en murmurant.

-Te rends t'il heureuse, Hermione ? Demanda finalement Harry, la tenant proche de lui pendant qu'ils dansaient.

-Oui, il me rend heureuse. Répondit-elle doucement.

-Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais l'aimer ? Demanda t-il.

-Je sais que je l'aime. Dit-elle lentement. C'était effrayant d'admettre ses sentiments pour lui, et si tôt.

-Est-ce que tu envisages un futur avec lui ? Demanda t-il. Il arrêta de se balancer au rythme de la musique. Il posa une main sur sa joue.

Elle regarda dans ses yeux verts émeraudes, et dit :

-Oui.

-Bien. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Dit Harry, bougeant de nouveau. Ron ne t'aurais pas rendu heureuse, sur le long terme. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec autant de feu que tu as au fond de toi. Quelqu'un qui peut être passionné à propos de choses et non obéissant, quelqu'un qui challengeras ton esprit, et questionnera tes croyances. Quelqu'un avec qui tu ne t'ennuieras pas. J'ai peut être été un ami pourri quand je ne t'ai pas dit pour Ron et Pansy, mais sur le long terme, je savais que c'était pour ton propre bien, même si tu ne le savais pas.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire quand même. Dit-elle.

-Peut être, mais je me rappelle que as fait beaucoup de chose pour moi tout au long de ma vie, sans me le dire, parce que sur le long terme, c'était pour le meilleur des mondes. Dit Harry.

-C'était différent. Tu étais en train de sauver le monde sorcier, et quelqu'un devait te garder sur la bonne voie, en dépit de toi moi-même. Sourit-elle.

-Pas de différence, pas vraiment. Expliqua t-il. Car pendant cette période je n'étais peut être pas en train de sauver le monde des sorciers, mais je sauvais la deuxième plus importante personne de ma vie, après ma femme. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et dit. Je pense que je vais danser avec ma femme maintenant.

-Me laissant sur la piste de danse ? Demanda Hermione, levant ses sourcils.

-Non, Drago est juste derrière nous, prêt à te prendre à n'importe quel moment. Répondit Harry.

Il tendit la main d'Hermione à Drago et dit :

-La voilà, Drago. Sois gentil avec elle, ou tu répondras de nous tous.

-Oui, oui Potter, j'ai si peur, j'en tremble dans mes chaussures. Dit Drago, souriant. Il prit la main d'Hermione, l'amena à lui, et ensuite se retourna et dit à Harry :

-Potter, merci. Je prendrais toujours grand soin d'elle, je le promets.

Harry acquiesça. D'autres mots auraient semblé inadéquats.

Drago positionna sa main sur son dos, pendant qu'elle laissa sa tête sur son épaule. Il dit :

-Je ne veux pas que cette journée s'arrête.

-Moi non plus. Admit-elle.

-Aucune autre journée ne se compare à celle-ci. Dit-il.

-Je sais. Fut tout ce qu'elle put dire en retour.

-Je ne te blesserai jamais. Dit-il.

Le sérieux de son visage l'alarma soudainement. Elle leva son regard sur lui et dit :

-Pas de plaisanteries, Malfoy ? Plus sérieusement et en toute sincérité. Je sais que tu ne me blesseras pas. Je ne te blesserai pas, non plus. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit :

-Tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter ! Toi ? La reine des inquiètes ? C'est sans prix, Granger, absolument sans prix.

-Je m'inquièterai assez pour deux. Dit-elle.

-Je suis sure que tu le seras. Retourna t-il, les jointures de sa main droite caressant son bras, envoyant des frissons. Froid ? Il sourit, quand elle frissonna.

-Pas particulièrement, abruti. Répondit-elle.

-Excitée? Demanda t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

-Peut être. Répondit-elle.

Il voulait voir quelles autres réponses il pouvait réveiller sur le corps d'Hermione. Ses lèvres frôlèrent légèrement sa joue, son souffle chaud sur son visage. Ses mains s'étendirent sur son dos, la pressant contre ses muscles durs. Le corps d'Hermione était doux, sa peau douce comme du satin. Sa bouche alla à la rencontre de son cou, où il suça légèrement, dardant sa langue dehors pendant un moment, pour tester la peau qu'il avait admiré. Les mains d'Hermione allèrent vers son cou, et elle serra son corps encore plus près. Oh, être débarrassé des Weasley, et l'avoir pour lui tout seul….. un homme pouvait toujours rêver.

-Ton corps te trahis, Hermione. Dit Drago finallement. Je pense qu'il veut coucher avec moi ce soir. Ecoute ton corps. Il ne te mentira jamais.

-Je préfère écouter ma tête. Dit-elle, avec espièglerie.

-Pourquoi ? Ton cœur est plus intelligent. Dit-il en retour.

-Il l'est ?

-Bien sur qu'il l'est. Dit-il, sa main gauche toujours sur son dos, et sa main droite montant pour rester sur son cou. Ton cœur veut ce que ton cerveau combat. Ecoute ton cœur. Il plaça sa main sur sa poitrine. Son coeur battait rapidement. Il plaça ses lèvres sur les siennes, et prononça, contre sa bouche, chaque mot qui était comme un baiser :

-Ecoute… ton… Cœur. Il pressa sa bouche fermement sur la sienne, sa main droite enfermée entre leurs corps, toujours sur sa poitrine.

Elle se pencha en arrière, arquant son dos loin de lui, ce qui laissait que la partie inférieur de son corps proche du sien. Elle le rendait fou.

-Ma tête me dit de m'enfuir, et mon cœur me dit, reste, reste, reste. Je suis en conflit.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois en conflit, sois juste franche, honnête. Il caressa sa joue.

-Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, c'est une vérité vraie. Dit-elle finalement. Il la regarda, essayant de trouver si ce qu'il avait entendu était bien ce qu'il avait entendu.

-Ne joue pas avec mes émotions. Dit-il.

Cela la fit rire pour une raison.

-Je suis sérieuse. Dit-il.

-Pour l'amour de dieu, pourquoi sommes-nous là debout alors ? Demanda t-il. Il prit sa main et l'emmena hors de la piste de danse.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Drago emmena Hermione hors de la piste de danse, pour un endroit inconnu, quand elle freina littéralement pour s'arrêter. Il se tourna, toujours en tirant sur son bras, et dit :

-Allez viens !

Elle riait et dit :

-Où est ce que nous allons ?

-Je m'en fiche, aussi longtemps que je peux prendre mon pied. Dit-il, riant également.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Dit-elle. Elle se pencha et rit plus fort encore qu'elle avait fait de toute la journée.

Il était aussi étourdi.

-Très bien, n'importe où nous pourrons aller à « funky town »

Elle était maintenant tombée sur une chaise près d'elle, et elle riait si fort qu'elle ahana. Il essaya de ne pas rire, mais son rire était contagieux. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, et posa ses bras sur ses genoux. Elle dit :

-J'ai ri plus aujourd'hui que je l'ai fait depuis longtemps.

-Toi et moi s'envoyant en l'air n'est pas une raison de rire. Dit-il, lui souriant. Il chatouilla sous son genou, et elle lui donna un coup, le renversant. Elle proposa sa main, mais il refusa de la prendre. Il s'assit sur le sol et dit :

-Aucune dignité, je vous jure.

Bill Weasley s'approcha et demanda :

-Combien de verres avez-vous eu aujourd'hui ?

Hermione secoua la tête, leva trois doigts et dit :

-Quatre verres. Elle faisait l'imbécile, et Drago pour une fois trouva qu'elle était hilarante, alors il rit à sa petite blague.

Elle pencha sa tête pour regarder Drago et dit :

-Combien en as-tu eu, Donald ?

Entrant dans son jeu, il répliqua :

-Pas tant que ça, peu importe quel est ton nom d'ailleurs. Maintenant, voudrais tu arrêter ce fichu manège de tourner ? Je veux descendre maintenant.

Elle rit si fort qu'elle renifla.

-Maman. Cria Bill. Tu avais raison. Il s'éloigna.

Drago tira Hermione de sa chaise, sur le sol à côté de lui et elle dit :

-Je me demande sur quoi elle avait raison ?

-Peut être ils prenaient des paris sur combien de temps cela nous prendrait pour coucher ensemble. Dit Drago.

-Mafloy. Réprimanda Hermione. Rapelle toi notre récente conversation? Pas de SEXE! Mais juste faire l'amour.

Il pensa qu'elle était si mignonne. Il toucha son visage avec son index et dit :

-Bien sur. Maintenant, couchons ensemble. Il la tira et elle atterrit sur lui.

Harry arriva vers le couple et dit :

-Qu'est ce que vous faites tout les deux sur le sol ?

-On a des relations sexuelles, Potter. Dit Drago.

-Pour l'amour de dieu. Dit Hermione, tapant la poitrine de Drago. Elle lutta pour se lever, pendant qu'il était toujours en train de la tripoter. Elle continua de taper ses mains, et il commença à taper les siennes aussi. Harry baissa ses bras et l'aida à se lever.

-Mme Weasley m'a dit de vous dire que vous devriez passer la nuit ici, car elle ne veut pas que vous transplaniez chez vous, saoul. Dit Harry. Drago se leva finalement et se tint à côté d'eux.

-Harry. Réprimanda Hermione. Nous ne sommes pas saoules. Nous faisions juste les fous, faisant marcher Bill.

-Dit la vérité. Dit Drago. Nous étions saoules, Potter. Nous étions saoules d'amour. Rit-il de nouveau.

Hermione lui fit un étrange regard et ajouta :

-Ok, peut être qu'il est saoul, mais je ne le suis pas, sérieusement. Je n'ai pas besoin de rester cette nuit.

-Ouais Potter, nous ne passerons pas la nuit ici. Dit Drago, mettant son bras autour d'Hermione et embrassant sa joue.

-Comme tu veux, Malfoy. Tu peux partir si tu le souhaites. Si tu te démembres en morceau en transplanant pendant que tu es saoul, ainsi soit-il, mais Hermione passe la nuit ici. Décida Harry. Il se tourna vers Hermione et dit :

-Il y a plein de chambres, et nous nous lèverons tous tôt demain matin, nous aurons un grand petit déjeuner, et jouerons au quidditch en s'amusant, comme au bon vieux temps. Ca sera drôle. Il y a plein de chambre, donc ne discute pas. Tu passes la nuit ici. Harry embrassa sa joue et reparti vers la grande tablée.

Hermione s'assit de nouveau sur la chaise et dit :

-Et bien, tes singeries sont à blâmer, Malfoy. Pas de sexe ce soir, parce que je dois passer la nuti ici.

-NOOOOON ! Gémissa t-il.

Elle sourit. Il s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle grimaça, mais il mit les bras d'Hermione autour de sa taille.

-Alors, je devrais rester aussi.

-Comme tu veux, Malfoy, mais nous ne pourrons faire quoi que ce soit dans cette maison, ok. De toute façon, je pense que tu as trop bu. Dit-elle.

Il baissa son regard vers elle et dit :

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis saoul d'amour.

-Non, tu es lourd. Descend de mes genoux, s'il te plait. Dit-elle.

Il mit ses bras autour de son cou et dit :

-Je ne suis pas gros, Granger.

-Tu es agréablement dodu. Sourit-elle.

Il se leva de ses genoux et la tira de la chaise.

-J'aimerais beaucoup si tu restais ce soir. Ca sera marrant. Peut être que nous pourrons passer la nuit entière à parler.

Il se renfrogna et dit :

-J'ai assez parlé avec toi aujourd'hui. Je veux un bon moment de bécotage, au moins, si je ne peux pas coucher avec toi.

-Si je te promets que je te bécoterais pendant un moment, passeras tu la nuit avec moi ce soir, ici, chez les Weasley, mais juste parler, et peut être dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle se sentit soudainement embarrassée, alors elle baissa le regard vers le sol.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit les mains, et dit :

-Quelle idée brillantissime. Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé avant ? J'adorerais passer la nuit avec toi, parlant et te tenant si fort, toute la nuit durant. Il pencha sa tête, pour regarder dans ses yeux baissés. Est-ce un plan ?

Elle leva la tête, et dit :

-C'est un plan merveilleux. Le meilleur des plans.

-Non, le meilleur plan aurait été de coucher ensemble, mais ça sera le deuxième meilleur plan. Corrigea t-il. Il prit sa main et commença à avancer avec elle vers la balançoire, qui était sur un arbre, dans le jardin du fond.

-Amusons-nous, Hermione, pendant que la nuit vient à peine de se lever.

-Il doit être plus de vingt trois heures, alors ça fait un moment que la nuit est levée, et je ne me balance pas de cette façon, Malfoy. Plaisanta t-elle, pointant vers la balançoire.

Il continua d'avancer avec elle vers la balançoire, et s'assit. Il la tira pour qu'elle s'asseye aussi, sur ses genoux.

-Je ne pense pas que cette vieille balançoire puisse nous supporter tous les deux. Les cordes semblent assez effilochées, et la planche assez érodée. Dit-elle.

Il l'ignora et ils commencèrent à se balancer.

-Sérieusement, Malfoy, tu as déjà eu des épines dans tes fesses ce soir, est-ce que tu veux des échardes provenant de la planche également ?

Il ne prononça aucun mot, il les balança simplement plus haut. Elle mit ses mains sur la corde au dessus des siennes. Il devait se pencher plus en arrière que normalement, ainsi elle ne glisserait pas.

Il murmura dans son oreille :

- A quelle hauteur devrions-nous aller, Granger ?

-Aussi haut que tu l'oses. Dit-elle, respirant difficilement. Il ralentit la balançoire, à un complet arrêt.

-Ce n'est pas drôle. Dit-elle, tournant sa tête pour le regarder.

-C'est aussi haut que j'oserais faire avec toi. Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose qui te blesserais, physiquement ou autrement. Je ne tenterais pas la chance avec toi. Je joue la sécurité, à partir de maintenant. Dit-il, assez sérieusement.

-Où est l'amusement dans tout ça. Dit-elle.

-Oh, j'ai prévu de m'amuser beaucoup avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il. Il entoura sa taille fermement, et embrassa son oreille. Il dit doucement :

-Je ne risquerais pas de te perdre, Granger.

-Je suis ravie. Dit-elle, ne le regardant plus.

Il commença à bouger la balançoire d'avant en arrière, juste de minuscule mouvement, pendant qu'il continuait d'embrasser son cou, bougeant ses lèvres de sa clavicule, à son épaule. Il promena sa main à travers sa poitrine, et tint son cou, ramenant son visage vers lui, ainsi sa tête reposait de nouveau sur son épaule. Il embrassa sa joue, et ensuite sa bouche.

-C'est agréable. Dit-elle, quand il retira sa bouche.

-Je le pense aussi. Dit-il en douceur.

Elle bougea légèrement sur ses genoux, ainsi elle pouvait le regarder encore mieux, et aussitôt qu'elle se tourna, les cordes de la balançoire se rompirent, et ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le sol froid et dur avec un bruit retentissant.

Le silence s'ensuivit pendant une seconde, et ensuite Drago commença à rire, et Hermione, bien que choquée comme elle l'était, le rejoignit.

-Je t'avais dis que tu étais gros. Dit Hermione, essayant de descendre de lui. Il était sur son dos, et elle devait se tourner pour lui faire face. Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté, et se redressa pour essayer de se lever. Il mit ses bras sur son dos, ainsi elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

-Où est ce que tu vas. Sourit-il.

-Je commence à avoir des frissons. Dit-elle. Je veux emprunter un pull à Mme Weasley.

-Absolument pas. Je refuse de te serrer dans mes bras dans un pull de vieille dame. Dit-il.

Elle frappa son torse, et tenta de se lever de lui, s'agenouillant accidentellement sur son aine pendant qu'elle se levait.

-OHHHHH S'exclama t-il, tenant son entrejambe.

Hermione s'agenouilla sur le sol et dit :

-Oh, mon dieu, je suis désolée. Est-ce que tu as mal ? Elle baissa sa main pour enlever les siennes.

-Regarde où tu mets tes mains, Granger ! Et oui ça fait mal. Dit-il, tapant ses mains plus loin avec l'une des siennes, l'autre tenant toujours son bien le plus précieux endommagé. Elle grimaça et articula silencieusement « Désolé » Il dit :

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais d'accord pour juste du bécotage et pour le câlin ce soir. Tu n'avais pas à me mettre hors service.

Il s'assit, se protégeant toujours, et elle demanda :

-As-tu besoin d'un peu de glace ?

-Peut être que si tu me fais un massage pendant un moment, cela ira mieux. Dit-il.

Elle eut un petit rire et dit :

-Je suis sure que oui. Des clous, Malfoy, juste de la glace. Elle commença à se lever pour aller chercher de la glace mais il l'arrêta, en attrapant son poignet. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tu m'as peut être abimé de façon permanente, Granger. Gémissa t-il. Elle reprit son poignet de sa main et toucha ses cheveux.

Elle se pencha en avant et embrassa ses lèvres, et dit :

-Là, est ce que tu te sens mieux ?

Il sourit et dit :

-Je pensais que tu étais supposée embrasser la partie du corps endommagé. Sourit-il immensément.

-Recette de vieille grand mère. Dit-elle. Elle caressa ses cheveux de nouveau et dit :

Tu as les cheveux les plus doux.

-Tu as les plus beaux yeux. Dit-il en retour, recouvrant son sérieux soudainement. Il toucha son visage.

-Tu es celui qui a les plus beaux yeux. Ils sont d'une incroyable nuance de gris. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec ta couleur des yeux. Dit-elle en retour, s'installant à côté de lui.

Leurs positions sur le sol étaient telle qu'ils étaient en face l'un de l'autre, avec leurs jambes dirigées dans des directions opposées. Ils étaient assez proches, et inconscient du fait qu'ils tentaient de toucher l'autre, ici, là, et partout.

-Tu as une bouche merveilleuse. Douce, lisse, et donnant envie d'embrasser. Dit-il, se penchant pour le démontrer, il l'embrassa doucement, et rapidement.

-Tu as un incroyable sourire. Dit-elle. Elle dessina le contour de ses lèvres. Même dans la nuit obscure, ton sourire est brillant et retentissant.

-Et à propos de ton visage magnifique ? Demanda t-il. Il prit son doigt, traçant lentement d'une tempe à l'autre, à travers son front, et vers son menton. Il embrassa son menton.

-Parlant de beauté, tu es l'homme le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu. Dit-elle sincèrement. Il lui sourit.

-Est-ce que les hommes sont beaux ? Demanda t-il.

-Tu l'es. Répondit-elle. Elle mit ses mains sur son visage, et embrassa sa joue droite, ensuite la gauche, puis sa bouche.

Il prit ses mains de son visage, et les maintint dans les siennes. Il regarda ses mains, palmes à l'extérieur et dit :

-Je ne peux pas croire que ce jour soit réel.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

-Je ne peux pas croire que cette journée soit réelle. Dit-il, tenant ses mains, les palmes d'Hermione sur chaque côté de son visage. Il embrassa une palme, puis l'autre. Il relâcha sa main gauche, mais garda étroitement la droite.

-Allons à la maison, et prenons ma veste pour toi, puisque tu as froid. Ils marchèrent vers les fêtards, qui maintenant diminuaient en nombre. Mr Weasley était assis sur une chaise à proximité, avec ses pieds sur une autre, ronflant bruyamment. Mme Weasley et Ginny nettoyaient dans la cuisine. Bill et sa famille étaient rentrer chez eux. Charlie et George empilaient les chaises avec la magie, mais bien sur, et Percy portait les restes de la nourriture à la maison.

-On dirait que la fête est terminée. Dit Hermione, solenellement.

-Ouais, on dirait. Acquiesça t-il. Il se dirigea vers la chaise où était placée sa veste quand ils étaient arrivés la première fois de la maison, et il dit :

-As-tu toujours besoin de ma veste ?

-Non, allons à l'intérieur. Dit-elle.

Harry était à l'intérieur, écoutant la radio. Il avait déjà changé son smoking, et était en jeans et T-shirt. Il vit les deux passés par la cuisine, pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon. Drago jeta sa veste sur un repose-pied, et se tint près de la cheminée, ne se sentant pas à sa place. Harry tapota la place près de lui, sur le canapé, et dit :

-Viens, joins-toi à moi Hermione.

Elle regarda vers Drago, gêné comme il était, et dit :

-Je pense que je vais aller dehors sur le perron pendant un moment, Drago, est ce que tu viens ?

Il prit sa veste, et la posa sur ses bras. Il sourit et saisit sa main. Ils se dirigèrent vers le perron, laissant la porte à moustiquaire se refermer avec un bruit et un bang.

Hermione se pencha sur la balustrade du porche. Il s'assit sur la balustrade à côté d'elle. Elle se déplaça, ainsi elle se retrouva entre ses jambes. Il posa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Joueuse, elle se comporta comme si elle allait le pousser, alors espiègle, il la retint serré contre lui.

Une fois qu'il fut installé correctement, il l'amena près de lui, et elle étreignit son torse. Les mots semblaient inutiles, et pas du tout nécessaire, pendant qu'elle posa sa joue près de son cœur, et il embrassa ses cheveux.

Sérieusement, avaient-ils été si proche l'un de l'autre depuis un peu plus de dix heures ? Ca semblait être une éternité.

Elle ferma les yeux, et refusa de les ouvrir, dans le cas qu'il disparaitrait. Il baissa son regard vers son visage et dit

-Es-tu fatiguée ?

-Pas du tout. Répondit-elle.

-Vraiment ?

-Ok, un peu. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit. J'aime ta veste. Elle porte ton odeur.

-Es-tu en train de dire que je pus ? Il grimaça, sauta de la rampe, mais la garda dans ses bras.

-Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une mauvaise odeur. S'attarda t-elle, reniflant la personne même. Elle ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, pendant qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière avec elle. Tu as beaucoup de qualités, qui m'ont été révélées seulement aujourd'hui.

-Raconte. Dit-il, la repoussant de lui légèrement. Cette fois, elle se déplaça, ainsi elle s'installa sur la rampe. Elle se tint fermement à ses épaules comme support.

-Ok, d'une part, je ne savais pas que tu avais un merveilleux sens de l'humour. Dit-elle.

-Je suis quasiment un comédien. Dit-il pince-sans-rire.

Elle sourit et dit :

-En plus, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si prévenant, et si charmant.

-J'avoue que ces deux là sont deux de mes qualités préférées en moi. Dit-Drago.

-Ensuite, il y a ton humilité. Plaisanta t-elle.

-Modeste à en être une faute. Dit-il.

-Tu es beau. Dit-elle.

-Tu devrais toujours l'avoir su ça. Railla t-il.

-Tu es intelligent. Ajouta t-elle.

-La partie la plus sexy d'un homme est son esprit. Dit-il, s'étouffant sur ses propres mots. Désolé, je ne pouvais presque pas sortir cette dernière avec un visage impassible.

-Tu es serviable et aimable. Dit-elle, doucement.

-Celles là sont faciles à avoir, pour toi au moins. Dit-il, penchant légèrement sa tête pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser rapide. Quoi d'autres, Hermione ?

Elle se pencha en avant, et reposa tout son poids sur son corps. Ses bras s'enveloppèrent fermement autour de son cou, pendant qu'il se serra plus près, de sorte que les jambes d'Hermione s'écartèrent légèrement, et que son corps resta contre la rampe en bois, et contre sa poitrine. Leurs joues se touchaient. Elle pouvait rester dans sa douce étreinte pour le reste de sa vie. Il demanda encore :

-Y a-t-il autre chose, Hermione ?

-Ca. Juste ça. Etre proche de toi, tenu par toi, étreint par toi, et aimé de toi. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi en sécurité dans ma vie entière, ce que j'ai ressenti au moment où tes bras se sont entourés autour de moi. Tu es la seule raison qui fait que j'ai traversé cette journée, Drago Malfoy, et je te remercie, du fond de mon cœur. Elle recula son visage du sien, pour voir son expression. Il ne souriait pas. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?

Elle commença à lui demander, quand les lèvres de Drago assaillirent les siennes avec une furie qu'elle n'avait pas encore libérer de toute au long de la journée. Il l'embrassa avec plus de passion qu'elle pensait possible. Il entra en elle avec sa langue, pendant que ses mains allèrent à sa masse de cheveux. Les mains d'Hermione allèrent de ses épaules à son torse. Les mains de Drago allèrent de ses cheveux, avec une qui resta sur sa jambe, et l'autre se glissant à l'intérieur de sa veste, qu'elle portait toujours. Sa main cherchait son sein, quand l'impensable arriva…. Elle commença à glisser de la rampe. Il ne supportait plus son poids, et elle non plus, et dès que la main de Drago avait quitté son dos, pour aller devant, elle perdit l'équilibre et commença à glisser. Il attrapa le revers de la veste, juste à temps. Il la sauva d'une mauvaise chute. Ils rirent tous les deux, à ce qui aurait pu être, et il mit ses mains autour de sa taille, et reposa les pieds d'Hermione sur le sol.

-Tu es si maladroite. Accusa t-il.

-C'était de ta faute. Elle tapa sa poitrine.

-A peine. Rétorqua t-il.

-Si tu n'avais pas essayé de me peloter, alors je n'aurais pas presque faillit tomber. Expliqua t-elle, se dirigeant vers la porte de devant.

-Te peloter ? Demanda t-il, avec un agacement simulé. Sérieusement, je vérifiais mes poches pour être sure que tu ne m'avais pas volé mon portefeuille.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais il prit sa main et la guida à l'intérieur.

-Drago, mon chéri, aimerais tu que George tu trouves quelque chose que tu pourras porter pour dormir ? Demanda Mme Weasley.

-Je dors nu. Dit Drago, imperturbable. Tout le monde ricana, à l'exception d'Hermione, dont le visage vira au rouge, et Mme Weasley qui rougit également.

-Très bien, et bien, Hermione, aimerais tu que Ginny te trouve quelque chose, ma chérie. Demanda Mme Weasley.

-Oui, ça serait gentil, j'aimerais enlever cette robe. Dit Hermione.

-J'aimerais aussi qu'elle soit hors de cette robe. Dit Drago, se penchant vers George. George rit. Harry qui avait aussi entendu, fusilla Drago du regard.

Hermione et Ginny se dirigèrent en haut, Ginny dit :

-Tu resteras dans ma vieille chambre. Harry et moi nous dormirons dans le convertible du salon, et Charlie et George seront dans la vieille chambre de Charlie et Bill.

-Où sera Drago ? Demanda Hermione.

-En face de toi, dans la vieille chambre des jumeaux. Dit Ginny avec une lueur, menant Hermione dans sa vieille chambre.

-Et à propos de la vieille chambre de Ron ? Pourquoi personne ne reste là ? Demanda t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça que maman a arrangé la répartition. Dit Ginny, tendant à Hermione une paire de pyjama d'été. Il y avait un short de coton jaune et un caraco, et ils semblaient neufs.

-Ils sont neufs. Dit Hermione.

-Alors ? Dit Ginny.

-Je ne veux pas de ton pyjama neuf. Dit Hermione.

-Je pense que Drago les aimeras. Dit Ginny, avec un clin d'œil.

-Ginny ! As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Il ne les verra pas ? Dit-elle à son amie.

-Bien sur qu'il les verra, puisque tu ne vas pas au lit encore, n'est ce pas ? Maintenant habille-toi. La couleur sera jolie sur toi. Ginny commença à quitter la pièce.

-Ginny. Appela Hermione. Ginny se retourna. Je prendrais le canapé, s'il te plait, et toi et Harry prendraient cette chambre. Ca sera mieux. Je ne dors pas très bien la nuit, de toute façon. S'il te plait. Sinon, j'aurais l'impression d'être une nuisance.

-Bien sur, Hermione, comme tu le souhaites. Sourit Ginny.

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand elle ouvrit la porte. Drago se tenait là, sans sa chemise, avec seulement son pantalon, se lavant le visage.

-Oh. Dit-elle, résignée.

-As-tu besoin de la salle de bain ? Demanda t-il.

-Quoi? Demanda t-elle, regardant son torse si bien développé, et ses épaules larges. Il était MAGNIFIQUE.

Il sourit avec malice, et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle était directement devant lui, et son bras frôla le bras d'Hermione pendant qu'il ferma la porte. Il dit calmement :

-J'ai demandé si tu avais besoin de la salle de bain ?

Au lieu de répondre, elle dit :

-Pourquoi as-tu fermé la porte ?

Il se pencha, du savon toujours sur son visage, son torse toujours aussi nu que jamais, et il embrassa sa joue. Il dit :

-J'ai fermé la porte, ainsi j'ai pu faire ça.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, et le poussa loin d'elle. Elle avait toujours le pyjama jaune dans sa main. Il baissa le regard sur eux, puis leva son regard vers elle de nouveau et dit :

-Je parie que c'est une belle couleur sur toi.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle, secouant la tête.

-Granger, es tu sourde ? Il se détourna d'elle et continua à rincer le savon de son visage.

-Passe moi une serviette. Dit-il. Elle lui tendit la serviette. Il sécha son visage, et le lui rendit. Elle le regarda sans équivoque. Il aimait qu'elle veuille de lui autant que lui avait pour elle. Il commença à se brosser les dents, décidant de la laisser penser qu'il l'ignorait.

Elle se retourna bientôt pour partir, ouvrant la porte. Il vint derrière elle, et ferma la porte une nouvelle fois. Son souffle était chaud contre son épaule. Son corps était dur et mince contre son dos. Il embrassa son cou exposé, et mordilla son épaule légèrement.

Il s'arrêta pour un petit moment, et posa ses deux mains sur la porte, à côté d'elle. Il se pencha aussi proche qu'il le pouvait, ainsi le devant du corps d'Hermione était collé contre la porte. Elle sentait qu'elle défaillait. Il lécha son cou, et mordilla son lobe. Elle laissa tomber le pyjama de sa main. Maintenant ses mains étaient posées à plat sur la porte à côté des siennes.

-Tu devrais te préparer pour aller au lit. Statua t-il. Il amena sa main en haut vers la fermeture sur son dos. Elle appuya son front sur la fraîcheur des veines de la porte. Il laissa ses doigts glisser vers la fermeture d'abord, avant de se refermer au bout, et la glisser vers le bas doucement, laissant son pouce glisser en bas dans son dos, pendant qu'il amenait la fermeture vers le bas, ainsi sa robe était complètement ouverte à l'arrière. Même s'il s'était arrêté au haut de l'élastique de sa petite culotte, sa respiration devenait superficielle, à la pensée de ce qu'il restait en bas de ça, et de ce qu'il verrait quand la robe tomberait.

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé ou dit un mot. Il mit une de ses mains sur la peau douce du bas de son dos, penchant sa tête pour embrasser sa colonne vertébrale. Sa main remonta vers son soutien-gorge blanc. Il glissa son index sous la fermeture, frottant d'avant en arrière sous l'élastique.

Les genoux d'Hermione étaient faibles. Ses mains glissèrent de ses épaules, et poussa légèrement la robe loin d'eux. Elle prit une respiration hachée et se poussa de la porte. Elle se retourna. La robe tomba à terre. Il la regarda, et il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle qu'elle l'était devant lui, seulement en soutien gorge et en culotte. Il commença à toucher son épaule, quand il y eut un putain de coup frappé à la porte de la salle de bain.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Quand Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face, sa robe tomba de ses épaules et atterrit sur le sol. Tout ce que Drago pensait était « Mon dieu, elle est plus magnifique que je l'avais imaginé » Ses seins étaient fermes et ronds, sa taille mince, ses hanches larges, et ses jambes longues et minces. Il prit une grande respiration, inhalant, puis expirant. Il tendit la main vers elle, et ensuite il y eut un coup sur la porte.

-Zut ! Dit Drago, dans un souffle. Il hocha la tête vers Hermione et murmura : -Est-ce que quelqu'un sais que tu es là?

Elle secoua la tête disant non. Il dit :

-La salle de bain est occupée.

-Malfoy ? Dit la personne.

-Merde, Potter ! Articula silencieusement Drago à Hermione. Elle se baissa pour ramasser sa robe, mais il mit son pied dessus, exprès, et se retourna vers la porte.

-Dégage, Potter, j'ai dit que la salle de bain est occupée, et je ne me sens pas particulièrement prêt à la partager avec toi. Bouillonnait Drago.

-As-tu vus Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

-Comment veux tu bon sang que je sache où est Granger? Je suis aux toilettes, zut! Dit-il.

Hermione commença à rire, et il mit ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Désolé d'interrompre, c'est juste que Ron est de retour et il veut lui parler pour une raison connu de lui seul. Si tu la vois, dis lui de venir me retrouver en bas, et j'irai dehors avec elle pour voir Ron.

Harry partit, et Drago se retourna la bouche ouverte, choqué, vers Hermione. Elle avait aussi la bouche ouverte, et ressemblait à quelqu'un qui avait le souffle coupé.

Elle commença à hyper ventiler. Elle respirait difficilement, et elle se pencha au niveau de la taille, une main sur le bras de Malfoy.

-Prend une grande inspiration. Suggéra Drago.

Elle se leva et dit :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe bon sang ? Il est supposé être en train de faire l'amour pendant sa lune de miel ! Je dois sortir de là. Je ne veux pas voir Ron ! Elle se pencha pour ramasser sa robe une nouvelle fois, et autant ça le peinait de la laisser la remettre, il le fit.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je descende avec toi ? Demanda t-il.

Elle commença à pleurer, sa robe toujours en main, et il la prit dans ses bras. S'il pouvait jeter un sort à Ron Weasley de la salle de bain, et s'échapper de ça, il le ferait. Il caressa ses cheveux et dit :

-Ca ira. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller voir ce branleur.

Elle entra dans sa robe et se retourna.

-Referme ma robe. Fut sa simple requête. Il remit sa chemise en premier, la boutonna, et ensuite referma sa robe. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle de bain, et Harry était toujours à l'extérieur dans le hall, les attendant.

Au lieu de leur faire les yeux noirs, il prit Hermione dans ses bras.

-Malfoy a raison, tu n'es pas obligé de descendre là bas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? Où est Pansy ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas, et crois moi, sa famille n'est pas plus ravi de sa présence en ce moment. Est-ce que tu veux lui dire de s'en aller. Demanda Harry.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Ron était en train de gâcher sa journée parfaite. Elle demanda :

-Quelle heure est-il ?

Harry semblait confus, mais il regarda sa montre. Il était vingt trois heures cinquante trois. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, alors Hermione prit le poignet d'Harry et regarda sa montre elle-même. Elle dit :

-Je le verrai dans sept minutes. Il ne ruinera pas cette journée parfaite pour moi. Après minuit, je le verrai. Harry comprit.

Drago dit :

-Je l'emmenerai en bas dans sept minutes. Harry se retourna et descendit les marches.

Hermione regarda Drago et dit :

-A quoi je ressemble ?

Il voulait lui demander pourquoi elle se préoccupait de ça, car c'était juste ce rouquin de belette, mais il dit :

-Magnifique. Parce qu'après tout c'était la vérité.

Il prit ses deux mains et prit une grande respiration, et elle su que c'était une invite pour elle, alors elle le suivit, et prit une grande respiration également.

-Cela ne changera rien, Hermione. Dit-il. Il espérait.

-Bien sur que cela ne changera rien. Dit-elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il est là?

Drago pensa que cet abruti stupide avait probablement reconsidéré la chose, et qu'il savait qu'il avait jeté un diamant pour un morceau de fumier.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est ici. Drago regarda sa montre. Il était vingt trois heures cinquante sept.

-Trois minutes.

Elle gémit, et commença à se tordre les mains. Puis elle les secoua et dit :

-Courage, ma vieille. Tu peux le faire. Où est passé ton courage?

Elle sourit à Drao et il dit :

-Es-tu une voyante, car ce sont précisément mes pensées.

Elle se pencha vers lui, pour le serrer dans ses bras, et elle dit :

-SI j'étais une voyante, j'aurais probablement giflé ton visage pour les choses immorales que tu pensais dans la salle de bain.

Il la serra dans ses bras et sourit. Elle était voyante.

Il la lâcha et dit :

-Le temps que nous descendions, il sera minuit.

Elle prit une autre grande respiration, tint la main de Drago, et commença à traverser le hall, vers les escaliers.

Ils descendirent chaque marche lentement, prudemment et avec circonspection. Elle dit :

-Je me sens comme si je me dirigeais vers la potence. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Quand ils arrivèrent vers la dernière marche, il se retourna vers elle et embrassa sa joue. Devant elle se tenait la famille entière des Weasley, l'encourageant avec leur visage souriant.

-Brise les couilles de ce bâtard. Dit George.

-N'écoute aucune de ses conneries. Dit Charlie.

-Ecoute-le Hermione, mais jette lui un sort si nécessaire. Dit Percy.

Mme Weasley la serra dans ses bras et dit :

-Nous serons tous là pour toi, mon cœur.

Harry la serra sans ses bras et Ginny dit :

-Hurle si tu as besoin de moi. Je peux toujours faire un magnifique sort de bogey de chauve souris.

Hermione les aimait tous tellement. Elle souhaitait qu'elle fasse partie de cette famille. Elle était une part de cette famille.

Elle regarda Drago, qui tenait toujours sa main, et dit :

-Tu viens ?

-Bien sur. Dit-elle en retour.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de devant, et Ron était assis sur les marches de devant. Il se leva. Il avait toujours son smoking sur lui. Il regarda Drago et dit :

-Un moment seul, Malfoy?

-Je ne pense pas, Weasley. Répondit Drago. Si tu veux parler à ma copine, tu lui parleras en ma présence, ou pas du tout.

Hermione sourit secrètement à elle-même. Elle aimait être référée en tant que « sa copine »

-Bien, Malfoy. Dit Ron. Hermione, j'ai ruminé pas mal de chose cette nuit, et je veux savoir que je n'ai rien d'autre qu'amour et respect pour toi, et j'aurais dû être un homme, et casser proprement avec toi avant que je commence à voir Pansy.

-Mieux encore, Ron. Commença à dire Hermione. Tu n'aurais pas dû commencer avec elle au début.

-Vrai. Dit-il, regardant par terre. C'est juste que je me sens coupable, commençant ma nouvelle vie, sachant que tu es si triste et seule. Je veux que tu continue ta vie, et que tu me pardonne moi une fois pour toute.

-Ron, nous avons déjà réglé tout ça, avant que tu partes cette après midi. Mon bonheur ne dépend plus de toi. Je suis bien, et je serais toujours bien, et je te pardonne, je ne serais juste pas capable d'oublier, pas pendant un long moment.

-Je veux être ton ami à nouveau. Ca me manque de t'avoir comme amie, Hermione. Je t'aime beaucoup, pas de la façon que j'aurais dû. Dit-il solennellement.

-Ron, retourne vers ta femme. Mon cœur est en court de guérison pendant que nous parlons, grâce à Drago. Elle serra sa main. Et nous sommes toujours amis, promis.

-Ouais, Pansy est probablement sortie du bain maintenant. Elle prend des bains si longs, bon sang. Bien, je ne voulais pas ruiner cette soirée. Dit-il, hochant la tête vers Drago. Prend bien soin d'elle, camarade. Et se tournant vers Hermione, il dit :

-Au revoir, Hermione. Hermione lâcha la main de Drago et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Ron, et embrassa sa joue.

-Ron, me quitter fut la meilleure chose que tu as jamais fais pour moi. Réitéra t-elle. Il hocha la tête et transplana loin.

Elle se tint là avec son dos vers Drago, regardant où Ron avait juste été. Il se dirigea vers elle et mit ses mains autour de sa taille. Elle s'appuya contre lui, mais ensuite à sa grande surprise, elle se détacha de ses bras, et courut dans la maison. Elle courut jusqu'en haut et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Drago était choqué. Devait-il courir après elle? Il se retourna et marcha lentement vers la maison. L'entière famille de Weasley se tenait autour, le regardant.

-Nous avons entendu ce que Ron a dit. Dit Harry.

-Donne un peu de temps à Hermione, Drago. Il tapota le bras de Drago.

-Et bien, il est très tard, donc Arthur et moi nous allons au lit. Vous les jeunes ne restez pas trop tard. Mme Weasley prit la main de son mari, mais ensuite elle se dirigea vers Drago.

-Merci d'aimer notre fille, Drago. Elle mérite quelqu'un comme toi.

Drago pensa que c'était la chose la plus gentille que quelqu'un lui ait jamais dite, sans exception.

Harry et George allèrent à la cuisine, pour un autre morceau de gâteau. Charlie s'étala sur le canapé, et Ginny dit :

-Ne t'endors pas là, c'est notre lit.

Charlie dit :

-Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'Hermione voulait le canapé.

-Et bien, je suis sure qu'elle préférait avoir de l'intimité maintenant. Dit Ginny. Elle s'affala sur les jambes de son frère et rebondi de bas en haut. Charlie gémit d'une douleur feinte.

Percy se dirigea vers eux, et souleva Ginny, et ensuite s'affala sur son frère également. Drago les regarda s'amusant tous, l'esprit de camaraderie qui provenait d'une grande famille, et complété d'amis. Il n'avait jamais eu ça quand il était jeune, étant un enfant unique. Pas étonnant que Granger convoitait tout ça. Elle était aussi une enfant unique, et à l'exception de Ron, cette famille n'était pas si mal.

Il grimpa les escaliers, et mit sa main sur la porte de la salle de bain. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle ouvrit la porte. Elle avait sur elle, le joli, petit short en coton jaune pour dormir, avec le caraco qui lui correspondait. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Ses cheveux étaient brossés, et descendait librement dans son dos, en longues vagues châtains. Son visage était fraichement lavé, et pendant qu'elle s'approcha plus près, et lui donna un câlin, il pensa qu'elle sentait si bon, un mélange de savon, de dentifrice et d'Hermione.

-Qu'est ce que nous faisons maintenant, Hermione ? Demanda t-il.

-Qu'est ce que les autres font ? Demanda t-elle.

-Les parents Weasley sont allés au lit, et le reste sont en train de faire une razzia sur le gâteau, ou de rebondir sur le canapé. Dit-il.

-Je pourrais prendre un peu de gâteau et après ensuite faire un petit câlin ? Demanda t-elle, d'un air penaud.

-Ne pourrions-nous pas faire des câlins, et ensuite le gâteau ? Suggéra t-il.

-Non, idiot, ça n'a pas de sens, si d'abord nous commençons par des câlins, qui sais où ça nous mènerait. Bien sur, puisque je dormirais sur le canapé, ça ne mènera pas bien loin, sauf si nous voulons que quelqu'un nous surprenne. Sourit-elle. Il rit.

-Quoi? Demanda t-elle, voulant participer à la plaisanterie.

-Oh, rien, c'est juste, que ton canapé a été réquisitionné par la fille belette, et on t'a assigné la jolie chambre privée juste en face de la mienne. Ne serait-ce pas un endroit plaisant pour les câlins, Hermione ? Demanda t-il, haussant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

-Oh mon dieu, j'ai créé un monstre. Dit-elle.

-Non, ma chère, mes parents m'ont crée, tu dois seulement me supporter. Dit-il, prenant sa main, faisant courir son doigt légèrement à travers son bras. Il finit à son épaule, et ensuite se pencha et embrassa le haut de son bras.

-Après vous, ma chère, finissons-en avec cette part de gâteau du mariage. Ils descendirent les marches, une fois encore main dans la main.

Avant qu'ils n'atteignent la marche du bas, elle dit :

-A quels rendez-vous en sommes nous rendus, Malfoy, en supposition ?

-Mon dieu, Granger, est-ce que tu ne sais rien ? Demanda t-il, puis il se pencha, et l'embrassa durement sur la bouche, ne se préoccupant pas de qui verrait, et dit :

-Nous sommes en lune de miel !


	23. Chapter 23

COucou tout le monde! Tout d'abord je tiens a m'excuser pour le retard des updates mais bonne nouvelle j'ai terminé la traduction de l'histoire et je vais donc pouvoir les mettre plus souvent!

Encore mille excuse pour le retard surtout pour celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis le début!

Je tiens a remercier une nouvelle fois l'auteur original de cette histoire AnneM Oliver!7

Bonne lecture à tous

Chapitre 23

Hermione rit et dit :

-Comment avons nous pu sauter du rendez vous, qu'elle était le nombre, trente deux ou plus, à notre lune de miel? Qu'en est-il de nos fiançailles ? Qu'en est-il de notre mariage ? Elle le conduisit vers la table de la cuisine, et lui coupa un morceau de gâteau.

-De quoi parlez-vous tous les deux ? Demanda Harry.

-Oh, Malfoy a une théorie selon laquelle cette journée est comme une sorte de speed dating. Chaque heure, et évènements, constituent un rendez vous, et à ce que j'avais entendu dire dernièrement, nous en étions au numéro 32, ou plus, et maintenant nous sommes soudainement à notre lune de miel.

Tout le monde semblait confus. Finalement Harry dit :

-Il n'y aura aucune lune de miel pour vous deux dans cette maison.

-Oh Harry, c'est une analogie. Expliqua Hermione. Chaque chose que nous avons fais aujourd'hui, notre premier baiser, notre première dispute, etc, tout est en corrélation avec un rendez vous. Comme, le premier rendez vous, apprendre à connaître l'autre, le second, un badinage entre nous, le troisième, s'embrasser, se tenir la main, et ainsi de suite.

Ginny se pencha avec une fourchette dans sa main, pointée de Drago vers Hermione, et dit :

-Et donc si cette théorie est vraie, et Malfoy soutient que vous êtes dans votre lune de miel maintenant, alors qu'est ce que vous avez foutu tous les deux là haut qui soit équivalent à la nuit de noce ?

George and Charlie ricanèrent tous les deux, Drago continua de manger son gâteau, et Harry observa longuement son amie et dit :

-Oui, qu'est ce que vous faisiez tous les deux là haut dans la salle de bain ensemble ?

Percy se leva et dit :

-Je pense que maintenant serait le bon moment pour aller à la maison. Je serais de retour demain pour le petit déjeuner.

Hermione fut ravie de l'interruption de Percy. Elle se leva pour prendre un verre de lait. Quand elle revint à la table, elle espérait que tout le monde serait sur un autre sujet. Elle avait tort. Hermione se rassit, but son lait, et essaya d'ignorer les regards.

Drago leva finalement le regard de son gâteau et dit :

-Pour l'amour de merlin, rien ne s'est passé là haut parce que ce foutu Potter nous a interrompu avant que le meilleur arrive.

Hermione lui jeta un regard furieux et dit, sarcastiquement :

-Punaise, merci, Malfoy.

-Quand tu veux, chérie. Dit-il. Il retourna à son gâteau. Hermione remua la tête. Ginny rit et dit :

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, Hermione, tu es apparemment marié à cet idiot. Amuse-toi bien dans ta lune de miel. Si personne n'a besoin de la salle de bain pour un moment. Elle regarda Drago et Hermione. Je vais prendre un bain.

Elle monta là haut, riant tout le long du chemin. George et Charlie prirent leur gâteau dans le salon. Harry se leva également, et dit :

-Rappelle-toi, Malfoy, c'est une fausse lune de miel.

Drago prit une cuillérée de glaçage sur sa fourchette et le lança vers Harry. Heureusement, pour Harry, il s'était déjà retourné pour sortir de la pièce, pour joindre les autres hommes dans le salon, alors le morceau atterri sur le sol.

-Va nettoyer ça immédiatement ! Commanda Hermione.

-Mince alors ! Dit Drago, se levant pour enlever le glaçage du sol. J'imagine que la lune de miel est finie, et maintenant tu deviens une harpie.

-Ce n'est pas gentil. Bouda Hermione. Elle imita ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt, et lança une large cuillérée de glaçage dirigé directement vers lui. Le coup atteignit l'arrière de sa tête, pendant qu'il était face au lavabo, pour récupérer un torchon.

Hermione rit, assez contente d'elle-même, et dit :

-Je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai visé. D'aussi loin là bas. C'était assez impressionnant, si je puis dire.

Il leva sa main vers l'arrière de sa tête, et dit :

-Mes cheveux, Granger, MES CHEVEUX ! Il prit le torchon et nettoya le glaçage de ses cheveux. Il se baissa ensuite et nettoya le sol. Il se rassit à l'opposé d'elle, et puisque il avait finit son gâteau, il prit son assiette et dit :

-Plus de gâteau pour toi, vilaine fille, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes grosse.

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas grosse. Donne-moi mon gâteau. Elle lui présenta sa main. Il ramassa son assiette et la retourna pour la renverser sur la main d'Hermione, ainsi le glaçage s'étala sur sa main.

-Drago, nous avons déjà eu une guerre de gâteau aujourd'hui, dans laquelle j'ai eut plus du gâteau sur moi au lieu de le manger. Puis-je s'il te plait juste le manger cette fois ? Demanda t-elle. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers l'évier, pour laver sa main. Il vint derrière elle, pendant qu'elle se lavait les mains dans l'évier. Il admira ses jolies fesses rondes et ses longues jambes halées. Il devra remercier « la petite rousse » plus tard, pour forcer Hermione à porter de tel vêtement de nuit si jolie.

Il fit un pas pour s'approcher plus près, et quand elle se retourna, elle rentra directement dans lui.

-Oh, excuse moi, Drago.

-Il n'y a pas d'excuse, Granger. Il sourit. Il toucha où le gâteau était posé sur le comptoir, et il enfonça son doigt dans le glaçage. Il le mit près de ses lévres, et dit :

-Là, je veux être sure que tu as goûté au gâteau cette fois.

Elle l'observa pendant un moment, et ensuite elle prit sa main dans les siennes, et commença à suçoter le bout de son doigt. Elle enroula sa langue autour du bout, léchant le délicieux glaçage, et fermant les yeux, elle lécha l'arrière de son doigt, enroula le bout une nouvelle fois, et ensuite lécha jusqu'en bas. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et nota ses yeux refermé avec désir. Elle mit son doigt entier dans sa bouche de nouveau, et suça fortement, ainsi ses joues se creusèrent. Elle retira son doigt, doucement, si lentement, de sa bouche, et elle ferma les yeux une fois encore. Elle ratissa avec ses dents sa chair cette fois ci, et quand elle eut finit, elle maintint sa main dans les siennes, et dit :

-Miam. Elle avait fait la même chose plus tôt, dans le jardin, pendant leur guerre de gâteau, mais cette fois ci, ça signifiait autre chose. Elle voulait obtenir de lui qu'il soit excité. Et ça marchait.

-Tu es démoniaque. Les yeux brillants. Il enleva sa main des siennes. Il était tellement fou de désir pour elle, que ça lui prit toute force de détermination, dans toutes les fibres de son être, de ne pas la prendre là tout de suite sur le plan de la cuisine.

-Pourquoi suis-je démoniaque ? Demanda t-elle innocemment. Oh, je sais, je ne t'en ai pas proposé. Elle se retourna légèrement, et mit une large portion de glaçage sur son index. Là, Drago, goûtes-y.

Il regarda à sa gauche, et ensuite à sa droite. Il se sentait presque sournois à propos de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, comme si ils pouvaient à tout moment être pris. Il s'en fichait. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et il posa sa langue à la base de son doigt, s'approchant, lentement du bout. Il descendit de l'autre côté de la même façon, léchant le glaçage de son doigt. Il termina avec un baiser à bouche ouverte sur sa paume. Il la lécha, et ensuite embrassa l'autre côté de sa main. Il y avait encore une petite quantité de glaçage sur le bout de son doigt, alors il l'enleva avec son doigt et le déposa sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Il étala le glaçage sur ses lèvres rouges et mûres, avant de les lécher pour l'enlever avec sa langue.

Il traça autour de ses lèvres avec sa large langue, les encerclant deux fois. Ensuite il recula d'un pas pour la regarder, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

-C'était assez bon. S'exclama t-il. La prochaine fois que j'ai du gâteau, je devrais définitivement le manger de cette façon.

-Je pense que c'était succulent, aussi. Dit-elle, s'approchant plus près si possible. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et ajouta :

-Trop de sucre va nous garder éveiller toute la nuit. Peut être devrions-nous nous arrêter d'en manger maintenant.

-Est-ce ce que nous étions en train de faire ? Demanda t-il, embrassant sa joue. Il sortit sa langue, et lécha sa lèvre inférieure une nouvelle fois. Il mit la lèvre d'Hermione entre ses dents, et mordilla doucement.

-Je t'aime Drago, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, venant de moi, alors que nous sommes seulement ensemble depuis douze heures, mais je t'aime vraiment. Décida t-elle, soudainement sérieuse. Elle enleva ses bras de son cou pour les laisser sur ses épaules, pendant qu'elle posa son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Eh, Granger, as-tu dis, douze heures ? Demanda t-il.

Elle pointa vers l'horloge sur le mur et dit :

-Oui, il est une heure du matin. La réception à commencer à treize heures, donc cela fait douze heures.

-Joyeux anniversaire, chérie. Dit-il, la ramenant plus près de lui, et embrassant sa bouche, sereinement, s'attardant pendant un moment, survolant ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ensuite les embrassant de nouveau.

-Joyeux anniversaire, amour. Sourit-elle en retour.

Ginny entra dans la cuisine, et dit :

-Je ne vous interromps pas, je veux juste un peu d'eau. Elle les bouscula, remplit son verre, et dit :

-Retournez à votre lune de miel, chérie et amour. Elle sourit tout le long du chemin en sortant de la cuisine.

-Il n'y a pas de secret dans cette maison, n'est ce pas ? Dit Drago, s'asseyant de nouveau à la table. Hermione bougea les bras de Drago et s'assit sur ses genoux.

-Non, et les murs sont fins comme du papier, donc nous devrons vraiment nous comporter correctement cette nuit. Au fait, es-tu fatigué ? Demanda t-elle, mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Pas du tout, qu'as-tu à l'esprit ? Demanda t-il en retour.

-Je veux te montrer quelque chose. Elle se releva.

-Est-ce quelque chose que j'aimerais voir ? Demanda t-il, et ricana.

-Je ne te montrerais pas mon corps nu. Dit-elle.

-Zut ! Il claqua des doigts. Mais je me fiche de voir autre chose.

Elle secoua la tête et dit :

-Bien, sois ainsi. Et elle commença à monter les marches. Il suivit fidèlement. Elle se dirigea vers le lit de Ginny, et s'assit. Il la rejoignit. Elle tint sa main.

-Veux tu que je te montre, ou pas?

-Oui, s'il te plait. Répondit-il.

Elle se releva et alla vers son sac à main. Elle s'assit de nouveau à côté de lui, et dit :

-Ferme les yeux, et tend ta main.

-Ca a intérêt à être bien. Dit-il, fermant ses yeux. Il sentit quelque chose faire ploc sur sa main. Il ouvrit ses yeux, et là dans sa main il y avait une petite pierre blanche lisse et polie.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il, le maintenant devant son visage, et l'examinant encore plus près. Elle semblait être presque faite de verre.

-C'est une pierre que j'ai trouvé quand j'étais petite. J'avais cinq ans, et je jouais devant mon jardin. Mon père me hurla de venir plus près de la maison, car j'étais trop près de la rue. J'ai vu cette pierre, dans les graviers de la route, et j'ai tendu la main pour l'avoir. Avant que je ne le sache, mon père était près de moi, et il me releva dans ses bras, juste quand un large camion passa devant rapidement.

-Mon père m'a dit « Je t'ai sauvé la vie, ma petite fille » Ensuite il m'a demandé ce que j'étais en train de faire dans la rue. J'ai pointé vers la pierre, il m'a posé parterre sue le côté de la route, et alla la prendre pour moi. Il me la tendit et dit « Rien ne vaux que tu risque ta vie. Garde là toujours et rappelle t'en » Alors depuis je l'ai gardé. Je l'ai apporté au mariage avec moi aujourd'hui pour me rappeler que rien ne vaut la peine que je pleure, rien ne vaut la peine que je risque ma vie. Cependant, aujourd'hui, au lieu de cette petite pierre blanche me rappelant tout ça, j'ai senti que c'étais toi qui était là pour me le rappeler. Tu es en train de remplacer ma petite pierre blanche. Je veux te la donner, car je n'en ai plus besoin.

Elle se sentit embarrassée, après son discours, parce qu'il faisait tourner la pierre autour de ses doigts, et il fronçait les sourcils. Elle allait pour la saisir de sa main, mais celle-ci se referma en poing serré.

-Je serais toujours là pour te rappeler que tu es précieuse, et je ne te laisserai jamais risquer ta vie, ou ton cœur, sur rien d'autre, je le promets. Dit-il sérieusement. Il fourra la pierre dans sa poche, se pencha et embrassa sa joue.

-Puisque c'est le temps des cadeaux, j'en ai un pour toi. Dit-il, en se levant.

-Dis-moi, Drago. Dit-elle, croisant ses jambes, et levant le regard vers lui de là où elle était perchée sur le lit.

Il alla vers la porte pour la claquer et la verrouiller.

Il revint vers elle et dit :

-Ferme les yeux, et tend ta main.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Hermione était assise sur le lit de Ginny, avec ses yeux fermés, et sa main levée, attendant le cadeau de Drago. Elle ne pensait réellement pas que Drago puisse avoir quelque chose pour elle, mais elle voulait jouer le jeu. Elle attendit, et attendit, et finalement, elle ouvrit un œil, et ensuite l'autre. Où diable avait-il disparu ? Elle se leva et dit :

-Drago ?

Elle alla vers la porte et l'ouvrit, regarda à l'extérieur du couloir, et d'un ton bas, mais pressante, elle dit :

-Drago ?

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre des jumeaux, et ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait aucun signe qu'il ait été ici. Elle alla vers la salle de bain, frappa d'un coup sec sur la porte, et dit :

-Drago, es tu là dedans ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Charlie se tint là, et dit :

-Désolé, ma douce, il n'est pas là. Il est peut être en bas. Il ferma la porte et Hermione resta dans le couloir un moment, et fronça les sourcils. Elle trotta pour descendre et vit Harry et Ginny se peloter sur le sofa.

-Honnêtement, ils peuvent se peloter, mais je ne peux pas ? Se dit-elle. Tu penserais qu'ils ne sont pas mariés.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine, et ouvrit la porte arrière. Elle plaça son nez droit sur la porte munit de la moustiquaire et dit doucement :

-Drago Malfoy, es tu là dehors ? Elle claqua la porte et la verrouilla, et s'appuya contre le comptoir. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi partirait-il comme ça ? Elle pensait que ce n'était pas du tout un beau cadeau.

Elle remonta lentement à l'étage, ouvrit la porte de la vieille chambre de Ginny, et cria.

-Du calme, Granger tu vas réveiller toute la maison ! Dit Drago. Il était assit sur le lit, les jambes croisées, et une petite boîte blanche dans la main.

-Tu m'as fais peur !Dit-elle, une main sur la poitrine. Où étais tu ? Demanda t-elle, plus qu'un peu contrarier.

-Où étais tu ? C'est la question. Je t'ai dis de fermer les yeux, de lever ta main, et je te donnerais un cadeau, et quand je suis revenue après avoir récupérer le cadeau, tu étais partie. Expliqua t-il.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et dit :

-Et bien, bon dieu, Malfoy, je n'avais aucune idée que tu serais partie pendant une éternité.

-Légère exagération. Je crois que je suis parti quatre minutes et trente seconde. Dit-il.

-Non, c'était plus dix minutes. Contra t-elle.

-Permets-moi d'être d'un autre avis, c'était cinq minutes, top chrono. Dit-il en retour.

-Peu importe, la question est, j'ai pensé que tu ne reviendrais pas. J'ai pensé que tu étais parti. Argumenta t-elle. Elle sentit un resserrement dans sa poitrine, et sa voix se noua dans sa gorge.

-Je ne partirais jamais ainsi. Dit-il, maintenant un peu fâché contre lui-même. Il était fâché avec elle cependant. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il partirait juste comme ça ? Il est vrai qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment bien tout les deux, mais n'avait-il pas fait ses preuves pendant ces douze dernières heures ? Ok, douze heures n'était pas si long pour prouver quelque chose, mais quand même.

-Je suis désolée Granger. Admit-il finalement, et il l'était.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, alors elle le regarda, et il était en train de regarder la petite boîte dans sa main, la bougeant d'avant en arrière de sa main droite à sa gauche.

-Est-ce pour moi ? Demanda t-elle.

-Ca peut l'être, si tu le veux toujours. Réplica t-il.

-Je le veux. Je ne refuse jamais un cadeau. Dit-elle.

-Je devrais me rappeler de cela, et ce soir quand je viendrais à toi emballé d'un gros nœud, et rien d'autre, je te rappellerais que tu as dit que tu ne refusais aucun cadeau. Dit-il, riant.

-Si tu as seulement un nœud sur toi, où sera-t-il noué ? Demanda t-elle.

-Oh toi, petite coquine à l'esprit mal tourné. Dit-il. Ca sera un nœud auto adhésif, et il sera collé juste au milieu de mon torse.

Hermione rit si fort, qu'elle grogna.

-Là, voilà le grognement que j'aime si chèrement. Dit-il. Maintenant, ouvre ton cadeau. Il commença à lui tendre, mais ensuite il le reprit et dit :

-Rappelle toi, c'était à la dernière minute, donc n'espère pas trop. Il commença à le lui tendre à nouveau, seulement il ferma son poing une nouvelle fois.

-Et puis quoi encore, et donne moi mon cadeau. Dit-elle hargneusement.

-Un rappel de plus. Dit-il. C'est une occasion monumentale, alors s'il te plait, rappelle toi de ça tendrement quand tu seras vieille et toute grisée, et que je t'aurais laissé pour un model tellement plus jeune. Rappelle toi que je t'ai donné une fois un merveilleux cadeau, une sorte de cadeau de premier anniversaire.

-Donne-moi mon cadeau ! Geigna t-elle, présentant sa main sur son genou. Il commença à poser la boîte dans sa main, mais la ramena une troisième fois.

-Abruti ! Siffla t-elle. Elle se retourna, et sauta sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur son torse, pendant qu'il était allongé sur le lit, et mis ses mains sur les épaules de Drago.

-Donne-moi mon cadeau maintenant, ou souffre des conséquences !

-J'ai juste une chose de plus à dire ! Dit-il. Bon sang, Granger ton manque de force est une pitié. Tu réalises que je pourrais te repousser, n'est ce pas ?

-Ah oui, essaies alors. Dit-elle, se penchant, ainsi son nez toucha le sien.

-J'aimerais, mais j'aime plutôt cette position. J'ai toujours pensé que tu serais du genre agressif au lit, et je t'ai même imaginé au dessus. Dit-il crument. Il mit ses bras fermement autour de sa taille.

Elle embrassa son nez « donne », elle embrassa sa joue, « moi », embrassa l'autre joue, « mon », embrassa son front, « foutu », embrassa ses lèvres, « cadeau », embrassant son menton, « maintenant », finissant par ses lèvres à nouveau.

-Dieu, Granger, j'aime ton côté violent. Je ne te donnerais jamais ce cadeau. Dit-il.

Elle descendit de lui, pour s'allonger à côté de lui, pendant qu'elle s'appuya sur un de ses coudes, et dit :

-Je n'en veux même plus de ton cadeau.

Il tint la boîte sous son nez, l'agitant d'avant en arrière et dit :

-Il est vraiment bien. Tu l'aimeras, bien qu'il ne soit pas comme ta petite pierre blanche.

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'assit :

-Je savais que c'était stupide. Je suis désolée, c'était une impulsion de te le donner. Ca ne voulait rien dire. Dit-elle embarrassée. Elle se sauva du lit, alla à la porte et commença à saisir la poignée de la porte. Il descendit rapidement, et se tint devant elle, ainsi elle ne pouvait plus partir. Il enleva sa main de la poignée.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue, et le caressa en une touche légère. Il laissa sa main sur son cou. Elle semblait blessée.

-J'aime cette pierre, Granger, je ne plaisante pas. Ton histoire et tes sentiments derrière le cadeau signifie énormément pour moi. Je n'étais pas dédaigneux quand j'ai dit que ce j'avais pour toi n'était pas aussi bien que le tien. Je le pense. Ce n'est vraiment pas aussi bon. En fait, mon cadeau est honteux par rapport au tien. Maintenant je suis presque gêné de te le donner, et je le pense sincèrement.

Il se pencha vers elle, et posa son front sur le sien. Sa main descendit jusqu'en bas de son bras, pour serrer sa main. Il la ramena vers le lit.

Ils s'assirent, côte à côte, et il dit :

-Recommençons depuis le début. Ferme tes yeux, et tient ta main levée. Elle fit comme demander. Il plaça la petite boîte blanche dans sa main. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, et souleva le couvercle. Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois avant qu'elle ne regarde dans la boîte. A l'intérieur il y avait un bracelet en argent avec un simple pendentif. Le pendentif ressemblait à une larme de diamant, qui brillait et scintillait pendant qu'elle le levait pour l'examiner.

-C'est charmant. Dit-elle. Ca l'était. C'était époustoufflant. C'est beaucoup trop, quand même. Est-ce un vrai ?

Il rit et demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-Malfoy, si c'est un vrai diamant, alors c'est beaucoup trop. C'est trop cher. Où l'as-tu vraiment eu ? Demanda t-elle.

-Prenons chaque chose en son temps. Dit-il. Premièrement, c'est un vrai, mais il ne m'a rien coûté, car je l'ai hérité. Deuxièmement, et bien, il n'y a pas de deuxièmement, parce que ce seul argument règle tout. Je veux que tu l'ais. J'ai toujours voulu le donner à la femme que j'avais projeté d'épouser un jour, et c'est toi.

Elle regarda le bracelet une nouvelle fois, et dit alors :

-Tu veux vraiment m'épouser ? Après seulement un jour ?

-Je t'ai dit, à quoi déjà, à la quatrième ou cinquième heure que je voulais t'épouser, alors pourquoi je ressentirais autre chose à la presque treizième heure ? Demanda t-il.

-Malfoy, je suis sans voix. Dit-elle.

-Il y a toujours une première fois pour tout. Dit-il et il sourit. Elle sourit et présenta son poignet. Il prit le bracelet de sa main et le glissa sur son poignet offert. Il prit son bras dans sa main, et embrassa son poignet légèrement.

-Je veux t'épouser aussi. Elle prit sa main, et la lui pressa.

-Tu sais ce que je pense qui serait parfait ? Demanda t-il.

-C'est vraiment difficile de dire avec toi. Admit-elle.

Il lui fit un regard bizarre et dit :

-Je devrais être offensé, mais tu as marqué un point. Ce que je pense c'est que nous devrions nous marier d'ici un an à compter d'aujourd'hui. En fait, pas aujourd'hui, puisque nous sommes demain, mais je voulais dire hier.

-Tu semble fatigué, car c'est du charabia ton discours, cependant, je pense que c'est un merveilleux plan. Un an à partir du début de cette relation, nous nous marierons. Dit-elle.

-Il voudrait mieux que nous couchions ensemble avant ça, je te jure, ou le bracelet me reviens d'office. Dit-il, se levant et l'attirant vers lui. Il la poussa droit contre le mur, et pressa son corps contre le sien.

-Tu as compris mes conditions, Granger ?

-J'ai plus que compris, je pense que je peux sentir « tes conditions », Malfoy. Plaisanta t-elle.

Il se pressa plus fort contre elle, et plaça sa cuisse entre ses jambes. Il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant avidement, ardemment, et avec une ténacité qui la secoua dans son être. Les mains de Drago errèrent partout sur son corps, au dessus de son pyjama, et elle se sentait faible au niveau des genoux. Il enleva sa bouche de la sienne, mais son corps resta pressé contre elle, la soutenant. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, ses mains sur les épaules de Drago, et sa respiration irrégulière. La respiration de Drago était inégale également.

Il y eut un coup frappé sur la porte. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et siffla :

-Je jure que si c'est Potter, je vais tuer cet emmerdeur.

-Moi aussi. Dit-elle. Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou, et se pencha pour un autre baiser. Il obligea. Il y eut un autre coup.

-Hermione ? C'était Charlie. As tu enfin retrouvé Drago?

-Oui, Charlie, merci. Répondit-elle avec un rire. Drago continua d'embrasser son cou. sa bouche descendit vers sa clavicule. Oh. Dit-elle.

-Quoi ? Demanda Charlie.

-Rien, va au lit. Dit-elle sévèrement.

Charlie rit de l'extérieur du couloir et dit :

-Bonne nuit, Hermione, bonne nuit Drago.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre et ferma la porte, riant tout le long du trajet.

Il traça sa langue au travers de la peau exposée de son cou. Il la leva, ainsi elle fut au dessus de sol de plusieurs centimètres. Ses bras étaient autour de sa taille, et il marcha avec elle vers le lit. Il continua de l'embrasser tout le long. Il la plaça de nouveau sur le sol, et la poussa légèrement ainsi elle tomba sur le lit. Son expression était toute nouvelle pour elle. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais elle pouvait deviner. Il posa un genou sur le lit, et baissa son regard sur elle.

Ses cheveux, s'étalaient autour de sa tête, accentuait son merveilleux visage, qui était rouge et éblouissant. Un bras était au dessus de sa tête, l'autre, posé sur son estomac. Ses jambes, qu'il avait admiré toute la journée, étaient étendues devant lui. Il pensa qu'elle ressemblait à une offrande des dieux. Il n'osa pas mettre plus qu'un genou sur le lit avec elle, car s'il le faisait, il ne serait pas capable de tenir sa promesse d'être sage ce soir. Il prit le bout de ses doigts, et toucha une de ses cuisses, légèrement, si légèrement, qu'elle avait du l'imaginer. Il traça avec le même doigt un chemin vers sa jambe, vers son genou et vers son mollet.

-Tu es magnifique. Est-ce que tu sais combien je te veux et te désires ? Demanda t-il. Il regarda à nouveau son visage, chaque main restant à côté de la tête d'Hermione sur l'oreiller. Il garda ses bras droit, maintenant son corps aussi loin d'elle qu'il le pouvait. Il la regarda attentivement, et dit :

-Et bien, le sais tu ?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Il la voulait. C'était même plus que du désir. C'était plus fort que l'amour. C'était indescriptible, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant, et il était sur que jamais il ne ressentirait ça une nouvelle fois. En fait, il était sur qu'aucun homme n'avait jamais ressentit pour une femme, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Il garda ses bras aussi droit que possible, pour maintenir son corps loin d'elle, autant qu'il le pouvait. Il baissa son regard vers son magnifique visage, de près, et dit :

-Sais tu combien je te veux et te désire ? Et bien, le sais-tu ?

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était une question rhétorique de toute façon, alors au lieu d'essayer de mettre en mots ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle posa sa main à plat contre sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, et s'appuya contre sa main. C'était pour lui la réponse à sa question. Il se poussa loin d'elle, et se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce. Il avait besoin de se reprendre. Il dit :

-Donne-moi un moment.

Elle sourit. Elle aimait avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur lui. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais, mais elle aimait. L'effet qu'il avait sur elle était tout aussi puissant. Elle s'assit sur le lit, et repoussa les couvertures, les pliants au bord du lit. C'était un lit pour une seule personne, trop petit pour deux, mais elle espérait qu'il pourrait la rejoindre, juste pour un moment. Elle alla en dessous du drap, et dit :

-Drago, avant que tu viennes au lit, peux-tu ouvrir la fenêtre ?

Il se retourna pour la regarder. C'était une petite rusée, n'est-ce pas ? Presque manipulatrice. Elle savait l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Pensait-elle réellement qu'il serait capable de partager un lit avec elle cette nuit, et empêcher cette histoire de devenir une histoire classée « Mature » ? Il bougea et ouvrit la fenêtre, comme demandé, et ensuite il s'assit sur le lit. Il posa sa main sur son bras, il avait juste besoin de contact. Pendant qu'il le caressait de bas en haut, il demanda :

-Es-tu fatiguée ?

-Harassée, en fait. Admit-elle.

Il se pencha et embrassa son bras. Il se leva et dit :

-Alors, je vais aller dans ma chambre. Ta fenêtre est ouverte, comme demandé. Je t'aime, et je te verrais quand tu te réveilleras dans la matinée.

Elle s'appuya sur ses bras, prête à protester, mais il ouvrit la porte, et commença à sortir dans le couloir. Il se retourna et dit :

-Honnêtement Granger, je ne suis pas un saint. Je suis un homme, avec des désirs, fait de chair et de sang, et je n'ai pas le courage de rester dans le même lit que toi, et de ne pas te faire l'amour. Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas. En fait, c'est plutôt le contraire. Si je ne t'aimais pas, je n'aurais jamais de ma vie rêvé de quitter ton lit. Bonne nuit, mon amour, et fais de beaux rêves.

Il ferma la porte, mais resta dans le couloir, pendant, pendant, longtemps. Finalement il traversa et alla dans sa propre chambre.

Il s'assit sur l'un des lits jumeaux de cette chambre, et baissa la tête. Il se battait contre son désir. Il voulait revenir vers elle. Peut être qu'il pourrait juste la "tenir" toute la nuit. Il se leva, pour aller la rejoindre, mais ensuite il se rassit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas. Il enleva ses chaussures. Il se leva et ouvrit sa fenêtre, il repoussa les couvertures, enleva sa chemise, chaussettes, et se rassit. Il retomba sur le lit, seulement en boxer, croisant ses pieds au niveau des chevilles. Il regarda autour pour chercher sa veste, pour trouver sa baguette ainsi il pourrait jeter un sort de refroidissement. Il la vit sur l'autre lit. Il se leva pour récupérer sa veste, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se retourna, et là elle se tenait dans son embrasure. La lumière venant du couloir agissait comme une toile de fond, encadrant son corps d'ombre et de lumière. La seule lumière dans la pièce était la lumière venant de la pleine lune à l'extérieur. Elle regardait son visage, et il se tourna pour la regarder.

Elle avança dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle. Sans un mot pour l'autre, ils coururent dans les bras de l'autre. Il la tint à longueur de bras, avant d'embrasser sa douce bouche. Il pencha sa tête, et embrassa son long cou gentiment. Il dit :

-Hermione, si tu ne pars pas maintenant, je veux que se soit clair que tu seras la seule responsable pour ce qu'il va se passer.

-Je comprends. Dit-elle.

Il la guida en douceur vers le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent comme des affamés, et leur s corps entremêlés avec celui de l'autre. C'était muscles contre peau douce, épaules larges contre jambes gracieuses, dur contre doux, sombre contre lumière. Le désir s'insinuait de toutes les fibres de son être, et rongeait son âme.

Doigts, lèvres, bras, et jambes, dansant une vieille et honorable danse gracieuse, qui était connu à travers les époques, et appréciés par tous. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, et elle en retour lui offrait de timide petite caresse. Les baisers devenaient bien plus, beaucoup, beaucoup plus, et ils savaient que c'était réel. Qu'ils étaient à leurs places. Les doigts agiles touchaient des endroits qui se désespéraient d'être touchés, les bouches gracieuses embrassaient des endroits désespérés d'être embrassés.

Pendant que la bouche de Drago glissait sur son corps, à travers les creux et les sommets, elle fredonnait doucement, comme s'il ajustait des accords. Bientôt, une forte explosion, un triomphe, une victoire fut gagnée. Tout fut terminé bien trop tôt, mais grâce aux cieux, c'était arrivé. C'était apprécié, c'était vrai, c'était de bon droit, et c'était réel.

Il la maintint dans ses bras, et elle caressa son torse. Elle commença à pleurer, et elle se redressa elle même pour le regarder. Il posa une main sur son visage, capturant une de ses larmes.

-Pourquoi tu pleures, Granger ?

Il s'assit, la maintenant pendant qu'elle tentait de s'échapper.

-He, où vas-tu ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Non, c'est juste ça. Dit-elle, ramenant le drap autour de son corps, et s'asseyant sur le côté du lit. Il mit rapidement son boxer sur lui, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-C'était parfait. C'était ce qui devait arriver. Je me sens complète. J'ai l'impression que nous avons joué avec la perspective de ce moment toute l'après midi, et toute la nuit, et que ça devait se produire. Elle mit ses mains sur son visage, et continua de pleurer.

-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures, petite chose ? Demanda t-il.

-Parce que Drago, et si c'était tout ce que nous avions ? Et si c'était juste l'apogée de notre relation ? Après ça, nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. Nous n'aurions pas dû presser les choses. Nous nous sommes précipités toute la journée, et nous n'aurions pas dû. Dit-elle sincèrement.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda t-il.

-Oui. Geigna t-elle Presque.

-Alors, rien n'est mauvais. Nous avons fait la bonne chose. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, ne dit pas que tu regrettes ça. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais, si tu dis que tu le regrettes. Dit-il, la ramenant vers lui.

-Je ne le regrette pas. Dit-elle. Je veux juste que tout soit bien cette fois ci. Je veux que tout soit parfait.

Il se rallongea, l'emmenant avec lui. Il dit :

-Dieu, Granger, rien n'est parfait. Les choses ne seront pas toujours bonnes. Ne nous rabaisse pas. C'est ok d'avoir de hautes attentes, mais n'oublie pas d'être faillible. Nous sommes humains, après tout. Nous ferons des erreurs, et nous aurons des regrets. C'est la vie.

-Comment es-tu devenu si sage ? Demanda t-elle.

-C'est venu naturellement. Sourit-il.

Elle dit :

-J'ai l'impression d'oublier toute prudence, pour la première fois de ma vie, et maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire. Qu'est ce qu'on attend de moi ?

-Tu es BÊTE. Je n'attend rien. Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi? Demanda t-il.

-Que tu ne changes pas ce que tu ressens. S'il te plait, je ne pourrais survivre si une personne de plus n'était plus amoureuse de moi. Dit-elle gravement.

Ses mots étaient si tristes, que ça lui brisa presque le cœur. Il détestait Ron Weasley, pourtant, si l'homme n'avait pas brisé le coeur d'Hermione, Drago n'aurait jamais été capable de le réparer pour elle. C'était revenir à la case départ.

Il décida de changer le sujet pour quelque chose de plus léger.

-Donc, combien d'enfants devrions-nous avoir, Granger ? Je dis quatre. Deux filles, deux garçons, pour que se soit équitable.

-Je veux une grande famille. Dit-elle Quatre me semble bien. Quel serait leur nom ?

-Notre premier, un garçon bien sur, serait nommé Cygnus, car nous devons garder la tradition d'être nommé après les constellations. Dit-il. Il ne plaisantais pas. Il avait toujours aimé ce nom.

-Je pourrais vivre avec ça, continue. Bailla t-elle.

-Notre prochain enfant, une fille, qui sera aussi belle que sa maman, sera aussi nommé après une constellation. Son nom serait Aquilla. Elle serait notre enfant artistique. Dit-il.

-Tu es bizarre, mais intéressant, garde la mesure, enfant numéro trois, un nom de constellation. Souffla t-elle.

-Oh, notre troisième enfant, aussi une fille, n'aura pas besoin d'avoir un nom de constellation. Je pense que tu devrais la nommer. Elle sera très intelligente comme toi, mais me ressemblera plus. Quel sera son nom, Hermione ? Demanda Drago.

Hermione resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Il baissa son regard sur elle, pour être certain qu'elle ne dormait pas.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente laissée pour compte. Donc je pense qu'elle aura besoin d'un nom de constellation, aussi. Peut être Ara ou Carina. Hydra serait un joli nom, aussi. Mais je préfère Carina. Ca fait partie de la famille de la constellation céleste de l'eau.

-Et bien et bien, tu es ma propre petite encyclopédie, n'est ce pas Hermione ? Il embrassa le haut de sa tête. Bien, j'aime Carina. Notre dernier enfant, notre bébé, sera un garcon. Quel nom devrions nous choisir pour notre dernier gâté ? Demanda Drago, caressant ses cheveux.

-Il y a Léo, ou Orion. Dit-elle, et ensuite elle devint soudainement plus réveillée et dit :

-Nous pourrions le nommé Lupin. Il y a une constellation nommé Lupus, qui est presque comme Lupin.

Il fronça des sourcils.

-Il y a une constellation nommée Norma et nous ne nommerons pas notre enfant ainsi, non plus. Non, pas de noms qui sonne comme un loup garou. Je pense plutôt à Léo.

-J'aime Léo. Fut-elle d'accord. Elle bailla une nouvelle fois.

-Es tu fatiguée ? Demanda t-il.

-Vraiment beaucoup, mais je ne veux pas dormir. Je ne veux pas gâcher un seul moment avec toi. Admit-elle.

Il rit en fait d'elle, et dit :

-Je le dirais pour la troisième fois ce soir, tu es une petite chose idiote. Nous avons le reste de notre vie à passer ensemble. Alors va dormir. Je serais là demain matin. Je promets.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hermione pouvait entendre la respiration constante de l'homme à côté d'elle, et cela lui procurait du réconfort, de l'espoir. Elle avait sa main sur son torse, et elle pouvait ressentir la montée et la descente de sa respiration. Il devait être très tard, ou très tôt, elle ne savait pas, car pour elle c'était pareil. Hermione regarda par-dessus son visage, car ils partageaient le même oreiller. Ses yeux étaient fermés, donc il dormait indubitablement. Elle leva sa main, doucement, et toucha son visage, promenant ses doigts vers sa joue. Comment pouvait-elle vraiment aimer et chérir quelqu'un, autant qu'elle ressentait pour lui, après seulement un jour ensemble. Soit elle était folle, ou c'était ce que devait être le vrai amour, et elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti avant.

Elle ferma les yeux, pour le rejoindre dans son sommeil.

Drago savait qu'Hermione était toujours réveillée. Même avec ses yeux fermés, il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui. Cela lui donnait l'assurance, et la joie, de savoir que la femme qui partageait son lit partagerait un jour son nom. Quand il pensa à toute ses années qu'il avait gâché à la haïr, quand il aurait pu l'aimer, et bien, cela le remplissait de regret et de honte. Il sentit sa main se lever et caresser sa joue. Dans le silence de la pièce, il entendait ce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu avant, il entendit son cœur brûlé, de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour cette femme. Cette femme, qui juste un jour avant, était seulement une vague pensée, non, une arrière-pensée, dans sa vie, et qui était maintenant sa vie. C'était bizarre, comment l'amour fonctionnait.

Il se retourna de son côté, ses yeux toujours fermés. La main d'Hermione retomba de son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour regarder son visage. Elle dormait. La lumière de la fenêtre, provenant des étoiles ou de la lune, éclairait son visage. Il ne put résister, il se pencha en avant et embrassa son front. Il toucha ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda t-elle.

-L'heure pour toi d'aller dormir. Dit-il.

-Je dormais, mais tu m'as réveillé. Dit-elle souriante.

-Je suis désolée. Dit-il, touchant son visage une nouvelle fois.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda t-elle.

-Je pense à toi. Dit-il simplement.

-Quelque chose en particulier sur moi qui t'as maintenu réveillé à cette heure ? Demanda t-elle.

-Tu ne sais même pas quelle heure il est, ou tu ne m'aurais pas demandé, et oui, quelque chose en particulier occupe mon esprit. Dit-il, ramenant son corps dans sa puissante étreinte.

-Dis-moi. Dit-elle.

-J'étais en train de penser comment j'ai tant gâché ma vie, ne t'ayant pas dans ma vie. Je ressens comme si ma vie était juste en train de commencer, là maintenant. Dit-il.

Il embrassa ses cheveux. Elle traça des cercles sur son torse.

-Je sais que je ressens la même chose. Nous ne devrions jamais gâcher un autre moment. Faisons un pacte maintenant, peu importe quoi, nous ne gâcherons plus une seule minute ou nos vies sans l'autre dedans. Dit-elle. Elle releva la tête, pour regarder dans ses yeux.

-C'est un marché. Dit-il. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, et dit :

-Et pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure. Dit-il, regardant sa montre. Il est trois heures six du matin.

-Vraiment ? J'ai pas l'impression qu'il est si tard. Dit-elle.

-Es tu fatiguée? Demanda t-il.

-Je le suis. Dit-elle.

-Alors, rendors toi. Je suis prêt pour fermer mes yeux. Dit-il, baillant actuellement.

-Y a-t-il un moment dans ta vie où tu aimerais retourner et le changer ? Demanda t-elle.

Drago réfléhchit pendant un moment, et dit :

-Il y en a trop pour le mentionner. Honnêtement, j'aimerais revenir et changer tout les moments où je t'ai causé de la peine, ou que j'étais méchant et cruel avec toi.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle prit une immense respiration, et commença à sortir en rampant sur le lit, par-dessus son corps.

-He, où vas-tu ? Demanda t-il, prenant son bras, pour l'arrêter pendant qu'elle repoussa la couverture, et commença à grimper par-dessus son corps.

-Je dois aller dans la salle de bain. Répondit-elle.

Elle quitta le lit, et commença à ouvrir la porte. Drago ricanna et s'assit sur le lit.

-Granger, tu pourrais vouloir mettre ton pyjama sur toi, ou alors tu taperas dans l'œil de quelqu'un.

Hermione s'examina et couva soudainement son corps avec ses bras. Il ajouta :

-Bien sur, vous êtes tous assez proche dans cette maison, alors peut être que vous marcher tout nu devant tout le monde tout le temps.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, et dit :

-Tu te fous de moi ! Elle ouvrit la prote, et partit de la chambre en coup de vent.

Il se rallongea, et ramena la couverture sur lui. Après plusieurs longues minutes, elle n'était toujours pas revenue, alors il remit son boxer, et se dirigea dans le couloir. Il alla vers la salle de bain, et elle n'était pas là. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, et elle n'était pas là non plus.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, remit son pantalon et descendit les escaliers, pour essayer de la trouver. Il était presque en bas des escaliers, quand il entendit sa voix. Elle était en train de parler à quelqu'un.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est réel, mais ça a l'air plus réel que tout ce que j'ai ressenti dans toute ma vie. Il l'entendit dire à quelqu'un.

Drago s'assit sur les marches et écouta. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien d'épier, mais quand cela la concernait ou lui-même, et bien, il n'avait pas le choix.

-Alors suis ton cœur, amour. L'homme dit. C'était Charlie Weasley.

-Ce n'est pas à propos de suivre mon cœur, c'est à propos de quelque chose de tellement plus fort. Dit Hermione. Mais quand même, je suis inquiète, qu'est ce que les gens vont penser ?

-Quand t'es tu préoccupée de ce que pouvait penser les gens ? Demanda t-il.

-Je veux juste que tout le monde soit heureux. Dit-elle.

-Tu ne veux pas être heureuse ? Demanda t-il. Que veux-tu ?

-Ce n'est pas si simple. Si seulement ça l'était. Dit-elle doucement. Tout le monde pensera que je suis encore sous le coup d'un échec. Ils ne le prendront pas sérieusement. Ils vont penser que l'on a précipité les choses. Je ne veux personne qui prenne cela légèrement, car je sais que pour moi ça ne l'est pas. Dit-elle.

Drago l'entendit commencer à pleurer.

-Hermione, les gens qui comptent vraiment, les gens qui t'aime veulent juste que tu sois heureuse. Si Drago Malfoy, dieu nous préserve, si Drago Malfoy te rends heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu es une fille intelligente, avec une tête pleine sur les épaules, et personne ne t'accusera jamais que tu as pris une décision soudaine. Zut, il t'a fallu quatre jours pour choisir une couleur pour peindre ta cuisine. Je le sais, parce que j'étais celui qui devait attendre pendant quatre jours pour t'aider à la peindre. Dit Charlie.

Il y eut un silence prolongé. Drago souhaitait savoir ce qu'il se passait en bas. Il entendit le son d'une chaise trainant sur le linoleum. Il se leva rapidement, moins vite il serait prit sur le fait, et remonta silencieusement les escaliers. Il entendit des bruits de pas traverser le couloir, et le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme. Il ouvrit sa porte, et descendit les marches.

Hermione était debout près du lavabo de la cuisine, dans la cuisine sombre du terrier, regardant à travers la fenêtre le ciel noir. Il resta près du palier des escaliers, et l'observa pendant un long moment. Finalement il dit :

-Ce n'est pas la salle de bain.

Elle se retourna rapidement, surprise, et dit :

-Oh Drago. Je sais. J'étais venue pour un peu d'eau, et Charlie était en bas en train de manger du gâteau, si tu peux croire ça, et nous avons commencé à parler.

Il s'approcha d'elle et dit :

-A propos de quoi ?

-Rien d'important. Mentit-elle. Il lui prit la main, et l'attira vers son torse.

-Vraiment, rien d'important, tu as dis ? Demanda t-il dans son oreille.

Elle mit ses bras serrés autour de sa taille et dit :

- Quand je suis avec toi, rien d'autre ne m'importe.

-Je ressens la même chose, Granger. Pourquoi es-tu soudainement si introspective et sérieuse ? Demanda t-il.

Hermione posa sa tête sur son torse.

-Qu'est ce que tes amis vont penser de nous ? Demanda t-elle. Il caressa ses cheveux, et la maintint serrer.

-Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche. Dit-il. Il le pensait.

-Et à propos de ta famille ? Demanda t-elle.

Il la regarda, la gardant serrer dans ses bras, et dit :

-Ils ne seront pas ravis, pour te dire la vérité. Ils ne sont pas comme les Weasley. Ils ne t'accepteront pas les bras ouverts. Ils n'aimeront pas que tu sois une née moldue. Je suis désolée si ça te blesses, mais je veux pour une fois dans ma vie être honnête.

-Vont-ils être durs avec toi ? Demanda t-elle.

-Probablement. Dit-il.

-Vont-ils te deshériter ? Dit-elle, essayant de le prendre à la légère. Elle essaya de sourire, mais tout ce qui en résulta fut un sourire triste.

-S'ils le font, alors tu auras intérêt à avoir un meilleur travail, pour supporter le train de vie auquel je suis habitué depuis tout petit. Sourit-il en retour. Sourit, Granger, tout s'arrangera. Ai un peu confiance.

Elle le regarda juste, et les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

-Je ne veux pas que tu perdes tes amis et ta famille, à cause de moi.

-Et je ne veux pas te perdre, à cause de mes amis et de ma famille, alors nous sommes dans une impasse. Tu es collé à moi, maintenant. Il n'y a aucun moyen de te débarrasser de moi. Je fais déjà parti de toi, et tu fais partie de moi. Dit-il sérieusement.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre pour la convaincre. Il positionna ses deux mains sur ses joues et dit :

-Ecoute moi, Granger, et comprend ce que je vais te dire. C'est réel. Toi et moi, nous sommes réels, nous sommes amoureux, et c'est tout ce qui importe. Je ne te perdrais pas maintenant. Aussi stupide que ça parait, alors que je te connais depuis toute ma vie, j'ai aussi l'impression que je t'ai attendu toute ma vie, et si tu penses que je vais abandonner, et te perdre maintenant, parce les gens pourrait désapprouver notre relation, et bien, Granger, tu as certaines choses à apprendre sur moi.

Elle posa ses mains sur celles de Drago, et les enleva de son visage. Elle les maintint sur son torse, et dit :

-Si tu penses que mes insécurités sont un moyen de me retourner et d'abandonner, tu ne me connais pas, non plus. Juste parce que je m'inquiète sur des choses, et que je sur-analyse les choses, ne veux pas dire que j'abandonne pour toi et moi. J'espère que tu sais que mon amour pour toi est réel, sincère. C'est ainsi que je suis. Je dois toujours analyser les choses, mettre les choses au clair, et parfois j'ai besoin d'assurance. Est ce que tu peux le comprendre? Fais-le moi savoir maintenant, ou tais toi à jamais

-Tu pète le feu dis donc ! Ricana t-il, et il la serra dans ses bras. Tes petites insécurités, et ton attitude de tyran, et ta capacité de contrarier les gens, et tes constantes inquiétudes, font parties de ton charme.

Il pencha sa tête, et posa son pousse à travers sa lèvre inférieure, avant de l'embrasser doucement.

-Sérieusement, amour, je suis sur les rotules. Viens au lit.

-Vas y toi. Je ne suis plus fatiguée. Dit-elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire? Demanda t-il.

-Je pense que je vais aller dehors, m'assoir sous les étoiles, et m'inquiéter, et me sentir mal, et je vais probablement contrarier quelques personnes, en étant tyrannique. Lui dit-elle, en lui souriant.

-Joli sourire, c'est un trait que je trouve admirable. Dit-il. S'il te plait reviens au lit.

-Ok, mais dans mon lit. Toi vas dans le tien. Il est tard, et je ne pense pas que nous devrions être vus dans la même chambre au petit matin. Dit-elle, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Est-ce que tout ce que t'a dit Charlie n'est pas rentré dans ta tête ? Ne t'inquiète pas de ce que les autres pensent. Dit Drago. Au moment où il prononça ses mots, il realisa qu'il avait fait une bourde.

Elle se retourna et dit :

-Est-ce que tu nous écoutais ?

Il grimaça légèrement, et ensuite il décida de s'en tenir à la vérité et il dit donc :

-Très bien, je le faisais, mais pas pour longtemps. J'étais inquiet quand tu n'es pas revenue de la salle de bain. J'ai pensé que peut être que tu t'étais noyée dans les toilettes ou quelque chose de pire. J'étais si inquiet que j'étais prêt à pleurer. Mon amour pour toi m'a fais te rechercher, et ensuite écouter ta conversation privée avec Charlie. C'était ta faute, vraiment. Dit-il, risquant le tout pour le tout, et lui souriant gentiment.

-Est-ce que ce genre de conneries marche d'habitude ? Demanda t-elle, peu convaincu.

-Jusqu'à maintenant, oui, alors s'il te plait ne me dis pas que ça ne fonctionne pas sur toi. Je ne serais pas quoi faire, si ça ne marchait pas. Je devrais changer tout mon mode de fonctionnement. Dit-il lui souriant.

-Va au lit, idiot. Dit-elle, le poussant en haut des escaliers. Quand ils atteignirent le haut des marches, sa main quitta son dos, et elle dit :

-Ma chambre est là bàs.

Il se pencha près d'elle, son bras sur le mur devant elle, et murmura :

-Où ?

Elle passa son bras sous le sien, pointa vers la chambre de Ginny et dit :

-Là bas.

-Là ? Demanda t-il, mettant son visage proche du sien. Il frôla sa joue contre la sienne.

-Oui, là. Dit-elle, ses bras entourant sa taille.

-Cette chambre derrière nous ? Demanda t-il, embrassant son oreille.

-Oui, derrière nous. Dit-elle doucement, embrassant son torse nu. Pourquoi, où es ta chambre?

-Là bas. Pointa t-il avec un hochement de tête, ses mains massant son dos de bas en haut, sa bouche sur son cou.

-Où ? Elle était presque à bout de souffle. Elle embrassa son cou, copiant ses gestes.

-Tout là bas. Il pointa une nouvelle fois, embrassant un des côtés de sa bouche, avant de lécher ses lèvres, avec sa langue.

-Est-ce une belle pièce ? Demanda t-elle, pendant que la bouche de Drago jouait avec la sienne. Il l'embrassa profondemment.

-Tu l'as pensé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Songea t-il. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse.

-Et bien, maintenant que nous savons où sont nos chambres, nous devrions prendre quelques heures de repos. Elle leva son visage vers le sien, et il lui donna seulement une seconde, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

-Bonne nuit Granger. Dit-il. Il se poussa loin d'elle, mais tint sa main. Elle commença à se diriger vers sa chambre, mais seulement d'une longueur, puisqu'il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

-Bonne nuit Malfoy. Dit-elle. Il lâcha sa main. Je t'aime.

-Tu ferais mieux, car je détesterais penser que je t'aime et que tu ne m'aimes pas. Dit-il presque en murmurant.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, et quand elle atteignit la porte, il était toujours au milieu du couloir.

Elle resta au chambranle de la porte pendant un moment, tourna la poignée, marcha dans la chambre, et le regarda une fois encore et elle dit :

-Oh, purée, Malfoy, veux- tu venir dans ma chambre ? Juste pour dormir, parce que je suis réellement fatiguée maintenant.

-J'ai pensé que tu ne le demanderais jamais. Répondit-il.

Il se dirigea droit vers elle, passant ses bras entre les siens, les laissant sur son dos.

-Viens faire un câlin avec moi, Granger, et nous nous endormirons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et quand nous nous réveillerons, nous pourrons avoir une bonne partie de jambe en l'air au matin.

Elle soupira et dit :

-Pendant un bref moment, Malfoy, un très bref moment, tu étais en fait très gentil et poétique, et ensuite il a fallut que tu ruines tout. Parfois, je pense que tu ne devrais même pas ouvrir la bouche.

Elle se retourna, passa la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur. Elle ferma la porte, et ensuite s'écroula sur le lit, bougeant le plus loin possible vers le mur. Il enleva son pantalon et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

-Si je n'ouvrais pas ma bouche, Granger, je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Dit-il, pendant qu'il se pencha et lui donna un profond baiser en entre-ouvrant sa bouche. Après le baiser, il haussa ses sourcils, et dit :

-Tu vois.

-Ok, parfois c'est ok d'ouvrir ta bouche. Endors-toi. Elle se retourna de son côté, balança son bras sur le corps de Drago et sa jambe par-dessus la sienne. Il mit un bras sous sa tête, et un autour d'elle. Ils se sourirent. C'était ainsi que les choses devaient se produire. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur elle, et elle avait déjà fermé les yeux.

-Une chose, Granger, avant que tu disparaisses dans ton sommeil. Dit-il.

-Oui. Répondit-elle, déjà à moitié endormie.

-Ca. Dit-il. Il mit sa main sous son menton, amena sa tête vers la sienne, et se pencha et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 –

Drago n'avait jamais voulut que cela arrive. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Il regarda autour de la chambre, inconnue en premier lieu, complètement inconscient de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, et quand il réalisa enfin, il se maudit intérieurement. Zut, il n'aurait pas dû se rendormir. C'était pourtant clair, avec la lumière brillante qui s'imposait dans la chambre et sur ses occupants, que le matin était là. Il s'était endormi, gâchant son temps précieux avec Granger, et maintenant le matin était là. Où était la justice ?

Il y avait juste une bonne chose de s'être rendormi, c'était se réveiller avec elle dans ses bras. Il la regarda pendant qu'elle dormait dans ses bras, et il se sentait en paix. Il leva sa main libre pour toucher son visage. Oui, elle était réelle. Il voulait juste se rassurer qu'il n'avait pas rêver tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

Elle bougea légèrement, et balança son bras et sa jambe sur son corps. Il sourit, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il pourrait s'habituer à se réveiller avec elle dans ses bras. Elle bougea encore, et prit une grande respiration. Il ferma ses yeux rapidement.

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux, et la conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé hier la frappa en plein cœur. Il était réel. Il était là avec elle, dans la chambre d'enfance de Ginny, et tout ce qui était arrivé hier et la nuit dernière, était réel. Elle enleva sa jambe du corps de Drago, et regarda son visage endormi. Il était si beau, même au petit matin. Elle tendit le bras et toucha ses cheveux. Pourquoi est ce qu'il semblait si parfait?

Elle se demanda quelle heure il était. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un découvre qu'ils avaient dormi dans le même lit, même si la réalité était tout autre. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir que Drago et Hermione avait fait l'amour la nuit dernière. Ce n'était l'affaire de personne. Devait-elle le réveiller, ou juste le laisser dormir ?

Il se tourna de son côté, enfermant son corps entre lui et le mur. Il mit sa main sur son estomac, et sa jambe recouvrit entièrement les siennes. Maintenant que devait-elle faire ? Et si Harry décidait de venir pour la réveiller? Drago ramena son corps plus près du sien, et caressa son visage dans son cou. Il était si tendre, au moins quand il dormait. La main sur son estomac bougea légèrement pour se poser sur ses seins. Elle se tourna pour regarder son visage. Il était complètement relaxé. Elle ferma les yeux. Peut être pourrait-elle dormir un peu plus.

-Oh. Dit-il. Elle ouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois. Avec ses yeux toujours fermés, il la ramena vers lui encore plus, si c'était possible. Son corps était presque sur elle, et il était en train d'embrasser son cou tendrement, avec ses yeux fermés.

-C'est bon, mon cœur. Dit-il.

Hermione sourit. Il devait être en train de rêver d'elle. Il dit :

-Oui, tu sens si bon le matin, Daphné.

Hermione fronça des sourcils. Qui était cette Daphné bon sang ? Il embrassait sa joue et murmura :

-Personne ne peux se comparer à toi, mon amour, ma douce, Daphné chérie.

Hermione s'assit brutalement, le frappant et le tapant très fort, qu'il tomba du lit. Il se mit à rire, pendant qu'elle demandait :

-Qui est Daphné ? Daphné Greengrass?

Elle descendit du lit, et tenta de passer par dessus lui. Il attrapa sa cheville. Elle essaya de se dégager de lui, pendant qu'il continuait de rire.

-Lâche-moi, Drago ! Retourne dans ton si merveilleux rêve avec Daphné !

Il se mit sur ses genoux, et il la renversa, faisant attention de la faire tomber sur lui, au lieu qu'elle heurte le sol. Elle atterrit sur lui, sur le sol, en tas. Il se mit sur son dos, la maintenant fermement contre son torse. Il avait un sourire diabolique sur le visage et il dit :

-Tu es si crédule. Je me suis réveillé avant toi. Je faisais seulement semblant. J'allais en fait prétendre que j'étais endormi, et voir combien de temps tu allais prendre pour t'en rendre compte, mais ensuite j'ai pensé à cette petite blague, et je n'ai pas pu résister. Pardonne-moi, Granger. Il ammena son visage vers le sien, et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle s'appuya contre son torse.

-Lâche moi, espèce de créature diabolique. Dit-elle.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes d'abord. Dit-il.

-Je ne t'apprécie même plus du tout. Dit-elle. Elle le frappa au visage, mais c'était plus une claque d'affection que d'affliger de la souffrance.

-Dis-moi que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. Dit-il. Il tenta de l'embrasser encore.

Elle s'appuya plus fort contre lui et dit :

-Non, car ce n'est pas la réalité. Je peux vivre très bien sans toi, idiot !

Pendant qu'ils se débattaient, tournaient et roulaient sur le sol, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre.

-Etes-vous tombés du lit ? Nous avons entendus un boum. Dit Ginny, fermant la porte derrière elle et ricannant.

-Seigneur, lâche-moi, Drago. Dit Hermione.

Il était encore plus déterminé pour la retenir plus fort contre lui.

-Granger aime ça que se soit brutal le matin, et je lui rends service. Raconta Drago à Ginny.

Ginny sourit et dit :

-Ouais, bien sur. Peu importe, aucun des autres membres de la famille est réveillé encore, puisqu'il n'est qu'un peu plus de sept heures, juste Harry et moi, mais maman va probablement se lever dans quelques minutes, alors soit tu retournes dans ta chambre, Drago, ou alors vous deux venez en bas. Ginny sortit avec légèreté, fermant la porte derrière elle.

-Lâche-moi. Dit Hermione, sans conviction. Elle reposa sa tête sur son torse, ayant déjà abandonné le combat.

Il roula, ce qui fit qu'il se retrouva au dessus, et elle était sur le sol.

-Je pensais que tu le savais déjà, je ne te laisserais jamais filer, Granger. Dit-il.

Il se pencha sur elle, et embrassa son menton. Il embrassa d'un côté de sa mâchoire, remonta vers l'autre côté, terminant par ses lèvres. Il joua avec ses lèvres pendant un moment, avant que ses réelles intentions soient révélées. Il avait l'intention de l'embrasser toute la matinée, si c'était possible. Il commença à l'embrasser, et elle répondit au baiser, ses mains se plaçant autour de son cou, pour jouer avec ses cheveux arrières. C'est seulement lorsqu'un autre coup fut frappé à la porte, qu'ils arrêtèrent.

-Je déteste cette famille. Doivent-ils toujours interrompre ? Murmura t-il.

-J'aime cette famille, et c'est ce qu'il se passe dans une grande famille. Murmura t-elle en retour. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et ensuite extrada son corps de son long corps souple.

-Je viens. Dit-elle à la personne de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle ouvrit celle-ci pour révéler Mme Weasley debout dans le couloir. Malheureusement, elle ouvrit la porte assez largement ainsi Drago put être vu sur le sol de la chambre.

-Bonjour, Hermione chérie. Dit-elle. Elle regarda autour du corps d'Hermione et dit :

-Bonjour, Drago chéri. Je voulais savoir ce que vous deux vouliez avoir pour le petit déjeuner.

Drago se leva et dit :

-J'aime les gaufres.

-Gaufres pour Drago. Sourit Mme Weasley. Des fruits, très cher?

-Myrtilles ? Demanda Drago, se tenant derrière Hermione à la porte.

-Myrtilles se sera. Dit Mme Weasley pendant qu'elle souriait, entourant les joues de Drago.

Drago se retourna vers Hermione, lui lança un regard de satisfaction, comme s'il disait « toutes les mères m'adore » et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour prendre sa douche.

Hermione dit :

-Mme Weasley, je veux que vous sachiez, que pendant que Drago a techniquement dormi dans cette chambre avec moi la nuit dernière, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble, ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la vieille chambre des jumeaux.

Mme Weasley sourit et répondit :

-Dieux, chérie, je ne pense pas que soit important à ce stade du jeu, et franchement, je pense que tu a été folle de ne pas prendre avantage de lui la nuit dernière. Si j'étais toi, je l'aurais fais. Il est bel homme. Il a un corps très bien proportionné aussi. Maintenant, qu'est ce que tu veux pour ton petit déjeuner?

Hermione resta là, la bouche ouverte, très choquée et étonnée. Mme Weasley pensait, que Drago avait un joli corps ! Elle pensait qu'ils aurait dû coucher ensemble !Hermione répondit finalement :

-Des flocons d'avoine seraient bien !

Mme Weasley lui sourit et dit :

-Flocons d'avoine pour Hermione. Et descendit les marches. Hermione resta à la porte, toujours la bouche ouverte, toujours ébahie.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain et jura :

-Zut, je n'arrive jamais à avoir la salle de bain en premier ici, même quand je me lève tôt ! Il se retourna et regarda Hermione. Hermione, tu vas bien ? Demanda t-il.

Elle agissa comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui demanda encore :

-Dis-moi Hermione, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle regarda Harry, et ensuite attrapa son bras et le poussa dans la chambre. Elle ferma la porte et dit :

-Oh mon dieu, Harry, Drago et moi avons couché ensemble la nuit dernière !

-Beurk ! Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il, la poussant légèrement avec ses deux mains. Elle revint vers lui et le poussa.

-Harry ! Dit-elle.

Il la poussa en fait une deuxième fois et dit :

-Pourquoi tu devais me dire ça ? Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne veux pas imaginer vous deux faisant des choses comme ça ! Je n'ai jamais, jamais laisser Ron me parler de toi comme ça, et tu n'as jamais essayé de parler de Ron ainsi, donc je vivais dans un monde confortable, et maintenant tu l'as ruiné en me disant que tu as couché avec Malfoy !

-Ce n'ai pas comme si je t'avais fais un commentaire détaillé !Dit-elle.

-Mais pourquoi tu me l'as dis ? Demanda t-il. Il fit une face dégoutée, tira sa langue, et s'assit sur le lit. Ensuite, il sauta du lit, se tournant pour le regarder, et dit :

-Est-ce la scène du crime ? Dégoutant ! Je me suis assis dessus !

-Harry, ça s'est passé dans la vieille chambre de George. Dit-elle. Elle s'assit sur le lit et il vint la rejoindre, regardant le lit une nouvelle fois, presque comme si il ne la croyait pas.

S'asseyant à côté d'elle finalement, il mit son bras autour d'elle et dit :

-Pourquoi me l'avoir dit ? Je suis sure que Ginny aurait été une meilleur personne pour tout lui dire.

-C'est parce que je viens de le réaliser, quand Mme Weasley a dit qu'elle pensait que Drago était assez baisable. C'est à ce moment là que ça m'a frappé. Se lamenta Hermione.

Harry sauta du lit et dit :

-Mais bon sang qu'est ce que tu racontes maintenant ? Molly a dit qu'elle voulait baiser Malfoy?

-Harry !Dit Hermione, se tenant à côté de lui. Baisse le ton, et elle n'a pas dit qu'elle voulait le faire, elle a dit qu'elle pensait qu'il était désirable, et elle a plus ou moins dit qu'elle pouvait voir pourquoi je le voulais, et c'est là que ça m'a frappé que nous l'avions fait, nous l'avons fait, Harry, nous l'avons vraiment fait. Elle commença à secouer les épaules d'Harry, et elle continuait de dire :

-Nous avons couché ensemble ! Harry, Malfoy et moi nous avons couchés ensemble !

Finalement Harry retira les mains d'Hermione de ses épaules, et posa les siennes sur elle.

-Calme-toi Hermione. Tu peux prendre une bonne et longue douche, et enlever tout les germes de Malfoy de toi, et peut être je peux modifier ta mémoire, et tout sera revenu normal, et nous pourrons tous une nouvelle fois vivre dans la zone où Malfoy n'existe pas.

Hermione fronça les sourcils à Harry et dit :

-Je ne veux pas oublier, toi espèce d'idiot ! Elle se dirigea vers le couloir, pendant que Drago était en train de sortir de la salle de bain. Elle passa devant lui sans un regard et claqua la porte de la salle de bain. Drago se retourna pour regarder Harry, l'accusant avec un regard furieux.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour la rendre furieuse, Potter ? Demanda Drago.

Harry donna simplement un sale regard à Drago et alla pour frapper à la porte de la salle de bain, et dit :

-Premièrement Hermione, cette conversation n'est pas finie ! Deuxièment je ne suis pas idiot ! Troisièment, j'étais le prochain à la file d'attente pour la douche !

Drago se retourna de la porte, serviette autour de sa taille, et dit :

-Est-ce que ta baguette serait nouée, Potter ?

Harry donna à Malfoy un regard mortel et dit :

-Je ne vois pas ce que Mme Weasley vois en toi ! Et il parti furibond en bas.

Drago se tint perplexe à la porte, se demandant qu'est ce que c'était que ça, et ensuite il haussa les épaules et alla pour s'habiller. Sur son lit il y avait une paire de jeans, et un t shirt. Fraîchement lavés, et juste à sa taille. Il sourit. Mme Weasley avait dû les poser là. Potter devait être jaloux que Mme Weasley aime Drago plus que lui.

Il s'habilla, et alla pour attendre Hermione dans sa chambre. Elle vint nonchalant, dans une serviette autour de son corps, une autre dans sa main, se frottant les cheveux. Elle avait dû voir Drago sur le lit. Elle fredonnait. Elle leva le regard et dit :

-J'aurais pu être nue Malfoy.

-Je comptais sur ça. Il sourit. Il se leva et dit :

-Un petit mouvement de ma main et nous pourrions arranger ça.

-Très drôle, mais sort d'ici pendant que je trouve quelque chose à mettre. J'espère que Ginny a quelque chose pour moi. Dit Hermione, ouvrant quelques commodes.

-Si Mme Weasley t'aimais autant qu'elle m'apprécie, elle aurait mit des habits fraichement lavés pour toi. Tu vois, ces vêtements m'attendaient. Dit Drago, tirant son t-shirt de son torse.

-Elle t'aime, très bien. Dit Hermione dans un souffle. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire. Drago se tint derrière elle. Il souleva une robe d'été en coton rose clair.

-Porte ça, c'est très joli.

Elle le prit de sa main. Elle était jolie. Elle vit qu'elle portait encore l'étiquette dessus et dit :

-Non, j'ai déjà porté son nouveau pyjama la nuit dernière. Je ne porterais pas sa nouvelle robe d'été. Il y a un short en jean dans la commode, bien qu'elle soit plus petite que moi, donc je ne sais pas si il m'ira.

Drago prit la robe de sa main, et se dirigea dans le couloir. Ginny commençait à se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Petite rouquine, Est-ce que Granger peut porter ça aujourd'hui ?

-Sure, ça sera joli sur elle. Ce n'est pas ma couleur de toute façon. Ma belle sœur me l'a acheté pour moi, c'est pourquoi c'est dans mon placard, et non dans ma maison. Dis-le qu'elle peut la garder. Dit Ginny fermant la porte de la salle de bain.

Harry se précipita dans les escaliers et dit :

-Zut ! Qui est dans la salle de bain maintenant ?

-Ta femme. Dit Drago, roulant des yeux. Il se tourna pour se diriger de nouveau dans la chambre d'Hermione et Harry prit son bras. Drago le regarda.

-Ecoute Malfoy, en toute sincérité, s'il te plait ne blesse pas Hermione de n'importe qu'elle façon. S'il te plait, soit gentil avec elle, traite la bien, et aime la de la manière qu'elle mérite d'être aimée.

Drago sourit.

-Je le ferais, Potter. Hé, si j'étais toi, je revendiquerais ma réclamation de la salle de bain, en restant là où tu es, à côté de la porte. De cette façon tu seras sur d'être le prochain. Dit Drago. Il sourit et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione.

Hermione était assise sur le lit, brossant ses cheveux, quand Drago lui tendit la robe.

-Là, Ginny a dit que tu pouvais la garder, elle ne l'aime même pas. Apparemment, c'était un cadeau de fleur, oh, et Potter nous a juste donné sa bénédiction, à sa manière.

Hermione se tint à côté de lui et dit :

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, elle a dit qu'elle détestait la couleur. Dit Drago.

-Non, je veux dire à propos d'Harry ? Comment tu le sais ? Questionna Hermione.

Il posa ses bras autour d'elle, et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Sa main alla directement sur la peau du dos supérieur, au dessus de la serviette, qui était trempée par ses cheveux mouillés. Il dit :

-Il m'a juste dit de te traiter de la bonne manière, et je lui ai dit, à ma manière que je le ferais.

-Merci. Dit-elle. Elle embrassa sa joue.

Il commença à l'embrasser, mais s'arrêta quand Mme Weasley cria dans bas les escaliers un mot :

-PETIT-DEJEUNER !

Il la lâcha et dit :

-Dépêche toi, Granger ! Myrtille et gaufre !

Il courut dans les escaliers et elle se tint debout au milieu de la chambre, tenant la robe rose, riant de son départ précipité. Elle se dit à elle-même :

-J'espère qu'il a choisi les gaufres au lieu de moi et non Mme Weasley au lieu de moi.

Elle ferma la porte de la chambre et dit :

-Je suis jalouse de gaufre.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 –

Hermione était en train de chanter :

- I couldn't stand the pain, and I, would be sad if our new love…was in vain…

Sa voix remplissait la cuisine pendant qu'elle et Ginny lavaient les plats après le petit déjeuner.

Drago assit à la table, regardant, écoutant, et aimant chaque minute.

-Quelle est cette chanson ? Demanda Drago, pendant qu'Hermione continuait de fredonner.

-Ca s'appelle « If I fell » par les Beatles. Dit Hermione.

-Les qui? Demanda Drago.

Hermione rit et dit en plaisantant :

-Pas les qui, les beatles.

Harry marcha dans la cuisine et dit :

-Seigneur, ai pitié Malfoy, même la plupart des sorciers ont entendu parler des Beatles.

-Sont-ils un groupe de chanteur moldu ? Demanda Drago.

Ginny dit :

-Tu plaisantes là ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des Beatles! Ginny s'enfuit de la cuisine soudainement. Elle revint avec un album de disque moldue, pointa vers le disque et dit :

-Les Beatles ! Tu vois ! Je suis une sang pure, comme toi et j'ai entendu parler de eux.

-Ok. Dit Drago, presque défensivement, mettant ses mains en l'air en signe de défaite. Mais bon c'est une belle chanson, mais ne t'inquiète pas Granger, ton amour ne sera jamais vain.

Hermione fit une drôle de grimace, se demandant de quoi il parlait, quand elle repensa à la chanson. Elle dit :

-Oh, les paroles. Et bien, j'espère que tu les prends bien à coeur, mon cher. Il y a une partie qui dit « j'ai été amoureuse avant, et j'ai trouvé que l'amour était bien plus que juste se tenir la main » et c'est vraie. Pour le démontrer, elle se dirigea vers où il été assit, posa le torchon sur ses épaules et l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres.

-Oui, l'amour est plus que se tenir la main, Granger, très chère. Sourit-il, l'embrassant en retour. C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire toute la journée d'hier ! Il l'embrassa encore.

-Oh comme c'est mignon. Dit Ginny.

Harry se pencha vers elle et dit :

-Si tu avais l'image que j'ai dans la tête, tu ne le penserais pas.

Elle murmura en retour :

-Qu'est ce que tu sais que je ne sais pas.

Avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, Drago dit :

-Nous avons fait l'amour hier soir, et c'était glorieux.

Hermione mit ses mains sur son visage, et se leva de ses genoux.

-Drago ! Cria t-elle, tapant du pied.

-Et bien, Tu l'as bien dit à Potter. Geignit-il. Donc, je le droit de le dire à quelqu'un.

-Donne- moi les détails. Dit Ginny.

Harry et Hermione dirent tous les deux au même moment:

-NON !

Drago se leva, lança le torchon à la figure d'Harry, et dit :

-Laissons les petits amis finir la vaisselle, Mme Potter, et vous et moi pourrons avoir une petite conversation autour du jardin, et je vous régalerai avec des détails sordides. Drago offrit son bras à Ginny, elle rit, et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Hermione vint vers la moustiquaire qui se ferma juste à son visage et cria :

-Je te préviens, Drago Malfoy ! N'oses même pas lui raconter un seul détail !

Harry s'assit, baissa la tête et dit :

-Tu réalises qu'elle va vouloir m'en parler maintenant. Je serais pour toujours traumatiser. Cela pourrait être pire que Voldemort essayant de me tuer pendant 17 ans.

Hermione rit et lança de l'eau provenant de l'évier en direction d'Harry. Cela rata. Il se leva et enleva l'eau de la table. Harry vint vers elle et se tint à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle regardait Drago et Ginny de la fenêtre de la cuisine, pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le jardin. Il cogna son épaule vers la sienne et dit :

-Il s'intègre ici, n'est pas ?

-Etrange, hein ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, très étrange. Accorda t-il. Il se tourna pour s'asseoir sur le comptoir et dit :

-Quand Ron reviendra, est ce que tu penses que tu viendras pour les diners du dimanche ? Te sentiras-tu confortable en amenant Malfoy ici avec Ron et Pansy ?

-Je ne sais pas Harry. Dit-elle. Elle se pencha vers son torse, et il mit ses bras autour d'elle. Je ne veux perdre aucun de vous.

-Tu ne me perdras jamais Hermione. Harry embrassa son front. Drago et Ginny se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

-Ils nous trompent, ma chère. Dit Drago à Ginny.

-Non, ils sont toujours comme ça, toujours à se toucher. Je suis venue à l'accepter, et tu ferais bien de l'accepter aussi. Dit Ginny. Ensuite elle regarda Hermione, pendant qu'elle restait enlacée dans les bras d'Harry, et dit :

-Drago ne m'a pas vraiment dit grand-chose, donc je m'attends à un rattrapage provenant de toi plus tard. Elle fit un clin d'œil et ajouta. Maintenant qui es partant pour un peu de Quidditch ? George et Charlie sont dehors, et Bill et Percy devraient être là bientôt.

-Granger? Demanda Drago. Est ce que tu joues?

-Non, mais je serais l'une des meilleures spectatrices que tu n'auras jamais vu. Statua Hermione.

Ils allèrent à l'extérieur, juste au moment où Fleur et Bill arrivaient. Leur fille courut vers les bras de son grand père.

-C'est une jolie petite fille, blonde et mignonne. Est-ce que notre petite sera aussi belle, tu penses ? Demanda Drago. Hermione allait faire une blague, mais elle se tourna et vit qu'il était en train de regarder Victoire d'un air pensif, alors elle sourit.

Tout le monde prit un balai, et allèrent dans le champ, attendant Percy qu'il arrive. Il vint finalement marchant vers la colline, avec un autre homme à ses côtés.

-Qui c'est ? Demanda Drago.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant. Dit Hermione.

Le clan entier appelait Percy pour qu'il se dépêche, alors les deux hommes commencèrent à courir. Quand ils approchèrent, les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent en grand. C'était Olivier Dubois. Bientôt, tout le monde claquait son dos en guise de salutation, et serrant sa main. Ca faisait plusieurs années depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu.

Drago se pencha et dit :

-N'était-il pas aller à Poudlard ? Gryffondor ? Ce joueur de Quidditch ? Dubois?

Hermione répondit à toutes ses questions doucement, et avec un seul mot :

-Oui. Elle baissa le regard vers le sol.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Granger ? Demanda Drago.

Sa réponse vint, pas d'Hermione, mais d'Olivier lui-même.

Olivier se dirigea vers Hermione et dit :

-Bon dieu, Granger, tu es plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Comment vas-tu ? Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, les tint en l'air, et fut en contact avec sa « beauté ».

Drago fronça des sourcils.

-Contente de te voir aussi, Olivier. Dit Hermione. Il se pencha et embrassa sa joue. Il se tourna et hocha la tête vers Malfoy, mais ils n'échangèrent aucun mots.

-Es tu allés au mariage hier ? Demanda Olivier.

-Oui, je ne suis pas partie en fait. Dit-elle humblement.

-Si j'avais su que tu serais là, j'aurais accepté l'invitation de Percy. Dit Olivier, lui souriant. Drago fronça les sourcils encore plus.

-He, nous jouons ou pas ? Dubois, Malfoy, ramener vos fesses là bas ! Cria George.

-Je te vois plus tard, Hermione. Dit Olivier, avec un clin d'oeil.

-Branleur. Dit Drago, dans un souffle. Il salua George et dit :

-Je vais aller m'asseoir là, avec Hermione.

-Non, va jouer, Drago. Dit Hermione, le poussant vers le champ.

-Je préférais être avec toi. Dit-il sincèrement.

-Est-ce à cause d'Olivier ? Demanda t-elle.

-Pourquoi est ce que ça le serait ? Demanda t-il. Etait-il l'un des cinq fameux ?

-Le quoi ? Demanda t-elle, s'asseyant sur le sol, comme les autres commençaient à jouer.

-Les cinq fameux. Les cinq hommes avec qui tu as couché. Dit-il, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Hermione rit et cogna son épaule.

-Tu es tordant, Malfoy ! Non, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis un moment. J'ai eu un petit béguin pour lui, quand j'étais jeune, et tout les Weasley l'ont sut, et lui aussi, et ils avaient tous l'habitude de m'embêter avec ça, et c'était assez frustrant. C'est tout. De toute façon, tu es le seul pour qui j'ai le béguin maintenant.

-Je l'espère, Hermione. Dit-il. Il regarda le jeu, mais continua à lancer des regards vers elle. Elle gardait ses yeux sur le jeu également, mais elle pouvait dire qu'il continuait de la regarder. Elle leva le bras sans regarder, et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il sourit.

-Chante-moi une autre chanson des Beatles. Dit-il.

-Personne ne veut m'entendre chanter. Sourit Hermione.

-Je le veux. Dit-il. Chante pour moi, Hermione.

-Non, mais je vais te faire une promesse, à notre nuit de noce, je chanterai pour toi.

-Tu auras intérêt de faire bien plus que chanter pour moi à ma nuit de noce. Dit-il avec une lueur.

-J'ai dit notre nuit de noce, et toi tu as dit ta nuit de noce. Intéressant. Je me demande quelle interprétation psychologique cela veut dire, s'il y en a une ? Demanda t-elle.

-Cela veut juste dire que tu es à moi, et pendant que je suis à toi également, tu es moins égoïste que moi, et moi, étant l'être le plus égocentrique que je suis, je vois tout dans la ligne de moi, moi, moi. Dit-il simplement.

-Oui, cela serait une bonne explication. S'amusa t-elle. Elle secoua la tête et dit :

-Tu es vraiment et véritablement tordant, parfois.

-Je ne peux pas contre-attaquer. Dit Drago.

-Bien sur que non. Dit-elle. Ils continuèrent à regarder le jeu, quand Hermione sentit ses doigts grimpant sur son dos. Au début, elle pensait que c'était une punaise, mais quand elle réalisa que c'était lui, elle se relaxa. Ses doigts rampèrent sur la peau exposée de son dos, et avec la petite robe d'été rose, il y avait beaucoup de peau exposée. Il commença à bouger ses doigts, léger comme une plume, traversèrent sa peau chaude. Il se pencha et embrassa son épaule. Ses doigts continuèrent leur trajet et l'exploration de son dos, pendant que sa bouche se promena de son épaule, vers son cou, et ensuite vers son dos. Il souleva ses cheveux de son cou, et l'embrassa là également.

Elle essaya de garder son attention sur le jeu, elle essaya réellement. Elle ne le put pas. Elle secoua la tête plusieurs fois, pour s'éclaircir les idées, mais maudit soit-il, il était si distrayant. Sa main gauche continuait de se promener sur son dos, cette fois, traçant sous la bretelle qui maintenait la robe ensemble, sur ses épaules, pendant que sa bouche embrassait son épaule encore, et sa main droite vint pour se poser sur sa jambe allongée. La bretelle droite tomba de son épaule, et il ne fit rien pour la remettre. Au lieu, il calqua la bretelle pendant qu'elle reposait sur son épaule, arrêtant ses doigts pendant qu'ils atteignirent le devant de sa robe.

Sa main droite resta sur le haut de sa robe, sur sa cuisse, restant simplement et humblement. Ca allait changer.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 –

La main de Drago était en haut de sa robe, reposant sur sa cuisse. Il s'était juste penché et embrassait son épaule, et maintenant il se penchait pour embrasser ses lèvres, proprement. Il pencha son corps sur le sien et pendant qu'elle tournait son visage vers lui, pour l'embrasser, elle cria au lieu :

-Fais attention.

Olivier Dubois vint s'arrêter bruyamment à quelques mètres de Drago et d'Hermione, pendant qu'ils étaient assis tout les deux sur le sol. Drago lança son corps sur le sien, pendant qu'Olivier descendit de son balai.

-Bon dieu, est ce tout les deux vous allez bien ? Je suis affreusement désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais si proche. Dit Olivier, tendant sa main pour Hermione

Drago se délogea du corps d'Hermione, et pendant qu'il se leva, il repoussa la main d'Olivier sur le côté avec son corps. Il baissa sa main et aida Hermione à se lever. Bientôt, tous les autres descendirent de leur balais vers le trio.

Hermione était secouée, mais allait bien. Elle épousseta la jupe de sa robe, et dit :

-Pas de blessure, Oliver, fais juste attention.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et dit à tout le monde.

-Bien, les bonhommes, retour au jeu.

Le reste du groupe remontèrent sur leur balai, et s'envolèrent vers le ciel. Olivier se retourna vers Hermione et dit :

-Sure, tu vas bien, Granger ?

-Je vais bien, Olivier. Dit Hermione. Grâce à Drago.

-Oh oui, Malfoy, merci d'avoir sauvé notre petite. Dit Olivier, le frappant, un peu fort, sur l'épaule. Il regarda de nouveau Hermione et dit :

-Après le jeu, peut être que nous pourrions faire une promenade tous les deux, Hermione. Refaire connaissance.

-Tu es hors-jeux, Dubois. Dit Malfoy.

Olivier sembla confus, et dit :

-Excuse- moi, Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire qu'Hermione et moi sommes ensemble, donc tu n'iras pas marcher quelque part avec elle. Je pense que tu l'as probablement déduit, quand tu nous as interrompu par accident fonçant vers nous avec ton balai. Dit Drago, sans se déconcerter.

Olivier sourit, rit, se tourna vers Hermione et dit :

-Vraiment ? Malfoy ? Dieu, Granger, je n'aurais jamais deviné. Depuis combien de temps vous sortez ensemble ?

Avant qu'Hermione ou Drago puisse répondre, Ginny hurla :

-Olivier, le jeu !

-Vrai ! Hurla Olivier en retour. Il se retourna vers Hermione et dit :

-J'aimerais toujours faire cette marche, si ton garde du corps le permet. Je te vois dans un moment, Hermione. Malfoy. Olivier remonta sur son balai, donna un coup fort sur le sol et rejoignit le jeu.

Hermione était ravie que Ginny ait rappelée Olivier pour jouer. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire que Drago et elle ne sortaient ensemble que depuis un jour. Il ne comprendrait pas. Hermione n'était même pas sure de comprendre. Elle se retourna vers Drago, et vit qu'il descendait la colline, vers la maison.

Elle courut vers lui, tira sur son bras et dit :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Donc tu es sortie avec Dubois ? Demanda Drago.

-Pas vraiment. Dit Hermione.

-Il a dit qu'il voulait te revoir, ce qui signifie que vous vous êtes déjà vu une fois. Spécula Drago.

-Tu es absurde. Statua Hermione.

-Donc, tu n'es jamais sortie avec lui. Demanda Drago, se sentant plus à l'aise. Il y eut un silence prolongé. Il fronça les sourcils :

-Granger ?

-Très bien, mais c'était seulement un rendez vous, il y a très longtemps, et juste après que Ron soit parti. Admit-elle.

-Tu as dit que tu avais seulement un petit béguin pour lui, quand tu étais jeune. Dit Drago.

-Et c'était vrai, je l'avais quand j'étais jeune. L'assura t-elle.

-Tu n'as jamais dit que tu étais sortie avec lui! Cria presque Drago.

Hermione leva le regard vers le ciel, et elle pouvait voir que tout le monde jouait sauf Olivier, qui les regardaient.

-Nous ne sommes pas sortis ensemble ! Bouillonna Hermione. Nous nous sommes vus seulement une fois.

Drago leva les mains en l'air, et les laissa retomber pour les poser sur les épaules d'Hermione, et dit :

-Je déteste être le porteur de mauvaise nouvelle, Granger, mais sortir une fois constitue un rendez vous, donc, vous avez eu un rendez vous. Il relâcha ses épaules, et pointa vers Olivier. Mentais-tu aussi quand tu as dit qu'il n'était pas un des cinq ?

-Des cinq ? Demanda Hermione. Pour l'amour de dieu, Drago! Non il ne l'était pas !

-Comment je peux te croire ? Tu as dit que tu n'étais jamais sortie avec lui aussi, et pourtant j'ai trouvé que si. Donc peut être que quand il n'était pas l'un des cinq hommes avec qui tu as couché, tu étais en train de mentir à propos de ça aussi ! Débita Drago.

-Il n'était pas l'un des cinq, Malfoy! Dit Hermione. De plus, je t'ai dit, que nous sommes sortis ensemble qu'une fois. Je ne pense certainement pas que je vais coucher avec quelqu'un après seulement être sorti avec lui une seule fois!

-Vraiment Granger ? Dit Drago. Tu n'es même pas sortie avec moi une seule fois, et tu as couché avec moi! Aussitôt que ces mots furent sortis de sa bouche, il regretta de les avoir dis.

Elle sembla blessée, et il se sentit immédiatement honteux.

-C'était un coup bas, et déplacé aussi. Vraiment Drago, tu as dis que tu ne me blesserais pas, mais dire ça, ça me blesse encore plus que Ron me trompant. Elle se retourna pour le laisser, mais il retint son bras.

-C'est sortit tout seul, mais je ne m'excuserais pas. Dit Drago. Zut, il devrait s'excuser, mais il était toujours en colère.

-Je ne m'attends pas à ça venant de toi, Malfoy. Non pas toi. Jamais. Tu ne t'excuserais pour rien, n'est ce pas? Dit-elle des larmes aux yeux.

-Maintenant c'est toi qui dépasse les bornes. Dit-il gentiment. Non, elle ne dépassait pas les bornes. Il était maintenant plus en colère contre lui même, que contre elle. Il prit une grande inspiration, et pris ses mains.

-Ecoute, Hermione. Je suis une espèce d'idiot. Je m'excuse. Je le pense vraiment. Je deviens un sacré jaloux idiot, et alors que ce n'est pas une excuse, c'est la raison pourquoi j'agis ainsi.

-Comment as-tu pu amener le fait que j'ai couché avec toi comme ça ? Demanda t-elle, s'abritant dans ses bras. Il caressa ses cheveux.

-Je suis un salaud, c'est pourquoi. Eh Granger, pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec Dubois ? Je veux dire si tu avais un béguin pour lui toutes ces années, pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné ? Etait-il un goujat, ou autre chose ? Drago pouvait seulement espérer. Elle se dirigea vers où ils s'étaient assis avant, et se rassit sur le sol. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça n'a pas marché. C'est comme ça. Dit-elle.

-Bien sur que tu le sais. Dis-moi. Insista Drago. Elle regarda le sol. Il prit sa main.

-Il n'était pas ton type ?

-Non, je suppose qu'il était mon type. Dit Hermione humblement.

-S'il était ton type, alors pourquoi tu ne te balades pas avec une bague de fiançailles au doigt ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là avec toi au lieu de moi ? Demanda Drago.

Elle croisa son regard et détourna le regard une nouvelle fois. Il posa son doigt sous son menton, la forçant à le regarder.

-Parce que.

-Parce que, quoi, Hermione ?

-Ecoute, Malfoy, Olivier est gentil, doux, bon, et un homme beau. Dit Hermione.

-Mais…. Entraîna Drago.

-Mais rien. Dit Hermione.

-Il doit y avoir un mais. Dit Drago.

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Lui dit Hermione.

-Il vaut mieux qu'il y ait un mais Hermione! Dit Drago, retournant son corps pour la regarder.

-Non, pas de mais. Dit Hermione. Elle essaya de se lever, mais il captura ses mains dans la sienne, la retenant sur le sol.

-Granger, si cette phrase ne comporte pas de mais dedans, je jure, je me casse. Cria t-il.

-Tu es ridicule. Dit-elle.

Il se leva et commença à marcher vers la maison. Elle se releva sur ses pieds, et courut après lui. Elle attrapa son bras, le retrourna et dit :

-Bien ! J'ai pensé à un mais!

-Trop tard ! Dit Drago.

-Non. Dit-elle.

-Je pense que je sais quand c'est trop tard. Dit-il.

-Tu ne peux pas decider quand quelque chose est trop tard. Dit-elle. C'est ce genre de decisions que nous devons prendre tout les deux. Je dis que ce n'est pas trop tard, tu dis que si. Puisqu'il n'y a pas d'accord, ce n'est pas trop tard. Raisonna Hermione.

Drago pencha la tête sur le côté, plissant un œil, et dit :

-Ca sonne comme si ce que tu dis, c'est que si tu penses que ce n'est pas trop tard, ça ne l'est pas. Ca sonne comme si ce que TU veux est le facteur décisif.

Elle soupira, leva ses mains en l'air, et dit :

-Tu sais quoi, Malfoy ? Tu as raison ! C'est trop tard!

Maintenant elle commença à se diriger vers la maison. Il la rattrapa et la retourna.

-Tu ne peux pas décider que c'est trop tard ! Dit-il.

-Je le peux certainement, et je le fais ! Bonne journée, Drago! Hermione recommença à se diriger vers la maison.

-Granger ! Hurla t-il. Elle s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. Est-ce que tu sais ce que cette dispute signifie ? Ca veut dire que nous sommes proches de notre premier anniversaire. Mon dieu, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu avant ? Jalousie, mensonge, dispute…. Je comprends tout maintenant!

Elle se retourna pour lui dire qu'il était fou, quand il l'attrapa par les épaules, la ramenant vers lui, et l'embrassa durement sur les lèvres.

-Joyeux anniversaire, chérie !

Elle était sans voix. Il était fou. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait l'embrasser, ou lui jeter un sort aux fesses jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Finalement, elle décida d'un troisième choix d'action.

-Puis-je dire mon mais, maintenant ?

Il l'entoura des ses bras, embrassant son cou.

-Dis-moi, Hermione. Sa bouche laissa une longue traînée de baiser chaud et humide tout au long de la colonne de son cou.

Il décida qu'il préférait l'embrasser que de se battre avec elle toute la journée.

-Es tu sur ? Demanda t-elle, les yeux fermés. Sa bouche sur son cou était paradisiaque, et ses genoux devenaient faibles.

Sa bouche se promena de l'autre côté, où il laissa traîner une rangée de baiser.

-Dis-moi. Murmura t-il contre son pouls.

-J'allais dire que Olivier était l'un des plus gentil, doux, bon et belle homme que je connais…. Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir, il mit sa main sur sa bouche.

-Je me souviens de ce passage, il n'y a pas besoin de redire ce vieux passage, va directement au passage du mais. Dit-il la regardant dans les yeux.

-Mais. Dit-elle. Il n'est pas toi. Il n'est pas mon âme sœur. Il n'est pas celui que j'attendais, que je recherchais, espérais, parce que je t'attendais, Mafloy. Je sais que dans mon cœur, je t'aime.

Il sourit, mais dit :

-Ca alors, tout cette tension pour me dire quelque chose que je savais déjà. Où est le fun dans tout ça ?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 –

Il lui souriait, et tenait ses deux mains dans les siennes. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Il la troublait. Elle dit :

-Tu as raison, il n'y a rien de marrant dans cet état de fait n'est ce pas ?

-Non, la vérité est plus drôle, la vérité est enivrante. La vérité est que je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime vraiment. Dit-il gentiment.

Ok, elle sourit. Il était un homme doux, après tout.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda t-elle soudainement.

-Non, nous ne vivrons pas accrocher à nos montres. Dit-il, cachant sa montre derrière son dos.

-Mais je veux savoir l'heure. Dit-elle. Elle courut autour de lui, essayant de voir la montre à son bras.

-Pourquoi ? Maintenant il leva son bras au dessus de sa tête.

-J'ai besoin de savoir quand il sera treize heures. Voudras-tu me le dire quand il sera treize heures ? Demanda t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il une nouvelle fois. Il ramena son bras en bas.

-Parce qu'à treize heures, vingt quatre heures sera passé. Ca sera important pour moi, donc s'il te plait, laisse moi savoir quand il sera treize heures.

Elle posa sa main sur son visage, encadrant sa joue. Il regarda sa montre. Il était juste un peu avant dix heures du matin. Ils avaient encore du temps. Hermione essaya d'attraper son bras une fois encore, pour jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre, mais il mit son bras derrière son dos à nouveau.

-Te transformeras-tu en citrouille à treize heures ? Demanda t-il, avec un sourire nonchalant.

-Non, mais je pourrais te tourner en citrouille à treize heures. Parla t-elle avec une lueur dans les yeux.

-Promesse, promesse. Tu ne m'effraies pas, Granger, car tu n'as même pas ta baguette sur toi. Dit-il. Allons nous promener comme Dubois te l'as promis. Ca sera plus agréable sans lui.

-Je dois aller à la maison d'abord. Dit-elle.

-Pourquoi? Vas-tu aller chercher ta baguette? Demanda t-il, enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

-Non, je veux chercher mon bracelet. Je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre, et pour une raison, je veux le porter. Dit-elle.

-C'est vrai, porte le bracelet que je t'ai donné, ainsi Dubois sera que tu m'appartiens. Rit Drago.

Elle lui fit une grimace, mais ensuite sourit.

-J'appartiens à aucun homme, Drago.

-Tu ne m'appartiens peut être pas, mais je t'appartiens. Dit-il. Il mit sa main dans sa poche, et tripota la petite pierre blanche qu'elle lui avait donnée. Il avait décidé plus tôt, quand il s'était habillé, qu'il l'a porterait toujours avec lui. Il appréciait qu'elle veuille chercher son bracelet. Ils marchèrent vers la maison silencieusement, leurs doigts liés.

Quand ils atteignirent la porte arrière, elle dit :

-Attends moi. Je reviens tout de suite. Il lui sourit, la tira vers lui, et effleura ses lèvres légèrement entre ses joues, en bas de son menton, et ensuite vers ses lèvres. Il ne l'embrassa pas, il laissa juste ses lèvres s'attarder au dessus des siennes pendant un moment.

-Je t'attendrais pour toujours, et je vais compter les secondes jusqu'à ce que tu réapparaisses. Dit-il.

Hermione courut dans la maison, juste au moment où les autres commencèrent à revenir de la colline. Ce fut un jeu rapide. Harry vint en courant vers Drago et dit :

-Où est Hermione ? Olivier s'est blessé ?

-Elle est dans la maison. Dit Drago. Il nota ensuite Charlie et George avec leurs armes autours d'Olivier, Olivier entre eux. Ils le conduisirent dans la maison.

-Hermione! Hurla Harry en bas des marches. Hermione descendit les escaliers.

-Olivier s'est blessé aux côtes, quand un cognard perdu l'a frappé. Lui coupant le souffle. Le faisant presque tomber de son balai.

Hermione se dirigea vers Olivier, et dit :

-Assis toi sur la table. Tout le monde, dehors.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

-J'ai besoin de l'examiner, et je n'ai pas besoin de toute une bande de personne ahuri à mes côtés. Dehors :! Dit-elle.

Mme Weasley pointa en direction de la porte pour réitérer ce que venait de dire Hermione, et tout le monde commença à sortir par la porte.

-As-tu besoin que je reste, mon cœur ? Demanda Mme Weasley.

-Non, mais dit à Harry d'aller dans la vieille chambre de Ginny et de prendre ma trousse médicale. Dit Hermione.

Drago resta sur le bas de porte. Il n'allait pas partir. Peu importe quoi. D'aussi loin, elle n'avait pas demandé qu'il parte. Harry revint avec la trousse, et Hermione dit :

-C'est tout, Harry. Tu peux attendre à l'extérieur aussi.

Harry était sur le point de dire que Drago était toujours là, mais quand il vit le regard de jalousie sur le visage de Drago, il décida de ne dire aucun mot. Au lieu, il prit le bras de Drago et le poussa à l'extérieur.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais bon dieu, Potter. Dit Drago.

-Laisse la l'examiner, et ensuite tu pourras retourner à l'intérieur. Dit Harry.

Il s'assit sur les marches de la porte arrière, pour être sur que Drago ne passe pas. Drago resta juste derrière la moustiquaire.

Hermione aida Olivier à enlever sa chemise. Il avait une horrible blessure déjà sur le côté. Elle sentit ses côtes avec précaution.

-Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de fracture. Elle prit sa baguette et dit quelques sorts.

-Bon, pas de blessures internes. Dit Hermione, sa main retournant de son côté. Elle prit ensuite sa baguette et guérit ses blessures, et soulagea ses douleurs. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, l'enlevant de sa peau.

-Hermione, dis-moi la vérité à propos de toi et de Mafloy. Demanda Olivier.

Elle retira sa main de la sienne et dit :

-Ca n'est pas ton problème. Tu seras très bien. Remet ta chemise. Elle lui tendit sa chemise.

-Donc, tu ne m'as pas dit depuis combien de temps vous sortez ensemble. Dit Olivier.

-Pourquoi est-ce important ? Ce n'est pas la longueur qui est important, c'est ce que nous ressentons pour l'autre qui importe. Dit Hermione, fermant sa trousse médicale.

Olivier boutonna sa chemise, et ensuite sauta de la table.

-Merci, Docteur Granger. Tu as un touché merveilleux. Je me sens comme un sou neuf. Il lui présenta sa main.

Elle sourit et pris sa main offerte. Il garda sa main, au lieu de la secouer.

-Donc, c'est trop tard, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-il.

Elle sembla confuse.

-Trop tard pour quoi ? Demanda t-elle.

-Pour moi, pour nous. C'est trop tard. Demanda t-il.

-Oui, c'est trop tard, mais sérieusement, Olivier, il n'y aurait jamais eu de toi et moi de toute façon, et nous le savions tous les deux. Dit Hermione

Juste là, Drago regarda à travers la moustiquaire. Il était intéressé par ce qu'allait dire Hermione au salaud. Olivier avait sa main.

-S'il te plait, Olivier, lâche ma main.

-Dis-moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Je t'avais dit que j'avais des sentiments forts pour toi. Dit Olivier.

-Oui, et ensuite tu ne m'as jamais rappelé. On est sorti ensemble une fois, et ensuite tu es parti avec ton équipe, tu ne m'as même pas lancé un regard en arrière, ou une deuxième pensée, et c'est bien ainsi. J'en aime un autre. J'ai l'impression que j'ai attendu Drago toute ma vie. Je l'aime. Dit Hermione. Elle enleva sa main de la sienne

-Il est le fils d'un mangemort. Dit Olivier. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que les Malfoy ont fait, et pour qui ils étaient, et je suis surprise que toi oui.

Hermione ferma les poings et dit :

-Tais-toi, Olivier Dubois ! Je ne te laisserais pas dire des remarques désobligeantes sur Drago ! Il n'a jamais été un mangemort lui-même, il était un enfant quand son père a suivit Voldemort. Il n'est pas responsable pour ce que sa famille a fait durant la guerre ! De plus, il n'est plus le même enfant gâté et haineux qu'il a été quand nous étions à l'école ! Il a changé. Il m'aime.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Olivier. Dis-moi encore, depuis combien de temps vous sortez ensemble? Il rit et dit :

-Parce que Percy a dit que vous commenciez à vous voir depuis la nuit dernière. Arrête de le couvrir. Si tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, dis le simplement, mais ne ment pas et ne me dis pas que tu aimes quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas.

Hermione prit une respiration brusque et juste avant que Drago puisse entrer dans la maison et dire à Olivier ce qu'il pense, Hermione le fit pour lui.

-Premièrement, Mr Dubois, ça n'a pas d'importance combien de temps Drago et moi on se voit, parce que je l'aime et qu'il m'aime, et je me contrefiche qui le sait, qui y croit. Tu ne peux peut être pas comprendre et je m'en contrefiche franchement. Je sais que ce que je ressens est vrai. Maintenant, s'il te plait, repart à l'extérieur, et ne mentionne plus cette conversation devant moi. Je t'ai toujours admiré en tant que personne, donc s'il te plait ne fait rien qui puisse fausser mon opinion de toi en tant qu'homme.

Drago sourit et s'assit à côté d'Harry sur l'escalier.

-Elle m'aime. Dit Drago, regardant Harry.

-Oui, il apparaît que oui. Dit Harry légèrement.

Olivier ouvrit la porte.

-Excusez moi messieurs. Dit-il.

Ils se levèrent tout les deux, ainsi Olivier put passer. Une fois à l'extérieur, Olivier dit :

-Et Bien, Malfoy, tu as une femme bonne là dedans qui t'aimes beaucoup. Traite la mieux que Weasley l'a fait, ok ? Il sourit et offrit à Drago sa main. Drago la serra et marcha à l'intérieur.

Hermione était assise à la table, avec sa tête restant dans ses mains. Drago s'assit à côté d'elle et avec son index, il dessina une ligne de son épaule à son avant bras à son coude. Il prit sa main, et embrassa le haut de sa main.

-J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Dubois. Donc, tu as défendu mon honneur, hein, Granger ?

Elle rit et dit :

-Je n'ai pas pensé de cette manière. J'ai pensé que j'étais en train de defender mon propre honneur, mais j'imagine que tu as raison.

Hermione retourna la main de Drago et avec son autre main, elle frôla ses doigts légèrement au dessus de ses articulations. Elle pencha la tête, et embrassa sa main. Elle lâcha sa main, attrapa son bras, et pencha sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je ne savais pas quoi dire quand Olivier m'a rappelé sur le fait que nous sortions ensemble depuis un jour. Admit Hermione.

Drago se pencha et embrassa le haut de sa tête.

-Tu sembles avoir trouvé la bonne chose à dire, cependant. Tant mieux pour toi, Granger. Il mit son bras autour d'elle, et embrassa sa joue.

-Allons-nous faire une promenade ?

-Non, je suis trop fatiguée. Je n'ai pas eu assez de sommeil la nuit dernière, tu sais. Dit-elle. Prenons une vieille couverture du placard, et allons prendre le soleil dans le champ près de la maison, lire un livre, et ensuite peut être je peux faire un petit somme.

-J'ai un meilleur plan. Dit Drago, se levant de la table, la tirant avec lui aussi.

-Prenons une vieille couverture du placard, allons prendre le soleil tout nu, brûler tout les livres de la maison, et faire l'amour.

Elle secoua la tête, rit et dit :

-Faisons un compromis. Couverture, champ, bronzage, et un peu de flirt. Pas de livre, et ensuite peut être une petite sieste.

-En quoi c'est un compromis ? Demanda t-il.

-J'ai mentionné le flirt. Raisonna Hermione. J'ai dit pas de livres.

-Il y a une différence entre flirter et faire l'amour, Granger. Dit-il.

Il prit sa main, la posa dans le creux de son bras, et ensuite avec sa baguette il fit venir une vieille couverture du placard. Il dit :

Une fois que nous serons à notre destination, je vais te montrer la subtile différence.

-Je ne peux pas attendre. Dit-elle.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main, la couverture sous le bras, vers le même champ de fleurs sauvages où ils avaient regardés les nuages le jour d'avant. Il aplatit la couverture sur le sol, prit sa main une nouvelle fois, et l'amena sur le sol. Ils s'assirent, côte à côte, chacun considérant tranquillement l'autre. Il leva la main et caressa son visage, et toucha ses lèvres avec ses doigts.

Son sourire disparut et il se demanda pourquoi. Il la questionna du regard, sa main allant de nouveau vers on visage. Elle reposa sa joue dans sa main. Elle ferma les yeux, et retomba sur la couverture.

-Alors Mafloy, montre moi la subtile différence entre se peloter et faire l'amour.

Drago releva un de ses sourcils, et ensuite lui fit un sourire en coin. Il se pencha sur elle, sa main toujours sur son visage, la guidant, la réconfortant, la touchant. Il pencha sa tête et joua avec ses lèvres, les embrassant gentiment, comme si chaque question était une question…. Est-ce que ça va ? … Quelque chose ne va pas ?... Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il reçut finalement sa réponse. Ses bras allèrent légèrement autour de son cou, et elle l'embrassa avec une passion et un zèle. Il se mit sur son dos, et elle roula sur lui. Elle mit une main en haut de ses cheveux, l'autre sur son torse. Elle embrassa son menton, sa joue, et ensuite sa clavicule. Son autre main alla sous son T shirt, touchant sa peau chaude.

Elle releva sa chemise, et commença à embrasser son torse, ses tétons. Il était légèrement amusé, et incroyablement excité par son ardeur. Elle enleva sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, et continua à embrasser son torse, bougeant ses lèvres vers son estomac. Elle bougea sa main sur le haut de son jeans, et défit le bouton du haut. Elle leva le bras et repoussa les bretelles de sa robe par-dessus ses épaules, ainsi ils retombèrent, exposant sa poitrine nue.

Ses yeux s'élargirent. Qu'est ce qu'elle proposait de faire ? Et là, dans le grand jour, si près de ses amis?

Elle se pencha sur lui, sa poitrine douce pressée contre son torse dur. Leurs deux excitations étaient visibles. Elle plaça son corps entier sur lui, et commença de nouveau à bouger sa bouche vers son torse.

Il la repoussa un moment et dit :

-Qu'est ce qui te prend Granger ?

Elle interpréta mal, et pensa que son initiative était mauvaise comme importune. Elle s'assit au loin de lui, se bras autour de sa poitrine, et dit :

-Je suis désolée, Drago. Elle mit ses bras sur les bretelles de la robe d'été rose, et les remit sur sa poitrine. Elle s'éloigna de lui, mais il l'atteignit et l'attira vers lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-il.

-Rien, mais maintenant je ne suis pas sur. Dit-elle. Enlevant sa main de la sienne. Elle se leva.

-Granger? Il vint pour se tenir près d'elle. Il se baissa et attrapa son T-shirt, le glissant rapidement sur son corps.

-Laisse-moi seule, Drago. Dit-elle, pendant qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner d'un bon pas. Il s'approcha rapidement, et la retourna.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ? Demanda t-il confus.

-Rien ! J'imagine que tu n'aimes pas mes avances, et c'est bien. Je peux vivre avec ça. Dit-elle, son visage rouge de fureur.

Il rit d'elle. Elle semblait en colère.

-Hermione, tu es tellement une personne idiote. Qu'est ce que tu caches ? Demanda t-il.

-Je ne cache rien, ce que tu vois c'est ce que tu as. Dit-elle. Elle se sentit triste et malheureuse, et elle n'était même pas sur pourquoi. Elle voulait courir loin, mais il avait toujours sa main. Il la tira vers lui.

-Je n'ai pas arrêté parce que je voulais que tu arrêtes. Murmura t-il dans son oreille. Il embrassa sa joue.

Avec elle toujours fermement dans ses bras, il dit :

-Je t'ai arrêté parce tu aurais voulu que je t'arrête, éventuellement. Tu l' aurais regretté et tu sais que c'est vrai. Tu aurais été en colère contre toi et contre moi, après. Nous ne pouvions pas faire ça, pas ici, pas maintenant.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

-Tu me connais mieux que je me connais, Malfoy. Elle leva le regard et dit :

-Et tu as raison, je l'aurais regretté plus tard. Mais je pense que je regretterai de ne pas faire plus. Je suis confuse. Tu me troubles. Pourquoi est ce que tu me troubles?

Il la regarda furieusement pendant un moment, et ensuite il bougea ses mains d'autour de son corps, en bas des ses bras, où il serra ses mains fermement.

-C'est étrange tu dis que tu es embrouillée, parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai complètement conscience de ce que je ressens, et je ne suis pas confus du tout. Je suis éclairé. Je suis anti troublé.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Maintenant tu inventes vraiment les mots.

-Eclairé est un mot. Dit-il suffisant.

-Anti troublé ? Demanda t-elle.

-Oh et bien, ça peut très bien ne pas être un mot. Concéda t-il. Pourquoi es tu confuse ?

-Je ne suis pas aussi confuse que je suis effrayée. Je suis effrayée que nous ne soyons pas réel, et ensuite je suis effrayée que nous le soyons, je suis confuse du fait que nous pouvons être amoureux après avoir passé moins de vingt quatre heures ensemble, je suis anxieuse sur ce que les autres penseront, je suis perplexe à propos de ce que tu ressens pour moi, je suis déconcertée sur le fait que c'est un amour réel. Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, là tout de suite, ici dehors à découvert, ne me préoccupant pas de qui le verrait, et pourtant ce n'est pas moi. Je suis CONFUSE ! Hermione leva les mains en l'air, et rit. Qu'est ce que tu me fais?

-Hermione, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes. Dit Drago, sérieux soudainement. Il n'y a pas de réponse facile là. Tout n'est pas noir et blanc. C'est ok de se poser des questions sur les choses, et d'être confus. Je suis confus aussi. Voici une femme, à qui je donnais auparavant seulement un regard au passage. Je pensais que tu étais vive et magnifique, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous aurions une chance ensemble, mais voilà nous y sommes, et nous le faisons. Laissons cet amour s'échapper de nos mains. Voyons ce que ça va être.

Elle le regarda pendant une minute, et jeta ses bras autour de lui. Elle embrassa ses lèvres et dit :

-Tu as raison.

-Bien sur que j'ai raison.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 –

Drago ramena Hermione vers son corps, et la serra fermement. Ses doigts effleurèrent légèrement sa colonne, sentant chaque os. Même si c'était une chaude journée d'été, elle avait la chair de poule qui se formait sur sa peau, et un frisson descendit sur sa colonne, sa peau la picotant où ses doigts été passés.

-Tu m'excite. Dit-elle honnêtement.

Il rit et dit :

-Tiens, ça alors ? Il toucha son menton, amenant ses doigts lentement autour de sa mâchoire, et ensuite dans son cou, pour laisser sa main entière sur sa poitrine, à l'ouverture de sa robe, au dessus de ses seins.

-Est-ce que ça t'excites ? Murmura t-il.

-Un peu. Dit-elle.

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, essayant difficilement de ne pas sourire. Sa main descendit au centre de la vallée de ses seins, à sa taille. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche, la massant légèrement.

-Est-ce que ça t'excite également ? Demanda t-il, enroué, l'amenant plus près.

-Légèrement. Répondit-elle, mentant à travers ses dents. La vérité était qu'elle était incroyablement excitée.

Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, et les laissa descendre ses bras. Il lia ses doigts au siens, amenant son corps aligné au sien. Leurs corps supérieurs se touchaient, même pas une once d'air passait, ses mamelons réagissant à leur proximité, en devenant dur et érigé, et pressé contre le fin coton de son t-shirt emprunté. Il frotta son nez à côté de son oreille.

-Est-ce que tu trouves cette rencontre excitante ?

-Oui. Dit-elle, complètement paralysée. Ces picotements familiers dans son estomac parcouraient toutes les autres régions de son corps.

Il embrassa sa lèvre inférieure seulement, et ensuite la guida de nouveau vers la couverture. Il l'allongea sur son dos, plaçant son corps sur le sien. Sa main à plat sur son estomac, il baissa ses lèvres vers sa clavicule. Ses mains voyagèrent sur sa robe couvrant ses cuisses, répétant ses actions de tout à l'heure, quand ils regardaient le match. Sa bouche continuait de tracer des petits baisers humides à travers toute sa peau exposée. Sa main releva petit à petit sa robe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle resta complètement sur sa cuisse nue. Il roula, sur son dos, l'amenant avec lui.

Sa bouche maintenait la sienne en un baiser, pendant que sa main se plaça derrière. Il attrapa ses fesses, et dit :

-Comment est-ce ?

-Oh, Drago. Dit-elle. Elle remit son visage contre le sien, pour l'embrasser une fois de plus. Sa main droite continuait de presser sur ses fesses, pendant que sa main gauche se pressait fortement sur son dos.

Il bougea sur son côté, et amena la main qui était sur ses fesses à sa poitrine, la laissant sur sa poitrine recouverte de sa robe. Sa main, n'osant bouger, resta immobile, mais quand même, il pouvait sentir son désir. Il respirait difficilement, et il enleva ses lèvres des siennes et dit :

-Tu as certainement un certain effet sur moi également, Hermione.

Elle se détacha de lui, et les deux mains sous son t-shirt, comme elle l'avait fait plut tôt. Elle se baissa vers lui, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Il l'attira aussi près de lui que c'était humainement possible.

Une personne vraiment ennuyante cria leurs prénoms et fit retomber la brume causé par leur passion.

-HERMIONE ! Cria Ginny. DRAGO!

Drago fit rouler Hermione sur son dos, et avec beaucoup de contrariété dit :

-JE DETESTE CETTE FAMILLE !

-Non tu ne les déteste pas. Dit-elle, se débattant pour s'asseoir. Il la repoussa, recouvrant son corps avec le sien. Hermione poussa sur ses épaules avec ses mains. Il refusa de bouger. Elle essaya de rappeler Ginny, mais il recouvrit sa bouche avec la sienne, l'embrassant à bouche ouverte aussi dur et long qu'il pouvait.

Une ombre se dessina sur leurs corps, et Ginny dit :

-Est-ce que vous deux vous pouvez vous arrêter deux secondes ?

Drago regarda par-dessus son épaule et dit :

-Je t'ai entendu appeler, Mme Potter, mais Hermione ne voulait pas me laisser te répondre. En fait, elle s'imposait à moi. Elle m'a pratiquement violé.

Hermione souffla et le repoussa au loin. Il tomba sur son dos, mettant ses mains sur ses yeux pour bloquer le soleil. Ginny baissa le bras et aida Hermione à se lever.

-Tu devrais avoir honte, Hermione. Rit Ginny. Viens, Olivier s'en va et il veut vous dire au revoir.

Les filles commencèrent à redescendre la colline, main dans la main, quand Hermione se retourna et dit :

-Est-ce que tu viens, Drago, chéri ?

-Pas de chéri pour moi. Tu choisi Olivier Dubois par rapport à moi. Il resta sur le sol.

Les filles étaient hors de vue, mais il entendit Hermione dire :

-Drago ? Viens avec moi, s'il te plait.

-Non ! Dit à ce connard au revoir pour moi. Dit Drago. Une autre ombre passa sur Drago, et il ouvrit ses yeux.

-Tu peux me le dire toi-même. Dit Olivier. A côté d'Olivier il y avait Hermione, Ginny et Harry, tout sourire sur leur visage.

-Au revoir, connard. Dit Drago, sans être décontenancé, soulevé sur ses coudes, toujours sur le sol, sur le dos. Derrière Olivier, Ginny et Harry riaient ouvertement. Hermione semblait choquée.

Olivier se retourna vers Hermione et prit sa main. Il embrassa ses jointures et dit :

-Si vous deux décidiez demain que vous êtes sortis trop longtemps ensemble, appelle-moi. Il lui sourit, et elle baissa son regard sur Drago.

Drago surgit et se tint derrière elle. Il mit son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, et arracha la main de la prise d'Olivier.

-Nous serons surement mariés demain. Dit Drago.

Olivier rit et dit :

-Ca j'aimerais bien le voir.

-Et bien peut être que tu le verras. Dit-il hargneusement. Mais bon, nous ne t'inviterons surement pas. Il poussa Hermione derrière son corps et dit :

-Maintenant, tu ne partais pas ?

Olivier rit encore, et Drago pensa qu'il riait d'eux, et il était sur le point de donner à celui qui partait ce qu'il pensait, mais la main d'Hermione sur son bras le laissa sur place.

Harry et Ginny partir après Olivier, descendant la colline.

-Je pense que je hais cet homme. Dit Drago.

-C'est un homme gentil. Dit Hermione. Drago se retourna vers elle, et avant qu'il ne puisse réfuter ce qu'elle avait dit, elle ajouta :

-Mais, il était en train de se moquer de notre relation, et je n'aime pas ça. C'était inapproprié.

Drago étudia son visage pendant un moment, et il vit qu'elle était sincère. Elle ne disait pas ça pour lui. Il frôla sa joue avec ses jointures.

-Devrais-je le trouver et le réduire en bouillie ensanglanté ? Demanda Drago.

-Pourquoi veux tu toujours tourner autour d'ordure, et les réduire en bouillis, Qui parle comme ça, Drago ? Je questionne sérieusement de quel siècle tu viens. Dit Hermione en souriant.

-Je dis les choses ainsi, Mam'selle, et je vais te montrer de quel siècle je viens. Il la porta et la jeta par-dessus ses épaules. Il mit une main sur ses fesses, pour l'empêcher de glisser. Son autre main tenait l'une de ses jambes nues.

-Fais moi descendre ! Cria t'elle.

-Je ne pense pas. C'est ainsi que les gens du siècle dernier traitait leur femme. Dit-il, redescendant la colline avec elle.

Ses mains étaient sur son dos, et elle dit :

-Peut être les hommes des cavernes ! Redescend moi, c'est embarrassant !

-Oblige-moi. Rit-il en retour.

Il était presque arrivé à la maison, et la plupart des Weasley étaient assis sur le porche de devant. Ils pointaient et riaient au couple.

-S'est-elle cassée la cheville ?Cria George.

-Je parie qu'elle a oublié comment on marche. Dit Charlie.

-Peut être que finalement il a décidé de montrer qui porte la culotte. Dit Bill.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit ravie. Fleur montrant l'évidence.

Harry sortit de la porte de devant, pendant qu'Hermione criait toujours à Drago de la poser par terre. Il partit du porche et dit :

-Lâche mon amie, Hermione?

Hermione retourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Harry rendit les choses plus simple pour elle, en marchant derrière Malfoy.

-Harry fais-le me poser par terre.

-Comment ? Sourit Harry.

-Dis-lui que tu vas lui assener une sacré raclée s'il ne le fait pas. Dit Hermione. Drago frappa fortement sur son derrière.

-AILLE! Cria t-elle.

-Sérieusement, Granger surveille ton langage. Il y a un enfant qui joue dans la cour. Drago la frappa une nouvelle fois. Elle donna un coup de jambe.

-Je suis complétement embarrassée! Proclama Hermione. Harry se dirigea vers le devant du couple.

-Malfoy, assez, pose la par terre. Dit Harry sérieusement. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était réellement embarrassée. Il leva les bras actuellement. Drago sourit, mais la balança des ses épaules, dans ses bras, et ensuite la déposa dans les bras d'Harry. Harry la remit sur le sol.

Hermione lança un regard furieux à Drago et dit :

-C'était stupide !

-J'ai pensé que c'était marrant. Dit-il.

-J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! Cracha Hermione.

-Je le suis, car je suis choqué que j'ai pu même te soulever. Je suis plus fort que je le pensais. Dit Drago, s'éloignant d'elle, pour joindre les autres sur le porche. Tout le monde rit de sa blague.

Il regarda de nouveau vers elle, souriant, mais il vit qu'elle se tenait toujours à la même place et elle avait une expression triste sur le visage.

Zut ! Il l'avait encore bouleversé. Il s'était moqué d'elle, encouragé par la foule, juste comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à l'école, la seule différence maintenant était qu'il l'aimait, et même s'il aimait être le centre de l'attention, il ne voulait vraiment pas blesser ses sentiments. Harry donna à Drago un méchant regard, et prit la main d'Hermione, la menant sur le côté de la maison.

Drago commença à les suivre, mais Ginny posa sa main sur son bras.

-Laisse Harry lui parler. Dit Ginny.

-Il lui dira probablement « tu vois je t'avais dit que c'était un con » Dit Drago.

-Il peut dire ça, mais il va lui rappeler qu'il faut qu'elle se détende, et lui rappeler qu'elle est parmi les gens qui l'aime, et lui souhaite rien d'autre que du bonheur, et ça t'inclus toi. Statua Ginny.

Il se tourna vers Ginny et hocha la tête. Il espérait qu'elle avait raison.

-Allons aider maman avec le déjeuner. Elle a une tâche qu'elle voulait que toi et Hermione fasse, mais depuis qu'Hermione est indisposée, à cause de toi, je dois ajouter, toi et moi devrons le faire. Ginny attrapa la main de Drago et se dirigea vers le côté de la maison.

-Vous mangez tous le petit déjeuner de bonne heure, hein ? Demanda t-il.

-Non, nous mangerons dans une heure et demie, mais nous avons des choses à faire. Maman fait une large salade. Toi et moi nous allons aller dehors et choisir des légumes du jardin. Dit Ginny.

Drago la regarda incrédule et demanda :

-Pourquoi nous n'irions pas dans une épicerie, au lieu ?

-Parce que nous avons un jardin de légume, idiot. Dit Ginny, roulant des yeux. Ils s'approchèrent du jardin, et Ginny entra dans l'enclos. Elle se retourna et dit :

-Viens, Malfoy.

Drago regarda ses mains.

-Aurais-je des saletés sur les mains ?

-Pour l'amour de dieu. Dit Hermione derrière lui. Elle souriait. Ses yeux étaient rouges, brilliant de larmes récentes, mais elle souriait.

Il se dirigea vers elle timidement, attrapa son visage avec ses mains, et dit :

-Je suis tellement désolé, Hermione. La vieille petite brute en moi est sortit, je me suis moqué de toi, et j'ai ri à tes dépends, et c'était incroyablement débile et mal. Je suis désolée. Je veux être une meilleure personne que celui que j'ai été.

Hermione regarda le sol et dit :

-C'est marrant que tu dises ça, car j'ai presque eut l'impression que j'étais de retour à l'école, et que tu m'appelais sang de bourde une nouvelle fois, et te moquait de mes cheveux et de mes dents.

Il pencha sa tête, pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il mit une main sous son menton.

-Je suis désolé. Suis-je pardonné ?

-Tu sais, si nous ne pouvons pas dépasser quelque chose comme ça, quand les véritables problèmes arriveront, qu'est ce que nous ferons ? Harry me l'a dit. Dit Hermione

Drago regarda derrière, pendant qu'Harry aidait sa femme avec les légumes.

-Potter n'est pas complètement inutile, n'est pas ? Dit Drago. Il mit ses bras autour d'elle et dit :

-Laissons les finir avec le travail manuel. Nous devrions retourner à notre bain de soleil.

Harry entendit ce qu'il dit et leva la tête.

-Non, puisque Ginny et moi faisons ce que Molly avait originellement prévu pour vous, vous pouvez faire notre tâche à nous.

Drago sourit avec mépris et dit :

-Et quelle était cette tâche ?

Harry rit et dit :

-Va à la maison et trouve le par toi-même. Il rit une nouvelle fois et Ginny rit en compagnie avec lui.

-Dieu, Malfoy, dans quoi tu nous as fourrés ? Demanda Hermione, prenant sa main et le menant à la maison.

-Tu partages le blâme, Granger. Dit-il. Si tu n'étais pas partie en pleurant comme un bébé, nous serions en sécurité et sauves dans le jardin des légumes là maintenant.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 –

Hermione ignora les complaintes de Drago. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle ne pleurait pas comme un bébé….. Non, elle n'ignorera pas ses complaintes après tout.

-Je ne me suis pas enfuie en pleurant comme un bébé. Et si tu n'avais pas eu peur d'avoir tes mains sales, alors tu serais sain et sauf en train de cueillir des légumes à cette minute !

Elle lâcha sa main, et ouvrit la porte avec la moustiquaire. Mme Weasley et Fleur étaient en train d'étaler la pâte sur la table.

-Hermione, chérie, as tu vu Harry et Ginny ? Et où sont les légumes ?

Hermione regarda Drago, et ensuite Molly de nouveau.

-Harry et Ginny sont en train de cueillir les légumes. Ils nous ont envoyé pour faire leur tâche.

Fleur ricana, et Mme Weasley rit.

-Est-ce que vous savez quelles sont leurs tâches ?

-Non. Dit lentement Hermione, quelque peu effrayée. Drago se tint derrière Hermione, encore plus effrayé qu'elle l'était.

-Allez en haut, dans la vieille chambre de Bill, et il vous expliquera. Dit Fleur.

Drago prit la main d'Hermione et les conduisit en haut.

-Peut être qu'ils veulent que nous testions un matelas ou autre chose. Plaisanta Drago.

-Tu es un crétin. Statua Hermione.

Ils parcourirent le couloir vers la vieille chambre de Bill. Il était assis sur le lit, tenant un bébé, pleurant, criant et couvert de boue.

-Eh Hermione, où est Ginny ? Demanda Bill, se levant avec sa fille dans ses mains.

-Elle est dehors. Ta mère nous a dit de venir et de voir quelle serait la tâche que tu avais pour nous. Dit Hermione.

Bill avait un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

-Toi et Malfoy allez faire la tâche de Ginny ? Demanda t-il.

-Peut être. Statua Hermione, effrayée.

-Lève tes mains Malfoy. Dit Bill.

Drago regarda vers Hermione,et ensuite vers Bill, et ensuite leva ses mains. Bill déposa sa fille criante dans les bras de Drago. Drago maintint la fillette en l'air, loin de son corps, comme si elle était une vermine empoisonnée ou dans le genre.

-Après son bain, mettez là à la sieste. Dit Bill. Il traversa le couloir, riant tout du long.

-Prends là ! Dit Drago, la maintenant en l'air et en direction d'Hermione.

-Pourquoi moi ? Demanda Hermione en retour.

Tenant toujours la fillette hurlante devant lui, il dit :

-Parce que tu es la femme. Tu tiens l'enfant.

-Tu es un homme des cavernes. Dit Hermione, s'éloignant.

Drago fit deux pas pour se rapprocher et dit :

-Prends la, elle est sale, et elle sent mauvais.

Hermione se cacha derrière la porte.

-Je ne suis pas bonne avec les enfants.

-Tu penses que je le suis ? Demanda t-il.

-Tu es plus près en intelligence, et tu es aussi mature qu'eux. Dit Hermione, complètement derrière la porte.

Il poussa la porte hors d'elle avec son pied et demanda :

-Prends cette fichu enfant !

-Tu la gardes. Pourquoi devrions nous être tous les deux sales, de toute façon tu es plus près en âge. Plaida Hermione.

-Ca n'a pas de sens !Prends la s'il te plait. Se plaignit presque Drago. Le bébé cria plus fort.

-Sérieusement, Malfoy, tu la tiens. Je vais préparer l'eau du bain. Raisonna Hemrione. Elle courut en dehors de la chambre, vers la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Drago se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et cogna la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre avec son pied, puisque ses mains étaient occupées.

-Granger, enlève cette enfant de moi ! Sérieusement, ça crie, c'est sale, et je pense que ça m'a fait dessus !

Hermione ouvrit la porte, et dit :

-Je pense qu'elle a deux ans. Elle va surement au pot toute seule, donc elle n'a probablement pas…. Oh, Dieu, je pense que tu as raison. Elle sent vraiment mauvais ! Hermione recula, ses mains devant elle.

-Prends cet enfant, maintenant! Cria Drago. Le bébé cria encore plus fort.

-Drago, tu l'effraies. Dit Hermione, maintenant riant. Tu m'effraies également.

-Et bien, elle m'effraie. Dit Drago en retour. Hermione arrêta l'eau de couler, et la testa. C'était trop chaud. Elle tourna le robinet d'eau froide pendant un moment.

Bientôt Victoire arrêta de crier, parce que Malfoy, qui l'avait toujours dans ses mains bien devant lui, la balançait de droite à gauche, comme la pendule d'une horloge. Hermione releva la tête quand elle obtenu finalement l'eau à la bonne température, et dit :

-Ca semble fonctionner. Elle aime ça. Hermione regarda le bébé et dit :

-Tic tac, Victoire est une horloge, une horloge vraiment, vraiment sale ! Le bébé sourit. Hermione sourit. Drago blanchit.

-Prends-la s'il te plait. Dit Drago.

Hermione prit le bébé, et s'assit sur le sol. Drago alla vers la porte ouverte de la salle de bain, et resta sur le bas de la porte.

-Pourquoi es tu si loin là bas tout seul ? Demanda Hermione, enlevant les chaussettes et les chaussures de l'enfant.

-J'aurais peut être besoin de faire un départ précipité. Dit-il. Je veux être près de la porte, quand tu enlèveras son petit pantalon d'elle, juste au cas où.

En fait cela inquiéta Hermione également. Puisque son petit short et sa culotte était tout ce qui restaient, Hermione mit le bébé sur son dos, sur le tapis de la salle de bain, et commença à déshabiller le reste des vêtements. Drago se boucha le nez. Hermione fixa le bébé et dit :

-Oh, DIEU !

Drago s'enfuit de la pièce en criant.

-Beurk ! C'est dégoutant ! Bonjour les manières!

-Drago revient ici, et aide moi ! Cria Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Il cria du couloir, ses mains en l'air.

Hermione était sur le point de pleurer.

-Je ne sais pas non plus ! Elle enveloppa la culotte et le short sales dans le tapis, et le posa dans un coin. Elle prit un gant de toilette et la nettoya. Elle vomit presque deux fois. Finalement elle regarda vers la porte et dit :

-Malfoy, la voie est claire, reviens.

Il approcha à petit pas son visage vers la porte.

-As-tu eu tout le caca ?

Hermione rit.

-Oui, j'ai eu tout le caca ! Elle mit le bébé dans la baignoire, s'agenouilla sur le côté, et avec un chiffon propre, commença à la laver, pendant qu'elle éclaboussait partout. Drago vint et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. Hermione rinça les cheveux blonds du bébé, et mit un peu de shampoing sur sa tête. Elle lava ses cheveux. Elle prit une coupe et commença à rincer les cheveux.

Drago était émerveillé. Ses yeux ne quittaient jamais Hermione une seule fois. Il dit :

-Tu as dit que tu ne savais pas comment faire ça.

-Et bien, je ne l'ai jamais fais avant. Dit-elle. Mais c'est assez facile. Après tout, je sais comment prendre un bain, donc j'imagine que je sais en donner un.

-Tu devras m'en donner un, un de ces jours, et je te donnerais une note sincère sur tes compétences. La taquina t-il avec un sourire. Elle leva le regard vers lui et sourit également.

Elle retourna pour éclabousser le bébé. Drago pensa qu'Hermione était si belle. Il se pencha et embrassa le haut de sa tête. Ensuite il embrassa le haut de la tête du bébé.

-Ce n'était pas si difficile. Dit Drago.

-Tu n'as rien fait. Statua Hermione.

-Je l'ai tenue. Pointa Drago.

-Et bien, prend une serviette propre, et tu peux la tenir une nouvelle fois. Dit Hermione. Drago se leva et prit un grosse serviette duveteuse dans le placard. Il la tint en l'air, et Hermione déposa le bébé mouillé dans ses bras. Il l'enroula dedans et suivit Hermione dans l'autre pièce. Hermione dit :

-Bill a laissé des vêtements propres pour elle. Allons l'habiller.

Hermione finit de la sécher, et elle s'assit avec le bébé sur les genoux. Elle batailla pour l'habiller.

-Je ne peux pas mettre ses bras dans les manches. Dit Hermione.

-N'as-tu jamais habillé tes poupées ? Rit Drago.

-Sure, mais elles ne bougeaient pas, et si j'avais des difficultés à mettre leur bras dans les manches, je pouvais juste leur arracher le bras, et ensuite les rattacher. Dit Hermione.

-Je ne recommanderai pas ça avec elle. Ricana t-il.

-Ah, Ah ! Répondit-elle.

Elle l'habilla finalement, sans chaussure ni chaussette.

-Drago, met ses chaussettes. Au moins fais quelque chose d'utile.

Drago s'assit sur le sol, devant les jambes d'Hermione, et leva les bras pendant qu'Hermione tenait le bébé sur ses genoux, brossant les cheveux du bébé. Il prit son petit pied, et mit une des chaussettes. Il commença à mettre la deuxième, mais au lieu de ça, il sentit les pieds du bébé et dit :

-Beurk, ça pu !

Victoire rit. Et Hermione aussi. Drago chatouilla son pied et ensuite mit la dernière chaussette. Hermione se leva et dit :

-Va lui trouver un livre, nous pourrons le lui lire. Hermione retomba sur le petit lit, avec le bébé à ses côtés. Drago revint dans la pièce, et remit le livre à Hermione. Hermione regarda la couverture du livre et dit :

-Les créatures magiques et comment les tuer ?

-Je ne pouvais pas trouver autre chose. Dit-il.

-Va dans la chambre de Ginny. Il y a une étagère entière de livre pour enfant là-dessus, sérieusement. Lui dit Hermione. Elle jeta le livre sur le sol.

Drago revint avec le livre de contes de fée. Hermione était sur le côté, pendant que le bébé était sur son dos, et elle commença à lire. Drago se tint au pied du lit, et regarda. Finalement, il dit :

-Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Hermione continua de lire, mais hocha la tête. Drago rampa sur le lit, derrière Hermione, et mis ses bras autour d'elle. Il posa sa joue à côté de la sienne. Ce ne fut pas trop long pour que le bébé s'endorme. Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule, et Drago avait les yeux fermés également.

Hermione posa le livre par terre et s'assit. Elle rampa sur le lit, faisant attention à ne pas déranger le bébé. Elle se pencha sur Malfoy et dit :

-Drago ?

Il ouvrit ses yeux.

-Je ne dormais pas. Je profitais juste du moment. Ce fut l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie.

Hermione posa sa main sur sa joue, et se pencha en avant pour embrasser sa bouche tendrement.

-Même la partie du caca ? Demanda t-elle, pendant qu'elle se redressa. Drago se leva à côté d'elle.

-Et bien, je pourrais vivre sans cette partie, mais à quoi t'attendais tu, l'enfant, même si elle est à moitié de Fleur, est toujours à moitié Weasley aussi.

Drago regarda par-dessus le lit, pendant qu'Hermione arrangeait les couvertures sur les jambes du bébé.

Elle mit un oreiller de chaque côté d'elle, et ensuite prit la main de Drago, traversa la pièce et ferma la porte, pour qu'il ne reste qu'un peu de jour.

Au moment où ils furent dans le couloir, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et plaça sa joue à côté de la sienne.

-Tu feras un merveilleux père.

-Es tu en train de me dire quelque chose, parce qu'honnêtement, n'est ce pas un peu tôt pour être enceinte déjà ? Plaisanta t-il.

-Je veux dire, un jour. Dit-elle. Elle laissa sa tête sur son épaule. Il carressa ses cheveux.

-Tu es si naturelle. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi une nouvelle fois, juste voyant comment tu es douce et naturel avec le bébé. Loua Drago. J'aurais juste à te garder pied nu et enceinte.

-Homme des cavernes. Dit Hermione le frappant sur le bras.

-Femme des cavernes. Rit Drago en retour.

-Le devant de ma robe est toujours trempé. Prend ta baguette et sèche la moi, s'il te plait. Dit Hermione.

-J'ai une meilleur idée. Dit Drago, la menant dans la vieille chambre de Ginny.

Hermione était curieuse, excitée, et légèrement fatiguée en même temps. Elle le suivit dans la chambre de Ginny, et le regarda fermer la porte.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 –

Hermione était curieuse. Qu'est ce qu'il allait proposer, et pourquoi elle le suivait aveuglément?

Sérieusement, le pire (meilleur) chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'enlever sa robe, la sécher d'une manière et peut être que ça pourrait être intéressant.

Elle l'observa précautionneusement pendant qu'elle traversait le bas de porte, et regarda d'un air las pendant qu'il ferma la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu proposes, Malfoy ? Demanda t-elle.

-Je vais sécher ta robe. Dit-il, ses sourcils montant et descendant rapidement.

-Avec ta baguette ?

-Non. Dit-il, prenant ses bras, et frottant ses mains de haut en bas. Il la poussa plus près de lui au milieu de la pièce.

-Avec ma baguette ?

-Granger, Granger, Granger, aucune magie ne sera utilisée du tout. Dit-il. Il mit sa main sur le devant de sa robe, directement sous la rondeur de ses seins. Oui, toujours un peu trempé.

-Malfoy ?

-Oui ?

-Je n'enlèverais pas ma robe. Dit-elle.

-Dieu, tu es effrontée. Je ne m'attendrais jamais à ce que tu fasses ça. Dit-il, tombant sur ses genoux.

-MALFOY ! Dit-elle séchement. Elle regarda vers la porte fermée. L'avait-il fermé à clé? Bien, il l'avait fait.

-GRANGER! Imita t-il. Il mit ses mains sur ses fesses, la rapprochant. Il regarda autour de son corps rapidement pour voir s'il avait fermé la porte à clé. Il l'avait fait.

Il la rapprocha plus près, et il commença à soufflé gentiment sur le tissu de la robe. De sa position sur le sol, sus ses genoux, son visage au même niveau que l'endroit mouillé. Hermione baissa le regard sur lui, voyant seulement le haut de sa magnifique tête blonde.

-Est-ce que tu as l'intention de souffler jusqu'à ce que ça sèche ? Demanda t-elle sarcastique. A l'intérieur, ses organes étaient comme de la gélatine, ses jambes comme du coton.

Il continua de souffler sur la robe de coton rose, la ramenant plus près encore. Sa main droite resta sur sa hanche, sa main gauche alla derrière son mollet droit, et il bougeait de haut en bas.

-Drago ? Demanda t-elle, haletante.

-Oui ? Demanda t-il, doucement. Il arrêta de souffler pendant un moment pour lever le regard vers elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il.

-Je veux dire, pourquoi est ce que tu me fais ça? Demanda t-elle si doucement, qu'il ne pouvait presque pas entendre. Il se leva. Il la regarda intensément, et elle n'était pas sure comment interpréter son regard furieux. Elle demanda de nouveau :

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu es en train de me faire ?

-Hermione. Dit-il lentement, une main sur son cou, l'autre sur son dos. Est ce que tu veux savoir le pourquoi ou le quoi? Une question à la fois.

-Ne me traite pas avec condescendance. Dit-elle. Elle semblait triste.

-Je ne rêverais jamais de faire ça. Dit-il sincérement. Il se pencha vers elle et mordilla son cou. Des petits baisers, de haut en bas, directement sur son pouls.

Hermione voulait fondre. Elle le fit presque. Avant qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il se passait, il l'a prit dans ses bras, et la plaça sur le lit. Il se pencha sur elle, sa main sur son estomac, son autre main sous sa tête. Il se pencha en avant une nouvelle fois, et embrassa sa poitrine exposée, au dessus de l'ouverture de la robe. Il leva sa tête, et souffla une nouvelle fois sur la robe.

Elle mit une main sur ses yeux et dit :

-Ca va prendre un temps pas possible pour sécher la robe de cette manière.

Il rit. Il pensa qu'elle était adorable quand elle était sexuellement frustrée.

-Peut être que je me contrefiche de sécher ta robe. Qu'est ce tu dirais de ça, Mlle Granger ?

-Je dirais que je te crois. Murmura t-elle, bougeant sa main de ses yeux. Elle la mit dans ses cheveux. Son visage si proche du sien. Il pouvait aussi bien l'embrasser. Sa bouche joua avec la sienne, tirant, retirant, sombrant de plus en plus profond dans l'abondance de ses lèvres.

Hermione mit ses mains sur ses épaules, et le repoussa.

-C'est assez pour l'instant. Dit-elle. Ses yeux semblaient troubles. Il la regarda menaçant.

-Pourquoi est ce assez ? Ce n'est pas assez pour moi. Il se pencha pour un autre baiser. Elle le repoussa avant que ses lèvres puissent aller chercher les siennes une nouvelle fois.

-Drago,c'est presque le déjeuner, un dimanche, et nous sommes au terrier. Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? S'il te plait.

Elle marquait un point.

-Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-il pour confirmer. Tu n'es pas frigide, ou répulsée ? Tu n'as pas changé d'avis à propos de moi ? Tu veux seulement arrêter parce que c'est presque le déjeuner, qu'on est dimanche et au terrier? Demanda t-il.

Elle s'assit et il fit la même chose.

-Ne pose pas de question stupide. Le condamna t-elle. Elle mit son pied sur le sol, se dirigea vers ses vêtements sales d'hier, qui étaient plier en une pile nette sur le sol, récupéra sa baguette, et sécha ses vêtements.

Elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie et il bondit du lit, la rattrapant à la porte. Il souriait. Il mit sa main de nouveau sur sa robe et dit :

-Et bien, ton moyen était bien plus rapide.

-Drago ! Dit-elle.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il.

-Tu me troubles. Se plagnit-elle. Elle retourna vers le lit pour s'asseoir. C'est si different et étrange et tu es si tendre et doux et qu'est ce tout ça signifie?

-Ca ne veut rien dire ou alors ça veut tout dire. Répondit-il de façon énigmatique.

-Ne soit pas bête. C'est un tas de foutaises. Est-ce que tu penses réellement que tu m'aimes ? Demanda t-elle. Il vint et s'assit à côté d'elle, prenant sa main.

-Je ne pense pas que je le suis, je sais que je le suis. Dit-il, maintenant soudainement aussi sérieux qu'elle l'était. Ce n'est pas de la rigolade, et je ne fais pas que m'amuser. C'est

Authentique. Pourquoi doutes-tu que ce soit vrai?

-Donc, sérieusement. Commença t-elle. Quand cette journée sera finie, tu veux dire que tu continuras à me voir ?

Drago prit une grande respiration et ensuite dit :

-Je pensais que nous avions déjà parlé de ce sujet à mort et enteré. Oui, Hermione, je veux continuer à te voir, demain, et le jour d'après, et le jour d'après d'après, et celui après ça, et ainsi de suite, et ainsi de suite, etcetera, etcetera, à l'infinie.

Elle sourit. C'était ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Elle se leva, sa main toujours dans la sienne et dit :

-Allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire d'autre pour aider avec le déjeuner. Elle commença à le pousser en avant, mais il resta sur le lit.

-Hermione, répond à une question, avant que nous descendions, s'il te plait. Demanda t-il, soudainement pensif.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle, se tournant face à lui, sa main toujours maintenu fermement dans la sienne.

-Si je te demandais de m'épouser, là maintenant, et ici, et je le pense sincèrement, qu'est ce que tu dirais ? Demanda t-il.

-Es tu en train de me demander, là ici et maintenant ? Dit-elle, plus pensive qu'elle l'était avant.

-Je pourrais. Clama t-il. De plus, et si je te demandais, là ici et maintenant, de m'épouser, et que je dis que je voudrais le faire aussi vite que possible, disons à treize heures. Vingt quatre heures après le début de notre relation. Qu'est ce que tu dirais de ça ?

-Ca serait impossible ! Rit-elle. Elle prit son poignet, pour regarder sa montre. Il est onze heures trente trois ! Nous ne pourrons pas être mariés en une heure et demie. C'est dimanche, alors nous ne pourrions même pas avoir la licence de mariage, depuis que la plupart du ministère est fermé aujourd'hui, et nous ne trouverions pas un officié dans un temps aussi court, ou une bague, ou une robe, ou autre chose. Tu es fou !

-Ce n'est pas la question, et ça n'est pas ton problème. Répond juste à ma question, oui ou non. Diras tu oui si je te le demandais, ou pas ? Il se leva soudainement, la regarda anxieusement, et tira sur ses deux bras. Allez Granger, fais acte de foi ici, et montre moi ton courage de gryffondor !OUI OU NON ?

-OUI ! Laissa t-elle échapper.

-OUI? Questionna t-il.

-OUI! DIt-elle, riant et tremblant en même temps. MA REPONSE EST OUI !

-Alors, laisse-moi faire le reste ! Dit-il. Il courut en bas des escaliers. Elle vint pour rester en haut des marches, et elle savait à peine quoi penser ou faire. Elle allait courir après lui, quand il revint en courant, l'embrassa sagement sur les lèvres, et dit :

-Je serais de retour bientôt ! Tu préviens les Weasley de garder le déjeuner, ça pourra servir pour notre réception !

Elle resta sur le haut des marches pendant un très long moment après qu'il soit parti. Harry Potter vint en bondissant dans les escaliers et dit :

-Où est ce que va Malfoy dans une telle précipitation bon dieu ? Il a hurlé quelque chose à propos d'un mariage.

-Nous allons nous marier. Dit Hermione calmement.

-Non, tu ne vas pas te marier. Dit Harry souriant. Vous n'êtes même pas sortis vraiment ensemble encore ?

-Non, nous allons le faire. Corrigea t-elle.

-Ok, bien, quand est ce cet heureux évènement ? Demanda Harry sarcastiquement, s'appuyant contre le mur, levant sa main pour caresser sa joue.

-A treize heures. Dit-elle contente de soi.

-Ouais, bien sur. Rit Harry. A treize heures aujourd'hui? C'est marrant.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu penses que c'est marrant ? Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle le poussa et passa à côté de lui et commença à descendre les escaliers. Il courut après elle.

-Tu ne vas pas te marier ! Implora Harry.

-Qui va se marier? Demanda Ginny, marchant dans la cuisine pendant qu'Harry et Hermione descendait les marches.

-Malfoy et moi. Dit-elle calmement, debout au centre de la cuisine.

Ginny rit une fois et dit :

-Oh et dit moi, quand est ce qu'a lieu cet évènement ? Elle pensa que c'était une blague aussi. Elle pensait encore l'un de leur truc sur leur « rendez vous ».

Harry dépassa Hermione et dit à sa femme :

-A treize heures, aujourd'hui ! A peu près dans une heure à partir de maintenant !

-NON ! Siffla Ginny. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et répéta :

-NON ! Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione et la secoua durement.

-Nous apprécions de vous voir tous les deux vous pavaner ici ces deux derniers jours, et personne n'est plus heureuse que tu ne l'es, que je suis, mais tu ne peux pas te marier à un homme que tu connais à peine ! Spécialement Drago Malfoy !

Pendant que Ginny secouait son amie, tout les autres Weasley entraient lentement dans la cuisine, pour voir la raison des cris.

Tout le monde commença à lui crier dessus, des choses du genre : « Est-ce à cause de Ron ? » et « Soit rationnelle » Quelqu'un dit même : « Il n'est pas assez bien pour toi » Hermione regarda sa pseudo famille, secoua sa tête et pendant que des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux, elle s'enfuie par la porte de derrière, et continua de courir.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 –

Hermione ne s'arrêta pas de courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une pointe de côté, et qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir où elle était, car elle était si loin du terrier. Elle s'assit sur le sol, serra ses genoux contre son corps et commença à pleurer.

Ils avaient raison. Ils avaient tous raison. Elle ne pouvait pas épouser un homme avec qui elle n'était même pas sorti. Ce n'était même pas elle. Elle avait juste réagit au fait que Ron venait juste de se marier. C'était trop rapide, et bien trop tôt.

Néanmoins pourquoi ça semblait si bon ?

Elle savait ce qu'il y avait dans son cœur. Elle savait qu'elle aimait Drago. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait le voir ? Pourquoi était-ce important ce que les autres pensaient ?

Ginny avait même eu le toupet de dire « qu'ils se pavanaient » pendant les deux jours passés. Etait-ce tous ce qu'ils pensaient ? Tout le monde l'amadouait juste. Personne n'était vraiment supportive. Ca faisait mal. Ca la piqua au vif. Ca lui faisait plus mal que lorsque Ron l'avait quitté.

Alors et si elle n'était pas sorti avec Drago pendant des années ? Elle était sortit avec Ron pendant des années et où ça l'avait menée ? Tout ce qui importait c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Hermione n'avait jamais été une personne égoiste. Elle avait toujours agit au profit des autres. Pour une fois, dans sa vie; elle voulait faire quelque chose pour elle. Elle voulait épouser Drago Malfoy. Fin de l'histoire.

Elle se leva et commença à avancer. Peut être qu'elle devrait juste rentrer à la maison. Si seulement elle avait sa baguette, elle pourrait juste transplanner. C'est ce qu'elle voulait faire. Juste disparaître et ne jamais revenir ici. Cet endroit était l'endroit le plus important pour elle, à l'extérieur de sa propre maison et de poudlard. Elle y avait certain de ses meilleurs moments de sa vie au terrier, et ça incluait les dernières vingt quatre heures. Elle allait revenir et leur faire face tous. Ils méritaient ça.

Drago avait été absent seulement vingt minutes. Il pouvait travailler vite quand il le voulait. Il avait un ami qui travaillait au bureau des registres du ministère. Ils travaillèrent vite pour obtenir la license. Il connaissait une autre personne qui était licencié pour exécuter les mariages. Il avait contacté cet homme et lui avait dit qu'il le rencontrerait au terrier à treize heures. Il envoya un hibou aux parents d'Hermione, disant simplement qu'il était un ami d'Hermione, et qu'il enverrait quelqu'un pour les prendre à treize heures, pour les emmener au terrier, car leur fille allait se marier. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour les bagues, ou la robe. Surement, aucun de cela n'importait. Il se dirigea dans la maison, s'attendant à une célébration, et au lieu, il vit chaque habitant de la maison assit autour de la table de la cuisine, la tête penchée en avant, des froncements de sourcils sur leur visage, les mains joints devant eux. Il fit un rapide examen et dit :

-Où est Hermione ?

Harry se leva et dit :

-Nous ne savons pas. Elle s'est enfuie. Malfoy, tu ne peux pas être sérieux à propos de ce mariage !

-Bon sang, que lui avez-vous dit ? Demanda t-il.

Ginny se leva.

-Nous sommes ses amis, Malfoy ! Nous voulions juste lui remettre les idées en place. Elle a été sur cette petite comédie de l'amour pendant les dernières vingt quatre heures, mais nous voulions qu'elle fasse face à la réalité. Tout ceci n'est pas réel.

Drago regarda furieusement Harry et demanda :

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

-Nous lui avons dit la vérité ! Elle devait faire face à la vérité, Malfoy. Expliqua Harry. Ce n'est pas un amour réel ! Tu ne tombes pas amoureux de quelqu'un en un jour! Cela va seulement lui briser le cœur encore plus et de la peine dans le long terme.

-Comment oses tu ! Cracha Drago Comment osez vous tous ! Vous proclamez que vous l'aimez, et souhaiter rien d'autre que le meilleur pour elle, mais quand le meilleur arrive, vous la jetez en pâture. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que vous pensez ou dites ! Je l'aime et je veux la rendre heureuse ! Je veux l'épouser. Je pensais que l'on pouvait le faire ici, parmi ses amis, sa famille, mais j'imagine que non. Ca va se faire, que vous le vouliez ou non. Soit vous pouvez la soutenir, ou alors vous pouvez la perdre. Votre choix.

Il courut à travers la porte de derrière et regarda autour de lui. Il hurla :

-HERMIONE !

Il commença à courir. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était, ou comment la trouver, il savait seulement qu'il devait la trouver.

Hermione était sur le chemin du retour vers le terrier, au moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle était en fait légèrement perdue, pendant qu'elle avait courut bon gré mal gré dans toute les directions. Elle entendit Drago hurler son prénom. Elle courut vers le son de sa voix.

Elle était dans un endroit dense et boisé, et elle s'arrêta à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Drago commença à marcher dans les bois, et il la vit.

-Hermione ? Demanda t-il. Il accourut vers elle. Il vit qu'elle avait les joues mouillées de larmes. Il n'osa pas la toucher. Au lieu, il dit :

-Avant que tu dises ou fasses quelque chose, sais seulement une chose. Je t'aime.

Elle commença à pleurer une nouvelle fois, se précipita dans ses bras.

-Ils ont tous raison, tu sais.

Il la repoussa légèrement de lui, pour la regarder.

-Non, pas du tout. Ils n'ont pas raison. Nous avons raison. Ce que nous ressentons est vrai. Est ce que tu veux m'épouser?

-Oui. Dit-elle, car elle le voulait, et elle ne mentait pas.

-Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser parce que tu m'aimes, ou parce que tu veux te marier ? Demanda t-il à nouveau.

-Je veux t'épouser parce que je t'aime. Dit-elle doucement. Elle mit sa joue à côté de son torse. Il caressa son dos. Sa peau était si chaude et douce sous son touché.

-Je veux me marier avec toi parce que je t'aime aussi. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête.

-La licence de mariage, l'officier, aussi bien que tes parents sont sur leur chemin. Est-ce que nous le faisons ici, ou bien ailleurs ?

-Peut être que nous devrions le faire autre part. Dit-elle simplement. Si les Weasley et Harry ne donnaient pas leur soutien pour ça, il n'y avait aucune raison de les inclure. Elle comprenait leur réservation, elle les avait aussi, mais elle savait aussi ce qu'elle voulait au plus profond de son corps. L'homme devant elle était son futur. Il était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle savait qu'elle voulait l'épouser le moment où elle était sortit de la chapelle hier après midi, et l'avait vu l'attendre. Elle avait ressenti ça tout le long de la journée d'hier, bien avant qu'il l'embrasse la première fois, bien avant qu'il proclame son amour, bien avant qu'ils partagent leur passion. La vérité était que c'était réel pour elle, et à la fin, c'était tout ce qui importait ?

Il prit ses doigts, et les embrassa légèrement.

-Allons au moins leur dire au revoir. Dit-il.

Il prit son bras, le passa sous le sien, et se dirigea avec elle droit vers la maison. Quand ils atteignirent le jardin de derrière, la tente du mariage de Ron et Pansy, celle qui était là pendant la cérémonie hier, était en place. Les chaises étaient installées, avec une aile improvisée entre elles. Hermione vit sa mère et son père se tenant là, souriant en fait, comme tous les Weasley. Elle ne put contenir sa joie, ou ses larmes. Elle commença à pleurer.

Harry courut vers elle et dit :

-Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je t'aime juste beaucoup et je voulais que tu fasses la bonne chose, mais tu sais quoi, c'est la bonne chose. Il te rendra heureuse. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Il embrassa sa joue.

Elle se tourna vers Drago et dit :

-Pas de retour en arrière, Malfoy. Si tu es sure, nous le ferons aussi fou que ça paraisse. Dis moi, es tu sure ?

-Je suis sure. Comme ça, Olivier le stupide ne pourra pas te demander de sortir avec lui une nouvelle fois, aussi. Tu vois, j'ai couvert toutes mes bases. Il sourit en retour.

-Donnez nous un moment, tout le monde. Dit-elle. Elle prit la main de Drago et le conduisit loin de la foule. Elle pressa sa main et demanda :

-Et à propos de tes parents ?

-Nous leur dirons quand le moment sera venu. Ils vont ruinés tout. Je ne veux rien qui puisse tout gâcher pour nous. Dit-il honnêtement. De plus, ils voudront certainement venir ici et gérer le spectacle entier. Il essaya de sourire, pour la rassurer.

-Ok, M alfoy, mais si ça finis que ça ne marche pas, et que nous finissons par nous haïr, je te botterais les fesses. Dit-elle, pointant son doigt vers lui. Il prit son doigt qui lui était présenté devant son visage, et le mit dans sa bouche, le mordant fortement.

-Aille, espèce d'andouille. Grimaça t-elle.

-Leçon numéro un, c'est mal poli de pointer du doigt. Dit-il, la menant vers la foule.

Elle les arrêta, en refusant de marcher plus loin. Hermione dit :

-Leçon numéro deux, c'est mal poli de mordre sa future promise.

Il se pencha en avant et murmura :

-Pas de bol, j'ai prévu de beaucoup mordre ma future cette nuit.

Elle lui donna un regard caché et dit :

-Je pourrais mordre en retour.

-J'espère bien. Répondit-il. Il traça avec son doigt en bas de son visage, à travers sa bouche, et elle donna en effet un petit mordillage.

-Sortons les dix leçons pour un mariage long et sain, Hermione. Dit Drago, son doigt retiré sans dommage de sa bouge. J'ai toujours raison, leçon numéro trois.

-Oh vraiment ? Elle rit presque. Je ne suis pas sure que j'adhère à celle là. Leçon numéro quatre ne débite pas de leçon à moins que tu sois cent pour cent sure qu'elles soient fondées par les faits.

-Ok. Pensa t-il. Il se pencha vers elle et dit :

-J'ai juste pensé à la leçon numéro cinq. Leçon numéro cinq est qu'Hermione a toujours raison, ce qui atténue la leçon numéro trois, mais voilà. Je pense que si je souscris à cette petite leçon, ma vie sera moins compliquée.

-Comme c'est vrai. Dit-elle. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et ensuite elle se leva et embrassa ses lèvres tendrement.

-J'ai la numéro six. Est-ce que tu veux savoir ce que c'est ?

-Peut être. Dit-il, amenant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Leçon six est que Drago est la personne la plus gentille et drôle que j'ai jamais rencontré, et je lui ferais toujours confiance et je l'aimerais toujours, pour tous les jours de ma vie. Hermione posa sa joue à côté de la sienne. Elle finit par murmurer la fin dans son oreille. Et je l'aime, peu importe ce que la foule pense.

-Leçon sept. Dit-il avec son visage à côté d'elle. Ne laisse pas les connards te descendre.

Hermione dit :

-Celle là je serais toujours d'accord avec. Leçon numéro huit est que souffler sur une robe d'été ne la séchera jamais.

Il lui fit une grimace et dit :

-Et bien, leçon neuf est fais-moi confiance quand je dis qu'un enfant a un pantalon plein de caca.

-Comme c'est éloquent, et comme c'est vrai. Dit-elle. Donc j'imagine que je dois venir avec la dernière leçon, n'est ce pas Drago ?

-Si tu le dois, je ne peux pas attendre d'entendre ce que tu as à dire. Dit-il. Bien que, garde à l'esprit, je me réserve le droit de véto pour toute leçon auquelle je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Bien sur, de plus, ma dernière leçon est, Hermione a toujours raison. Dit-elle.

-Attend ! C'était la leçon numéro cinq. Dit-il. Tu as gâché une leçon entière.

-J'ai pensé que ça avait besoin d'être redit. Dit-elle. Hermione était en train de mordre sa lèvre inférieure et il vint et mordilla gentiment, la prenant entre ses dents. Il l'embrassa ensuite longtemps.

-Mordre, tu te rappelles ? Lui rappela t'il. Il amena les bras d'Hermione autour de sa taille, et mit sa bouche sur la sienne, où il joua avec ses lèvres gentiment avant de l'embrasser finalement. Il se retournèrent et quand ils atteignirent presque les autres, il ajouta :

-Oh, j'ai oublié quelque chose. Attends là ! Il courut à l'intérieur de la maison. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ?


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 –

Hermione se tenait anxieusement à l'extérieur de la maison, attendant son fiancé. Ah ! Elle fit un sourire plus large qu'un chat quand elle pensait à ce terme, « Son fiancé » Elle avait toujours voulut avoir un fiancé, et là elle allait en avoir un que pour une heure. En quoi était-ce marrant ? Tout allait trop vite, leur rendez vous, leur amour, leur fiançaille, et maintenant leur mariage. Elle ne pouvait pas profiter de tout ceci. Elle pensa pendant un petit moment, devaient-ils se marier maintenant, ou devait-il attendre ? Ne serait-il pas romantique s'il annonçait leur fiançaille à tout le monde, et ensuite se marier, disons, dans un an à partir d'aujourd'hui ?

Non, non, non. Elle n'allait pas douter maintenant. Elle ne devrait pas une seconde douter elle-même. Elle devrait faire ce que ses instincts lui disent de faire, et juste se marier. Après tout, c'est d'être la femme de quelqu'un qui est important, pas les fiançailles, ou le mariage. Ces choses étaient pour les autres personnes.

Hermione souhaita qu'il revienne dehors, avant qu'elle poursuive à fond sur le sujet. Elle se pencha au niveau de la taille, et prit une grande respiration. Quand elle se redressa, il était juste là devant elle.

-Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? Demanda t-il. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Drago ! Fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

Il était confus. Qu'est ce qui avait pu causer cette réaction ? Il était parti cinq minutes, montre en main. Il donna une petite tape sur son dos et dit :

-Veux tu savoir où je suis allé ?

Elle se retira de ses bras et interrogea :

-Sure, Où est ce que tu es allé ?

-Je ne peux pas te dire. C'est une surprise. Sourit-il.

Hermione frappa son bras :

-Tu m'énerves.

-Tu apprendras à vivre avec la déception. S'amusa t-il.

-Est-ce ce que le mariage représente pour toi, Une grosse déception ? Demanda t-elle avec le sourire.

-J'en doute fortement. Dit-il avec humeur.

Harry rejoignit le couple et dit :

-Il reste quarante cinq minutes avant treize heures. Si vous voulez vous marier à treize heures, nous avons besoin de savoir quoi d'autre vous avez besoin d'être fait.

-Rien, Potter. J'ai tout de prévu. Dit Drago. Laisse moi seul avec ma future femme, pendant quelques minutes de plus.

Drago prit la main d'Hermione et la conduisit devant la maison. Il l'assit sur les premières marches.

-Je veux vraiment te montrer ce que je suis allé chercher. Dit-il. Il mit sa main dans sa poche, et en sortit une bague. C'était une alliance incrustée d'or platine, gravée avec un motif complexe.

-Maintenant, ne panique pas, mais je l'ai acheté il y a un moment, pour personne, compris. J'étais dans un vieux magasin moldue, je l'ai vu, et j'ai pensé qu'elle était jolie, et j'ai su qu'un jour je voudrais qu'elle soit pour ma femme. Que ça serait toi très bientôt. J'allais attendre et t'en faire la surprise durant la cérémonie, mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais penser que ça te donnerait la chair de poule que j'ai déjà une bague, alors je voulais m'expliquer.

-C'est un peu effrayant. Dit-elle, poussant son épaule contre la sienne. Je n'ai pas de bague pour toi. Elle leva la main et pris la petite bague de sa main

-Oh, je ne voudrais pas porter une bague, sinon les autres femmes penseront que je suis marié si je le fais. Dit-il sérieusement.

Elle l'observa pendant un moment et dit :

-Tu a intérêt à ce que se soit une plaisanterie. Je veux que les gens sachent que tu es marié, spécialement les femmes.

-Bien, alors, je porterais une bague. Il trifouilla dans sa poche, et en sortit une autre, qui était plus large, mais à part la taille, était la réplique exacte de la première. Une paire assortie.

-Juste comme nous. Dit-elle.

-Exactement, nous sommes une paire assortie, non un couple inattendu. Dit-il.

Hermione secoua la tête et dit :

-Non, nous sommes toujours un couple inattendu, mais c'est vrai quand les gens dissent les contraires s'attirent. Au moins c'est vrai dans notre cas.

-Je suppose. Dit-il. Il prit la plus petite bague de sa main, et remit les deux bagues dans a poche.

-Maintenant, Mlle Granger, je ne veux pas revenir sur le sujet, mais je me rappelle quelle championne tu étais en transfiguration. Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux transfigurer mon costume d'hier, et ta belle petite robe, en quelque chose qui ressemble à des costumes de mariés. Quelque chose d'approprié ?

-Je pense que je peux arranger ça. Dit-elle, souriant. Elle pensa que c'était un excellent plan. Elle prit sa main et le conduisit dans la maison. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui fut attribuée en tout premier lieu. Il lissa son costume, sur le lit. C'était un joli costume gris foncé, très stylé, avec une chemise blanche en soie, et une cravate sombre. Hermione pensa pendant un moment, ensuite avec un mouvement de sa baguette, le costume gris se transforma en noir, et la chemise se transforma en une chemise de soie blanche de cérémonie, avec des manches plus larges et un col plus petit. Elle modifia la couleur de la cravate en mauve.

-Mauve ? Dit Drago.

-Quoi? J'aime le mauve. Dit-elle en retour.

-Je n'aime pas, change le en vert. Dit-il.

-Tellement cliché. Retorqua t-elle; roulant des yeux.

-Il s'avère que j'aime le vert, cela n'a rien à voir avec la maison auquel j'appartenais à l'école. Mentit-il.

-Le vert ne le fera pas. Se plaint-elle. Elle pencha la tête de l'autre côté, et changea la cravate en rouge.

-Hors de question ! Maintenant c'est tellement cliché ! Hurla t-il, pointant la cravate. Il commença à la pousser hors de la chambre. Tu sais quoi ? Je peux changer la couleur de ma propre cravate, merci. Allons-nous occuper de ta robe.

Elle mit ses bras en l'air pour l'empêcher de quitter sa chambre.

-Non, je veux faire ça bien et ça porte malheur que tu me vois dans ma robe avant le mariage, donc, laisse m'occuper de ça moi-même. Et puis, envoie-moi Ginny, car j'ai besoin de fabriquer quelque chose pour elle, puisqu'elle sera ma demoiselle d'honneur.

Drago semblait inquièt et demanda :

-Qui sera mon témoin ? Il n'y a aucune chance que se soit Potter.

-Peut être Ron reviendras de sa lune de miel plus tôt. Dit-elle avec un visage parfaitement sérieux.

-Ca n'est même pas drôle. Cracha t-il. Il frappa son bras.

-Tu frappes comme une fille. Dit-elle en se tournant pour quitter la pièce.

-Tu es une fille. Dit-il.

-En quoi est-ce une insulte ? Demanda t-elle.

-Oh, ce n'en est pas une, j'ai pensé que nous devions juste démontrer l'évidence. Dit-il comme une plaisanterie.

-Tu t'enfonces, tu sais avec cette déclaration. Rit-elle.

-Vraiment ? Agit-il avec inconscience. Maintenant, pouvons-nous nous focaliser sur moi. Demanda t-il.

Elle pensait qu'ils étaient déjà focalisés sur lui, mais elle se tint là avec ses bras croisés, avec une expression qui le suppliait de continuer. Il la regarda attentivement, et dit ensuite :

-Qui sera mon idiot de témoin ?

-Je ne sais pas Drago. Demande à Charlie. Il a été plein de conseil pendant notre cour empressée. Dit-elle

Elle se retourna pour entrer dans sa chambre et dit :

-Maintenant laisse moi toute seule, j'ai seulement un laps de temps limité, et je dois m'occuper de ma robe. N'oublie pas de m'envoyer Ginny. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre, et il l'entendit la verrouiller également.

-Je pourrais rentrer si je le voulais. Dit-il fort vers la porte. Il se retourna pour descendre les escaliers et dit :

-Il se trouve que je ne le veux pas.

-Tu ne veux pas faire quoi ? Dit une voix d'en bas les escaliers. Et bien, n'était ce pas commode ? C'était Charlie. Juste l'homme qu'il voulait voir. C'était presque trop parfait, un peu comme si c'était une histoire romantique, orchestrée par une personne inconnue, faisant tout ce qu'il faut pour que tout soit parfaitement en place avec chaque mot écrit.

-Weasley, j'ai une faveur à te demander. Dit Drago.

-Demande. Dit Charlie, s'appuyant contre le mur.

-Bien, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas très bien. Commença Drago.

-Laisse moi t'arrêter là. Dit Charlie.

Drago était inquiét, pendant que Charlie continuait :

-Je ne peux absolument pas t'épouser, Je ne suis pas comme certaine personne, je me marie pas avec quelqu'un après un jour. Rit-il à sa blague stupide.

Drago fronça les sourcils et dit :

-Peu importe. Et il descendit les escaliers. Peut être que Potter fera l'affaire.

Charlie dit :

-Malfoy, arrête toi. C'était une blague. Pose ta question, s'il te plait.

-Bien, aimerais-tu être un de nos témoins ? Hermione l'a suggéré. Dit Drago. Il pensa que s'il disait « nos témoins » et mentionnait que c'est elle qui l'avait suggéré, il serait plus réceptif.

-Génial. Fut sa réponse. Il courut en haut et dit :

-J'espère que mon costume est propre.

Ginny vint en sortant de la cuisine ensuite, et Drago pensa « wouah c'est vraiment trop facile, car j'ai besoin de lui parler ensuite » Il se tourna vers elle et dit :

-Hermione te veux en haut. Elle veut que tu sois une de ses témoins, et elle veut transfigurer ta robe.

Ginny sauta de haut en bas, excitée.

-Tu veux dire que nous serons habillés ?

-Bien, oui, petite rouquine, je sais que c'est le terrier et tout, mais c'est aussi un mariage. Dit Drago avec un faux dédain.

Sans un autre mot à Drago, Ginny courut à l'extérieur et hurla :

-Dépéchez vous, tout le monde, nous devons changer nos vêtements pour le mariage !

Bientôt, tout le monde était en train de rentrer dans la maison, tournant tout autour, jetant leurs vêtements ici et là. Mme Weasley et Mme Granger, déjà armées avec la connaissance des évènements du dernier jour par Harry, commencèrent à préparer leur nourriture

Drago frappa ses mains, regarda l'effervescence autour de lui, et dit :

-Célébrons un mariage.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 – Le mariage, Partie I –

Drago se tint au milieu de l'effervescence pendant un moment, il était impressionné. Il avait juste rencontré certaines de ces personnes hier, le reste le connaissait à peine hier, et pourtant là ils se préparaient pour son mariage. Etrange, mais d'une bonne manière. Percy se dirigea vers Drago et dit :

-N'as-tu pas un mariage dans lequel tu as besoins d'être prêt ?

Cela le ramena à la réalité, et il courut en haut dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la vieille chambre de Ginny, Hermione était en train de faire les dernières préparations de sa robe. Ginny transfigura sa robe elle-même, et était en train d'aider Hermione.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose de vieux, quelque chose de nouveau, d'emprunter et de bleue. Dit Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Hermione, un peu incertaine.

-Si, c'est nécessaire ! Maintenant, voilà quelque chose que tu peux emprunter. Ginny se dirigea vers sa commode, et ouvrit le tiroir du haut. A l'intérieur il y avait une petite boîte noir. Ginny ouvrit la boîte, et tendit à Hermione une épingle en joyau. Cela semblait vraiment vieux. Le tendant à Hermione, elle dit :

-C'était à ma grande tante Muriel. Elle m'a laissé l'emprunter quand je me suis mariée, et je ne lui ai jamais rendu. Rigola Ginny.

-C'est vraiment très joli. Dit Hermione. Elle le posa à côté de sa robe sur le lit. Elle présenta son bras et dit :

-Mon bracelet que Drago m'a donné peut être quelque chose de vieux.

-Ok , donc trouvons quelque chose de bleu et nouveau. Dit Ginny. Elle haleta et dit :

-J'ai le bleu, reste là ! Elle sortit en courant de la chambre, pendant que Drago courait aussi. Il regarda à la porte de Ginny laissée ouverte, vit Hermione se tenant devant le lit, en grande contemplation. Il frappa contre le porte. Elle se retourna rapidement. Elle courut vers la porte, la fermant jusqu'à laissant un filet d'espace.

-Tu as du voir ma robe. S'exclama t-elle.

-J'ai peut être vu, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Il pointa en direction. Comment tout se passé? Pas de reconsidération, n'est ce pas?

-Non pas de reconsidération. J'aime assez que se soit ainsi, précipité et expédié. Je réussis dans les trucs comme ça. Ca a l'air plus réel. Tu ne reconsidéres pas, n'est ce pas? Demanda t-elle.

-Jamais.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes que tes parents ne soient pas là ? Demanda t-elle.

-Jamais. Il ne disait pas la vérité.

-Ok, juste voulus vérifier. Je me demande ce que mes parents pensent. Harry à dit qu'il leur expliquerait tout. Je sais qu'ils ont confiance en mon jugement, mais ça doit sembler un peu fou pour eux. Oh et bien, peu importe. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle commença à fermer la porte. Il posa la main sur le bois lissé et l'arrêta.

-Puis-je avoir un baiser de mariage ? Demanda t-il.

-Quand l'officier nous prononcera mari et femme, tu pourras recevoir ton baiser. Dit-elle.

Elle semblait sérieuse. Il fronça les sourcils, et se vexa, et avec un mépris très exagéré, il la laissa sur le bas de la porte et traversa le couloir vers sa chambre. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la prote. Elle regarda pendant que George la dépassa en premier, et ensuite elle traversa le couloir et vint dans la chambre de Drago. Elle frappa sur la porte.

-Oui ? Dit-il, ouvrant la porte, comme si il l'attendait.

-J'ai décidé que je voulais ce baiser maintenant. Dit-elle.

-Hermione, est ce que c'est aisni que notre mariage fonctionnera ? Quand je veux quelque chose, je n'ai rien, et quand toi tu veux quelque chose, ça arrivera ? Demanda t-il.

-A peu près. Dit-elle.

-Juste voulus savoir. Il attrapa son bras et la tira dans la chambre. La tirant toujours pendant qu'il ferma la porte, il la tira fermement contre son corps, entourant ses bras autour d'elle. Sa bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne, dans un baiser puissant et demandant, qui aurait fais friser ses cheveux si la nature ne s'en était pas déjà occupé. Drago ouvrit sa douce et volontaire bouche sous la sienne, enroulant sa langue avec la sienne. Sa main droite alla vers son visage, pendant qu'il bougeait sa tête sur le côté, pour approfondir le baiser. Il commença à tirer sur ses lèvres avec sa bouche, léchant autour la rondeur des ses lèvres, avant de recommencer à plonger sa langue une nouvelle fois.

Il lâcha son visage, et sa main gauche se dirigea plus bas que sa taille, pour encadrer ses fesses, pendant que son bras droit alla sur sa jambe, pour l'amener légèrement plus haut, et la poser sur sa hanche. Bon dieu, il ne pouvait pas être assez près d'elle.

Il fit les deux pas nécessaire pour retomber sur le lit, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix mais de tomber sur lui. Elle resta sur lui, ses seins pressés fortement contre son torse. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le dos d'Hermione. Elle releva sa tête, le regarda précipitamment, et ensuite retomba dans son confort. Elle commença à embrasser son cou, ses deux mains vadrouillant sous son tee shirt. Pendant qu'elle embrassait son cou, et clavicule, il dit :

-Pourquoi tu peux toucher mon torse et je ne peux pas toucher ta poitrine ?

Il bougea sur son côté, une nouvelle fois, l'amenant avec lui. Il descendit la bretelle de sa robe d'été, aussi loin qu'il pouvait, exposant le haut des rondeurs de ses seins. Il embrassa son cou, et ensuite sa poitrine, et ensuite la montée de chacun de ses seins. Sa main resta sur l'extérieur de sa robe, son pousse bougeant légèrement d'avant en arrière vers le téton. Il embrassa son décolleté, et ensuite avec sa langue, il la lécha avec une longue caresse vers sa mâchoire. Il mordilla la peau sensible près de son oreille. Sa main resta sur un de ses seins, toujours sur le haut de sa robe, et sa jambe enfermée sous lui.

Il la regarda et dit :

-Normalement, c'est là qu'il y a un coup frappé sur la porte pour nous interrompre, alors peut être que je devrais arrêter.

-Peut être. Dit-elle essoufflée, sous lui. Il respirait bruyamment, pendant qu'il était dur ailleurs, et il pencha la tête, ne regardant plus ses yeux. Il essayait de trouver la force de la lâcher, mais il avait peur que se soit une bataille perdue. Où était ce maudit coup à la porte quand il en avait besoin ?

Il posa son front contre le sien, embrassa sa bouche une nouvelle fois, et ensuite se déroula d'elle. Il s'assit sur le côté du lit.

Elle resta sur son dos pendant un moment, incapable de voir son expression. Elle posa adroitement une main sur son dos, sous sa chemise à nouveau. Elle le sentit frissonné. Elle savait que c'était dans le bon sens, donc elle ne le mentionna pas. Elle remit sa bretelle, et s'assit à côté de lui. Ils s'assirent sur le lit, côte à côte, quand un coup vint à la porte.

-Ils sont en retard. Dit Drago. Hermione rit. Elle se leva pour ouvrir la porte. De toutes les personnes, c'était son père.

-On m'a dit que je pourrais trouver ton futur mari là dedans. Puis-je lui parler. Demanda Docteur Granger.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de choc. Elle regarda Drago, qui était maintenant debout derrière elle.

-Je ne serais pas long, juste une minute, Hermione. Dit son père. Il la poussa pratiquement de la chambre vers le couloir, et ferma la porte.

Elle se tint à l'extérieur, prête à protester, mais au lieu elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle savait que c'était le droit de son père de parler à l'homme qu'elle avait décidé d'épouser après leur cour virevoltante de vingt quatre heures. Elle parcourut la courte distance vers sa chambre, et trouva sa mère examinant sa robe.

-Magnifique, chérie. Dit sa mère.

-Merci. Dit Hermione hésitante. Elle réalisa que c'était une embuche. Son père prenant Drago, sa mère la prenant. Ok, elle pensa, laissons la contre attaque commencer.

-Ginny a dit que tu avais toujours besoin de quelque chose de nouveau et de bleu. J'ai le nouveau. Dit-elle.

Hermione était curieuse, mais aussi fatiguée, car surement sa mère avait plus à dire à propos de cet étrange mariage que ça.

Sa mère présenta un marque page. Hermione était un peu choquée. Un marque page ? Sa mère sourit, voyant l'expression perplexe sur le visage d'Hermione.

-Je sais, étrange, mais je l'ai juste acheté pour toi hier, et quand ce gentil monsieur vint nous dire qu'il allait nous amener ici, pour ton mariage. Sa mère accentua sur les deux derniers mots. Bien j'ai pensé « j'ai quelque chose de nouveau », même si je ne peux pas aider avec le mariage d'une autre façon.

-Oh maman, je suis désolée. Dit hermione jetant ses bras autour de sa mère. Je gâche ton droit d'organiser un mariage à ta seule fille.

-Dieu, Hermione, tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas ce qui est important. Statua sa mère, caressant la joue de sa fille. Ce qui est important c'est que tu sois amoureuse, et je peux te dire que tu l'es. Tu es plus heureuse après un jour avec cet homme, que tous les jours que tu étais avec Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de telle chose le jour de ton mariage. Bien que, d'abord, je dois admettre que j'ai pensé que c'était un peu trop tôt après le mariage de Ron.

Sa mère la conduisit vers le lit, et déplaça la robe sur le côté. Elle s'assit, amenant Hermione à côté d'elle. Hermione tripota le marque-page pendant un moment, avant de regarder sa mère.

-Tu sais que j'ai rencontré ton père pour la première fois à une fête du nouvel an. Nous étions tous les deux avec deux personnes différentes, et nous nous n'étions jamais vu. Il était l'un des plus beaux hommes que j'avais jamais vu. J'ai dit à ma meilleure amie la nuit de cette fête que j'allais épouser cet homme un jour. Elle a rit et m'a demandé pourquoi et j'ai dit « Il est si beau, je suis sûr d'avoir de magnifique enfants » Elle a rit de ma superficialité, mais je pensais chaque mots. Elle arrêta de parler pendant un moment, pour tenir la main d'Hermione.

-J'avais raison, aussi. Ajouta t-elle. Ensuite nous avons eu notre premier rendez vous deux jours après. Apparemment, il m'avait remarqué aussi. Et comme tu le sais, le reste c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Nous nous sommes fiancés à la saint Valentin, et mariés le 17 mars. Tout le monde pensait que nous précipitions notre relation, en se mariant trois mois après que nous nous soyons rencontrés, mais c'était normal. Ca l'est toujours. Je sais que votre cour pendant ces vingt quatre heures c'est précipité les choses, mais j'aurais épousé ton père vingt quatre heures après l'avoir rencontré. J'imagine que ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que j'approuve, alors essaye juste de te relaxer et d'être heureuse.

Sa mère se pencha et embrassa la joue de sa fille, puis se leva.

-J'ai besoin d'aller aider Mme Weasley. Tu devrais t'habiller maintenant. Ton père va venir te voir avant la cérémonie.

Hermione s'assit là ébahie. Ses parents acceptaient la chose. Cela la fit presque pleurer, qu'elle eut du mal à se contenir.

Dans la chambre de Drago, le Dr Granger avait en fait raconté la même histoire. Ensuite il dit :

-Sorcier ou pas, je te punirais personnellement si tu blesses ma fille.

Il serra la main de Drago et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers.

Drago commença à s'habiller, mais soudainement il s'arrêta en ressentant des regrets. Il voulait que ses parents soient là également. Avait-il le temps d'aller les chercher ? Voudront-ils venir ? Il devait essayer. Il finit de s'habiller rapidement, et ensuite ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il allait dire à la première personne qu'il verra qu'il sera bientôt là. La première personne il vit fut bébé Victoire parcourant le couloir. Sa mère vint en courant après elle.

-Fleur, peut tu m'accorder une faveur ? Demanda Drago, pendant que la femme prit sa fille dans ses bras.

-Tout ce que tu veux. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Veux-tu dire à tout le monde que je pars pendant un moment, pour prévenir mes parents de mon mariage ? Je doute que cela fasse une différence, et ils ne viendront probablement pas, mais j'ai besoin de leur dire. Dit Drago.

-Bien sur. Répliqua t-elle.

Drago transplana. Hermione se tenait à l'entrée de sa chambre, ayant entendu l'échange entier. Cela la rendit heureuse qu'il aille le dire à ses parents, elle fut donc précautionneusement optimiste, mais elle était légèrement effrayée. Elle souhaita qu'il ne soit pas trop embêté si le résultat était moins que favorable. Elle se retourna, et avec Ginny revenant dans la pièce avec quelque chose de bleue, elle commença à se préparer pour son mariage.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 – Le marriage continue –

Regardant dans le miroir qui était accroché sur la porte de la chambre, Hermione inspectait son image. Elle ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de ressembler pour son mariage. Ginny l'aida pour ses cheveux, les relevant doucement. Elle mit des fleurs sauvages et des bruyères violettes tout autour de ses cheveux. Ginny avait même fait un magnifique bouquet de fleurs bleues. C'était son quelque chose de bleu. Sa robe était simple, de fine bretelles, de la soie flottante, la moulant comme un gant.

Hermione ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Maintenant tout ce qu'elle avait besoin c'était le marié. Harry ouvrit la porte.

-Mince alors, Hermione. Harry sentait qu'il allait pleurer. Elle était encore plus belle que ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Tu es à couper le souffle.

Hermione rit et regarda le sol. Il mit une main sous son menton et vit qu'elle rougissait. Il sourit.

-Ton visage rouge ne va pas avec ta robe, donc arrête ça. Dit-il.

-Est-ce que Drago est de retour ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était parti. Dit Harry inquiet. Tout d'un coup, il avait dans l'idée que peut être tout ceci était un coup de Malfoy, ou peut être que ce qu'il avait ressenti pour elle pendant ces dernières vingt quatre heures n'était pas complètement sûr, et que peut être il avait eut peur au dernier moment. Harry allait le tuer, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Fleur à dit qu'il était parti le dire à ses parents. Dit Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? Ils ne se rabaisseront pas à venir au Terrier pour un mariage entre leur fils et une née moldue. Dit Harry grossièrement.

-Au moins, il leur a dit. Dit Hermione plaintivement.

Harry sourit pour la sécuriser et dit :

-Et bien, il reste cinq minutes avant treize heures. S'il a prévu de se marier à cette heure là, il lui reste cinq minutes pour arriver. Il prit une grande respiration, ainsi il ne sera pas tenter d'en dire plus. Il ouvrit la porte, et traversa le couloir. Ginny était à l'extérieur.

-Où est Malfoy ? Est-il revenu ? Demanda Harry à sa femme.

-Non, oh Harry, tu ne penses pas qu'il ne reviendra pas, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Ginny.

-Je le tuerai, s'il ne revient pas. Je jure sur tous les cieux que je le tuerai, et ils peuvent m'enfermer toute ma vie, mais je le tuerai. Et si toute cette initiative était une sorte de mascarade pour nous humilier tous ? Ou pire, et s'il décidait de lui poser un lapin, parce qu'il avait changé d'avis ? Je le maintiens, je ne serais pas responsable s'il meure aujourd'hui.

Harry descendit précipitamment en bas de l'escalier, sa femme derrière ses talons.

Hermione se tint près de sa porte, ayant entendu tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Ca n'avait pas croisé son esprit qu'il puisse changer d'avis. C'était son idée après tout. Ce n'était pas possible que ce jour ne soit pas réel. Au moins elle savait ça. Même s'il avait la frousse, elle savait au fond de son cœur que leurs sentiments pour l'autre étaient réels. C'était solide. C'était authentique. Sinon, Hermione Granger était la plus grosse idiote de toute la planète! Hermione marcha de long en large de toute la pièce. C'était une erreur ! Maintenant elle allait être comme une idiote devant tout le monde. Est ce que Ron et Pansy n'allaient-ils pas aimer ça? Elle ne pouvait même pas ouvrir la porte pour demander à quelqu'un s'il était revenu, car elle était trop embarrassée.

Tout le monde était assis autour de la longue table de la cuisine. Le père d'Hermione et Mr Weasley étaient devant le porche. Mme Weasley et sa mère sortirent pour les rejoindre. Charlie détacha sa cravate, et dit :

-Bien, il est treize heures. Vingt quatre heures est passé. Il n'est pas là, et je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra.

Le visage d'Harry était rouge, et il resserra ses deux poings, si fort, que ses jointures étaient blanches.

-Il n'est parti que depuis quinze minutes. Ce n'est pas une chose facile à dire à ses parents que tu vas épouser quelqu'un que tu connais à peine. Ne l'abandonnons pas aussi vite. Dit Fleur.

-Il a dit treize heures quand même. Rappela George. Quand il est sorti précipitamment par la porte, pour aller au manoir, il a hurlé « Je serais de retour à treize heures » et il n'est pas là.

-Peut être qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'il revienne. D'étranges choses arrivent. Je ne parierais pas sur Lucius. Dit Percy.

-Je suis d'accord avec Percy et avec Fleur. C'est soit il ne peut pas revenir, ou alors cela lui prend plus longtemps que ce qu'il pensait, mais donnons lui du temps. Je pense vraiment qu'il l'aime. J'ai vu comment il la regardait, et c'est le même regard que quand je regarde ma femme. Dit Bill. Sa femme vint le rejoindre et s'assit sur ses genoux.

Ginny tenait le bébé, et dit :

-Je vais emmener Victoire dehors. Si je le vois, je vous le dirais.

Hermione se tenait dans l'escalier, et avait encore entendu l'échange en entier. Elle avait décidé de descendre, mettant de la bravoure sur son visage, et de leur faire face, comme si rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Elle ne pouvait possiblement plus le faire maintenant, sachant tous ce qu'ils pensaient, et entendant ce qu'ils avaient dis. Ils étaient tous désolé pour elle une nouvelle fois, et elle ne voulait pas prendre part à ça.

Elle courut en haut dans la chambre de Ginny et ferma la porte.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un ne devrait-il pas aller voir Hermione ? Demanda Percy.

-Non, laissons là. Elle doit être assez inquiète. Dit Charlie.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'Hermione Granger n'était plus au Terrier.

Elle était assise sur le même banc, au même endroit, où elle était il y a un peu plus de vingt quatre heures, juste après le mariage de Ron et Pansy. Elle pleurait, juste comme il y a vingt quatre heures. Elle était si stupide. Ca la blessait encore plus que ce que Ron avait pu lui faire. Hermione ne voulait plus jamais être blessée. Elle était fatiguée de la peine, et d'avoir mal. Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait pas être plus facile ? Etait-ce si mal qu'elle veuille du bonheur ? Etait-ce si mal qu'elle veuille un mariage, des enfants, et une carrière ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir le tout ? Personne n'allait encore une fois blesser Hermione Granger. Elle ne le permettrait pas.

Elle entendit la porte de la petite chapelle s'ouvrir, et sans se retourner, elle sut dans son cœur que c'était lui, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire, et elle ne savait ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Il s'assit directement derrière elle. Il leva la main vers ses cheveux, enlevant une des petites fleurs, et la mit dans sa petite poche de devant, ainsi il aurait une boutonnière. Il l'entendit qu'il sanglotait, et cela lui brisa le cœur.

Il commença à fredonner la marche nuptiale. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans sa folie. Ensuite, il dit plus pour lui-même que pour elle :

-C'est une très jolie petite chapelle après tout. Je suis choqué que Ron et Pansy l'ai choisie, ça ne correspond pas à leur goût. Peut être que ça serait un joli endroit pour moi pour me marier un jour.

Elle dit, plus pour elle que pour lui :

-Ca a toujours été l'endroit que je voulais pour me marier. Ron ne l'aurait jamais connu, si je ne l'avais pas emmené un jour. Je pourrais me marier ici un jour aussi.

-Et bien, c'est un joli petit endroit. Répéta t-il. Il se pencha vers le banc, mettant ses mains sur le dos de son siège.

-Oui, ça l'est. Fut-elle d'accord.

-Peut être que nous nous marierons ici. Dit-il, ajoutant un instant plus tard. Un jour.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Est ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas se marier aujourd'hui? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il voulait l'épouser, seulement un autre jour, pas aujourd'hui ? Elle était encore plus confuse que jamais. Elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle recommença à pleurer.

Cela prit toute sa résolution pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras, et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Il décida d'arrêter le jeu.

-Est-ce que tu as sérieusement pensé que je te laisserais planter là ? Doutes-tu réellement de mon amour pour toi ? Demanda t-il.

-Il est treize heures passée. Statua t-elle, ne le regardant pas.

-Donc, existe-t-il une loi disant que ça devrait être conclut dans exactement vingt quatre heures ? Parce que si tu veux techniquement, le mariage a commencé avant treize heures, et je t'ai vu à la chapelle, même si tu n'étais pas consciente que j'étais là, donc ça fait plus de vingt quatre heures. J'admets, la pensée que vingt quatre d'heure de cour semble plus romantique, donc quand nous raconterons cette histoire à nos enfants un jour, nous pourrons juste enlever quelques heures ici et là. Expliqua t-il.

Sa main se plaça pour rester sur son épaule.

Sa tête était toujours penchée. Elle soupira. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et leva sa main vers son visage, la forçant à le regarder. Il essuya une larme, et ensuite embrassa sa joue.

-Ne pleure plus jamais pour moi, Granger. Ca me brise le cœur de voir ton cœur se briser. Quand je suis arrivée au Terrier, je suis venu directement pour te trouver, et quand je n'ai pas pu, j'étais fou d'inquiétude. La première chose que j'ai pensé était que tu avais la frousse, et changé d'avis. Ensuite j'ai réalisé, que c'était ce que tu avais pensé de moi. Après que j'ai échappé au courroux de Potter, je suis venu ici pour te trouver. Tout le monde est en train de te chercher. J'ai su d'une manière ou d'une autre que tu serais là. Dit-il.

Il se leva, mis ses jambes directement par-dessus l'arrière de son banc, et s'assit derrière elle. Il prit une de ses mains dans les siennes, la caressant gentiment.

-Comment ça s'est passé avec tes parents ? Demanda t-elle, le regardant finalement. Cependant il regardait ailleurs.

-Pas bien. Ils étaient furieux. Je ne peux rien faire contre ce qu'il ressente. J'avais espéré qu'ils seraient assez compréhensifs comme tes parents l'étaient, mais c'était espéré un peu trop, et je viens juste de le réaliser. Tu es ma famille maintenant. Dit-il. Il embrassa sa main.

Il regrettait la décision de ses parents de ne pas venir, mais il ne s'étendrait pas dessus.

-Je serais toujours ta famille. Lui dit-elle. Il se pencha et embrassa ses douces lèvres.

-C'est plus que je ne pourrais espérer. Dit-il sincèrement. A propos, est-ce que tu as vu que j'avais une cravate violette ? Règle 10, Granger a toujours raison.

Hermione rit et dit :

-Changeons cette règle, ici et maintenant, pour dire, peu importe quoi, nous nous aimerons et nous nous protégerons pour toujours.

-J'aime Granger a toujours raison, mais si tu préfères avoir celle avec l'amour, nous pouvons la changer. Après tout, tu as toujours raison. Plaisanta t-il.

Il leva sa main vers son visage, l'encadrant légèrement, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

-Je ne peux pas être vu me mariant avec une femme aux yeux rouges et un nez qui coule. Tu as intérêt à te reprendre si tu prévois de m'épouser.

-Peut être que j'ai changé d'avis. Dit-elle, essayant de se lever. Il la poussa pour qu'elle se rasseoit. Il vit qu'elle souriait joyeusement.

-Bien, garde tes putains de yeux rouges et ton nez qui coule. Ils peuvent être ton quelque chose de rouge. Il se leva et dit :

-Viens, nous avons un mariage à faire, et disons que, nous sommes en retard.

Il la prit par les épaules et la leva, vit les fleurs sur le banc à côté d'elle, les lui tendit, et lui offrit sa main.

Elle prit les fleurs, mais pas sa main.

-Veux-tu bien y aller et ramener tout le monde ici ? Nous pouvons toujours avoir notre réception là, mais je pense que j'aimerais bien me marier dans cette chapelle, après tout. Nous nous sommes, après tout, rencontrés là, disons, revus là, donc je pense que c'est approprié. Dit-elle.

-Je pense que c'est approprié aussi. Tout a commencé ici, donc ça devrait être inclus dans notre mariage. Si je pars, tu ne vas pas t'enfuir, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-il.

Il pensait sérieusement que c'était peut être une possibilité.

-Ais un peu la foi ! Lui dit-elle. Je ne te quitterai pas de sitôt, autant que toi tu me quitteras, apparemment. Elle s'assit de nouveau.

Il se pencha, la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

-C'est rassurant, car je ne te quitterais jamais. Je suis dedans jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Pense juste, que dans un petit moment, tu seras ma femme. Je ne peux à peine y croire que c'est réel.

Il embrassa sa main et courut en sortant de la chapelle. Elle se leva et marcha vers le pupitre et attendit. Elle allait se marier aujourd'hui.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: La chapelle:

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir étourdie. Elle commença à fredonner la marche nuptiale, comme Drago l'avait fait plus tôt. Ensuite elle commença à chanter une autre chanson des Beatles. Elle chanta : « Who knows how long I've loved you, who knows I love you still, will I wait a lonely lifetime, if you ask me to I will »

-Hermione?

Le son de quelqu'un qui ouvre la porte, et disant son nom, l'arrêta de chanter. Elle se retourna et en eut le souffle coupé. Derrière elle se trouvait Ron. Elle commença immédiatement à paniquer. Etait-ce réel ou un rêve ? Pourquoi était-il là ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-elle paniquée. Comment tu as su même que j'étais là ?

-Perçy m'a envoyé un hibou, et m'a dit que tu allais te marier. Dit-il, marchant vers elle lentement. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir ici.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il me ferais ça ? Demanda t-elle, plus pour elle que pour lui.

-Je suis l'un de tes meilleurs amis, ne veux-tu pas que je sois là ? Demanda t-il doucement.

-Où est ta femme ? Tu es supposé être dans ta merveilleuse lune de miel ! Dit Hermione, se sentant maintenant dégoutée qu'il soit ici.

-Elle fait une sieste. Elle ne sera même pas que je suis parti, mais juste au cas où, je lui ai écrit une note disant que je me promenais. Ron s'approcha d'elle, et essaya de lui prendre la main, mais elle recula loin de lui, faisant plusieurs pas en arrière.

-Pars, Ron ! Tu n'es pas le bienvenu à mon mariage. Dit-elle.

-Je t'ai invité au mien. Dit-il. Il ajouta. Hermione, tu ne peux pas épouser Malfoy, de tout les gens, tu ne peux pas. Tu es confuse, c'est tout. Je sais que tu n'es même pas sorti avec lui, comme tu le proclames. Tout ceci c'est fait depuis mon mariage. C'est trop rapide, Hermione ! Tu as besoin de penser les choses, et d'être rationnelle. Tu ne te comportes pas comme toi-même. Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi déjà.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et pointa vers la porte.

-Pars ou je te jette un sort, Ronald Weasley ! Je me contrefiche de ton opinion sur ça ou sur d'autres sujets.

Il marcha lentement vers elle, et elle continua de reculer. Il l'avait acculée. Il dit :

-Hermione, je sais que je n'étais pas bien pour toi, et je ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai des regrets.

-Non, mais tu veux que je clame que j'ai des regrets, c'est ça ? Tu veux penser que c'est une manifestation de mon chagrin pour ta perte. Et bien, Ron, j'ai eu du chagrin, mais j'en ai eu pour la perte d'une relation, non toi. Il y a une différence. S'il te plait, tout le monde va être là bientôt, s'il te plait, pars !

-Hermione, je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurais pas ramener du bon sens en toi. Je suis choquée que Harry te laisse aller plus loin avec ce plan ridicule.

-Me laisser ? Je suis une adulte, avec mon propre jugement et mon propre cœur, et je ne cherche la permission de personne pour faire tout ce que je veux, Ronald Weasley ! Si je veux épouser un âne, je le ferais. Harry me soutiens, parce qu'il m'aime. Toi, en revanche, tu ne te préoccupe que de toi, ou alors tu me soutiendrais aussi. Hermione mit sa main dans la poche de sa robe pour être sure qu'elle avait sa baguette.

-C'EST MALFOY ! Hurla Ron, ses mains en l'air, marchant de l'autre côté du pupitre.

-Alors c'est ça ! Dit Hermione, le pointant du doigt. Ce n'est pas le fait que je me marie, ou que je sois passée à autre chose, ou que j'ai finalement trouvé le bonheur, qui te bouffe, c'est le fait que c'est Mafloy !

-Bien sûr que c'est la raison ! Putain, Hermione, je pensais que je te l'avais fait clairement comprendre. Dit Ron. Il s'assit sur le banc de devant, et leva les yeux vers elle. Il ne peut pas savoir comment te traiter comme il faut ! Il ne peut savoir comment t'aimer ! Il n'aime rien ni personne. Retiens ce que je vais te dire, Hermione, il te laissera tomber un de ces jours. Il te blessera.

-Tais toi ! Hurla Hermione. Elle se sentait comme de le frapper au visage.

Drago et tous les invités venait juste d'arriver. Drago avança vers la chapelle en premier, et il vit Ron assis au premier rang. Il entendit ce qu'avait dit Ron à Hermione, et il entendait lui dire de se taire. Il commença à ouvrir la porte, pour courir à l'intérieur et casser la gueule à l'autre, quand Hermione le vit. Elle prit sa baguette, repoussa Drago vers les portes de la chapelle par un simple mouvement de son poignet et un simple sort, ferma et verrouilla les portes avec la magie. C'était son combat.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là dedans ? Demanda Harry, aidant Drago à se relever.

-Ron est à l'intérieur avec elle. Répondit Ginny, regardant par l'une des fenêtres avant. Bientôt tout les invités essayaient de regarder par les deux petites interstices. Les fenêtres au long de la chapelle étaient des vitres teintées, donc elles ne seraient d'aucune aide. Drago était en train d'essayer en vain, d'ouvrir les portes.

-Comment l'a-t-il su ? Demanda Bill.

-Ma faute, j'en ai peur. Dit volontairement Percy. J'ai pensé qu'il avait le droit de savoir, parce que j'ai pensé qu'il voudrait être là pour la soutenir. J'ai pensé que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

-Ouais, et bien, tes bonnes choses à faire tourne toujours au vinaigre, toi espèce de pompeux d'idiot. Dit George, frappant le bras de son frère avec son poing. Percy resserra son épaule avec douleur.

A l'intérieur de la chapelle, Hermione était toujours en train de hurler à Ron.

-Ce que je ressens pour Drago est réel, et je n'ai pas à justifier quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un, spécialement toi ! Tu as proclamé que tu m'aimais, et ensuite tu m'as trompé ! Tu as épousé quelque d'autre. Le moment où tu as dis je le veux à quelqu'un d'autre, tu as perdu le droit de me dire quoi faire. Même si cela fini par être une erreur, se sera mon erreur à faire, et tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter, car je ne reviendrais pas vers toi pour recoller les morceaux ! Elle se précipita vers l'aile, et Ron la suivit.

Il essaya de la retenir par son bras, mais elle se retourna rapidement et pointa sa baguette vers lui. Elle le stupéfia. Il retomba en arrière, ne bougeant plus. Elle poussa un petit cri et courut vers les portes. Elle les ouvrit et tout le monde, Drago inclus, commencèrent à demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle dit :

-Silence tout le monde ! J'ai besoin d'Harry pour un moment. Harry se glissa à l'intérieur. Hermione regarda Drago et dit :

-Je t'aime.

Elle referma les portes et les verrouilla une nouvelle fois. Drago cogna contre les portes de frustration.

Harry se dirigea vers un Ron inconscient, allongé sur le sol.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Harry, s'agenouillant à côté de son ami.

-Et bien, tu m'as dit une fois que si je devais stupéfier quelqu'un, de le faire quand tu ne regardais pas, et tu n'étais pas là, donc je l'ai fait. Il le mérite, Harry. Offrit-elle, pendant qu'elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Est-ce qu'il ira bien ?

Harry se mit à rire et dit :

-Je ne sais pas, tu es assez puissante quand tu es en colère. Laisse-moi transplanner avec lui au Terrier.

-Harry, tu reviendras, n'est ce pas ? Je ne peux pas me marier sans toi ici. Dit Hermione.

-Je reviendrai. Promis Harry.

-Oh, et Harry, peut être que tu pourrais l'attacher ou autre, juste au cas où il essaye de s'échapper. Raisonna Hermione.

Harry la regarda d'un air incrédule et dit :

-Il n'est pas un prisonnier. Cependant, dans son esprit, il pensa que c'était une excellente idée. Il dit :

-Ne commencer pas le mariage sans moi. Il prit le bras de Ron et ils partirent.

Hermione fit les cents pas dans l'aile. Elle ne laissera pas ça ruiner son seule et unique mariage !

Drago commença à tambouriner sur les portes une nouvelle fois. Elle se dirigea vers celles-ci, les ouvrit, et vit un océan de visage inquiets.

-Léger contre temps, désolé, mais le mariage est toujours d'actualité, nous avons juste besoin d'attendre Harry. Elle ferma les portes une nouvelle fois.

-Hermione, laisse moi entrer ! Hurla Drago.

-Ca porte malheur de me voir avant le mariage! Hurla t-elle en retour.

-Je t'ai vu toute la journée!

-Ca porte malheur de me voir dans ma robe ! Cria t-elle de nouveau.

-Mais je viens juste de te quitter. Tu avais ta robe sur toi quand je t'ai vu il y a un petit moment ! Il continua de cogner contre les portes. Elle les ouvrit finalement.

-Bien, mais seulement Drago pendant une minute, ok, tout le monde ? Désolé, mettez vous à l'aise. Dit-elle, tirant sur son bras, et l'entrainant à l'intérieur de la chapelle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Drago, mettant ses mains sur son visage.

-Je lui ai jeté un sort. Ron, je lui ai jeté un sort. Dit-elle, presque en riant. Ensuite, les choquant tous les deux, elle commença réellement à rire, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle dit :

-Il devenait un connard, j'ai hurlé sur lui, j'ai pointé ma baguette. Elle continuait à rire. Ensuite « paf » il était sur son cul et il était assommé ! Elle se pencha à la taille, tenant sur le côté, riant plus fort que Drago l'ai jamais vu faire. Son rire était contagieux, et il commença à rire aussi.

-Je souhaite que tu m'ais laissé voir ça. Dit Drago entre deux rires.

-Tu aurais adoré, zut, ça aurait pu être mon cadeau de mariage pour toi. Dit-elle. Elle se dirigea vers lui, et prit sa main.

-Maintenant je vais devoir t'acheter quelque chose, je suppose.

-Un joli bien immobilier me rend toujours heureux. Dit Drago, souriant. J'étais à deux doigts d'entrer et de le frapper, quand je l'ai entendu dire que je te quitterais, et te blesserais. Tu sais que c'est un crétin, n'est ce pas ? Je ne te blesserais jamais, et je ne te quitterais certainement pas.

-Je sais, et la raison pour laquelle j'ai verrouillé les portes, et ne t'ai pas laissé entré, était parce que c'était entre lui et moi. C'était quelque chose que je devais faire moi-même. Dit-elle.

-Non, tu ne m'as pas fermé les portes au nez, tu m'as physiquement fais partir des locaux avec la magie, comme si j'étais un insignifiant rongeur que tu voudrais faire partir de la pièce, mais je comprends. Percy lui a dit apparemment. Dit Drago.

-Je sais. Percy est un con. Dit Hermione, avec un petit rire.

-C'est ce que ça mère à dit, aussi. Mentit Drago.

-Mme Weasley a appelé Percy un connard ? Demanda t-elle.

-C'était elle ou George, je ne suis pas sur de qui des deux, mais l'un d'eux l'a dit, et ensuite l'a frappé au bras. Dit Drago. Il s'assit, la tirant sur ses genoux.

-Tu es mon chevalier servant, Granger, sauvant notre journée ainsi. Dit Drago, embrassant son cou. Elle gémit légèrement. C'était glorieux.

-Eh, où allons nous pour notre lune de miel? Demanda t-elle.

-Je dois travailler demain. Réalisa t-il soudainement.

-Moi aussi. Statua t-elle.

-Retour au monde réel, très bientôt, je suppose. Dit-il. Il balada son doigt de haut en bas sur son bras, pendant qu'il l'a maintenait fermement. Je pourrais dire que je suis malade.

-Je suis soignante, donc je pourrais te soigner. Je pense que nous devrions juste faire ça. Elle embrassa son oreille.

-Un baiser mouillé à l'oreille, comme c'est romantique. Dit-il. Elle colla sa langue dans son oreille, et il frissonna.

-Sérieusement !Rétorqua t-il, amenant sa main à son oreille. Il chatouilla ses côtes. Donc, quand est ce qu'a lieu le mariage ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Drago et Hermione se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir Harry marcher à l'intérieur par lui-même. Il ferma les portes derrière lui. Le marié et la mariée se levèrent, et le regardèrent se diriger vers l'aile.

-J'ai emmené un autre couple d'invité, que j'ai rencontré au Terrier. J'espère que c'est ok pour vous deux. Dit Harry.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Avant les voeux:

Harry ouvrit les doubles portes de la petite chapelle et dit :

-J'ai amené un autre couple d'invité, que j'ai rencontré au Terrier. J'espère que c'est ok pour vous deux.

Hermione dit :

-Du moment que l'un deux n'est pas Pansy. Elle regarda vers Drago.

Il ajouta :

-Ou Olivier Dubois.

Hermione et Drago rirent tous les deux, du fait qu'il ait finit sa phrase pour elle. Harry dit :

-Non, en fait, ces deux personnes disent qu'ils sont invités. Il bougea sur le côté, et la mère et le père de Drago entrèrent.

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent de choc. Hermione arrêta de respirer pendant un moment. Drago se pencha vers elle et dit :

-Protège-moi, s'il te plait.

Hermione voulait savoir qui la protégerait.

Lucius regarda autour de la petite chapelle, son dégoût évident. Narcissa apparaissait moins appréhensive. Elle se précipita vers Drago, souriante.

Harry redescendit l'aile et dit :

-Je vais vous laisser un moment. Laisser moi savoir quand le reste des invités pourront rentrer. Il se dirigea vers l'extérieur des portes, donnant à Hermione un regard compatissant, et il ferma les portes derrière lui.

Hermione avala fortement, et prit la main de Drago. Mme Malfoy sourit à Hermione aussi et dit :

-Et bien, vous êtes plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Hermione l'espéra aussi, depuis que la dernière fois que Mme Malfoy l'avait vu, était quand Hermione se faisait torturée par l'autre femme de la maison, par sa sœur, qui plus est. Hermione décida de mettre toutes pensées négatives derrière elle.

-Merci, Mme Malfoy. Dit Hermione.

-Et bien, Drago. Commença son père. Si tu as sérieusement l'intention de te marier aujourd'hui, dans cette, qu'est ce que c'est d'ailleurs? Ah oui, une chapelle, je suggère que nous commencions. C'est inconvenant d'être en retard.

Hermione rit presque, mais Drago serra sa main. Hermione ne pouvait pas croire que Mr Malfoy soit inquiet à propos du retard du mariage. Sérieusement ? Il ne se préoccupe que du fait que le mariage commence en retard, et non du fait que son unique et seule épouse soit une née moldue, et après deux jours de cour. Mr Malfoy regarda Hermione et dit :

-Mlle Granger j'espère que vous êtes prêtes pour toutes les responsabilités qui viendront en prenant le nom des Malfoy.

-Et bien…. Commença Hermione. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps. Elle se demandait si cette responsabilité incluait détester les moldus et les sangs de bourbes. Si ce n'était pas son mariage, elle lui demanderait exactement ça. Au lieu de ça, elle conclut simplement sa déclaration par :

-Je suis sûre que je suis partante pour le challenge.

-Je suis sûre que vous l'êtes. Statua Lucius. Où est-ce que nous nous asseyons, Drago ?

Drago regarda vers Hermione. Il ne savait pas où ils devaient s'asseoir.

-Vous et votre femme serait assis de ce côté, au premier rang, et mes parents seront de l'autre côté, au premier rang. Pointa Hermione au rang approprié. Mr Malfoy se dirigea vers l'endroit, prit un mouchoir, et essuya le banc, et ensuite il prit la main de sa femme. Ils s'assirent tout les deux.

Drago se retourna vers Hermione et dit :

-Pince moi.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle.

-Pince moi, ainsi je serais que c'est réel. Dit-il une nouvelle fois. Elle pinça son bras, très fort.

-Aille ! Pas si fort ! Il se pencha vers elle et murmura :

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé en un million d'années pensé qu'il viendrait. Je suis allé au manoir, leur ai dit que je me mariais cette après midi à treize heures, et s'il voulait y assister, de venir au terrier. Ils ont commencé à me hurler dessus, ma mère me disant de penser à notre nom et notre lignée, mon père me disant que je serais déshérité, et je leur ai dit que je n'argumenterais pas avec eux, qu'ils pouvaient venir et partager la joie de mon mariage, ou ils perdraient leur fils pour toujours. Je suis parti, et j'ai pensé que je ne les verrais jamais une nouvelle fois.

Hermione était choquée. Elle lui prit sa main, le conduisit vers un coin, hors de portée de ses parents.

-Drago, tu allais abandonner ta famille, pour moi ? Je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de faire ça. Tu aurais dû me le dire.

-Le fait, est que, Hermione, j'allais te le dire. J'allais te dire que peut être nous collerions au plan original, et se marier un an après ce jour, ainsi mes parents auraient eus le temps de s'habituer. Mais, quand tu n'étais plus au terrier, j'ai soudainement réalisé que je ne voulais rien d'autre que te trouver, et t'épouser, ici et maintenant, aujourd'hui. Admit-il.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais merci. Dit-elle.

-Tu es si drôle. Dit-il avec un petit rire. Tu ne dois pas me remercier de t'aimer. Aime-moi juste en retour.

Mme Malfoy regardait attentivement les jeunes amoureux dans leur coin. Elle se pencha vers son mari et dit :

-Regarde les. Il l'aime. C'est la bonne chose à faire, Lucius, tu dois savoir que c'est la bonne chose à faire.

-Je suis là, n'est ce pas. Répondit-il. Il regarda vers le couple inattendu. Il vit son fils se pencher et embrasser la joue de la mariée. Il savait que son fils n'était pas idiot. Il ne prendrait jamais une décision comme ça, s'il n'était pas sûr de sa décision. Ils avaient l'air de s'adorer tout les deux. Il prit la main de sa femme. Il dit fortement :

-Drago, il est treize heures quarante cinq. Vraiment, c'est rude et inconvenant de laisser attendre ses invites pendant quarante cinq minutes. Tu as besoin de commencer cette cérémonie maintenant.

Drago regarda vers son père et dit :

-Oui, monsieur.

Hermione dit :

-Reste-là, et soit prêt pour moi. J'ai besoin d'aller vers l'arrière de l'église, pour faire ma grande entrée de toute façon. Je souhaite juste que nous ayons un peu de musique pour quand je traverserais l'aile.

-Je pourrais fredonner la marche nuptiale une nouvelle fois. Se proposa Drago.

-Ne t'offense pas, mais non. Offrit Hermione.

-Et à propos de ça, nous sommes sorciers, n'est ce pas? Je pense que je pourrais produire un peu de musique, si j'essaie assez fort, peut être l'une des chansons de ces Beatles. Dis-moi laquelle tu veux entendre pendant que tu traverse l'aile, et je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit jouée dans toute la chapelle.

-Tu ne connais même pas une chanson des Beatles. Lui rappela Hermione.

-Pour l'amour de dieu, Granger, est ce que tu y crois ? Je suis peut être un sang pur, mais ce sont les maudit Beatles, pour l'amour de dieu. Il se tourna vers ses parents et dit. Hermione, ici pense que nous ne savons pas qui sont les Beatles.

Sa mère rit et dit :

-J'aime les Beatles, j'avais l'habitude d'écouter leur musique tout le temps, quand Drago était jeune.

Hermione sembla encore plus choquée qu'elle l'était quand les Malfoys étaient entrés dans la chapelle. Elle se tourna vers Drago et dit :

-Tu es un gros menteur.

-Et c'est une bonne chose que tu l'ais découvert maintenant, au lieu de le trouver après que nous nous soyons mariés. Dit-il.

-Quels autres mensonges m'as-tu dit ce week end ? Demanda t-elle.

-Tu as toute la vie pour découvrir mes secrets et mes mensonges. Hermione, maintenant, quelle chanson veux tu? Provoqua Drago.

-Si tu connais toutes leurs chansons, choissis en une. Dit-elle séchement. Elle remonta l'allée, secouant la tête avec incrédulité, disant pour elle « Secrets et mensonges, ça devrait être ses vœux de mariage » Elle ouvrit les portes de la chapelle, et dit à tout le monde qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Tout le monde l'embrassa, ou la félicita sur leur chemin pour entrer.

-Seulement quarante sept minutes de retard, Hermione. Dit George, embrassant sa joue. Je suppose que tu vaux l'attente.

-Je suis aussi heureuse que je pourrais l'être si c'était l'un de mes enfants qui se mariaient. Dit Molly, tenant sa main.

Arthur lui sourit et dit :

-Elle pourrait être aussi bien l'un des nôtres, car nous pensons à elle ainsi déjà.

Charlie lui donna un baiser, et dit :

-Si j'avais su que je pouvais de courtiser aussi facilement, j'aurais essayé moi-même. Il rit et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Bill et Fleur lui sourirent tout les deux et lui dirent d'être heureuse.

Percy sembla embarrassé, et dit :

-Pardonne-moi pour Ron, mais je ne savais pas qu'il agirait comme il l'a fait. Je pensait qu'il serait adulte, et te soutiendrais, comme tu l'as soutenu. Il lui donna un demi-sourire, et elle lui prit la main et lui rendit son sourire. Il alla à l'intérieur.

Ginny sourit, rigola et courut dans l'allée.

Harry lui sourit. Il lui prit la main, se pencha et lui donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

-Je t'aime. Sois heureux. Tu mérites plus que du bonheur, mais c'est tout ce que je peux offrir, j'en ai peur. Il prit le bras de Mme Granger et l'escorta dans la chapelle.

L'officier et l'ami de Drago du ministère, celui qui s'était arrangé pour la license, marcha en dernier.

Elle se tint debout seule avec son père.

-Es tu heureuse petite fille ? Demanda son père.

-Oui, papa, je suis si heureuse. Dit-elle sincèrement.

-Tu es magnifique, tu sais. Ce Weasley, Percy je pense, dit qu'il prendra quelques photos de toi quand nous reviendrons au terrier, ainsi nous aurons quelques souvenirs pour documenter cette journée. Je veux raconter à mes petits enfants comment leurs parents se sont rencontrés et mariés.

-Ca serait gentil, papa. Dit Hermione. Elle prit la main de son père. Prêt ?

-Si tu l'es. Dit-il.

Son père ouvrit les portes, et tout le monde se tint debout, en honneur de la mariée. La chanson des Beatles « something » commença doucement à flotter à travers la petite chapelle en bois. Hermione aimait cette chanson.

Elle était si nerveuse, qu'elle tremblait visiblement. Son père commença à marcher doucement, et à premier lieu, Hermione oublia comment marcher. Il murmura :

-Viens, un pied à la fois, ce n'est pas si difficile, tu le fais depuis que tu as dix mois. Toujours la première tu étais.

Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder. Elle ne pouvait voir que Drago. Il était en train de sourire si largement, elle sut immédiatement que tout serait ok.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, pour combattre les larmes qui étaient dans ses yeux, et pour enlever la lourdeur qui était dans sa poitrine. Ils traversèrent l'allée. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. C'étaient des larmes de joie. Elle commença à pleurer librement, embarrassée qu'elle ne puisse pas se retenir, mais aussi trop bouleversée pour essayer d'arrêter. Sa mère pleurait aussi. Elle entendit Mme Weasley commencer à pleurer. Si Ginny commençait à pleurer aussi, Hemrione ne serait pas capable de se retenir elle-même. Elle regarda Ginny, et non, elle ne pleurait pas. Cependant, Hermione regarda vers son père, et pendant qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue, elle commença à pleurer plus fort. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait le type à pleurer à son propre mariage.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois vers Drago. Il semblait inquiet qu'elle pleure, alors elle essaya de sourire, ainsi il serait qu'elle était juste heureuse. Ca semblait une éternité pour elle de l'atteindre. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait juste l'atteindre, et ensuite tout serait bien. Juste quelques pas de plus. Elle pleurait de plus en plus fort, et elle lâcha le bras de son père quelques moments avant qu'elle ne le doit et atteignit la main de Drago.

Il referma l'écart entre eux, et prit sa main. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, pour essuyer ses larmes.

-Ok, Granger ?

Elle ne put que hocher la tête, comme chaque respiration qu'elle prenait était affectée d'un sanglot. Elle tint sa main si fort, il pensait qu'elle allait briser son poignet. Mr Granger s'assit à côté de sa femme. Drago se tourna vers l'officier et dit :

-Un moment ? Il se tourna vers Hermione et dit. Es tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Nous pouvons attendre si tu préfères.

-Oh Drago, tu es bête, mon chéri, ce sont des larmes de joie. Dit-elle, pendant que les larmes continuaient. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Je t'aime tellement. Je ne peux pas croire que se soit vrai.

Il posa son front sur le sien et dit doucement :

-Veux tu que je te pince ?

-Peut être que tu devrais. Sourit-elle.

Il dit :

-Peut-être que je vais t'embrasser à la place. Et il plaça ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes. Je t'aime.

Il se tourna vers l'homme devant eux et dit :

-Nous pouvons commencer.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Les voeux:

L'officier commença à parler, mais ni Hermione ni Drago n'entendirent un seul mot de ce qu'il dit. Il leur demanda s'ils avaient quelque chose à dire. Drago n'était pas préparé pour ça. Il n'eut à peine le temps de préparer le mariage, alors encore moins les vœux. Il regarda Hermione et dit :

-Je n'ai vraiment rien à dire, et toi ?

Elle dit :

-Si, j'ai quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire.

-S'il vous plait commencez. L'homme dit.

-Drago, avant-hier, ma vie était au point mort. Je ne bougeais plus, ma vie était usée et stagnante. Je sentais une lourdeur en moi tous les jours de ma vie. Juste me lever et bouger chaque jour était une corvée. Je me sentais insuffisante, et j'étais résignée à ce que ma vie soit ainsi pour toujours. Ensuite, j'ai pris une décision, j'ai décidé d'aller au mariage de Ron. Au début, je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller. Je pensais que ça serait trop douloureux. J'avais raison car c'était incroyablement douloureux. Hermione dû s'arrêter pendant un moment, pour essuyer ses yeux. Le père de Drago lui passa son mouchoir.

Elle continua :

-Mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et je suis venue à ce mariage, parce que j'étais si fatiguée de vivre ma vie avec des regrets. Je voulais arrêter ce point mort. Je voulais que ma vie reprenne de la vitesse une nouvelle fois. Je suis venue, j'ai vu et j'ai vainqu. C'était difficile, et j'ai vaguement survécu. Je sais maintenant que c'était la meilleure des décisions de ma vie. Après la cérémonie, tout le monde est partie, et je suis restée ici, parce que c'était ma chapelle, et c'était mon mariage, et mon cœur était en mille morceau, et j'ai pensé que je ne serais jamais entière à nouveau.

-Donc je me suis assise ici, dans cette chapelle, au dernier rang, juste hier. Et pendant que mon cœur était brisé en deux morceaux, tu es venu et tu m'as rendu ma vie, sans même savoir ce que tu faisais.

Elle devait s'arrêter une nouvelle fois, car elle pleurait plus fort. Presque tout le monde pleurait. Drago était proche des larmes lui-même, mais il serait fort pour elle.

-Tu es venu ici, et sans même le savoir, tu as recollé les morceaux de mon cœur brisé, et en moins d'une journée, tu m'as rendu entière une nouvelle fois. Je te revaudrai toute la gratitude du monde pour ça. Tu m'as fait aimer à nouveau. Tu as fait que ma vie continue de bouger, quand j'ai pensé qu'elle serait toujours au point mort. Aussi fou que ça a été, ça a été le seul plus important évènement de ma vie. Te connaître, t'aimer, être avec toi pendant ces dernières vingt quatre heures a été la plus importante chose que j'ai jamais fait. J'espère que je pourrais tu rendre aussi heureux que tu m'as rendue. Si je pouvais donner le dixième de l'amour que tu m'as donné, alors ça serait plus que je ne pourrais jamais souhaité.

-Mon cœur est aussi lourd qu'hier, comme il était le jour d'avant, mais aujourd'hui il est lourd parce qu'il est remplit d'amour pour toi. S'il te plait, crois-moi quand je dis que je ne te blesserai jamais, que je ne douterai jamais de toi, et que je vais vivre toute mes journées à juste t'aimer, si tu veux me laisser faire. Elle prit deux profondes, irrégulières respirations, et ferma les yeux pendant un moment. Elle les ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et articula « je t'aime »

Drago dit :

-Et bien, damnation, je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec ça.

Tout le monde rit. Même Hermione. C'était un rire joyeux, car il réduisit les quelques larmes qui tombaient des invités et de la mariée.

-Ok, voilà la chose, Hermione. Commença Drago. J'ai su que c'était un dur moment pour toi pendant le mariage. J'étais assis derrière toi, et je t'ai entendu silencieusement pleurer, et j'ai vu comme tu pouvais à peine regarder pendant que Ron et Pansy échangeait leurs vœux, et autant que tu disais que ton cœur était brisé, et bien le mien aussi. Cependant le mien était brisé pour toi. Je pense que c'est le moment où j'ai su que je t'aimais.

-Et soyons honnête, Granger, et appelons un chat un chat. Nous nous détestions à l'école.

Tout le monde rit une nouvelle fois.

-Comme tu le sais, il y a une fine ligne entre l'amour et la haine, et j'ai traversé cette ligne hier, juste ici dans cette chapelle. Donc je t'ai attendu, et j'ai sauté sur toi la seconde où j'ai pu. J'étais déterminé pour que tu ne regrette pas d'avoir épousé Wealsey. J'étais déterminé pour te faire voir qu'il y avait un autre homme dehors pour toi, peut être quelqu'un comme moi. Je ne peux pas dire que j'avais prévu de t'épouser vingt quatre heures plus tard, et bien, si nous étions honnête une nouvelle fois, plus vingt cinq heures ou vingt six heures après, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Quand je t'ai dit hier que je t'aimais, je savais dans mon cœur que je t'aimais. Quand je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, je savais dans mon âme que ça serait pour toujours. Quand nous avons fais l'amour. Elle rougit, et il toucha sa joue. Et que nous avons planifié notre famille. Il se tourna vers les invités. Deux garcons, deux filles. Il se retourna vers elle. Je savais que ça allait se produire.

-Je ne regretterais jamais rien de ce que j'ai dit ou fait dans ses deux jours. Ces deux derniers jours étaient prédestinés. Ils étaient écrit dans le livre de nos vies, bien avant que nous soyons nés, et qui sommes nous pour jouer avec le destin. Tu es mon future, ma vie, mon amour. Je ne veux rien d'autre que passer chaque moment, de tous les jours, te montrer combien tu comptes pour moi. Aime-moi Hermione. Epouse-moi, Hermione. Sois ma femme, et la mère de mes enfants, et fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du côté de cette planète, car après tout, ma chère, est ce que tout le monde ne mérite pas le bonheur, même toi et moi ?

-Prend ma main dans ce mariage et en retour je te donnerais mon cœur. Conclut-il.

Hermione ne pleurait plus. Ce n'était pas que ses mots ne l'avait pas émut, car ils l'avaient fait. Elle était trop heureuse pour des larmes.

-Je prendrais ta main, Drago, je n'ai pas à t'offrir mon cœur car tu l'as déjà.

L'officier dit quelques mots de plus, qui encore une fois, le marié et la mariée étaient inconscients.

Il les prononça finalement mari et femme. Il dit :

-Drago, vous pouvez embrasser votre femme.

-Est-ce que tu as entendu, Hermione, tu es ma femme. Dit-il légèrement. Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça ?

Elle sourit, et dit :

-Il était enfin temps.

Tout le monde les encouragèrent et rirent, pendant que Drago la prit dans ses bras, la pencha très bas, et l'embrassa. Il la releva, ses mains sur ses joues.

-Ce baiser était pour eux, maintenant c'est pour moi. Dit-il. Il amena son visage plus près, et avec son pousse, il enleva les vestiges des larmes des ses joues. Il embrassa sa joue droite, puis sa joue gauche, et ensuite il posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Il bougea ses lèvres doucement, et avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, il l'embrassa, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il savait ce qu'était un amour inconditionnel, car il le ressentait pour elle. Il fit retomber ses mains vers les bras d'Hermione, attrapa ses mains, et souleva ses lèvres des siennes.

-Je t'aime. Dit-elle.

-Tu ferais mieux. Dit-il en retour. Ou cela aura été une grosse perte de temps.

Ils se retournèrent vers leurs invités, et tout le monde était toujours debout et ils avaient commencé à applaudir. Hermione sourit largement, se tourna vers Drago et dit :

-Au prochaine vingt quatre heures.

-Nous avons une réception d'abord, ensuite nous pourrons continuer avec les prochaines vingt quatre heures, marché conclu ? Dit-il.

Ils remontèrent l'allée doucement, et quand ils atteignirent la fin, Drago se retourna vers Hermione et dit :

-Prête, Mme Malfoy ?

-Oh à propos de ça, j'ai l'intention de garder mon nom, Mr Malfoy. Rit-elle.

-Je m'en contrefiche, mais tu seras celle qui dira à mes parents cette petite joyeuse nouvelle. Rit-il en retour. Il prit sa main, et ensemble, ils transplanèrent vers le lieu où leur histoire avait vraiment commencé, au terrier.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: La fin (ou dit par Drago, le début)

Hermione se sentait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait ressentit depuis très longtemps. Peut être plus heureuse qu'elle a été dans toute sa vie. C'était une journée surréaliste, et pourtant, c'était la chose la plus réelle qu'elle ait jamais expérimenté. Etait-ce juste hier qu'elle pensait que son monde ne serait jamais le même ? Etait-ce seulement vingt quatre heures (en enlevant ou prenant quelques heures) qu'elle pensait que son cœur brisé ne se réparerait jamais ? Pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de son MARI, regardant ses amis et sa famille profiter de la sa réception, mangeant, buvant et étant joyeux, elle pensait qu'elle était plus contente qu'elle en avait le droit.

Drago se pencha vers elle et dit doucement :

-Tout semble si surréaliste, n'est ce pas ?

-Toi espèce de télépathe. Dit-elle, touchant sa joue. Elle regarda vers son nouveau mari, et prit sa main sous la table. Elle regarda de nouveau parmi leurs invités, s'émerveillant de combien elle se sentait chanceuse. Drago regarda directement son visage souriant. Il savait qu'il était un chanceux.

-Est-ce que tu as aimé mon choix de chanson, à la chapelle. Demanda t-il.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder.

-C'était magnifique. Je souhaite que tu ais choisit une chanson qui montrait ce que je ressentais aussi, mais, quand même, c'était comme si chaque mot venait de toi.

-Ca l'était. Répondit-il. Il amena la main d'Hermione vers sa bouche, et embrassa ses jointures.

- There's something in the way you move, that attracts me like no other lover. Cita t-il de la chanson.

-Chante pour moi. Rit-elle.

-Si tu entendais ma voix quand je chante, tu t'enfuirais, demandant une annulation, crois moi. Lui dit-il.

-Ok, je te fais confiance, ne chante jamais pour moi. Dit-elle encore.

Pendant qu'Hermione continuait de regarder leurs invites, il continua de la regarder.

Cela aurait été si facile de la laisser à la chapelle, hier. C'était presque ce qu'il avait fallut faire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir une invitation au mariage. Il travaillait dans le même département que Weasley et Potter, donc il avait entendu parler d'un prochain mariage depuis un long moment. Il avait aussi entendu Potter parlant aux autres à propos de combien Hermione était blessée, et combien il était inquiet pour elle. A première vue, quand il avait reçu l'invitation (de Pansy, il était sur que ce n'était pas de Ron), il pensait que ça serait trop bizarre, donc il allait refuser. Ensuite, un jour, il entendit Potter parlant à sa femme dans le couloir du ministère. Il disait à Ginny que Hermione avait décidé d'aller au mariage après tout, et il disait qu'il souhaitait presque, qu'elle n'y aille pas, car il savait que ça serait dure pour elle.

Drago décida d'y aller, à ce moment précis. Il se disait d'abord qu'il voulait aller voir le spectacle. Il souhaitait presque que Hermione viendrait, jette un sort à beaucoup d'entre eux, et ensuite disparaisse. Il aurait payé un million de galleon pour voir ça. Cependant quand il s'était montré à la chapelle, et qu'il vit Granger assis près du fond, du côté du marié, pas moins, et qu'il vit combien elle était triste, seule, et plus petite qu'elle paraissait, il décida de s'asseoir derrière elle, au cas où elle tomberait en morceau, et aurait besoin d'un coup de main.

Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel désir d'aider quelqu'un dans sa vie. Les sentiments, qu'il avait pour elle, était étranger pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par elle, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant, il s'était assis derrière elle, et cela prit toute sa résolution pour ne pas la toucher, quand il vit qu'elle commençait à pleurer. Après la cérémonie, quand tous les invités se levèrent, elle était restée assise. Il avait suivit la foule dehors. Finalement, il l'avait vu sortir également. Il s'était presque mouillé de plaisir quand il l'avait vu jeté un sac entier de riz droit sur la tête de Weasley. Elle s'était cachée derrière un autre invité, mais Drago avait tout vu. Weasley avait glapit de douleur, et Drago avait rit de plaisir.

Il l'avait vu se glisser à l'intérieur de la chapelle, après que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la réception. Il avait décidé de l'attendre qu'elle revienne à l'extérieur. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il avait décidé d'improviser. Il avait fait les cents pas, et finalement s'était assit pour l'attendre. Après presque vingt minutes, il avait décidé qu'elle avait dû transplané de l'intérieur de la chapelle.

Il avait ouvert la porte un peu pour voir si elle était partie, et elle était là, toujours à l'intérieur, assise au tout dernier rang, pleurant ouvertement. Pleurant le stupide connard qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Si Weasley avait été là, Drago aurait été sure qu'il aurait étranglé l'homme lui-même. Elle s'était tournée légèrement dans son siège, sentant que quelqu'un était entré. Drago l'avait regardé droit dans ses yeux tristes, rouges et pleins de larmes, et avait fermé la porte rapidement. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il assistait au déshabillage de son âme, et il se sentait honteux, pour toutes sortes de raison. Non, pas juste n'importe quelle raison, il était honteux pour toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il lui avait dites ou faites.

D'abord, il n'avait pas voulut l'attendre. Il avait voulu partir, là et maintenant, mais quelque chose dans son cœur l'avait fait attendre. Il s'était assis sue les petites marches en bois, et avait décidé s'il devait, qu'il l'attendrait toute sa vie.

Elle était sortie par les portes et l'avait vu, assis sur les marches, sa cravate se balançant autour de son cou. Il avait levé le regard vers elle pendant qu'elle passait les portes. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui.

-Bonjour, Malfoy, je ne t'ai pas vu au mariage.

-Vraiment ? Je t'ai vu. Avait-il dit. J'étais dans la rangée juste derrière toi. Tu ne semblais pas apprécié la cérémonie tant que ça. Avait-il dit légèrement.

-Je suppose que non. Avait-elle acquiescée.

-Veux tu être seule à t'apitoyer sur ton sort un peu plus longtemps; ou vas tu à la réception ? Avait-il demandé.

-Je ne m'apitoies pas sur mon sort. Avait-elle fait remarquer.

-Si, tu le faisais. Avait-il rit.

-Non, vraiment pas. Avait-elle dit une nouvelle fois.

Il lui avait jeté un regard furieux et avait froncé les sourcils. Elle avait dit :

-Bien, je m'apitoyais sur mon sort. Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas à la réception ?

-Ciel. Avait-il rit. Ca me demandais trop d'effort pour juste aller à la cérémonie. Je ne peux certainement pas m'imaginer m'amuser à la seule pensée d'aller à la réception avec tout un tas de Weasley. Je deviendrais probablement aveugle avec toute cette foule de tête de rouquin.

Elle avait rit.

-Alors, pourquoi es tu toujours là ?

-Je t'attendais, bien sûr. Avait-il dit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais vraiment pas. Avait-il répondu honnêtement. Tu étais si triste, et je ne sais pas, mais j'ai pensé que je t'attendrais. Est ce que tu veux que je m'en aille?

Quand elle ne lui avait pas dit de partir, il s'était sentit rassuré. Même si elle était fragile, elle était toujours ouverte et réceptive. Il sut alors qu'elle pourrait aimer de nouveau. A ce moment, il avait pensé que cela pourrait prendre un petit moment pour elle de lui faire confiance, de s'ouvrir, et d'accepter son amitié. Personne ayant toute leur tête aurait pensé que cela aurait prit seulement quelques heures.

A ce moment là, il lui avait demandé :

-Donc, es tu en train de pleurer le fait que Weasley s'est marié à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, ou le fait que tu n'était pas celle qui se mariait ?

-N'est ce pas la même chose ? Avait-elle demandé.

-Non, tu aurais juste pu te sentir jalouse que tu ne sois pas celle qui étais là dans ta robe blanche, avec les gants et le voile. Weasley n'a pas besoin de faire partie de l'équation. Avait-il fait remarquer.

-Et bien, alors. Avait-elle marmonné, essayant d'être honnête. J'imagine que je suis jalouse. Je le veux le mariage, la maison, et les enfants. Cela ne veux pas dire que je veux Ron.

-Hourah, pour toi. Dit-il, se levant. Il se sentait agité.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire avec, hourah pour moi ? Avait-elle demandé, confuse.

-Je suis juste ravi que tu puisse admettre la vérité. J'aurai détesté penser que tu verses une larme pour cette vermine rouquine. Avait-il rit.

-Oh. Avait-elle dit doucement.

Il était venu et s'était assit à côté d'elle sur les marches en bois une nouvelle fois. Elle avait le regard baissé sur les chaussures noires de Drago. Il avait dit :

-Est-ce que mes chaussures sont intéressantes ?

Elle avait levé le regard vers son visage et il avait posé une autre question :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais maintenant, Granger ?

Ils avaient commencé une conversation banale. Elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie, même s'il le savait déjà. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, bien qu'il sache qu'elle le savait déjà aussi.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait partir. Il lui avait demandé une nouvelle fois si elle allait à la réception, et elle avait dit non, elle allait rentrer à la maison pour de la vodka et de la glace. Il avait pensé que c'était triste. Il lui avait dit qu'il y allait, même s'il n'avait aucunement prévu d'aller à la réception avec une bande de Weasley.

Ils s'étaient dit au revoir, et elle avait commencé à transplaner, quand il était revenu vers elle et avait dit :

-Au fait, tu as du riz dans les cheveux.

-J'en ai ? Avait-elle demandée.

Il avait levé le bras et enlevé plusieurs grains de riz blanc. Il avait dit :

-Tes cheveux sont plus doux que je les avais imaginés être. Il avait été embarrassé d'abord qu'il ait put dire ça.

Elle avait rougit aussi. Elle avait commencé à faire glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Est-ce que j'ai tout enlevé ? Avait-elle demandé.

Il s'était approché plus près et avait dit :

-Je crois que oui. Il avait regardé ailleurs rapidement, vers la chapelle. Il savait au plus profond de son âme qu'il la voulait plus que tout autre chose qu'il n'avait jamais voulut de toute sa vie.

-Au prochain mariage. Avait-il dit, avec sans réelle intention de s'éloigner d'elle. Il était juste en train de gagner du temps. Il avait essayé de trouver comment il pouvait prolonger leur temps ensemble. Il n'avait pas voulut dire au revoir, jamais.

-A la prochaine. Avait-elle dit, levant sa main pour dire au revoir.

Une nouvelle fois avant qu'elle n'ait pu partir, il avait dit :

-Voudrais-tu un peu de compagnie ce soir, ou serait ce juste toi et ta bouteille spéciale de vodka ?

Elle lui avait sourit et avait demandé :

-Qu'as-tu à l'esprit ?

Il avait fait un sourire en coin et avait dit :

-Prends mon bras et tu trouveras. Pour sa plus grande stupéfaction et surprise, elle l'avait juste fait, et il l'avait emmené à la réception. C'était le début.

Elle regarda de nouveau vers Drago pendant qu'il se souvenait de leur rencontre hier, et dit :

-A quoi est ce que tu penses aussi intensément, Drago ?

-Toi. Ce fut sa seule réponse, et c'était vrai. Il était en train de penser à elle. Quand il pensa qu'il avait fallut ne pas se montrer au mariage, il se mit à avoir des sueurs froides. Il aurait pu manquer tout ça. S'il n'était pas venu, il ne serait pas assis ici à ce moment même, comme l'homme le plus heureux sur la terre. Elle lui sourit gentiment, et posa sa main sur son visage. Elle se rapprocha plus près et embrassa sa joue. Il sourit aussi, un sourire, qui reflétait sa joie et son bonheur.

Il dit de nouveau :

-Je pensais juste à toi, et comment nous nous sommes rencontrés à la chapelle, et comment le destin est vraiment capricieux, car si aucun de nous n'avait décidé de ne pas se présenter au mariage, tout aurait été perdu, ruiné.

-Oui, tout aurait tourné différemment, ça c'est sur. Ajouta t-elle. Je serais surement à la maison toujours en pyjamas, peut être avec une bouteille de vodka vide à mes pied et deux cartons de crème glacée vide sur mon lit. J'aurais un visage ravagé de larmes, pleurant sur ce qui aurait pu être, et qui n'aurait jamais été.

Il frissonna en pensant à ça. Drago dit :

-Si je n'avais pas décidé de venir, je serais probablement avachit quelque part, redoutant à la pensée que j'allais travailler demain, au lieu d'attendre avec impatience de commencer ma merveilleuse vie avec toi.

-Pourquoi es tu venu ? Demanda Hermione.

-J'ai médité sur cette question. Admit Drago. Et je souhaite que je puisse te dire que je suis venue pour toi. Ajouta t-il rêveusement. Mais je suis réellement venu au mariage pour des raisons égoïste. Je voulais tourner la page aussi, tu sais ?

-As-tu tourné la page ? Demanda Hermione.

-Non, au lieu j'ai eu une nouvelle vie, et c'est meilleur que de tourner la page. Dit-il.

Hermione sourit et dit :

-Et si je n'étais pas venue à la réception avec toi. Qu'est ce que tu aurais fais ?

-Tu sais Hermione. Commença Drago. À ce moment ce n'était pas une option. Je t'aurais forcé à venir, enfer, je t'ai pratiquement forcé, je veux dire, fais face, tu n'avais aucune idée que nous venions ici. Je savais que tu ne voulais pas venir, mais mon propre égoïsme à gagner, et à la fin, je suis ravi que ça a marché.

-Je suis contente aussi. Statua t-elle. Car si j'étais rentrée à la maison, je serais toujours vide, marchant aux alentours avec mon coeur brisé, et mon existence brisée, à peine capable de me relever et de continuer à vivre une vie vide. Merci Drago.

-De rien vraiment. Dit-il sérieusement. Il se pencha, encadra son visage, et amena ses lèvres vers les siennes. Il pressa les lèvres d'Hermione légèrement sur les siennes, se recula, et ensuite revint vers elles, appliquant plus de pression, avant qu'il pose finalement sa main derrière son cou, et la força à se rapprocher. Il voulait pleurer, car ses lèvres n'avaient jamais eu un goût aussi doux, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle serait sienne pour toujours.

Drago prit sa main, et la conduisit vers les invités, pour marcher avec elle vers l'arrière du jardin.

-Est-ce que tu pensais ce que tu as dis dans tes vœux, que tu te sentais triste et seule ?

-Oui, je le pensais. Je ne le pense plus. Dit-elle.

-Je me sentais triste et seul aussi, la plupart du temps, et maintenant je ne ressens plus cela non plus, drôle, hein ? Demanda t-il.

-Oui, hilarant. Ajouta t-elle.

-Je veux dire, drôle, étrange. Ajouta t-il.

-Je sais. Sourit-elle. Hermione regarda en arrière vers les invités, et vit Ron se tenant debout seul, à l'extérieur de la foule, les regardant. Elle dit :

-Il a besoin de retourner vers sa femme.

Drago se retourna et regarda en arrière.

-Peut être qu'il a ses propres regrets. Trop peu, trop tard. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, et continuèrent à s'éloigner de leurs invités.

-Donc, qu'est ce qu'il se passe demain ? Demanda t-elle.

-Et bien, puisque apparemment je ne suis plus déshérité, je pense que je vais quitter mon travail. Je travaillais seulement là pour l'accomplissement, qui à propos, je n'ai jamais ressentis, jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'aimais pas mon travail depuis un long moment. Peut être que nous pourrions prendre de longues vacances. Dit-il, l'attirant dans son étreinte chaude.

-J'aime mon travail, et je ne veux pas le quitter, mais je pense qu'ils me laisseront prendre des vacances pour une lune de miel. Ils m'aiment là bas, et j'ai le droit à des vacances. Dit-elle. Où devrions-nous aller ?

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, aussi longtemps que nous sommes ensemble. Disserta t-il avec poésie.

Elle le regarda juste une minute et dit :

-Nous pourrions juste commencer nos vies. Rester à la maison, apprendre à se connaître, et ce que c'est que d'être marié.

-Je ne sais même pas où tu vis. Réalisa soudainement Drago.

Hermione rit et dit :

-Tu vois, il y a tant de chose que nous ne savons pas sur nous. J'ai un petit cottage, et j'aimerais que nous vivions ici, si tu n'as pas d'objections.

-Petit comment ? Demanda t-il avec un regard de quelqu'un qui a goûté quelque chose de mauvais, sur son visage.

-Pas si petit. Ce n'est pas un manoir, mais je l'aime. Dit-elle.

-Alors je devrais l'aimer aussi. Répondit-il.

-Nous devrions revenir vers nos invités. Dit Hermione. Il commença à faire demi-tour avec elle, mais elle hésita.

-Je pensais que tu voulais y retourner. Dit-il.

-Je le veux, mais je ne veux pas aussi que cela s'arrête. Dit-elle tristement. Je veux continuer avec toi, ici au terrier, à la manière de ces deux derniers jours, pour toujours. Est-ce égoïste ?

-Pas du tout. Dit-il. C'est ce que je veux aussi, mais ce n'est pas pratique et non réaliste.

-Néanmoins, même les meilleures choses doivent s'arrêter, et il est temps que cette histoire se termine. Nous continuerons, peut être avec une autre histoire un jour.

-J'aimerais ça. Je me demande si d'autres le veulent aussi ? Elle rit.

-Nous le découvrirons, je suis sûr. Répondit-il. Tout le monde trouvera le moyen de nous laisser savoir s'ils veulent entendre parler de nous à nouveau.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs invités, main dans la main. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'ils atteignirent le coin de la tente, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

-Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. Dit-il.

-Je le sais vraiment, tu sais, et je ressens la même chose. Répondit Hermione. Elle enleva ses mains de son visage, et les referma dans les siennes. Elle dit :

-Nous sommes un couple inattendu. Nous n'étions même pas amis avant ça, nous nous connaissions à peine, et je ne voulais pas être plus que ça, mais je suis contente que ça a évolué à ce que c'est maintenant. Es toi ?

-Quelle question stupide. Dit-il sincèrement. Et nous ne sommes pas si inattendus comme couple. Nous sommes vraiment fais l'un pour l'autre. Toute grande romance commence avec un garçon et une fille, et c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour une bonne histoire. Tu es une fille, et je suis le garçon, et nous sommes tombés amoureux, nous nous sommes mariés, et donc pour maintenant, tu sais ce que ça veux dire ?

-La fin ? Demanda t-elle.

-Ciel, Granger, non. Rit-il. Le début.

La fin….. ou est-ce le début? (Lisez l'épilogue et vous trouverez)


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Epilogue: Un couple inattendu:

-Chère Granger, à quoi réfléchis tu ? Demanda Drago à sa nouvelle femme, pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, les jambes relevées vers son menton. Il parcourut la distance du lit et se tint à côté du lit. C'était le matin après leur nuit de noce, et ils étaient dans son petit cottage.

-Je réfléchis à où nous allons aller. Nous n'avons vécu que quelques jours fantastiques. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu toute une vie pendant ces vingt quatre heures, et maintenant, je veux juste savoir ce qui nous attend dehors. C'est quoi la suite, tu sais ? Demanda t-elle. Il vint vers elle et la leva de son fauteuil. Il prit sa place et la tira par la taille pour qu'elle s'assoie sur ses genoux.

-Pourquoi devons-nous nous préoccuper de ça ? C'est vraiment dû au destin, n'est ce pas ? Ca ne nous concerne pas, ce qui arrive doit arriver. Dit-il, dessinant des petits cercles sur son bras.

-Je m'inquiète quand même. Dit-elle. Elle examina intentivement son visage. Le bout de ses doigts allèrent vers ses lèvres. Elle les traça deux fois puis se pencha pour un baiser.

-Je veux juste savoir ce qui est prévu. Qu'est ce que tout le monde veut de nous ?

-Mais tu ne le vois pas. Argumenta t-il. C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire. Ca n'a pas d'importance ce que nous voulons, ou ce qu'on attend de nous, ou ce que tous les autres attendent de nous. Tout ce qui compte c'est ce qui se passe. Vivons juste notre vie, peu importe ce qu'il se produira. Que le prochain chapitre de notre vie soit sur ce qu'il se passera quand nous aurons notre premier enfant, ou quand nous visiterons pour la première fois nos parents, ou quand nous aurons notre premier anniversaire, et bien, rien n'importe. Tout ce qui compte c'est ce que nous en ferons ensemble, et que nous le partagions avec nos amis. Tout nos amis qui était assis et s'inquiétait pour ce qu'il se passerait dans la première histoire, aidera à déterminer la prochaine histoire. Tout est bon. Il embrassa sa mâchoire. Il leva la main d'Hermione et amena son poignet à sa bouche. Il planta un petit baiser sur son poignet. Il dit :

-Bien aimée.

-J'aime être appelée ta bien aimée. Dit-elle. Elle nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle frissonna légèrement. Il l'entoura de ses bras.

-Rien ne semblera être choquant à côté de notre folle romance et de notre mariage rapide, n'est ce pas ?

Les doigts effilés de ses deux mains s'enroulèrent d'eux-mêmes dans ses cheveux blonds doux comme de la soie.

-Je ne veux jamais que tout ça s'arrête.

-Apparemment tu n'es pas la seule. Rit-il. Eh Granger, je viens juste d'avoir une mauvaise pensée.

-Nous sommes dans notre lune de miel, j'attends que tu en ais justement. Rit-elle en retour.

-Arrête de penser à ça, Granger. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai eu une idée mauvaise à propos du dernier chapitre de notre histoire. Ca pourrait être à propos des vingt quatre heures au lit.

Elle rit et même grogna et le poussa sur l'épaule.

-Tu vois je savais que ça avait un rapport avec faire l'amour.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça n'avait aucun rapport. Se défendit-il. Mais si tu te rappelles, cette histoire n'est pas côté « Mature », donc je suis sure qu'il y aura beaucoup de bavardage, et pas tant d'ébats amoureux, donc j'image que ce n'est pas un choix viable après tout.

-J'imagine que non. Fut-elle d'accord. Elle se leva et se plaça devant lui.

Le bruissement de sa chemise de nuit en soie bougea légèrement autour de ses jambes pendant qu'elle marchait.

-Je pense que le choix de la suite devrait être, peut être ce qui se passerait le premier week end que nous passerons avec mes parents. Tu sais, introduire toutes ces choses moldues à toi et tout le reste. Apprendre à propos de mon enfance, regarder de vieilles photos. Elle se tourna.

Il feignit de dormir. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, elle tapa du pied et dit :

-Drago, concentre-toi.

-Oh désolé, au moment où tu as dit « toutes choses moldues, je me suis endormi » Plaisanta t-il.

-Pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas consacrer la prochaine histoire sur le week end que nous passerons chez mes parents ? Tu aimais pleurer tellement dans la première histoire, je suis sure que mes parents nous donnerons pleins d'opportunités de pleurer encore plus.

-J'en suis sure. Dit-elle sarcastiquement. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Il se leva de la chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il prit sa main et dit :

-Est-ce que le garçon qui n'est pas un héros et la fille belette n'ont pas un anniversaire qui doit venir ? L'histoire pourrait être vers cette date. Tu sais, nous aurions à nous mesurer à Ron et Pansy, ça pourrait être marrant, en plus cela pourrait se passer au terrier, avec toutes ces choses familières qui nous ont fait tomber amoureux en premier lieu, tout autour de nous.

-Oui, mais ça ne te semble pas quelque chose qui soit déjà arrivé ? Demanda t-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

-Bien, Mademoiselle 'j'écris de meilleures histoires que l'auteur', qu'est ce que tu suggères? Demanda t-il, se laissant tomber sur le lit. Il se redressa sur un coude, de son côté. Elle rampa à côté de lui de son côté, et lui fit face.

-Je pense que ça serait une jolie histoire si cela prenait place à notre premier anniversaire. Nous pourrions passer les vingt quatre heures à planifier des surprises pour chacun, et ensuite nous pourrions avoir quelque chose de romantique de planifier, comme faire une pause romantique ou autre chose.

Il bailla. Elle frappa son bras.

-Non, brillante idée, vraiment, époustouflant. Je suis juste fatigué, c'était un vrai et honnête bâillement. Expliqua t-il, baillant une nouvelle fois. Il glissa jusqu'aux oreillers et repoussa la couette. Elle se glissa juste à côté de lui, et il la tint délicatement dans ses bras.

-Nous pourrions faire une histoire à propos de nos premiers jours de notre vie de couple, ne serait-ce pas gentil ? Demanda t-il, embrassant son front.

Elle leva son regard vers lui et dit :

-Oui, ça serait bien, mais peut être un peu limité.

-Si tu as une autre grande idée à jeter, parle maintenant. Je suis sur le point de m'endormir ici, Granger. Dit-il.

Elle plaça sa main sur son cœur. Elle plaça ensuite son oreille là. Elle dit :

-Ca serait une belle histoire si nous nous partagions le jour de la naissance de notre premier enfant. Peut être pas si romantique, mais un peu, osons le dire de nouveau, mignon.

Il sourit. Il posa sa main sur sa joue.

-Oui, très mignon. Peut être un moment privée, à ne pas partager avec le monde, mais mignon quand même. Cependant, j'ai un étrange sentiment que nous nous préoccupons un peu trop, car comme je l'ai dit avant, c'est en dehors de nos main, et de toute façon, il n'y aura pas de suite à l'histoire. L'auteur a promis à l'un de ses revieweurs que si elle avait 1000 reviews, elle écrirait la suite, et la dernière fois qu'elle a regardé, elle n'était pas si proche.

Hermione s'assit dans le lit et dit :

-Peut être que tu n'en as pas conscience, Malfoy, mais elle est seulement à 7 Reviews pour arriver à 1000. La possibilité d'une suite devient une chose réelle.

Drago, qui semblait légèrement être énervé, dit :

-Et bien, putain, Granger, qui est-elle pour décider ça ? Elle a juste écrit un mélodrame amicale à s'éclater absolument de rire, qui lui a prit beaucoup d'énergie.

Hermione l'interrompit :

-Oui, mais elle a trouvé ça très récompensant, aussi.

-Très vrai, mais elle ne travaillait pas sur une petite comédie romantique là maintenant, quelque chose à propos d'une élection, et ensuite je crois qu'elle allait faire le final d'une série qu'elle a écrit « week dans la vie » ou quelque chose comme ça. Non, elle n'a pas le temps pour s'inquiéter sur nous. Elle a d'autre histoire de Drago et Hermione à s'inquiéter. Dit-il. Il se rallongea et dit. Silence maintenant, et ne parle plus de choses comme ça. Nous nous inquiétons beaucoup trop.

-Mais Drago, elle écrit à peu près une histoire par mois, donc ça ne devrait pas être une chose si dure pour elle à faire. Dit Hermione, changeant de position dans ses bras. Elle ne semble pas avoir tant de vie que ça, donc je pense qu'elle a le temps.

-Maintenant tu m'inquiétes. Dit Drago. Il s'assit bien droit dans le lit; Comment va-t-elle décider de l'intrigue ? Cela nous affectera plus qu'elle ! J'ai besoin de savoir, et j'ai besoin de le savoir maintenant, qu'est ce que sera notre prochaine histoire ?

Hermione le repoussa dans le lit, et mit son menton sur son torse.

-Ce n'est pas en notre pouvoir. Elle va laisser les gens décider. Tout ce qu'ils voudront, ils l'auront. Ca sera l'un des six scénarios, et nous n'aurons pas grand-chose à dire, car nous sommes des personnages fictifs après tout.

-Tu es peut être une fiction, mais je suis un homme réel, Granger, et ne l'oublie pas. Dit-il.

Hermione ricana et dit :

-Oui, oui, homme réel, homme réel. Va dormir maintenant Drago, et quand nous nous réveillerons, nous serons, sans aucun doute, dans notre nouvelle histoire, avec de nouvelles aventures et de nouvelles possibilités. Comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire à ce propos, donc nous ne devrions pas nous inquiéter.

-Je suis content de voir que tu admets finalement que j'avais raison à propos de tout. Dit-il.

Il baissa le regard sur sa femme, et ses yeux étaient fermés. Il dit :

-Au moins je sais que j'ai raison sur tout. Il leva le regard vers le plafond et dit :

-A vous tous ceux qui sont dehors, vous avez intérêt de prendre la bonne décision, car c'est votre dernière chance de pouvoir espionner dans nos vies, je vous le dis. En plus, j'ai une requête à vous faire, pourrions nous faire cette histoire dans une version « Mature » ? Juste une suggestion, nous ne sommes pas obligés.

Il tint sa femme plus proche et caressa ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

La fin de la partie I (La suite…. Un couple inattendu encore !)


End file.
